


The Frappuccino Logs

by Spudato



Series: Mutually Assured Attraction [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: College AU, F/F, Multi, Mutual Pining, Text log, University AU, blake comes across as super smooth and suave but isn't: the ongoing trilogy, chat log, chatfic, feat. FightMe!Velvet, ot3 slowburn, this fic is so fluffy and gay and cute its honestly disgusting im so sorry, velvet doesn't understand how to be normal around ppl she likes: the experience, weiss is a big gay loser: the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: Velvet's having a major case of deja-vu - she's redoing her first year at Beacon University on a brand new course surrounded by brand new faces... but that's only until she sees Blake Belladonna, who captures her attention as quick as the flash on her camera. Meanwhile Weiss Schnee is trying to put as many paces between her and her family name as she can, but as she tumbles into the lives of two other Faunus in her class she finds there's something sparking between them that promises an entertaining year at Beacon.





	1. First Year, Redux

**Author's Note:**

> So I love text logs. And diary entries. And any sort of stream-of-consciousness thing. They're my favourite thing to read and write! So The Frappuccino Logs is something that's super experimental that I've been picking away at over the past few weeks. It doesn't... have a plot except that Blake/Velvet/Weiss are endgame, but if you like reading the archives of losers trying to interact sensibly and failing miserably then boy do I have your Good Shit right here. Also, in this I'm using the British University system because... I'm British and also at Uni rn. So if you're wondering what the heck modules are or why none of this makes sense, that would be why. :D
> 
> (GENDER NOTES: Blake is agender [they/them], Velvet is trans and genderqueer [she/her/they/them] and Weiss is female maybe??? [she/her!])

 

* * *

  **20th September, 8:37am**

* * *

 

> **Velvet Scarlatina**
> 
> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

looking forward to your ~first day at school~?

 

**Velvs:**

of course

if it was ACTUALLY my first day

instead im just experiencing the most intense bout of deja vu

im not even like

nervous abt it?

im just already exhausted at the thought of another year of ughghghgh

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you’re the one who changed course B)

or do you regret it already

 

**Velvs:**

there was literally no price too steep to be free from the claws of academic racism!!!

i wouldve handed over my first and second and maybe also my third born

if thats what they wanted from me

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

okay but

what use would they have for three babies

is my question

 

**Velvs:**

??? to suck the very life out of them so that vice chancellor ozpin has eternal youth or smthng???

idk??????

listen

not the point

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i’m just saying

 

**Velvs:**

ANYWAY

im free from the hell of faunus history and now im the hell of journalism

which probably wont be much better tbh

-side-eyes how the media treats faunus-

so yeah

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you’ll do great anyway cause

especially if you go into photojournalism you’re gonna kick like

a pretty remarkable amount of ass

which brings me to ask

 

**Velvs:**

:O thanks coco!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

can you come to the studio real quick today to check over my work?

i finished up with my prototype dress and i need a second pair of eyes

and by second pair of eyes i mean

a pair of eyes

that aren’t hideously colourblind

 

**Velvs:**

how are u on a fashion design course despite not being able to see the colour red???

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

by being arrogantly confident

 

**Velvs:**

like holy shit

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

and utilising complete guesswork

it’s fine

anyway can you come by or nah

cause also i wanted to know if you still wanna do photo for my portfolio y/n?

 

**Velvs:**

you got it

just two more years of fakeass confidence and uve got this in the bag ;D

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

B)

 

* * *

**20th September, 1:07pm**

* * *

 

> **Coco Adel**
> 
> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

 **Velvs** :

hey

hello

yelloooooooooooooo

coco

hey

coconut

oh my good sweet grimm

wheres my side ho at

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

???

i’m your side ho?

what???

 

**Velvs:**

i cant believe thats what made you look at your messages but okay

idec

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

who the fuck is your main ho

i’m offended

 

**Velvs:**

anywaY-

wanna know smthng cool

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yeah like who is the main ho

 

**Velvs:**

do you know the name belladonna

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

…

uh

 

**Velvs:**

really coco

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

GIVE ME A CHANCE

oh wait shit i remember

they’re uh

the family in charge of menagerie right

 

**Velvs:**

well done you don’t win a prize

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

aw

 

**Velvs:**

anyway yeah they’re the chieftains of menag, which theyve been for a… while

like quite a few generations

well fun fact they have a kid?

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

is this the cool thing

 

**Velvs:**

im getting there

so everyone thought the kid of the cheiftains would like

*chieftains even

everyone thought they’d go to like the college of menag because yknow

gotta keep up the local pride sort of thing

and every faunus from menag knows thats where ghira and kali graduated from soooo

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

family tradition?

 

**Velvs:**

itd make sense theyd go too?

yeah see

instead i show up to my first journalism lecture and we talk abt the module and everything

and i was chatting to some people sitting near me

and this one faunus introduces themself as blake?

and like

it rings a bell but i dunno where from yeah?

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

uh-huh

 

**Velvs:**

and then a register got passed around for us all to sign in and i spot blakes surname

and it fuckign hit me?

theyre blake belladonna

like

the only child of ghira and kali belladonna BLAKE BELLADONNA

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

holy shit really?

 

**Velvs:**

YUP

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

damn

rubbing shoulder with future political figures

have you employed aggressive friendship naevours

*manovers

*maneuvers

fuck i hate that word

 

**Velvs:**

well i was gonna like

lowkey strike up a convo

but then i realise like? they purposely left out their surname when they introduced themself?

i mean i know most do

but it feels like they didnt wanna advertise who they were?

idk

maybe im projecting?

but

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

well that doesn’t mean you should just not talk to them ever

you don’t have to act like a fangirl or anything

just chat to ‘em!

 

**Velvs:**

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnn

im gonna

try

during seminar maybe?

maybe

idk

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

do iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

aggressive friendship maneouvers

…

did i spell that right

 

**Velvs:**

yes

but also no

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

FUCK

 

* * *

  **23rd September, 3:17pm**

* * *

 

> **Blake Belladonna**
> 
> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Velvet:**

Thanks for accepting my friend request! :D

My friends would all probably tell you you’ve made a mistake since now you’ll see all the garbage I post 24/7 LOL

 

**Blake:**

np

dw itll never be as bad as mine haha

everyone shares memes to mine

 

**Velvet:**

Nice! You’ll probably be pleased to know I usually just sliiiiiide into people’s DMs with my memes ;D

 

**Blake:**

is it usually at 3am

‘oh man i hope it’s not a dick pic- nope its pepe’

 

**Velvet:**

It’s EXACTLY like that.

 

**Blake:**

good

oh u said u wanted to share timetables?

 

**Velvet:**

Yeah! Let me just go get a screenshot real fast.

 

**Blake:**

timetable.png

here u go

 

**Velvet:**

Thank you! Here’s mine :)

Semester1Timetable.png

Looks like we both have a lot of time to spare! :Oc

 

**Blake:**

the blessing of creative courses

 

**Velvet:**

#truth

So I figured when it gets to crunch time with exams and essays and such, we could meet up and do work together? I learned the hard way last year that stuff piles up REALLY quickly, lmao.

 

**Blake:**

oh man i can imagine

also it says on your page that you did modern faunus history last year? i know you said youre redoing this year but i didnt realise youd switched course too

 

**Velvet:**

Oh, yeah!

Modern Faunus History was sort of my jam when I was applying, but when I got to class… I didn’t really realise how many in the class would be, uh, humans?

Or how many thought they knew the history better than the actual books.

In short, you could smell the racism from three corridors away, so I jumped ship.

 

**Blake:**

gross

the racism i mean

not the ship jumping

if it

sounded that way

 

**Velvet:**

Nah, I got you. B)

But yeah I changed over to journalism since that was my secondary choice anyway.

I’m big on photography and I’d like to work in those little indie magazines who write about Faunus movements and all that?

Real talk it’ll give my parents a conniption just thinking about me going into the ‘Danger Zone’ for photos but y’knowwwwww.

 

**Blake:**

i feel that

i was gonna do uh

social policy or something

but then i realised i kinda wanted to spend my time doing saomthing i was really passionate about and well

now im doing creative writing lol

*something

 

**Velvet:**

That’s so cool though!

And I mean if all else fails

Write about social policy? -SHRUG EMOJI-

 

**Blake:**

beat the systemmmm

 

**Velvet:**

Oh, I gotta pick up my laundry!

Talk to you later?

 

**Blake:**

yeah

see you :)

 

* * *

**23rd September, 10:42pm**

* * *

 

> **Yang Xiao-Long**
> 
> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**Blake:**

hey so

okay firstly

 

**Yang:**

Yeah?

 

**Blake:**

did u steal my last bagel

weve known each other for three days

i dont think were at the level where we steal each others shit yang

also when did you even take it

 

**Yang:**

Okay but are we still friends

Also it was when you went to the bathroom for a hot second and I kinda just shoved it in my mouth

 

**Blake:**

i mean

i was in there for like 50 seconds

also yeah sure

idc too much about a nearly stale bagel but

 

**Yang:**

In which case we ARE at the level where we steal each other’s shit! :D

 

**Blake**

…

touche

 

**Yang:**

I mean I did expect you to be marginally more pissed haha

I was gonna buy you a new one! a better one.

 

**Blake:**

please do

i really want one from that place we found near the dicks

*docks

DOCKS

I MEANT THE DOCKS

 

**Yang:**

:3c

Sure, we can go tomorrow if you want?

 

**Blake:**

nice

okay but secondly

today in seminar i met

a rly cute girl

 

**Yang:**

!!!

Go ooooooooooon

 

**Blake:**

okay so uh

so this journalism module is compulsory for reasons i dont fucking know and may enver know but

*never

theres only like one or two faunus apart from me and there was this girl called velvet? and she has rabbit ears only one is like

kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda missing?

 

**Yang:**

Oh wow

Like

Cut off missing or just gone missing

 

**Blake:**

cut off missing

which like

 

**Yang:**

oh owie

 

**Blake:**

pisses me off like u wouldnt believe but anyway

i think she twigged on who i was during class cause like

well i think she recognised me during lecture too cause she kept looking over

and shes really obvs from menag cause her accent is super thick

but anyway she wanted to chat with me about like

stuff

and things

and then she added me on here

 

**Yang:**

She digs you B)

 

**Blake:**

i wouldnt go THAT far

but like

shes really nice and like

idk

i didnt expect to get someone that cute talking 2 me this quick

 

**Yang:**

Has it occurred to you that maybe you’re a catch?

Super handsome, future Chieftain of Menag…………

I’ve read the newspapers!!!!!!!!!

Beacon’s girls are gonna be lining up

And the boys too, probs

Leave some for the rest of us tho ;D

 

**Blake:**

no promises :)

…

did i just hear you fall off your bed

 

**Yang:**

ssshhhhhhhhshsh

I couldn’t reach my charger :(

 

**Blake:**

-_-

 

**Yang:**

*^-_-^

 

**Blake:**

truly the artist of our generation

 

**Yang:**

ikr

 

* * *

**24th September, 11:46am**

* * *

 

> **Coco Adel**
> 
> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

hmmmm

HMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yais?

 

**Velvs:**

coco say you wanna talk to someone and like

you just CANT THINK

OF ANYTHING TO SAY

wyd

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

by chance is this about blake

 

**Velvs:**

by chance it is any of your bees knees who tf it is hELP ME

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

it’s blake

what i would do iiiiiis

 

**Velvs:**

fuck the u

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

have you invited them to faunus soc yet?

 

**Velvs:**

ah

noooooo

not yet…………………

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy not

 

**Velvs:**

well firstly i like

oh man this sounds SO INSECURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

but basically weve known each other for like

five days?

we were properly introduced YESTERDAY

and i dont wanna come across like

cause blake is a belladonna and thus is a Big Deal and i dont wanna make it sound like

‘ur the future chieftain of menagerie home of the faunus ergo: you should jin faunus soc!’

*join

and i know its not what ill mean but im Scared

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

firstly: you’re overthinking this tbh

and secondly: you’ve said it yourself that faun soc is for just chilling w/ other faunus and like

i’m sure they’ll understand that you wanna offer a place

in a society that they’ll be welcomed in?

and i mean if they’re from menag like you say

vale’s probably really new to them

 

**Velvs:**

yeah they said something like that yesterday

we were talking about the maps that beacon gives the first years and how useful they are

and they said how easy it is to get turned around in vale where everything looks the same

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

^^^

seeeee?

at the very least they’ll appreciate the thought

 

**Velvs:**

yeah maybe

okay well

imma try asking on monday after lecture??????????

#prayforbun

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

well you wanted to talk to them now, didn’t you?

message them

nooooooow

 

**Velvs:**

mmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM

fien

brb

 

* * *

**24th September, 11:49am**

* * *

 

> **Blake Belladonna**
> 
> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Velvet:**

Hey!

So, I was thinking about if you might b

*might be interested in joining Beacon’s Faunus society?

I became the social media manager last year and Faunus Soc is really cool place to chill out!

We don’t do much we just sorta

It’s like a community, y’know?

Anyway, you can join for free and I thought it might be a nice place to just meet up and do stuff!

We do talks and stuff too, it’s pretty #hype.

So yeah, we can talk about it on Monday if you wanna know more or anything! :)

 

* * *

**24th September, 1:24pm**

* * *

 

> **Velvet Scarlatina**
> 
> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Blake:**

hey uh

sorry i didnt like

get back to you

for ages

but uh

thanks for the offer but like i dunno

if im really ready to like

do society stuff

yet

not cause like i dont appreciate the offer or anything and it sounds like

super cool?

and maybe i will eventually but rn im like

yeah

uh

sorry

 

* * *

  **24th September, 1:36pm**

* * *

 

> **Coco Adel**
> 
> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

mmmmmmmmm coco

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yeah?

 

**Velvs:**

i think ive made a Mistake????????????????????????


	2. Long Way From Home

FOUR DAYS PRIOR

 

* * *

  **20th September, 11:16am**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

Judging from the sheer volume of missed calls I’ve been getting from my father, I think he found out I lied about what course I’m doing.

 

**Rutabaga:**

i thought u said itd take months????????????? D: x_x

 

**Weiss:**

I assumed it would, but who knows how he found out.

But unless he wants to cause public uproar by showing up to Beacon to do nothing less than drag me out of lectures, I think he hasn’t much choice but to deal with it, for now.

 

**Rutabaga:**

im guessing he doesnt like journalism much huh? xD

 

**Weiss:**

Quite.

Well, I think he’s also angry that I lied to his face about doing business studies and financing.

I think he thought I didn’t have it in me.

How little he knows.

 

**Rutabaga:**

heck yea!!!!!!!!!

do what makes u happy :DDDD

 

**Weiss:**

Besides, if I can use the wide variety of skills in journalism to help reveal his… ‘unsavoury’ businesses practises then the world will be better for it.

 

**Rutabaga:**

ur living out the like

movie style teenage rebellion rn!!!!!!

cause the worst yang n i would ever do was like

run away to a friends house

but ur at a university miles away from home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! goin against ur old man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

when does the book come out weiss!!!!!!!! wheres the film!!!!!!!!!! :DDDD

 

**Weiss:**

Rest assured I’ll be the first to tell you when either of them do.

Though I’m more interested in your book, Ruby.

Not everyday someone manages to come to University two years early, is it?

 

**Rutabaga:**

!!!

well i mEan

.///.

i got!!!!!!!!! super lucky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

beacons super flexible if ur prortfolio is good and mine is like

p good???????????? i guess????????????????????????????????

nnnnnnnnnn lets go back

2 talking shit abt ur dad please

 

**Weiss:**

Fair.

Oh, I need to take a call from Winter.

Talk later?

 

**Rutabaga:**

sure!!!!!!

say hi to winter 4 me!

 

* * *

  **Phone Transcript - 20th September, 11:17am**

* * *

 

**We:**

"Hi, Win."

 

**Wi:**

"Weiss, as _ever_ you’re able to cause chaos when you’re not even here. What did you do? Also, hello."

 

**We:**

"I might have applied to a different course at Beacon than I told our father. He might’ve also been under the illusion I’d be studying business and not, say, journalism."

 

 **Wi:**  

" _Weiss."_

 

**We:**

_" _Winter.__ I did warn you I wasn’t letting him control my future anymore. I’ve had this planned for months now."

 

**Wi:**

"And whilst I’m proud of you for throwing a wrench into his plans, you’re in water so hot even I can’t get you out of this. I haven’t seen him this angry in _years_ , Weiss."

 

**We:**

"I know, I know, but I’ve got a handle on it. He can’t do anything without causing public spectacle, and I’ve spoken about this at length with Chancellor Ozpin. He knows father might take some steps-"

 

**Wi:**

"Was it the Chancellor who told our father?"

 

**We:**

"Pft, I doubt it. What would he have to gain?"

 

**Wi:**

"A favour from our father, money, prestige-"

 

**We:**

"Winter. It’s _fine._ I’m happy where I am, and I’ve made the right choice. The Schnee Corporation has done so much untold damage that I want to start helping to make changes, even if it means dragging our name through the mud myself."

 

**Wi:**

"… Alright, okay. I trust you. But I still expect you to get good grades, business or journalism or what have you."

 

**We:**

"Like you can expect anything less of me. I’ll call later, okay? Oh, also, my friend says hi."

 

**Wi:**

"Uh, hi? Bye? Love you."

 

**We:**

"Love you too."

 

* * *

  **20th September, 11:20am**

* * *

 

 **Ruby Rose**  

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

Well, that went better than expected.

 

**Rutabaga:**

whatd she say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

did u say hi?

 

**Weiss:**

Yes, I did. Also she was just warning me my father has tipped off the deep end of royally pissed, but that’s nothing I didn’t already know.

I think it’ll be best that I don’t go home for the Winter Solstice… or Summer’s… or maybe I’ll just avoid going home for the next three years?

 

**Rutabaga:**

that sounds reasonable xD

you can always come to my place! dadll love u!

 

**Weiss:**

Really?

 

**Rutabaga:**

i mean i know we havent known each other for v long

but ur rly cool! and chill. :D

and im glad we met on that forum cause then we didnt have to come here not knowing shit abt anyone haha

so!!!!!!!!! i think!!!!!!!!! my dad would rly like u!!!!!!!!

and yang will 2 but she makes a lot of puns ull have to deal w/ that

 

**Weiss:**

I’ll think about it.

Thank you. :)

 

**Rutabaga:**

ur welc!!!!!!

oh man penny just came round.

brb ttyl??? :Oc

 

**Weiss:**

Of course. See you later.

 

FOUR DAYS LATER

* * *

  **24th September, 1:36pm**

* * *

 

 **Coco Adel**  

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

mmmmmmmmm coco

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yeah?

 

**Velvs:**

i think ive made a Mistake????????????????????????

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

how so

 

**Velvs:**

i asked blake is theyd like to join funaus soc and its

not sounding great lmao

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

what they’d say? were they an asshole.

velv are they an asshole.

 

**Velvs:**

no they were REALLY nice abt it but like

oh man i super like i really

put the pressure on fUCK

i shouldve

not done this!!!!!!!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velvet, chill for a hot second okay

what did they say

c/p it for me

 

**Velvs:**

‘hey uh

sorry i didnt like

get back to you

for ages

but uh

thanks for the offer but like i dunno

if im really ready to like

do society stuff

yet

not cause like i dont appreciate the offer or anything and it sounds like

super cool?

and maybe i will eventually but rn im like

yeah

uh

sorry’

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

…

you made it sound a LOT worse than it actually is?

 

**Velvs:**

HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velvet they’re just saying they’re not ready for soc stuff yet and like

that’s fine! i don’t blame ‘em tbh the start of year is always super busy so like

 

**Velvs:**

like i know

this

already

but i just

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velvet

 

**Velvs:**

nnnNN-

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velvet it is not as bad as you think

if you think you need to you can go apologise but like

well you’ve sent them a read receipt now so they know you’ve seen it

 

**Velvs:**

oh shit

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

go talk to them before i fight you

GO

 

**Velvs:**

FINE

 

* * *

  **24th September, 1:38pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Velvet:**

Hey, it’s alright!

I just wanted you to know we kind of existed in case you ever were interested in joining a society of any sort, haha.

Sorry if I made you feel pressured or anything! D:

 

**Blake:**

oh no like

you didnt

and im really glad u told me cause i was kinda hoping there was something like that here

its just right now im getting super swamped w/ sorting my shit/life out here

and i dont wanna make people think im gonna spend time w/ them and then like

turn around

and say im too busy all the time

lol

if u still wanna like

talk abt it on monday tho im down w/ that

 

**Velvet:**

Oh! Okay! :D

I get that, and it’s fine! We’ll still be here (hopefully) if you wanna come round sometime :)

And yeah, we could get coffee or lunch of something after lecture if you’d like?

 

**Blake:**

yeah thats cool w/ me

and yeah thanks for the invite?

i rly appreciate it

 

**Velvet:**

No problem!

 

* * *

  **24th September, 1:42pm**

* * *

 

 **Coco Adel**  

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

CRISIS AVERTED

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

would that be because

perchance

there was no crisis in the first place????????? maybe????????????

 

**Velvs:**

stfu

anyway blake and i are going out for coffee after lecture on m,onday to talk so

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

a DATE???

 

**Velvs:**

whatever

NO

a coffee outing!

like friends do!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

youuuuuuuuuuu like blake

it’s a date

 

**Velvs:**

who tf said i like blake

what

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

every time you get super worried over something you did or said or w/ever it’s ‘cause you like that person

velvet i know you

this is what you do

 

**Velvs:**

S T F U

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

which brings me to ask - blake: hot or not

 

**Velvs:**

shut??????? the hell your face??????

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

HOT OR NOT SIMPLE QUESTION

 

**Velvs:**

fuckignnn

HOT

OKAY

BYW

BYEEEEEEEEE

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

k n e w i t

velvet you USELESS QUEER

 

* * *

  **24th September, 1:40pm**

* * *

  

**Yang Xiao-Long**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**Blake:**

-squints-

yang can u tell me if i just got asked out on a date or nah

 

**Yang:**

Beg your pardon

 

**Blake:**

yeah uh

okay so velvet asked me if i wanted to join faunus soc

and in a uh

VERY

roundabout way

i said no cause like

im

v busy rn haha

 

**Yang:**

Kay

 

**Blake:**

but then i think she got all worried shed overstepped and apologised

and i said it was chill

and then she said we could go out for coffee 2gether if like

i wanted to?

after mondays lecture?

date? y/n??

 

**Yang:**

Realsitically I’m gonna say that was just a kind gesture

*realistically

But at the same time

You just got asked out by a cute girl my pAL-

 

**Blake:**

shit okay

uh

how do i

how do i do the date thing

 

**Yang:**

She’s into you you don’t gotta dso shit

Other than like

Shower

And look pretty

(Pretty hot eheheheh)

 

**Blake:**

okay

oh man

i barely know her tho gjkfdhg

 

**Yang:**

Then use the date to get to know her!

This is why dates were invented

The fruit I mean

Are datesa fruit?

*a fruit?

 

**Blake:**

??? i do not know and i do not care

brb i gotta see if i have nicer clothes

that arent like

a hoodie

and jeans

 

**Yang:**

Go get the girl B)

 

* * *

  **24th September, 1:45pm**

* * *

  

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Sister._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Yangarang:**

MY BUDDY HAS A DATE W/ A CUTE GIRL IN THEIR CLASS

I gotta be their wingman

 

**Roobaloo:**

arent we only like five days into semester?????????? O.O

 

**Yangarang:**

When you are older and all that is in our kingdom belongs to you

You will learn that five days is Enough

 

**Roobaloo:**

??? okay whatever

anyway did i tell u that weiss MEGA pissed off her dad 2day

 

**Yangarang:**

No matter how much you say it I still can’t believe you somehow becamse friends with THE weiss schnee

how do you do that

also tell me more

 

**Roobaloo:**

i have a gift

anyway so weiss told me she didnt tell her dad sahe wasnt doing business but journalism instead right

he found out 2day

and hes losin it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD

 

**Yangarang:**

O shit

 

**Roobaloo:**

but weiss says he cant do shit and shes like

so chill :O

shes like ‘he cant touch me if he doesnt wanna start shit’ and im like oooooooooh my good grimm

i told her i want a film

about her rad teenage rebellion

 

**Yangarang:**

Sounds metal as fuck

I gotta meet this kid sometime holy shit

 

**Roobaloo:**

yeh!!!!!!!!!

also since she doesnt rly wanna go home for winter… or anytime rly i asked if she wanted to stay at our place maybe???

do you

think thats a good idea

 

**Yangarang:**

Our dad would let a pack of wolves stay at our place

Did she say yes?

 

**Roobaloo:**

she said maybe which is basically yes!

 

**Yangarang:**

NICE

So you’re enjoying your uni experience then ;D

 

**Roobaloo:**

you sound like dad >:/

but yeh

its going okay!!!!!!!! actually!!!!!!!!!!!!

ive made friends and stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and i like the course

and the lecturersss

 

**Yangarang:**

Told ya you would B)

Hmmmm

 

**Roobaloo:**

hm?

 

**Yangarang:**

Imma add Weiss on here ;D

Does she enjoy… memes?

 

**Roobaloo:**

oh no

 

* * *

  **24th September, 1:56pm**

* * *

  

 **Weiss Schnee**  

> _Friend request sent._
> 
> _Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University._

 

**Yang:**

Heeeeeeeeeeeey booooooooooooo

Heard from my sister you’re a bit of a shit-starter ;)

 

**Weiss:**

…

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is in Deep Shit, Ruby's a prodigy who somehow... makes friends in really high places? And I just realised how long this formatting takes! FOREVER!


	3. Monday Morning Blues

* * *

**27th September, 10:07am**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Blake:**

???

weiss schnee is in our class?

 

**Velvet:**

What?

 

**Blake:**

yeah

third row frm the front

left side

 

**Velvet:**

Where?

Oh!

Oh shit yeah.

I heard she was in Beacon but I didn’t know she was in our lecture?

Didn’t see her last week.

 

**Blake:**

yeah me neither?

which is amazing cause like

her hair is p distinctive

 

**Velvet:**

I figured she would be into something like uh

Businessy?

For her to be in a journalism lecture…

 

**Blake:**

weird

and unfortunate

if she starts shit i s2g

 

**Velvet:**

Hard same.

Well, we’ll avoid her and I’m sure she’ll avoid us so let’s not like

Let it get us down, haha.

 

**Blake:**

yeah :)

 

**Velvet:**

Still, I wonder why she’s here?

Can’t imagine a reason why the heiress of the Schit power corp would ever be doing something like this.

 

**Blake:**

well probably never know lmao

also are uh we still on for coffee? or lunch whichever

u want lol

 

**Velvet:**

:O

Of course! I’m looking forward to it :)

 

**Blake:**

:)

 

* * *

  **27th September, 10:10am**

* * *

 

**Coco Adel**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

okay u know how you told me weiss schnee was going to beacon

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yeah?

 

**Velvs:**

did you know what she might;ve been like

studying

by chance

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

uuuuh

no

i’d assume economics? business?

i mean she is heiress of the schnee corp so?

 

**Velvs:**

so why is she in my journalism lecture right now

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

what

 

**Velvs:**

I KNOW RIGHT

WHY

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i don’t know?

uuuuuh

that’s… that’s weird

 

**Velvs:**

i said the SAME THING TO BLAKE

i just don’t want it to mean like

drama

the Schits aren’t what i’d call uh

nice

towards faunus

ever

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

don’t worry dude i’m all too aware

but like

avoid her and she’ll avoid you! probably!

 

**Velvs:**

thats what i said so now im sure that'll never happen

sods law

SODS LAW

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

well ANYWAY

date with blake today? c:

 

**Velvs:**

shes gonna talk 2 us now i can guarantee it ughghghghgh

were still on and its not a FUCKIGN DATE COCO

I WILL EDN U

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you’ve got a date with a hot person!

eight days into semester!

you gotta give me a few tricks velv B)

 

**Velvs:**

im leaving

 

* * *

  **27th September, 10:09am**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao-Long**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**Blake:**

oh man

i cant believe weiss schnee is in my fucking class

 

**Yang:**

Oh Weiss is in your class!

I was wondering what module she was actually doing.

 

**Blake:**

???????

you know her?

 

**Yang:**

Yeah dude!

She became friends with my sister so now she’s my friend :)

But yeah there’s like… a whole story behind this lol

She’s cool though!

She’s the uh family rebel

 

**Blake:**

…

are you like

sure

 

**Yang:**

Yeah! Promise :)

I can introduce you if you want?

 

**Blake:**

uh

maybe

idk

like

nnn

 

**Yang:**

It’s cool!!!

I’ll mention you and your gf ;)

 

**Blake:**

oh my gRIMM

SHES NOT

MY GIRLFRIEND

 

**Yang:**

Enjoy yr date :3c

 

* * *

  **27th September, 11:23am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University._

 

**Yang:**

My friend is in your lecture! :D

Or

Was

In your lecture

 

**Weiss:**

Who?

 

**Yang:**

I have a friend called Blake in your class right

Only I didn’t realise you shared the same lecture cause like they do creative writing which obviously isn’t like

Journalism?

Sooooo

 

**Weiss:**

Describe them? Maybe I’ve seen them.

 

**Yang:**

Uh

They’re a Faunus

Tall

Dark

Handsome

 

**Weiss:**

Somehow, I think I actually know who you’re referring to?

Wait

Blake?

 

**Yang:**

Y es?

 

**Weiss:**

Blake Belladonna?

 

**Yang:**

…

y

es

 

**Weiss:**

Huh.

What is the single child of the Chieftain of Menagerie doing here?

 

**Yang:**

Studying i imagine

 

**Weiss:**

Well, I’ll have to say hello.

I haven’t really spoken to anyone else yet.

 

**Yang:**

I’ll uh caution you though

Blake’s gonna be

Wary

Of you

A little

 

**Weiss:**

That’s reasonable, honestly.

Should I message them or something?

 

**Yang:**

Not right now B)

They’re on a ~hot date~

 

**Weiss:**

Well, I’ll be sure to message them soon.

Best get all of the surefire awkward encounters out of the way first.

 

**Yang:**

That’s the spirit

Anyway wuu2?

 

**Weiss:**

Suffering with the fallout of my life choices.

You?

 

**Yang:**

Damn

Uh

Not that

Wanna talk abt it?

 

**Weiss:**

No, it’s fine. I’m just griping over nothing.

It’ll blow over eventually.

 

**Yang:**

You sure?

I mean

Ruby already offered but we always have a sofa free at home

If you ever

Like

Need it

 

**Weiss:**

I appreciate it. :)

I’m just hoping it doesn’t have to come to that, you know?

 

**Yang:**

Yeah :D

Oh I gotta brb a hot second?

Ttyl

 

**Weiss:**

Of course.

 

* * *

  **27th September, 12:04pm**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

how’d the date go????????

velvet

velvs

hot cross bun

how’d it go

did u kiss

was it hot

hey

hey

hey

im your side ho apparently and i demand attention

veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelvs

okay well fox n yastu n i are going out for lunch but fuckign msg me when you see this okay

HOT! DATE! SCHNANIGANS!

*SCHENANIGANS

*SHENANIGANS

got it eventually

okay bye

 

* * *

  **27th September, 12:23pm**

* * *

 

**Coco Adel**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

holy shit @ that msg stream

I WAS BUSY

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

making out?????????????

 

**Velvs:**

no???

because it wasnt a fuckin date???

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

did you get stood up

what happened

 

**Velvs:**

??????????????

no why are you

why are u jumping to conclusions like this

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you sounded super like

stern or smthng idk

 

**Velvs:**

okay well long story short we went 2 lecture and then we went out for coffee

and we just

talked

abt shit

and it was nice

and it turened

well it turned out all blakes friends thought it was a date too lmao

but it was just us chilling!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

okay right yeah i see your point but ALSO

you think they’re hot

and like

who knows

 

**Velvs:**

i mean yes i do but

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

maybe they think yr hot too???

 

**Velvs:**

im p sure it was just coffee lol

idk

i dont think so?

im a mess OTL

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

…

velvet

velvs

babe

hun

bun hun

you’re hot and everyone knows it

i know it

so it must be true

 

**Velvs:**

thats not how that works

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

no it is

i mean fox is blind and he’s into you

you’re attractive to a BLIND GUY VELVET

AND ALSO A COLOURBLIND PERSON

WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU WANT FROM ME

 

**Velvs:**

ufghfdjkghdfkfghdzsha;gd

dfgdgfsdgd

fg

i dont knoooooooooooooooooooooooooow

but it wasnt a date!!!!!!!!!!!! for sure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

okay but

make it a date

set up a date

cause you’re gonna stew in your attraction until it strikes you dead and we all know this

ask them out

then do the kissy kissy

 

**Velvs:**

why are we friends again

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

the kissy kissyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

**Velvs:**

bye binch

 

* * *

  **27th September, 12:03pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Yang:**

How was the date! :D

 

**Blake:**

it was cool

we chilled out

talked for a while

it was good :)

 

**Yang:**

The rare Blake emoticon confirms the Goodness(™)

I’m glad you had fun though! Keep it up and you’ll have a gf before first semester is even halfway done B)

 

**Blake:**

idk

i dunno if she likes me like that or what

probably not lol

 

**Yang:**

You’re underselling yourself! You’re the Menagerie-born beefcake we never knew we needed

 

**Blake:**

good 2 know

:)

oh hang on someone else is messaging

…

its weiss?

 

**Yang:**

Oh!

Yeah I talked to her a while ago

She wants to chat stuff! She’s chill B)

 

**Blake:**

uh

okay

 

* * *

  **27th September, 12:07pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> **[** **_Send friend request._ ** **]**
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

Hello! I’ve heard from a mutual friend that we currently attend the same 10am lecture today, and I was wondering if we could talk?

My profile says I’m currently studying Business, but I recently changed over to journalism, which is why we’re likely sharing lectures.

 

**Blake:**

hey

yeah

turns out yang really wants to to talk haha

*wants us

 

**Weiss:**

She does tend to play matchmaker, from what I know of her thus far.

 

**Blake:**

yeah shes uh

like that

a lot

 

**Weiss:**

But anyway, I don’t really know anyone in our lecture, and even though you do creative writing so not everything aligns, I’d like to have someone to talk to about assignments and the like.

Is this okay with you?

I completely understand if not, of course.

 

**Blake:**

well like uh

okay wel;l

i dont want this to come across badly and i mean

yang told me ur chill

and that ur the family rebel or smthng?

so im assuming youre chill because yang isnt like

an asshole lol

 

**Weiss:**

Yang isn’t wrong, although I’d say that description is a bit of reach.

Maybe.

 

**Blake:**

but i have a like

0% tolerance for bs

maybe a 0.01% on a good day

and im not trying to like

ok this is coming across badly but what

im trying to say is

your fam and my fam have not

gotten along

like ever

in the history of forever

yeah?

 

**Weiss:**

Correct.

 

**Blake:**

so what im trying to say is like

if you dont plan on being that way with me and my friends then yeah

we can chill out 2gether

but if not like

im drawing some lines in the sand here

yeah???

oh man that came across so bad lmao

im gonna

die now

 

**Weiss:**

No, I do actually get what you’re saying.

One of the big reasons I came to Beacon and not Atlas was because I’m currently navigating through some, ah…

Family differences? To put it lightly?

I’m trying to put more space between myself and my father specifically.

Not to divulge my whole history because it’s quite frankly a mess, but.

I won’t say I’m better than my father or what he taught me, but I’m trying to get better. Being the “family rebel” also sees me as the “family progressive” and it’s a battle I’m mostly fighting with myself.

…

That came across as very weirdly poetic and personal, I’m sorry.

But what I’m also trying - very badly - to say is that I understand, and that… yes.

All the above.

Again.

 

**Blake:**

huh

okay

well

okay then

sounds like a wild party

uh

 

**Weiss:**

Quite.

 

**Blake:**

well cool then we can like

chill

my bud is also on the journalism course

so her stuff will probably match urs more

and i can like

introduce u?

or like i can msg her

or sm,thng

 

**Weiss:**

That’d be nice, thank you.

I really do appreciate it. :)

 

**Blake:**

i mean yeah like

if yang says youre cool then i trust yang n

it sounds like youve got stuff goin down so yeah

idk we can chill

 

**Weiss:**

I’ll send you a friend request?

 

**Blake:**

sure

 

* * *

  **27th September, 12:09pm**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao-Long**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**Blake:**

that was so awkward

hoyl yshit

 

**Yang:**

Why???

 

**Blake:**

idk it was like

a wk w a r d

its hard 2 talk 2 someone when their rep precedes them

yknow

 

**Yang:**

Sorry side note but

I like that you type like so much garbage then drop the word ‘precedes’ like it’s nbd

But continue

 

**Blake:**

i gotta save up the good words

it takes energy writing yang i gotta

save em up

for class

but yh anyway like

she was chill and she was super stressing that s hes

trying to sorta

not be like the rest of her fam

(whilst at the same time stressing shes no paragon?)

 

**Yang:**

Yeah she did the same old speech to me n rubble

She gets super nervous about her family’s shitty legacy

 

**Blake:**

yeah i could tell ,mao

*lmao

anyway so it got like

super personal

super fast

esp since schnee and belladonna are not like

mmmmmmmmmmmmm

thats a whole can of worms

that im not

gonna get into lol

 

**Yang:**

No I feel you

But she’s like

Chill right

Okay maybe chill isn’t the right word to describe her

But by chill I mean cool

Since y’know

Schnee, snow, Atlas, cold, chill, cool

 

**Blake:**

yes yang i see it

i see the eternal pun potential

 

**Yang:**

Okay good

I haven’t unleashed any of it on Weiss yet and I’m gearin up

But yeah! Ruby trusts her and honestly Ruby is a good Friendship Waypointer(™)

Idk how she always knows!!!! she can just see into ppl’s soul or smthng idk

*souls

 

**Blake:**

well imma touch base w/ velvet real quick

brb

 

**Yang:**

>:3c

 

* * *

  **27th September, 12:27pm**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Blake:**

okay so

a friend put me in contact w/ weiss

and uh

she’s cool

 

**Velvet:**

???

Really?

 

**Blake:**

yeah uh

basically she told me

well lemme c/p it over there was a lot

 

**Velvet:**

Do iiiiiiiit

 

**Blake:**

‘One of the big reasons I came to Beacon and not Atlas was because I’m currently navigating through some, ah…

Family differences? To put it lightly?

I’m trying to put more space between myself and my father specifically.

Not to divulge my whole history because it’s quite frankly a mess, but.

I won’t say I’m better than my father or what he taught me, but I’m trying to get better.’

and like

 

**Velvet:**

oh damn

 

**Blake:**

yang

uh thats the friend

who introduced us

anyway she trusts weiss cause her sister trusts weiss

and ive met ruby and she seemed cool and like

i mean

ive known yang for like a week now

and she doesnt seem the type of person to like

start shit between ppl

just cause she can

and if what weiss is sayin is true then???????

 

**Velvet:**

You think it’s legit?

 

**Blake:**

why would she lie abt it?

tbh noone needs that sorta drama

but uh i also said

id put her into contact w/ u

cause like it turns out she is studying journalism

(tho her profile says business she didnt rly explain that one)

and she wanted someone 2 talk to

abt the course

and like

since she seems cool?

 

**Velvet:**

I mean if you trust this and your friends trust her then heck?

Why not?

I’ll message her now?

 

**Blake:**

if you wanna :O

 

**Velvet:**

:)

 

* * *

  **27th September, 12:31pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _Friend request sent._
> 
> _Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University._

 

**Velvet:**

Hey there!

My friend Blake said you were looking for someone on the journalism course?

 

**Weiss:**

Oh! Hello.

Yes, I haven’t really spoken to anyone else on our course yet, so I was hopinh to be able to find a ‘study buddy’ of a sort?

Hoping to be able*

 

**Velvet:**

I see!

Although, I will add - Blake already spoke to you about this, according to them - but I’m also a Faunus.

So just to clear any misconceptions away?

 

**Weiss:**

I understand.

Apparently most people have starting calling me the ‘family rebel’, if that offers an indication of how much I’ve been following my family’s… “track records”, as of late.

If I do anything wrong or offensive, please tell me so?

 

**Velvet:**

Naturally! :D

Oh, I have to head out and do some chores real quick.

I can talk to you later if there’s anything specific you wanted to go over with me? :O

I’m a second year masquerading as a first year, btw, so if there’s antyhing you want to know about Vale or Beacon or whatever.

I’m your girl!

 

**Weiss:**

That’d be great, actually.

See you later. :)

 

* * *

  **27th September, 12:33pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Velvet:**

I have to head out for a bit to get some stuff done, but yeah!

Weiss seems

Kinda okay, actually?

 

**Blake:**

u think so?

 

**Velvet:**

Well she asked me to tell her if she fucked up abt anything

And when I said I was a Faunus just to clear the air between us she took it in stride?

So???

She’s not in our seminar though. I think she’s in another group :/

 

**Blake:**

could talk to her next monday i guess

or arrange sm,thng idk

 

**Velvet:**

Yeah!

Okay I gotta brb for real

 

**Blake:**

kk

:)

 

* * *

  **27th September, 12:34pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

Do you ever get a very… distinctly ghostly feeling.

That you just got yourself into a very sticky mess.

Because, uh. I did.

**Ruby:**

o boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever have one of those days when EVERYONE is messaging you? That's what the 27th was for, like, everyone.


	4. Kiss Kiss, Make Mistakes

* * *

**29th September, 10:56am**

* * *

 

> **Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ruby**

 

**Yang:**

Okay I can no longer be fucked messaging each of you individually

Group chat commence

 

**Ruby:**

okay yis let me just add it

to the pile of like

fifteen other group chats im in since is atrted the semester!!!!!!!!!

 

**Yang:**

This is what university is ABOUT rubble!

Group chats and bad choices!

 

**Weiss:**

???

In what capacity are we ever going to need to talk to each other via group chat?

We all do different courses?

 

**Yang:**

Honestly its mostly for my benefit not yours :D

 

**Weiss:**

Why.

 

**Blake:**

oh gods what now

 

**Yang:**

Group chat Blek!!!

A communal place for memery and bullshit!

 

**Blake:**

??????? thats our lives, yang

 

**Yang:**

Yes but like

Organised communal memeryu and bullshit!

*memery

 

**Weiss:**

Okay well I’m working right now.

So keep it down on both the memery and bullshittery, please.

 

**Yang:**

You can’t turn down memes it only gets turned up

 

**Ruby:**

petition 2b realised from this chat say aye

*released

 

**Yang:**

Nooooooo

 

**Weiss:**

Aye.

 

**Yang:**

BETRAYAL

 

**Blake:**

aye

 

**Yang:**

EVEN MORE BETRAYAL

Okay but even if you leave i’ll just add you all again!

Also: anyone have any ideas for the group chat name?

 

 

> **Blake** changed the group name to **release us from this hell**

 

**Blake:**

there u go

 

 

> **Yang** changed the group name to **this is your home now**

 

**Yang:**

No

 

**Weiss:**

Did I mention I hate all of you? Perchance?

 

**Ruby:**

(in weiss talk that means she <3’s us and appreciates our antics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

 

**Weiss:**

Who told you this lie?

 

**Ruby:**

:3c

 

 

> **Ruby** changed the group name to **friendship is forever and always!**

 

**Blake:**

thats gay

 

**Ruby:**

i know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

isnt it great!!!

 

**Weiss:**

Dear sweet Grimm grant me patience.

 

**Blake:**

also

wait

theres a really obvious chat name here

 

**Yang:**

Uh-huh?

 

**Ruby:**

what is it?? :O

 

 

> **Blake** changed the group name to **RWBY**

 

**Blake:**

see?

our intials actually make a word

altho ‘w’ has to be a ‘u’ but it

kinda works

 

**Yang:**

dude that’s

HYPE AS SHIT

I LOVE IT

 

**Ruby:**

oh dang!

and its my name!!!!!!!!!! :D

 

**Weiss:**

Okay I’m muting you all.

Bye.

 

**Yang:**

See you l8r sk8r B)

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘the good kush’ - 29th September, 3:04pm**

* * *

 

**Fo:**

"So Velvet, Coco says you’ve got a big gay crush on a first year?"

 

**Ve:**

"Coco needs to learn to _shut the Hell_ her _face."_

 

**Co:**

_"Pft._ Think you can make me?"

 

**Ve:**

"Oh, I know I can; meet me behind Chicken Express in five minutes for an _ass kicking."_

 

**Ya:**

"Chicken Express is twenty minutes away, though?"

 

**Ve:**

"Well if Coco doesn’t show up it’s an automatic forfeit, _so_. I guess I win."

 

**Co:**

"That’s such shit, but _whatever!_ It’s still true and I’m still gonna be laughing at how fucking quickly you fell heads over heels for Blake Belladonna before you’d even spoken!"

 

**Ve:**

"Like I have to bring up your little crush on Pyrrha Nik-"

 

**Fo:**

"Actually to Coco’s defence, literally everyone I know also has a crush on Pyrrha Nikos…"

 

**Ya:**

"Yeah, that’s true."

 

**Ve:**

"Fuck literally all of you! Besides-"

 

**Co:**

"Haha! Get _wrecked_."

 

**Ve:**

"BESIDES. I’m sure Blake’s not into girls or whatever and nothing’s gonna come out of any of this. Everyone I’ve ever even vaguely liked, no matter which way they ping on my internal gaydar, is straight or taken or whatever."

 

**Co:**

"Okay, but Yatsu and I did look up Blake right-"

 

**Ya:**

"That we did."

 

**Co:**

"And from the pictures? That person is _not_ straight. They totally look like they’re trying to pull off that whole ‘am I a boy am I girl who knows but everyone likes me so that makes everyone gay’ kinda thing!"

 

**Ya:**

"Also true."

 

**Ve:**

"You looked up- okay, whatever, I don’t even care. I just don’t wanna fucking… try shit and get blown off _again_ ‘cause I’m so sick and tired-"

 

**Fo:**

"Well if Blake’s not into you then they’re blinder than I am."

 

**Ya:**

"Well said."

 

**Ve:**

"But I-"

 

**Co:**

"Fox is right - you’re pretty, you’re cute and you’re hot! All at the same time, which is an achievement even for _me,_ and if Blake isn’t even vaguely attracted to you then I’ve got _nothing_."

 

**Ve:**

"Ugh, stop fluffing up my ego, you’re making me smile."

 

**Ya:**

"Sorry Velvet, but it’s the truth."

 

**Ve:**

"Okay, fine. _Fine._ Maybe I’ll try… not asking them on a date, but like… lunch? Coffee? A walk?"

 

**Co:**

"Do it! Woo them!"

 

**Fo:**

"Woo! Woo! Woo!"

 

**Ve:**

"Okay, I’m gonna message ‘em. And I’m leaving the call so you can’t hear me type and re-type for a million hours."

 

**Co:**

"Woo them! Woo them good, Velvet!"

 

> **Velvet** left the call.

 

* * *

**29th September, 3:49pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Velvet:**

So,

Uh

 

**Blake:**

?

 

**Velvet:**

Hey so… so I was wondering if maybe you and me could do something like go out for lunch together or smthng?

Cuase

okay I really liked our coffee thing that we did and it’d be rad to do it again qnd like if you think lunch could be cool then like

id like

to maybe

go have lunch w/ you?

 

**Blake:**

…

are u like

asking me out on a date?

i mean sorry if ur not it just

SOUNDS that way and if thats a thing

 

**Velvet:**

i mean i guess

kinda???

like

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**Blake:**

cause if it is a date then yeah id like to do lunch

 

**Velvet:**

it doesn’t have to be

wait

wait rly????????

 

**Blake:**

yeah!

i mean

i liked the coffee thing too and i was kinda hoping that was meant to sorta be a date too

cause like uh

ur rly nice and cute and i was like ‘woah this cute person wants to have coffee w/ me’

y’know?

 

**Velvet:**

oh man

oh MAN

yeah i’d

i totally want it to be a date!

even tho i’m like

i have the sloppiest dates it’s gonna be absoluetly nothing fancy

 

**Blake:**

:)

its fine lol im just

glad

that ur even asking lmao

im awkward abt this kinda stuff so

 

**Velvet:**

are you not watching me freak out rn

but OKASY uh when do you

wanna

when are you free? for lunch???

 

**Blake:**

im pretty flexible but do you wanna do it this weekend?

since like i think we both

we both need to prepare

 

**Velvet:**

yeah no thats!!!!!! fine w/ me!!!!!

oh man my fave is like so red rn

*face

im gonna have to

lie dopwn

or smthng

 

**Blake:**

haha

well im gonna uh go see

if i have anything decent to wear so uh

brb?

 

**Velvet:**

yeah! thats cool w/ me altho like

u look good in like

what u normally wear so

okay oh god that was gay im going now

BYE

 

**Blake:**

:)

kk

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘the good kush’ - 29th September, 3:53pm**

* * *

 

> **Velvet** joined the call.

 

**Ve:**

"Oh my sweet BABY GRIMM _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_

 

**Co:**

"WHAT. WHAT HAPPENED, VELV?"

 

**Fo:**

"I think it’s good news."

 

**Ve:**

"MY FACE WILL NEVER EVER STOP BEING RED EVER EVER EVER."

 

**Co:**

"Did you say something dumb? Enquiring minds want to _know_ , Velvet!"

 

**Ya:**

"Was it good? Did they say yes?"

 

**Ve:**

"FUCKING- okay, oh my gods I’m literally like… I feel so sick right now hang on."

 

**Co:**

"Spill the deets! SPILL THEM."

 

**Fo:**

"I should get a snack or something."

 

**Ve:**

"Okay, okay, so like. Okay. I messaged Blake and like. It was _so awkward_ ‘cause I didn’t know what to say but I asked if they’d like to do the whole lunch thing together and then they messaged me back and went ‘oh, like a date?’. And I just SHIT myself ‘cause I thought it was so transparent-"

 

**Ya:**

"I mean, there’s not a whole load of reasons people ask to do lunch together that often as a formalised thing."

 

**Ve:**

"Yes, I _know that_ , but anyway I told Blake that yeah, I’d like to do it as a date and they said yeeEEEES-"

 

**Co:**

"THAT’S MY GIRL!"

 

**Fo:**

"We told you sooooo-"

 

**Ve:**

"And like they were saying how like they’d been hoping the coffee thing we did was a date too ‘cause they think I’m cute? Like they said, _that they think I’m cute?_ And of course then I had to ruin it like a fucking idiot-"

 

**Fo:**

"Here it comes."

 

**Ve:**

"Because they said they’d need to find something nice to wear and I panicked and sent them ‘you look good in what you normally wear’ and it wasn’t until I hit send that I realised how forward that was? Also gay?!"

 

**Ya:**

"Wow."

 

**Co:**

"Yeah, that’s like… that’s gay, Velvet."

 

**Fo:**

"Did you know you’re a complete and utter mess?"

 

**Ve:**

"I KNOW you don’t have to TELL ME THAT. But _anyway_ we’re going on a date this weekend! Me and Blake! On a date!"

 

**Ya:**

"I think we gathered that, but thank you for clarifying."

 

**Co:**

"I’m so excited for you to fuck this up somehow! Do you want us to chaperone?"

 

**Ve:**

"Absolutely fucking _not_."

 

**Fo:**

"If you’re like this for a first date, I’m kinda concerned what you’ll be like when you kiss them."

 

**Ve:**

"Fuck  _off_ I’m not even _thinking_ about that yet!"

 

**Fo:**

"You just did."

 

**Ve:**

"Fuck yooooooooooooooooooooooou."

 

**Co:**

"Either way, I have a feeling our calls are about to get a whole lot more interesting."

 

**Ya:**

"Well, at least let _me_ be the first to offer congratulations. I hope it all works out for you!"

 

**Ve:**

"Thank you, Yastu-"

 

**Fo:**

"And let _me_ be to first to offer you good luck in your quest to _get laid-"_

 

**Co:**

"Get laid!"

 

**Ve:**

"Alright, nevermind, I’m leaving the call. Bye. Hate you all."

 

**Co:**

"Velvet’s finally gonna GET SOME-"

 

> **Velvet** left the call.

 

* * *

**29th September, 3:55pm**

* * *

 

> **RWBY**

 

**Blake:**

um okay so

velvet asked me out on a date

 

**Yang:**

?????????????????????????????

WHAT

WHAT

W H AT

 

**Ruby:**

what???

whos velvet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Weiss:**

Wait, Yang said you were on a date on Monday?

 

**Yang:**

Oh uh I was kidding? Well kind of?

 

**Blake:**

that was more like a get 2gether?

 

**Weiss:**

Oh.

Well, congratulations!

Did you say yes?

 

**Blake:**

yes

the coffee was also w/ velvet but like

well she just kinda pitched it as just lunch but i asked

if it was a date

and she said yeah and basically

and then i said she was cute and she

said the

okay like

a lot was said and im a mess rn

oh man

 

**Ruby:**

but didnt you meet like last week??? @_@

 

**Yang:**

Rutabaga I don’t think your aromatic ass would know a crush if it slapped you with a wet fish

 

**Ruby:**

i mEAN THATS TRU BUT LIKE

also im glad i smell nice for u :D

 

**Yang:**

Wh

Oh

*aromantic

 

**Blake:**

idk i just

shes been super sweet and shes like

did you know shes ripped??? btw???????????

shes hot and im gay and im just

dying

rn

 

**Weiss:**

I hope it all goes well for you!

Do you want any help getting ready or anything?

 

**Blake:**

klsdhgfsfsd idk yet like

my brain is

melting

rn like

lmao

ooooooooooooooooh man

 

**Yang:**

You gotta tell your parents! Gotta get that #advice!

 

**Blake:**

kasjgdfasKJHDSFKJSDF

good GRIMM

i dont wanna even imagine that convo w/ my dad

hell be so eager i cant cope w/ that

 

**Ruby:**

:DDDD

tell emmmmmmmmmmmm get that support for yr folks!

everytime yang dates someone new our dad loses it!!!!!

 

**Yang:**

Oh yeah he gets hype too tbh

He’s our like

Cheerleader?

 

**Blake:**

yeah nah i think ill wait LMAO

okay im gonna

im gonna like

lie down

for a bit

maybe the rest of my life

brb

 

**Yang:**

REST UP FOR YOUR HOT DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT’S GONNA BE GREAT!

 

**Blake:**

wait shit i forgot

 

**Yang:**

?

 

**Ruby:**

whatd you forget???? :Oc

 

**Blake:**

i have class w/ velvet tomorrow????????

SDJKF

 

* * *

**29th September, 4:06pm**

* * *

 

**Coco Adel**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

… oh fuck

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

hm?

 

**Velvs:**

I HAVE A SEMINAR WITH BLAKE TOMORROW

OH NO

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

rip your GAY ASS velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, you have no idea how excited I am to publish this chapter in which EVERYTHING happens! We've got group chats, group calls, memes, losers being gay... what more can you possibly want? Secondly, I've actually finished writing the first arc of The Frappuccino Logs at a whopping 116 pages (and 16,292 words), so the second arc is now in the works. Finally, if you've got tumblr, you can follow me at faunusrights! I'm going to be posting some cover art for this fic soon, and I talk about a few other RWBY projects I'm working on, too (also you can ask me questions and stuff too, if ya want!). Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (PS. The new chapter number is a ballpark estimate, and might end up being longer/shorter, but I'm just offering an idea of how long this might wind up being! Also, the chapter names are, uh, whatever I think up of on the spot.)


	5. Driven to Distraction

* * *

**30th September, 12:14pm**

* * *

 

**Coco Adel**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

hm?

 

**Velvs:**

HHH

shIT

im

NERVOUS

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

???

why?

 

**Velvs:**

why, she says

knowing damn well i have to somehow

look blake

in the EYE

after fuckign making the biggest mistake

ever

of my entire

shitty life

ever

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

-deep breath-

okay

firstly you’re wrong

about like

most of the above

 

**Velvs:**

am not!!!!!!

end me coco!!!!!!!!!!!

im shitting myself i dont

its going to be AWKWARD

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

does it help to think of it this way:

better be awkward today than when you go on your actual date with weekend?

*this

not with

wtf

 

**Velvs:**

MMMMMM NOT REALLY NO?

NO

TBH

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

okay well how about this

blake was the one who made it a date

not you

if anyone should be glowing red right now it’s them

 

**Velvs:**

they werent the one who made it gAY COCO

THAT WAS ME

ALLLLLLL ME

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

then there is nothing i can do i’m afraid!

you’ll just have to suffer under the weight of your sins

 

**Velvs:**

mm yes very useful

not

just

ugh

idk im just

withering away on the inside

like iut feels like my stomachs about to drop outta my ass

but itll just be like

a dry lil seed

or smthng??????????

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

okay but why would you give me this visual image

like i didn’t need to know that today

or tomorrow

maybe for the next year

maybe not until i die

maybe not even then

 

**Velvs:**

ughghghghghghghghg but its how i feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel

rn

ugh

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you gotta pay me before you get the right to use me as your thearpist

*therapsit

you know what never mind

 

**Velvs:**

LMAO

anyway please end my suffering coco

pls

ill give u half a bag of peanuts?

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

how is that even vaguely worth the murder charge?

spoiler: it isn’t and never will be

 

**Velvs:**

boo

and here i thought u were Hot Shit

this is why ull always be the side ho

never willing to go the extra step for me

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

oh

oh i see how it is

you think you can manipulate me and my emotions because i’m naturally competitive and determined to be the best and you know what?

it’s working

fast or slow death

i’ll get yastu to help me make an alibi

*yatsu

 

**Velvs:**

see

i knew u could be there for me

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

wait

so is blake also a side ho?

should i warn them in advance???

wait how many side hos do you even have velvet

 

**Velvs:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuh would you

look at the time

i gotta go to class

also fast death pls and ty

i gotta

brb

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

class isn’t for another 40 minutes

velvet

hey

don’t you mute me

i’ll find out who your main ho is one day!!!!!!!!!

COUNT ON IT

…

god fuckin dammit

 

* * *

**30th September, 12:36pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

So, a few things came up and I’m heading into the seminar today at 1pm instead of tomorrow. Is that your seminar group?

 

**Blake:**

yeah me n velv are in todays :)

 

**Weiss:**

Ah, good!

Also, I was considering that if you and Velvet and I are all in the same class, that perhaps we should formulate a group chat?

Especially if we need to share documents or the like.

What do you think?

 

**Blake:**

that sounds like a good idea

 

**Weiss:**

And something I forgot to tell you when I spoke to you last was that if I make a thoughtless statement or I do something offensive, please tell me so.

I don’t want to make you or Velvet uncomfortable because I didn’t think.

 

**Blake:**

s cool velvet already told me

and like

we would do that anyway

to anyone haha

 

**Weiss:**

Good, I just wanted to make it clear I won’t be offended by it.

Though if I look put-out that’s because I’m still learning to tamp down my ego, ha.

 

**Blake:**

ur doin good so far

want me 2 make the group?

 

**Weiss:**

If you’d like!

 

* * *

**30th September, 12:39pm**

* * *

 

> **Blake, Weiss, Velvet**

 

**Blake:**

another griup chat to add to the sacrificial pile

i suppose

*group

 

**Weiss:**

All my neighbours and I are in an accommodation chat, only it’s been renamed so many times I’m not sure which it even is anymore.

Ruby’s complaining that she’s been added into ten or so since she started the semester, though I suspect it’s because she went and joined about six societies before she’d even unpacked.

 

**Blake:**

yeah nah i can do w/out haha

i cant believe its already been nearly two weeks

and at the same time

i cant believe its only been two weeks

 

**Weiss:**

It already feels like I’ve been here for months, now.

It’s nice, though.

 

**Blake:**

yeah

i wonder where velvet is rn

 

**Weiss:**

We still haven’t got class for another twenty minutes, so she’s probably just got her phone muted.

Or something.

Does she live very far away?

 

**Blake:**

nah shes still in accommodation

cant afford the rent anywhere else haha

 

**Weiss:**

I was looking at some of the prices yesterday, actually.

Anywhere within twenty minutes walking distance from Beacon is asking far too much.

 

**Blake:**

i know its crazy

i guess its cause they reckon ppl will be so desperate

that theyll pay anything

 

**Weiss:**

Ugh.

 

**Velvet:**

Oh goodie gumdrops!!!! another group chat!!!!

 

**Blake:**

ikr

hi velvet

 

**Weiss:**

Hello Velvet.

 

**Velvet:**

Hey squad

I might be a little late for seminar, Blake

Cause I

I took a walk and now I think I might be a whole bus ride away

From Beacon

lol

I’m buying coffee though!!!

 

**Blake:**

-squints loudly-

 

**Weiss:**

Can I trade you any notes you miss for a coffee?

 

**Velvet:**

… you’re not in our seminar?

 

**Blake:**

she is today

 

**Weiss:**

For today, yes. I have a meeting that conflicts with tomorrow, so!

 

**Velvet:**

Oh nice

Okay, what do you want?

 

**Weiss:**

… I was semi-joking but uh.

Medium macchiato, please?

 

**Velvet:**

You got it B)

Buying coffee is never a joke Weiss

Anyway I’ll be in class is like

15 minutes?

 

**Blake:**

see u then

 

**Weiss:**

See you. :)

 

* * *

**30th September, 12:46pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

I’ll admit that I’m burning with curiosity, although you don’t have to answer, if you’d rather not.

But what IS the future Chieftain of Menagerie doing in Beacon, anyway?

 

**Blake:**

oh i thought you were gonna ask abt the date

 

**Weiss:**

I mean, that too.

 

**Blake:**

uh

i mean

i guess its the same sort of thing for you

well not exactly but uh

idk

part of me knows im gonna go back and do my thing

assuming i dont get assassinated or smthng haha

but like

 

**Weiss:**

Is that literally a possibility?

 

**Blake:**

at the same time i kinda wanna yknow

do my own thing and do the things i like

i mean

kinda?

my parents were seriously considering giving me my own security detail

but like

nobody rly knows who i am anyway

im kinda private abt it haha

and it wouldve been

awkward

lol

 

**Weiss:**

Wow.

I mean, I know it was always discussed as a chance for me, but I decided to risk it. But you’re a sizeable target, I suppose.

 

**Blake:**

yeah but im sure

itll be fine

lmao

anyway yeash

*yeah

basically i just didnt wanna commit like

all my time to taking over from my parents cause like

its not like i dont wanna become chieftain like

theres a lot i could do

to help ppl

w/ that power yknow?

 

**Weiss:**

Yeah.

 

**Blake:**

but hnnnnnn i dont wanna like

let it take over

i want to write shit too

make friends

do stuff for myself

so yeah

i mean

thats all there rly is to it

honestly

 

**Weiss:**

That’s fair.

Still, think of me when you’re in charge of a whole continent?

 

**Blake:**

yang said exactlky the same thing haha

well if you wanna make changes too

guess maybe one day we could be both big important ppl and we can work 2gether?

 

**Weiss:**

That’s the most optimistic thing I think I’ve heard you say so far.

Absolutely.

 

**Blake:**

i try

:)

 

**Weiss:**

But I guess it’s for the same reason you went to Beacon and not the College, I’d presume?

Even I know about your parents being aluminis there.

Were you trying to put a step between you and them?

… Okay, that sounded super invasive. You honestly don’t have to answer any of this.

 

**Blake:**

nah s cool

and u did text dump ur life history just 2 convince me u werent complete garbage

its only fair haha

 

**Weiss:**

I suppose I did.

I’m just trying to get an idea of you. Vale’s progressive, somewhat, but not… greatly.

It seems like a big risk.

To me.

I mean.

 

**Blake:**

oh it was

like

ur right cause

im not the same as my parents like ur clearly not the same as urs

and i mean

were both doing the exact same thing even if its for different means

id rather try new shit

and just get out there than sitting around

waiting for the inevitable sequences of my life haha

and it feels like its worth it

 

**Weiss:**

I understand.

Mine was no risk all reward, somewhat, though.

The worst that could happen would be my father.

But even he’s far more powerless now there’s a sea between us, but it’s still.

Not as brave, I suppose.

 

**Blake:**

i mean

idk your father personally and tbh i hope to just

not

but like hes a pretty uh

he comes across as a rly harsh dude

to me thatd be enough of a risk even slightly pissing him off

and since hes the patriarch of ur fam

cause like

hang on im wording rly badly wait

like if i go home rn my family is still gonna be there and ill have a home

but u told me ur trying to get out of a Bad Situation and like

isnt that brave

at all

 

**Weiss:**

I mean.

When you word it like that it does but…

It still feels selfish.

Although I know it isn’t.

When I told my sister I was leaving Atlas she was so pleased because she really wanted me to get out and not be under that roof anymore.

So part of me knows I did the right thing.

And another part just refuses.

 

**Blake:**

i get that

 

**Weiss:**

Okay, wow, that all got super personal.

I’m sorry for prying.

I just got overly curious.

 

**Blake:**

i told you its fine lmao

but like

i mean

if you ever wanna come over or smthng and talk abt this

cause it sounds like there was a lot happening

my doors always open

well

metaphorically

i have to lock yang out

or she will eat my bagels w/out remorse

 

**Weiss:**

I’ll remember. Thank you. :)

 

* * *

**30th September, 1:08pm**

* * *

 

> **Blake, Weiss, Velvet**

 

**Weiss:**

I have to applaud you for managing to keep the coffee warm the whole way here.

 

**Velvet:**

It’s a talent

Other talents I boast include being able to read a 200k fanfic in three hours so long as it’s 4am

 

**Blake:**

woah weiss i can smell your coffee from here

is it black?

it smells super strong

 

**Weiss:**

A macchiato is an espresso with a touch of cream. I think that’s the best way to describe it.

 

**Velvet:**

!!!

Espresso???

That drink is huge???????

Weiss how buzzed are you getting right now

 

**Weiss:**

I probably won’t be sleeping for the next twelve hours, but this is fine.

 

**Blake:**

weiss i might be having some Concerns

 

**Weiss:**

It’s fine.

Everything’s fine.

 

**Velvet:**

(I think I can see her soul visibly exiting her body)

 

**Blake:**

(same)

 

**Weiss:**

Please. I once drank three of these in one day, and the place in Atlas I used to buy them from brewed them far stronger than this.

I mean I say this knowing I think I blacked out for two hours at some point, but anyway.

 

**Velvet:**

WEISS

 

**Weiss:**

I’m fine.

Blake, stop laughing!

 

**Blake:**

sorry i

holy shit

are you kidding rn

 

**Weiss:**

…

If I say no…

 

**Velvet:**

Oh my dear sweet baby grimm

 

**Weiss:**

Blake you’re snorting really loudly.

 

**Blake:**

sorry i jusr

cant

rn

velvets fuckign face im crying

she looked over like youd just shot her

 

**Velvet:**

Oobleck’s looking over here with Worry

 

**Blake:**

h e lp me i cantsdfkl

 

* * *

**30th September, 3:11pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Velvet:**

i can’t believe you had the leave the seminar cause u were laughing too much

 

**Blake:**

it was all weiss fault and she knows it

 

**Velvet:**

i mean

u right

i’m never gonna forget her looking oobleck in the eye and declaring that tabloids are the printed equivalent of spam emails about penis enlargement i cant

 

**Blake:**

LKSDFSD

me neither holy shit

i cant tell if it was because of the coffee or not

 

**Velvet:**

remind me to only buy her decaf in future

i cant believe any of that just happened

can we convince her to like

stay in our seminars

forever

 

**Blake:**

hehe

also uh

i had something to ask

 

**Velvet:**

go ahead! :Oc

 

**Blake:**

uh 2day u seemed

kinda nervous? abt smthng

anything up?

 

**Velvet:**

no im just

i was thinkin

this is gay but i was thinkin of our date

 

**Blake:**

figured it would be to do w/ that haha

what day do you wanna go?

we settled on this weekend but not like

a day

or time

or place tbh

 

**Velvet:**

!!!

oh uh!

we can meet at my place

before we go

if u like?

or like

we can uh

meet up

at a place???

 

**Blake:**

sure

 

**Velvet:**

cause like i

i was thinking of a really cool local sushi place

theyre super chill an i go there

quite a bit

theyre near hunter’s park n yeah

we could go for a walk afte?r?????????

 

**Blake:**

that sounds rly nice :)

when do u wanna meet

 

**Velvet:**

like…………….. 1pm? saturday?

is that cool w/ u

 

**Blake:**

yeah thats cool

im looking forward to it a lot

 

**Velvet:**

oh gOOD cause uh

me too

a lot

 

**Blake:**

nice

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘the good kush’ - 30th September, 3:23pm**

* * *

 

> **Velvet** joined the call.

 

**Co:**

“So anyway, this guy comes up at me after seminar and asks why I always wear my sunglasses inside, yeah?”

 

**Ya:**

“Uh-huh.”

 

**Co:**

“And I’m like _boy,_ firstly: I look good in these. Secondly, I’m _colourblind_ and I need these to vaguely differentiate red from piss yellow. Bet he felt like a real-”

 

**Ve:**

“Guys, I’m gay.”

 

**Fo:**

“Huh?”

 

**Ya:**

“What?”

 

**Fo:**

“Uh, congrats?”

 

**Co:**

“Velvet, we already knew. We just didn’t want to tell you.”

 

**Ve:**

“No like. I’m gay. And Blake is too sweet and it’s killing me.”

 

**Co:**

“Go on.”

 

**Ya:**

“We’re listening.”

 

**Ve:**

“They just… they figured out I was nervous about _something_ so I told them it was about the date, and then they told me they were really looking forward to it! They’re being so cute and I just don’t know how to cope with my existence right now.”

 

**Fo:**

“Awh! They like you.”

 

**Ya:**

“You were right - you _are_ gay.”

 

**Ve:**

“Aaaaah, now I need to make this date actually semi-decent. Should I buy them something? Flowers?”

 

**Co:**

“I feel like buying them a copy of your favourite album is more your style, Velvs.”

 

**Ve:**

“That’s completely true and I hate you for saying it out loud.”

 

**Fo:**

“Give them a collection your favourite shitposts.”

 

**Ve:**

“Hmm, how about I _don’t_?”

 

**Ya:**

“I think you shouldn’t worry about it so much, Velvet. You’ve said it yourself - I think the recipe for a good date is that you enjoy it.”

 

**Ve:**

“I guess. I just want to not make a dumb mistake and blow it.”

 

**Fo:**

“Well, good news is that if you _don’t_ blow this, you get to blow _them.”_

 

**Ve:**

“FOX.”

 

**Co:**

“He’s right, y’know.”

 

**Ve:**

“Oh my sweet summer, winter, spring and fall maidens why are you all _like this_.”

 

**Ya:**

“You signed our contract of everlasting friendship, this is what you get.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yatsu, you’re the only decent person in this group!”

 

**Ya:**

“I wouldn’t go that far-”

 

**Co:**

“She’s right, y’know.”

 

**Fo:**

“Yeah, that’s the truth.”

 

**Ya:**

“Anyway, my point is that Velvet is going to be fine! Even if it all goes terribly, which it _won’t_ , Blake will still enjoy spending time with you.”

 

**Ve:**

“I hope so, uuuuugh.”

 

**Fo:**

“You got this, Velv!”

 

**Co:**

“We’re a call away if you need us to do some crazy shit as a distraction. Fox and I can pretend Yatsu is our long-lost third cousin twice removed and we’ll have a reunion in the middle of the street-”

 

**Fo:**

“And I’ll lament that I can’t see his face after the blindness took me as a young one-”

 

**Co:**

“Yeah! And when everyone’s distracted you can-”

 

**Ve:**

“Kiss Blake right on their stupid mouth?”

 

**Ya:**

“Excellent.”

 

**Ve:**

“Well, I keep it in mind if everything does go to absolute shit. Be on standby for me on Saturday?”

 

**Co:**

“As ever, Velvet.”

 

**Fo:**

“You got it.”

 

**Ve:**

“Hah. See you assholes later.”

 

> **Velvet** left the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -THROWS PAPERS INTO THE AIR- I GRADUATE UNI ON JULY 18TH! But before that I'm gonna try and apply for a postgrad because I can Never Leave Academia for fear of Adulthood.
> 
> So the goods news is that I have five months of summer! The other good news is that I'm gonna start working on a bigger fanfic called 'the Art of Immolation' (be on the lookout for that if you like Blake/Velvet and Cinder being awful). The other /other/ good news is that next chapter we reach Peak Gay. Or, at least, we start to reach Peak Gay. Bring forth the good times, lads. B)


	6. Saturday Night Fever

* * *

**2nd October, 10:13am**

* * *

 

> **RWBY**

 

**Blake:**

real talk

rn

im shitting kittens

 

**Yang:**

Well if anyone here could it’d be you ;D

 

**Blake:**

hhhhhhhh

 

**Ruby:**

its gonne be great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDD

ull have a good time

where u goin???

 

**Blake:**

uh

velvet said it was suchi place

*sushi

near hunters park

 

**Weiss:**

I’ve seen it. It has a five-star health rating.

 

**Blake:**

oh good

theyll be quick 2 clean uo my vomit then

*up

 

**Yang:**

?

 

**Ruby:**

r u sick??????? XnX

 

**Blake:**

no just

very

very nervous

i dont like

date

ever

cause im a wreck of a person

the definition of like

familial

emotional baggage

hh

 

**Weiss:**

I’m sorry, have you met me?

 

**Blake:**

LMAO

 

**Yang:**

Self ice-burn

Nice

 

**Weiss:**

Only one person gets to roast me and it’s myself, thank you very much.

 

**Ruby:**

ooooooooooooooooooooh snaaaaaaaaaaaap

 

**Weiss:**

Anyway, I’m sure you’ll have a good time. It was Velvet who asked you out, after all.

 

**Blake:**

yeah and then she said i look good

skfhdasdfsa

 

**Yang:**

What

 

**Ruby:**

?!?!?!?!?!? she DID???

 

**Blake:**

didnt i

tell you

she said i look good in anything i wear

whjich uh

i cant believe she said that holy shit

 

**Weiss:**

There you go, then.

You’re going to have a lovely time because both of you are mutually crushing.

It was obvious in class, it’s obvious now.

 

**Blake:**

it was obvious????????

 

**Weiss:**

Blake, no-one looks at a girl the way you do and then proclaim they’re not into her.

It doesn’t work that way.

And Velvet kept looking over whilst you weren’t looking and the same applies.

Ergo: the date will go fine, because both of you want it to.

 

**Ruby:**

weiss laying down the maths!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD

 

**Yang:**

Weiss ain’t wrong

Besides you’ve still got HOURS to go yet

Plenty of time to prepare!

 

**Blake:**

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

doesnt

feel that way lol

 

**Weiss:**

Do you think Velvet’s freaking out right now?

 

**Blake:**

idk

probably not?

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘the good kush’ - 2nd October, 11:04am**

* * *

 

**Ve:**

“I am freaking the _fuck_ out right now.”

 

**Co:**

“How many times do we have to go over this? How many times?”

 

**Fo:**

“Trick question. The answer is infinity.”

 

**Ve:**

“I’m dying.”

 

**Ya:**

“Velvet, even I’m running out of advice for you.”

 

**Co:**

“An impressive feat given Yatsu is like one of those fortune tellers where you insert a Lien and he tells you your luck for that day or whatever.”

 

**Ve:**

“I don’t want advice, I just need to panic for a while. I literally- I did forty push-ups when I woke up because it felt like I was gonna throw up.”

 

**Fo:**

“Nice. New record?”

 

**Ve:**

“Not even close, mate.”

 

**Ya:**

“Well, I’m reading for class so if I’m unresponsive to your ranting, forgive me.”

 

**Ve:**

“Begrudgingly forgiven. I just… ugh, I keep running through every scenario where shit might go horribly wrong. And yeah, I know it probably _won’t_ , but what if I just- what if I say stupid shit? What if I really offend them or steer the conversation into a fucking minefield without realising?”

 

**Co:**

“Well. I mean, that’s just you doing normal conversation.”

 

**Fo:**

“Hah! Truth.”

 

**Ve:**

“Fuck right offffffffff.”

 

**Fo:**

“Although, real talk for a second? If you think that the whole way through, you’re both just going to sit there in awkward silence, yeah?”

 

**Ve:**

“I mean. Yes. I know I’m being illogical-”

 

**Co:**

“You can say that again.”

 

**Ve:**

“But I just… I’m so bad with, like, talking? You know me - I’ll sooner start a bar fight than try to talk my way out of shit. And now I can just feel it coming to bite me in the ass.”

 

**Fo:**

“Yeah, but that said - you’ve managed to get _this far_. You met Blake, went for coffee, asked them on a date-”

 

**Ya:**

“Mmm. If you _were_ really bad at talking, you’d never have even gotten beyond saying hello.”

 

**Ve:**

“Stop boosting my confidence, assholes. This is a vent session, not a ‘Make Velvet Feel Better’ session.”

 

**Co:**

“Why not both?”

 

**Ve:**

“Stop.”

 

**Co:**

“More importantly, have you picked out something nice to wear? I’m probably gonna come round before you go juuuuuust to be sure.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yes- well, I mean, it’s not hugely different from what I, like, usually wear… if I get all hung up over my outfit I’m just gonna end up not leaving my place at all-”

 

**Co:**

_“Velvet."_

 

**Ve:**

“What? I’m trying! Besides, if Blake somehow thought I looked good in my ratty Menagerie flag vest then they’ll think I look fan-fucking- _tastic_ in literally anything else I own.”

 

**Fo:**

“That’s a good tactic, actually.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah, when it fucking works.”

 

**Co:**

“Well, at least Blake’ll know what they’re getting into.”

 

**Ve:**

“High standards are generally banned in my life.”

 

**Ya:**

“It should be a testament to you that you even know the phrase ‘high standard’, really.”

 

**Ve:**

“Alright! Okay! I see how it is! Fuck! Roast my little ass, why don’t you!”

 

**Co:**

“Everyday.”

 

**Fo:**

“All the time.”

 

**Ya:**

“You do make it too easy, Velvet.”

 

**Ve:**

“One day I will have the balls to unfriend literally all of you.”

 

**Fo:**

“Don’t you have the balls literally right now-”

 

**Co:**

“Yeah, like, Velvet-”

 

**Ve:**

“Okay I phrased that badly! Bad phrasing! This transgender sack of shit just made a critical error!”

 

**Ya:**

“As I said, you really make it too easy.”

 

**Ve:**

“I hate all of you. Unconditionally! Why do I bother joining these calls?”

 

**Co:**

“Because we’re your friends and you looooooooooooooove usssssss-”

 

**Ve:**

“I’m leaving this call so I can go have a date with someone far cuter than all of you. Suck my dick.”

 

**Fo:**

“But wouldn’t you rather have Blake suck-”

 

> **Velvet** left the call.

 

* * *

**2nd October, 11:12am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Velvet:**

Ugh I need to talk to someone sensible for a hot minute.

 

**Weiss:**

Something on your mind?

 

**Velvet:**

I don’t like sneaking around ppl’s backs like this… but how is Blake feeling today?

 

**Weiss:**

About the date?

 

**Velvet:**

I mean

Yeah

Sure.

 

**Weiss:**

Hm. Nervous, for sure.

They’re worried about making some bad impressions. According to Yang, they’ve enevr really dated before.

Never really*

 

**Velvet:**

Okay good.

Well I mean not good in that I don’t want them to be nervous, but like.

Good as in thank the maidens I’m not alone.

 

**Weiss:**

You don’t have any reason to be nervous?

Blake likes you. You like Blake. Even if the restaurant sets alight or something, you’ll still be spending time together.

Even if it’s in the hospital.

 

**Velvet:**

I knooooooow. I just want stuff to work out ‘cause like.

Y’know.

This means a lot to me!

Blake’s very sweet.

And I want it to all go

Not perfect cause it’ll never be perfect but I want it to be good.

And nice.

Nice and good.

 

**Weiss:**

Well, step one is actually getting to the date, and since it’s not for a while…

 

**Velvet:**

I have to to stop woorryin I know

*worrying

…

Hey uh

 

**Weiss:**

?

 

**Velvet:**

Since uh

Well nobody has classes rn because weekend and all..,

And I have time to kill.

Do you wanna

come over

and play videogames?

 

**Weiss:**

Really?

 

**Velvet:**

I don’t wanna invite Coco because she’s a pain in my ass right now

Or any of my friends, actually.

And Blake and I are meeting up and like.

IDK.

Vidogames???

 

**Weiss:**

I mean.

 

**Velvet:**

You don’t have to, if this is like. Weird.

 

**Weiss:**

Sure? Where do you live.

 

**Velvet:**

!!!

Oh, I love in N477

*LIVE

The navy block.

 

**Weiss:**

I know the one.

 

**Velvet:**

I’ll like

stand outside?

There’s two entrances and it’s super easy to get lost so.

 

**Weiss:**

Okay! See you soon?

 

**Velvet:**

Yeah!

:D

 

* * *

**2nd October, 11:31pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University._

 

**Ruby:**

weissssssSs

weiiiSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

where are you????

i left my textbook in ur room like a moron!!!!!!!!!!!! DDDD’:

are u in??

weissssss

i thought u covet me

…

autocorrect

what

*loved

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiss

 

* * *

**2nd October, 12:23pm**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

I safely crossed the campus to return home.

Do you ask everyone to text you like this?

 

**Velvet:**

its a safety measure Weiss!

 

**Weiss:**

But thank you for inviting me around. :)

I had fun!

 

**Velvet:**

you couldve at least warned me you can learn a ten-button combo in like five mins tho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i didnt expect you to kick my ass so hard at vytal fighter three!!!

 

**Weiss:**

I have a good memory.

 

**Velvet:**

ur telling me

alright, time to actually get ready for this Shitshow

 

**Weiss:**

Good luck!

Though you’ll be fine.

Blake really likes you, and you’re a nice person to chill out with.

Recipe for success.

 

**Velvet:**

!!!

u think so?

aaaaaaaah thats so nice of you to say!!!

 

**Weiss:**

It’s the truth! You’ll have a great time.

Oh, damn. Ruby’s been messaging me the whole time I was with you.

I’ll talk later?

 

**Velvet:**

alright okay nice

well im gonna

go HAVE A DATE

 

**Weiss:**

Have fun!

 

**Velvet:**

imma try

 

* * *

**2nd October, 12:27pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

Hello? Hi?

I’m here now.

 

**Ruby:**

wheredu GO1!!

 

**Weiss:**

Sorry, Velvet invited me around to play games.

And yes, your textbook is here. My door is open now.

 

**Ruby:**

!!!

HAVING A DATE W/ VELVET RIGHT BEFORE SHE HAS A DATE W/ SOMEONE ELSE HUUUUUH

oops

 

**Weiss:**

What?

 

**Ruby:**

caps lock was on D:

im sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ;;;----------;;;

 

**Weiss:**

Last time I checked playing video games with someone isn’t a date.

 

**Ruby:**

;DDD

dw i wont tell blaaaaaake

 

**Weiss:**

Tell Blake what???

 

**Ruby:**

:3c

 

**Weiss:**

You are insufferable.

Do you and Yang just call every outing a date and hope it sticks?

 

**Ruby:**

its proven that if you approach two ppl

and ask if theyre one a date

at least ONE OF EM blunders!!!!!!!!

*on

asking directly is the ultimate truth/lie detector

 

**Weiss:**

Yang influences you more than I am comfortable with.

 

**Ruby:**

pft

it was ME who found that out not yang!!!!!!!!

it was an accident

mostly

anyway!!! :D

 

**Weiss:**

Unfounded claim! There’s no evidence!

 

**Ruby:**

the evidenxce is blake n velv! dating now!

anyway!!!!!!!!! ive never met velvet whats she like? :O

 

**Weiss:**

She’s a nerd.

But true to Blake’s claim, she’s, uh.

‘Ripped’.

 

**Ruby:**

KJASDH!!!!

i could literaLLY HEAR you make a face justthen!

 

**Weiss:**

Hush.

She’s nice, though. Blake’s going to have a lovely time.

 

**Ruby:**

…

you like her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Weiss:**

What???

Okay, what do you mean by that?

She’s nice! I like her in that she seems like a good person!

 

**Ruby:**

i can teeeeeeeeeeeeell

u think shes cute!!! :DDD :3c

 

**Weiss:**

Alright.

She’s cute.

So are most of the girls on this campus.

Besides, how would you know whether or not I find someone attractive? We’ve known each other for two weeks, Ruby.

 

**Ruby:**

i can teeeeelllllllllll

:DD

 

**Weiss:**

You’re a menace.

 

**Ruby:**

;*

 

**Weiss:**

Besides, even if that were the case, Blake and Velvet are on a date. Together!

And if it all goes off without a hitch, which it probably will, then they’ve got each other.

Let’s not try and make up weird rumours to make absolutely everything awkward.

The Grimm only know I need less of that in my life.

Ruby?

Ruby, are you even there.

You’re always up to something when it’s silent.

Oh dear.

 

* * *

**2nd October, 12:36pm**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao-Long**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Sister._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**Roobaloo:**

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

u opwe me thirty lien!!!!! >:D

*owe!!!!

 

**Yangarang:**

what

What?

 

**Roobaloo:**

remember hwne i bet itd be RLY obvious when weiss likes someone and i said i could tell right away

well its TRUE and i CAN and i COULD

 

**Yangarang:**

Wait what????

Who?

 

**Roobaloo:**

when weiss wasnt in it turned out she was at velvets? playing games???

and she had nothing but nice things to say!!!!!!!!! she said velvet was ripped!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Yangarang:**

oh my gods

 

**Roobaloo:**

and!!!!!! she admitted velvet was cute!!!!!!!!! :OOOO

i told you itd be obvious!!!!!!

thirty

rn

hand it over

 

**Yangarang:**

Okay but

Okay but velvet n blek are like

Dating now?

Well not ‘dating’ but on a date which might in turn lead to datING

 

**Roobaloo:**

yeah i mean idk abt any of that hahahahahaha what i DO KNOW

is that you owe me

 

**Yangarang:**

I’ll buy you like five strawberry frappes to make up for it?

 

**Roobaloo:**

...

your offer is graciously accepted

oh wait i gotta get my book from weiss room!!!!!!!! brb!

 

**Yangarang:**

Oh MAN

 

* * *

**2nd October, 12:40pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University._

 

**Yang:**

You like Velvet????????????

 

**Weiss:**

I knew it! I knew Ruby was blabbering

Wait she’s just come for her book.

I’m about to bury your sister, apologies in advance.

 

**Yang:**

I mean feel free I now owe her five frappes

 

**Weiss:**

you were betti

 

**Yang:**

Yes, it is I, betti

Weiss?

Weiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss

Weissicle??

whizzu?

wes

Hello?

 

**Weiss:**

Sorry.

Had to dispose of the body.

Condolences to you and your father, by the by.

 

**Yang:**

Oh boy.

But seriously do you like Velvet

 

**Weiss:**

Is this really the hill you want to die on, Yang.

 

**Yang:**

Absolutely

 

**Weiss:**

Okay well the answer is no? Not really?

I said Velvet was cute, and nice, and true to Blake’s word, ‘ripped’.

And I was making this commentary to back up my argument that Blake’s date will go without a problem.

Since when does physical attraction ever dictate who I’m going to ‘like’ or not?

 

**Yang:**

I mean

It kinda dictates a lot of things

But y’know

Before you brutally murdered my sister

She was a lot of things, and as I once said to Blake!

Ruby’s a great Friendship Waypointer(™)! You know else she is?

An uncanny Relationship Waypointer(™).

Speak now or forever hold your peace cause Rubys last prediction was you n velvet and shes never been wrong

Just sayin

 

**Weiss:**

Listen, the two of you are making this weird!

 

**Yang:**

The *one of us, since one of us is now six feet under

 

**Weiss:**

Velvet is nice, and she likes Blake. A lot! And Blake likes Velvet, and they’re going on a date.

Even if I did, which I don’t, like Velvet, there’d be no room anyway!

 

**Yang:**

That’s polyamorous erasure

 

**Weiss:**

???

Yang, what the fuck.

 

**Yang:**

EEEEEEEY first curse awright

I’m sayin that you’re sayin that if you liked Velvet “””””””””””which you dont””””””””””””” there’d be no way for you to get in on that, right?

 

**Weiss:**

Which is true???

 

**Yang:**

But if you seduced BOFA

 

**Weiss:**

???

bofa??????????

 

**Yang:**

BOFA DEEZ NU

i cant

i cant do this to you

my POINT

is if you seduced both of them,

 

**Weiss:**

Whicxh!

Will never! Fucking happen are you listening to yourself!

 

**Yang:**

This is all a hypothetical

Just sayin

 

**Weiss:**

Sweet baby nevermores

I’m coming for you next

 

**Yang:**

That’s fine

I deserve it for the bofa joke

 

**Weiss:**

Bofa what???

I literally do not get it.

 

**Yang:**

bofa

deez

NUTS

Oh no I can hear you coming

See you soon Ru

 

* * *

**2nd October, 4:02pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Velvet:**

oh man i had

such a nice time w/ you today!

 

**Blake:**

:D

im glad haha

#wentbetterthanexpected

 

**Velvet:**

i feel that

i cannot believe how hard i freaked out over this

but it was great! im looking forward to doing it again

 

**Blake:**

me too :)

uh

im gonna sound super unconfident for a second?

 

**Velvet:**

?

go on?

 

**Blake:**

uh like

was the kiss okay?

kissing ppl outside their door is like such a trashy romance novel thing to do but i

and then i just kinda

ran

away

lol

was it okay

 

**Velvet:**

LMAO no holy shit it was great!

and super sweet and i sorta did just melt into the ground once u were gone and like

it was wonderful

 

**Blake:**

okay

okay um

good

GOOD

im glad it was good cause like

i like

hnnnnnnnnnnnn

just kinda

did it

lol

 

**Velvet:**

it was lovely and it was really sweet

so uh

did we agree on like

datemates?

 

**Blake:**

! yeah like

if thats like

a thing you wanna do

we can datemate

wait so are u my dm or gf

 

**Velvet:**

i’m your dungeonmaster roll for seduction

 

**Blake:**

wait hang on i actually have my dice on my desk

do i add charisma

 

**Velvet:**

yeah probs

 

**Blake:**

uuuuuuuuuuuh

14?

 

**Velvet:**

i’ll give to it u ;D

but yis datemate is like

well i dont mind

rly

gf or dm

battle rival

fellow combatant

 

**Blake:**

hehe

well

everyones messaging me now im online again so im gonna

lie down

and try and reply

uh

ttyl?

 

**Velvet:**

ttyl

<3

 

**Blake:**

<3

 

* * *

**2nd October, 4:04pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Yang:**

YOU’RE HERE!!!!!!!!!

HOW’D IT GO

BLAKE

WAS IT GOOD

DID YOU KISS

BLAKE

 

**Blake:**

hey

it went

RLY well haha

 

**Yang:**

Fuck yes!

What happened?? Spill the deets B)

 

**Blake:**

uh we met at the resturant

and like

gods she was cute yang

like so hot i died

and we had food and it was all so good

and even tho i ate loads like a moron we split the bill 50/50

 

**Yang:**

Nice B)

 

**Blake:**

anyway after that we went for a walk? thru the park and like

we held hands

it was rly nice and we just talked abt shit

debated if we were like dating or not

 

**Yang:**

And??? Are you?????

 

**Blake:**

yeah we;re

we’re datemates now

dating

for real

we’ve decided

 

**Yang:**

YEEEEEEES

TWO WEEKS AND U GOT THE GIRL!!!

TWO WEEKS!

 

**Blake:**

i kNOW

so after that we came back to campus

and like

oh man so i walked velvet to her block and like

i fuckin

i kissed her on the doorstep

like they do in films?

 

**Yang:**

oh man

That’s gay

 

**Blake:**

and then i sorta

left

lmao

and she told me it was rly nice

so yeah

we’re

we’re dating

 

**Yang:**

Gotta tell your folks now huh B)

 

**Blake:**

oh man don’t remind me

anyway

thats it

 

**Yang:**

You got the girl!!! #proud

Also whilst you were gone Weiss annihilated my sister

Tried to annihilate me

But I was too strong

 

**Blake:**

???

what

why

 

**Yang:**

Nothing

Arguin over the most stooooopid shit ;D

I’m glad you had a good time tho!

 

**Blake:**

thanks :)

im gonna like

lie down for a bit

and rest haha

 

**Yang:**

You deserve it B)

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘the good kush’ - 2nd October, 4:16pm**

* * *

 

> **Velvet** joined the call.

 

**Co:**

“Here’s the woman of the hour!”

 

**Fo:**

“You didn’t call us to make a scene, so was it all okay?”

 

**Ya:**

“Hey, Velvet.”

 

**Ve:**

“Blake kissed me.”

 

**Co:**

“WHAT.”

 

**Fo:**

“Seriously?”

 

**Co:**

“WHAT, WHAT WHAT?”

 

**Ya:**

“Oh, wow.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah, they- okay so like. We did the date thing. It was great and amazing and I loved it, and they were so sweet and I’m gay, as we established earlier.”

 

**Ya:**

“Uh-huh.”

 

**Co:**

“Go on!”

 

**Ve:**

“Well we came back and Blake walked me to Navy like some old-school sweetheart and like. I said goodbye outside my door and they sorta. Just like. Leaned down and kissed me goodbye and I. Fucking melted into the ground?”

 

**Fo:**

“Holy shit.”

 

**Ve:**

“And now we’re dating. For reals dating.”

 

**Co:**

“Velvet holy _shit_! You got ‘em!”

 

**Ya:**

“Congrats!”

 

**Fo:**

“Told ya you wouldn’t fuck it up.”

 

**Ve:**

“Oh man. And we’re datemates now. We’re dating. Like, actually dating. I’m dating Blake Belladonna.”

 

**Co:**

“Yeah, holy fuck dude. That’s the future Chieftain of Menagerie right there.”

 

**Ve:**

“Holy shit. Holy shit, my parents aren’t going to be believe this in a million years.”

 

**Ya:**

“They will once Coco starts posting pictures of you two together behind your backs.”

 

**Co:**

“That was _one time_!”

 

**Ya:**

“That’s all you needed to tarnish your reputation, Coco.”

 

**Co:**

“Whatever.”

 

**Ve:**

“Oh man.”

 

**Fo:**

“Okay, let’s quit dickin’ around and actually give Velvet some applause for managing to _somehow_ score a datemate.”

 

**Ve:**

“Fuck ooooooooooff.”

 

**Co:**

“You did it, Velvs.”

 

**Ya:**

“You really _did_ have it in you all along.”

 

**Ve:**

“Okay, but what’s with this fucking golf clap? Don’t I deserve something a little more energetic or nah?”

 

**Fo:**

“I know I suggested it, but I honestly can’t be fucked.”

 

**Co:**

“Yeah, me neither.”

 

**Ve:**

“Wow. Well, okay, I’m gonna go and like. Message some folk about shit and also _maybe_ I should call my parents. If they find out through social media first, they’ll have a stroke.”

 

**Ya:**

“Velvet?”

 

**Ve:**

“Yes?”

 

**Ya:**

“We’re happy for you.”

 

**Co:**

“Truth.”

 

**Ve:**

“… Ugh, that’s lame. I’m outta here.”

 

**Fo:**

“See you around, gay.”

 

**Co:**

“Bye!”

 

> **Velvet** left the call.

 

* * *

**2nd October, 4:19pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University._

 

**Velvet:**

hey weiss?

 

**Weiss:**

Hm?

 

**Velvet:**

thanks for like

hanging out with me earlier!

i know i wouldve paced myself in a hole but u like

rly helped me chill out

and it all went great!

so thanks a lot :D

 

**Weiss:**

Of course.

Anytime. :)

 

**Velvet:**

:)

 

* * *

**2nd October, 4:21pm**

* * *

 

“Fuck,” says Weiss. “ _Shit_.”

Velvet’s last message, a smiley face that shouldn’t make Weiss feel even fractionally  as sick as it does, is bright on the screen of Weiss’s Scroll. Simple, of pure intent. A thank you that must mean to world to Velvet.

“... Fucking shit.”

Ruby had been right. Weiss _does_ like Velvet. She’s cute, and kind, and understanding and _nerdy_ and _feisty_ and now there’s nothing Weiss can do about this. Nothing she can do to let those feelings air.

And it hurts.

 

* * *

**FIRST ARC: END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST ARC HAS ENDED! WE'VE GOT GAYS, GAYS KISSIN', DATES AND VIDEOGAMES! And now, for DRAMA... once I make a new backlog of content. My computer's been upgraded which brought about a whole host of computer issues so I haven't written much of anything for The Frapp Logs, but everything seems to be fixed now (touch all of the wood), so I can get right back at it! So The Frapp Logs will be back in a few weeks with a double dose of QUEERS! TRYING! THEIR! BEST! (Also, I formatted this whole thing ready to upload, hit 'preview' and AO3 didn't connect. Second time's the charm >_>) 
> 
> NEXT TIME ON THE FRAPP LOGS:
> 
> velvsss:  
> nice  
> so yeah  
> but r u hype 2 wear ur costume tho
> 
> the cutest butt:  
> im always hype to be dressed as a beowolf


	7. The Nightmare Before Halloween

* * *

**30th October, 9:46am**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**velvsss:**

hey cutiepops

whacha dooooooooooin

 

**the cutest butt:**

i was sleepinh

until now

its a saturday velvet

 

**velvsss:**

without me????????????????????

why

 

**the cutest butt:**

zzz

 

**velvsss:**

nooooo

okay but Actually

is there anyone else u wanna invite to cocos party 2mrw

weve got weiss ruby yang comin w. us

rubys brining pals too

*bringing

not brining holy shit

 

**the cutest butt:**

i was gonna say

 

**velvsss:**

hush

anyway coco also told me pyrrha fuckin nikos is coming

so no offense im gonna like stare at her abs the whole time

 

**the cutest butt:**

oh dw me 2

 

**velvsss:**

nice

so yeah

but r u hype 2 wear ur costume tho

 

**the cutest butt:**

im always hype to be dressed as a beowolf

 

**velvsss:**

and im gonna be the huntress who kills you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

just call me lady maria

jk im gonna cuddle the shit outta u

u so fluffy!!!!!!!!!!

 

**the cutest butt:**

the things i do for cute gfs

 

**velvsss:**

:3c

<3

 

**the cutest butt:**

<3

oh actually

weiss sent me a pic of her costume last night

 

**velvsss:**

oh???

what is iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

 

**the cutest butt:**

its this like

set of armour based off the old knights?

from like

before hunters were even a thing

like maiden times sort of old

its fucking rad as shit

 

**velvsss:**

holy shit what

im gonna have to ask for a pic that sounds so cool

 

**the cutest butt:**

yeah it had this like glow in the dark sword n shit

with runes on it?

idk where she got it and the pricetag would probably kill me to look @ it

but fuck if it didnt look sick

 

**velvsss:**

fuck yeeeeeees we cn be battle buddies!

and rubys gonna be a huntress too oh man

getting a team 2gether

 

**the cutest butt:**

itll be great

what are cocos parties normally like?

since this is my

coco described it as my virgin get2gether which makes me

#nervous

 

**velvsss:**

oh MAN ull love it

like

okay shes just hypin it up because fuck i dunno adels like to do that shit

but idk theyre always kinda nerdy cause itll start like

yknow ur typical party with drinkin and dancing but then eventually someone breaks out the card games

and by the time everyones left by 4am

well be just there playing like

funemployed

for like three hours

its GREAT

 

**the cutest butt:**

nice

yangs lookin forward to it

and rubys going trick or treating no matter what

 

**velvsss:**

GOD im jealous

i feel like im Too Old and also like

the police are so

fuckign suspicious of me

i hope she has a blast B)

 

**the cutest butt:**

i feel that ugh

well still

itll be a good time?

 

**velvsss:**

yeah!!!

okay nah

i really gotta go ask for a pic of weiss’s outfit

it sounds so cool and im tryna imagine it

and failing

 

**the cutest butt:**

do it

 

* * *

**30th October, 9:51am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**a bun:**

heeeeeeeey wess

heard u have a sick af costume for 2mrw B)

 

**a wess:**

Hello!

You heard right. I decided I wanted one I could re-use, so…

 

**a bun:**

showeth the me

 

**a wess:**

costume.png

There it is :)

 

**a bun:**

holy

FUCK

WEISS THAT’S SO

COOL????????

WHY DO YA GOTTA SHOW US UP

 

**a wess:**

Hehe.

I wore it for Ruby to see and she just stared at me for a good long while, and then very timidly asked if she could hold the sword.

 

**a bun:**

awwwww

she thinks ur so cool

 

**a wess:**

I am cool!

 

**a bun:**

#debateable

;D

 

**a wess:**

:(

Yang said anyone who’s friends with her is cool, and I’m sure she’s my friend! Maybe. Probably.

 

**a bun:**

hehehehehe

well ur MY friend and that makes u cool. so.

anyway me and ruby are going at hunters and blakes goin as a fuzzy beowolf

*as

so! hunter team???? dramatic reenactments of cuddlin blake to death????

 

**a wess:**

Sure!

We could try out your hand at swordfighting with me, too.

 

**a bun:**

???

have u swordfighted before?

 

**a wess:**

I did fencing for years.

I stopped just before I came to Beacon.

 

**a bun:**

WHAT

WHAT WHAT WHAT

dude what the fcuk you fence???

u gotta join the fencing club!!

 

**a wess:**

Haha.

Maybe soon.

I do miss it, actually. It was fun.

Mostly.

Save for when I got blinded in a bout, but you know.

 

**a bun:**

???????!!!!!!

is that

is that how your left eye got all uh

the scar n all?

 

**a wess:**

Did I not mention it before?

It’s an old story, but there was a,

Uh,

Mask malfunction.

 

**a bun:**

how

 

**a wess:**

Well. Y’know.

It doesn’t matter.

Either way I still enjoyed it, lack of depth perception or not.

 

**a bun:**

geez weiss im so sorry

 

**a wess:**

It’s fine! Not your fault nyway.

anyway*

Still, I might join the club once this semester settles down. It’d be nice to have regular practise again.

 

**a bun:**

cool

well uh

id take u up on the swordfighting thing if i didnt know you could like

bury me

so im gonna soft pass

 

**a wess:**

Like a wuss?

 

**a bun:**

oh

OH

OH NO U DIDNT

 

**a wess:**

:)

 

**a bun:**

meet me behind chicken express

fight 2 the death

or at least

fight over paying for 2 footlongs

 

**a wess:**

Sounds like a plan. Tomorrow night, Chicken Express.

 

**a bun:**

im gonna die

 

* * *

**30th October, 10:34am**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Yengareng:**

Hey lovebird

 

**Blekareck:**

hey yang

hows it goin

 

**Yengareng:**

P good!

More importantly

How’s the gf?

 

**Blekareck:**

good

its goin p nice actually im like

super happy w/ like

all of this

lmao

 

**Yengareng:**

Have you told the rents yet???

Sounds like you’re in loooooooooooooooove

 

**Blekareck:**

lets not start throwin down the love word yet!!!

cause like i do rly rly like her and shes sweet but i dont wanna like

start like

putting any pressure on!

were just chilling 2gether

doin the kissing

 

**Yengareng:**

Hey that’s

Hey

Hey that’s like

Hey that’s gay

 

**Blekareck:**

sssssssh i know

shshshshsh

anyway no i havent told my parents yet

i might

soon

cause they really want me to call haha

havent phoned in a while

 

**Yengareng:**

Do it nooooooooow

 

**Blekareck:**

i mean ughghgh

i dunno if i told u but like???

my parents KNOW the scarlatinas

 

**Yengareng:**

Really??

 

**Blekareck:**

yeah like

the scarlatinas are a kinda big family

like theyve been around for generations

they do all sorts of stuff like

theyre crafters and artists

some of the big timber houses around menag

were built by them

some of the tapestries and stuff in the belladonna place

was them as well

so like

 

**Yengareng:**

Holy shit.

 

**Blekareck:**

theyll know EXACTLY who im talkin about and i dunno if that like

makes it easier

or

harder

 

**Yengareng:**

tfw ya gf’s fam has a rep.

Well I mean the same goes for Velvet too I’d guess??

That’s gotta be #awk

‘hey mam hey da my dm is just the future chieftain of the entirety of menagerie’

 

**Bleckareck:**

i KNOW

she hasnt told em yet either she said she would but like

i think were both

nervous

 

**Yengareng:**

Even though your parents will probably both be Chuffed abt it?

 

**Blekareck:**

DOESNT STOP IT BEIN AWKWARD

 

**Yengareng:**

Heh

True

Still you should tell me now!

*em

 

**Blekareck:**

nnnnnnn

i mean

yeeees i know but like also neeeeh

 

**Yengareng:**

Dooooooo iiiiiiiiiiit

 

**Blekareck:**

nnnnn fine

brb

 

* * *

**Phone Transcript to Kali and Ghira Belladonna - 30th October, 10:37am**

* * *

 

**Ka:**

“Hello? This is Kali Belladonna speaking.”

 

**Bl:**

“Hey, mam?”

 

**Ka:**

“Oh! Blake, I wasn’t expecting a call from you! How are you, sweetheart?”

 

**Bl:**

“Pretty good. Sorry I haven’t called lately, it’s been crazy here with all the settling down and everything.”

 

**Ka:**

“Of course, of course, I can’t even imagine all you’ve been up to. Your father is here, if you wanted to speak with him?”

 

**Bl:**

“N- well, maybe, but I actually kinda called to tell you something? Both of you, I mean.”

 

**Ka:**

“Well, I can put you on speaker then! It must be important news if it warrants a whole phone call!”

 

**Bl:**

“I mean, kinda. My friend sorta told me to do it, so…”

 

**Ka:**

“Ghira? Blake’s called, let me just- ah, here you go!”

 

**Gh:**

“Hello, Blake!”

 

**Bl:**

“Hey, da.”

 

**Ka:**

“Blake says they have something to tell us.”

 

**Gh:**

“Well don’t keep us in suspense, Blake! What is it?”

 

**Bl:**

“Uh, well, um… okay, so do you know- uh, you know the Scarlatinas?”

 

**Gh:**

“Of course. Just saw Taffeta in the market today, actually, making the rounds. Why do you ask?”

 

**Bl:**

“Uh, their daughter- I mean, one of the daughters, like one of the older ones-”

 

**Ka:**

“A name might help, hon.”

 

**Bl:**

“Um, Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina.”

 

**Ka:**

“Ah, I know her! Taffeta was talking about how she’d gone to Beacon last year. have you met?”

 

**Bl:**

“More than met, really. That’s why I phoned ‘cause, like-”

 

**Gh:**

“Yes?”

 

**Bl:**

“We’re, uh, we’re dating?”

 

**Ka:**

“Oh! Oh, congratulations!”

 

**Gh:**

“Already? That was quick!”

 

**Bl:**

“Yeah, well, we sorta hit it off and like… I don’t know. I like her and she likes me and we’ve just been… I dunno. She’s super sweet and it’s just really nice and I-”

 

**Ka:**

“Hon, you don’t have to convince us! I’m happy you’ve got someone who cares for you.”

 

**Gh:**

“And you’re a fast worker, just like you fath- _ow_!”

 

**Ka:**

“Anyway. Congratulations, sweetheart. Has Velvet told her family yet?”

 

**Bl:**

“Not yet. So, uh, I wouldn’t go telling them before she has the chance? I think it’s kind of a big thing to announce when you’re dating, y’know, me.”

 

**Gh:**

“Of course it’s a _big thing_! You’re a most brilliant person, and you’re our child! Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you by their side.”

 

**Bl:**

“Thanks, da. I really appreciate it.”

 

**Ka:**

“Your father is right - Velvet’s a lucky girl.”

 

**Bl:**

“Well, I’m sure she’ll tell her folks soon so if you want to like… I don’t know what parents do when their kids are dating?”

 

**Ka:**

“Us neither, but I’m sure it involves sharing embarrassing stories behind your backs.”

 

**Bl:**

“Mam!”

 

**Gh:**

“Ooh, that sounds like fun. I’ll have to rejog my memory for some of the really good ones-”

 

**Bl:**

“Da!”

 

**Ka:**

“Do call us when Velvet tells her family - we’d love to meet her properly, and it’ll be a good time to become properly acquainted with the Scarlatinas. It’s been quite a few years since we last spoke in an informal capacity, after all.”

 

**Bl:**

“I will. Promise. I’m… I’m glad you’re happy.”

 

**Gh:**

“Are you happy?”

 

**Bl:**

“Y-yeah! I’m- she’s so kind, and I mean we’ve been together like a month now, and it’s all been so good-”

 

**Ka:**

“A month already? Took your time telling us, hm?”

 

**Gh:**

“But that means you must’ve met not long after you got to-”

 

**Bl:**

“Uh, _anyway_ , there’s something else.”

 

**Ka:**

“Go on!”

 

**Bl:**

“I’m, uh, friends with Weiss Schnee.”

 

**Gh:**

“Pardon?”

 

**Bl:**

“Weiss Schnee. We’ve met at Beacon, and she, uh… we’ve become friends.”

 

**Ka:**

“Well, that’s... surprising. How’d that come about?”

 

**Bl:**

“She’s in one of my classes. Velvet and I sort of got introduced to her and it turned out she was pretty… pretty, uh, cool. She’s a good person.”

 

**Gh:**

“If you’re friends with her, then she must be a rather far cry from Jaques.”

 

**Bl:**

“Yeah, like- part of me is waiting on the other shoe to drop but the whole time we’ve known her she’s just? I dunno, she’s just been a really decent kid. She really wants to make changes, it looks like. To herself, I mean. And other stuff.”

 

**Ka:**

“Hm. Well, if that still seems to be case come summer, maybe you could have her come here. Might help offer some _perspective_.”

 

**Bl:**

“Could you say that maybe a little less threatening next time?”

 

**Ka:**

“I mean it with the best intentions! Sometimes, it helps to see how the other half live when you want to try and change things for the better.”

 

**Gh:**

“Kali isn’t wrong. It can be a very formative experience.”

 

**Bl:**

“I mean- I guess. I don’t wanna make her feel like she’s going to be, like, thrown in the Red Coast. Or something.”

 

**Gh:**

“Hah! No, no, not her. Her father, yes, but I haven’t even met Weiss yet. Let me reserve that judgement for later.”

 

**Bl:**

“Okay, well, um. That’s all I had to say, really. I have a girlfriend and Weiss Schnee is my friend. And I’m doing really well here, and stuff, so uh. Yeah.”

 

**Ka:**

“We’re so proud of you, Blake! You’re doing so well, and I’m glad you’ve found a home.”

 

**Gh:**

“When you told us you were going to Beacon, I was so worried for you. Knowing you’re settling and working so hard there makes me the proudest father this side of Remnant. You’re truly our little one.”

 

**Bl:**

“T-thanks, da. That really… that really means a lot.”

 

**Ka:**

“Well, sweetheart, I’m sure you’re very busy and it sounds like you’ve have so much to get up to! Give our love to Velvet, and I was serious about what I said about Weiss. Our doors are always open to those willing to listen.”

 

**Bl:**

“I’ll tell them both. I love- I love you. And I miss you.”

 

**Gh:**

“We love you too. You’re our pride and joy.”

 

**Ka:**

“We’ll talk again soon. Love you.”

 

**Bl:**

“Bye mam, bye da.”

 

* * *

**30th October, 10:46am**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao-Long**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**Blekareck:**

i did it

i phoned the rents

 

**Yengareng:**

YEAH!!!!

HOW’D IT GO

 

**Blekareck:**

it went rly well?????

honestly im kinda

im crying rn so i might

im gonna take five i just

i kinda forget how my parents fuckin care abt me and everything i do

and like

theyre so fucking supportive and like somtmes

i dont even fuckign

okay um

okay i gotta like take five

 

**Yengareng:**

Aw dude its cool man

Shoot velvet a message get ur gf to give u hugs man

u deserve em!!!!

I’d be super prooud of you too :D

*proud

 

**Blekareck:**

yeah brb like

for a while

 

* * *

**30th October, 10:49am**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Girlfriend._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**the cutest butt:**

hey um

velvet

 

**velvsss:**

yeah?

 

**the cutest butt:**

can u like

come round?

please i uh

i just need to talk 2 u rn

 

**velvsss:**

???

dude okay uh

ill be right there????

hold on

 

* * *

**30th October, 1:28pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**velvsss:**

u alright babe?

im home again!!!

safely crossed campus

 

**the cutest butt:**

yeah :)

thanks for like

everything

 

**velvsss:**

ur my datemate! and u needed me and im an a++ gf B)

 

**the cutest butt:**

sorry for keeping u so long though i know

u had work to do and i was

a mess

OVER SHIT THAT I SHOUDNT HAVE BEEN A MESS OVER TBH

 

**velvsss:**

thats not truuuuu

ur parents mean the world to u!!! i know it means a lot when theyre proud of u!

im the same w/ my folks too cayse like

yknow my fam is big and i have a lot of ppl i gotta watch over so when my mam was like ‘oh man velv u did a good job!’ it sorta sticks haha

anyway! speaking of my folks i should phone mine too!

might as well do it now u have

and maybe ull have 2 come over here and give me kisses in return ;D

 

**the cutest butt:**

hehe

woulnt complain :)

*wouldnt

tell me who it goes?

*how holy shit

 

**velvsss:**

ofc cutie B)

gimme ten mins?

maybe more depends on how much of a rant my da goes on

he wont believe me!!!!! mark my words!!!!!!!!

 

**the cutest butt:**

get on w/ it then

;D

 

**velvsss:**

huh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

u changed quick from cryin in my arms to this!!!!!!!!!!

 

**the cutest butt:**

hushshshshsh

 

* * *

**Phone Transcript to Satin Scarlatina - 30th October, 1:32pm**

* * *

 

**Sa:**

“Hello? This is- this is Satin Scarlatina, uh-”

 

**Ve:**

“Satin? What’re you doing answering the phone?”

 

**Sa:**

“Velvet!”

 

**Ve:**

“Hey, gremlin. Mind puttin’ mam on? Or da, whoever’s in reach.”

 

**Sa:**

“Uuh, yeah! Da’s outside though, and mam is upstairs…”

 

**Ve:**

“Run to them! Fetch ‘em!”

 

**Sa:**

“I’m goin’!”

 

* * *

**30th October, 1:33pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**velvsss:**

i dont know why my baby sister is answering the phone but its a Bad Idea

 

**the cutest butt:**

whys that?

 

**velvsss:**

i swear shed give a manic axe wielder our address if they asked nicely enough sdfkhd

 

**the cutest butt:**

a little gullible huh

 

**velvsss:**

i love her to bits!!!!!!!!! id die for her!!!!!!!!! but satin P L S

also my scroll tried to autocorrect satin to stain

#offended

 

* * *

**Phone Transcript to Ash Scarlatina - 30th October, 1:35pm**

* * *

 

**As:**

“Velvet! Isn’t this a surprise!”

 

**Ve:**

“Hey da. How’s it goin’?”

 

**As:**

“Better, now that my adventurous tyke has finally called home. How’s the new course? Less of the bollocks?”

 

**Ve:**

“ _Maidens_ , yes. I mean, there’s a bunch of places where the topic of Faunus in the media comes up and I sorta crap myself, but it’s been good!”

 

**As:**

“Good to hear. I’d get your mam on the phone but Taffeta is currently wrestling with the boys upstairs to make them go into town today.”

 

**Ve:**

“You’re not gonna even help, huh?”

 

**As:**

“Hey. Right now they’re _her_ kids, far as I’m concerned.”

 

**Ve:**

“Wow. Okay, but anyway, I had something to tell you? ‘S not serious, but…”

 

**As:**

“Y’know, that’s exactly how your mam sounded before she told me she was pregnant with Satin.”

 

**Ve:**

“Well, good news I’m not pregnant, huh? No, I have a, uh… I have a datemate.”

 

**As:**

“A what?”

 

**Ve:**

“A partner. I’m dating someone.”

 

**As:**

“Oh. Oh! Who is it? Faunus, human? They a student too?”

 

**Ve:**

“Da-”

 

**As:**

“Details, Velv, I’m gonna wanna meet this lucky someone!”

 

**Ve:**

“And if I told you it was Blake Belladonna?”

 

**As:**

“... You’re jokin’.”

 

**Ve:**

“Deathly serious.”

 

**As:**

“I don’t believe it.”

 

**Ve:**

“I knew you’d say that! I knew you’d- I even told Blake you’d fight me on this-”

 

**As:**

“You’re dating the future chieftain of Menagerie? You’re _sure_?”

 

**Ve:**

“No, I’m pretty sure they’re an impersonator- _yes_ , da, it’s _Blake_. They just told their parents we’re dating if you wanted to go check in with them!”

 

**As:**

“Sweet baby Nevermores, how’d you pull _that_ off?”

 

**Ve:**

“I told them I thought they were cute and they thought I was cute, so we started dating. Pretty straightforward, all things considered.”

 

**As:**

“Strewth. Makes the back ‘n’ forth Taff and I did for years look like a right fuck-around. Well, credit where credit’s damn due, though don’t think I won’t be marching on down to the Belladonna household to investigate this myself.”

 

**Ve:**

“Pft, you’ll find Blake’s parents are pretty happy about the whole affair, accordin’ to Blake.”

 

**As:**

“Awright, okay. Your mam’s gonna lose it once I tell her, y’know.”

 

**Ve:**

“That’s why I was hoping you’d be the one to pick up. I do _not_ need to start talks about weddings this early.”

 

**As:**

“Ha! Not surprisin’. Anyway, I gotta get back to work - storm’s are comin’ in and I don’t want half the roof comin’ off again.”

 

**Ve:**

“You got it, da. Tell the family I love ‘em?”

 

**As:**

“Love you too. Proud of you, Velv. Can’t wait to see you again.”

 

**Ve:**

“Me too.”

 

* * *

**30th October, 1:43pm**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Girlfriend._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**the cutest butt:**

hows it goin

is it

goin well

or are u havin to fight

i know u said ur da wouldnt believe you haha

send him to my parents theyll set hmi straight

*him

 

**velvsss:**

baaaaaaaaack

 

**the cutest butt:**

wb

so?

 

**velvsss:**

real talk?

i didnt have to argue half as hard as i was expecting

to make da believe me

he said hes going to ur parents tho

he doubts me but i think he was mostly just kiddin

 

**the cutest butt:**

:)

im glad! cause like

im glad we told our parents

makes it feel like

real now? cause before it felt like it was low key

and now its not!

and i like that

i like being w. you

and uh

yeah

 

**velvsss:**

lksdhfsdKJHDSFSD

YOU ARE

so cute im dying

i like being w/ you too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! honestly lmao cause like

i thought we were goin Super Fast like

its been one month!!!!!!!!!! ive known you for like just over one whole month!!!!

but idk i just get the good feels around u???

and i wanna keep spedinging time w/ u and just

!!!

sporry im briught red rn hahahaha

 

**the cutest butt:**

hehehehe

so is ur da okay w/ it?

 

**velvsss:**

yeah!!

i mean even if he wasnt he isnt gonna tell who to date anyway

but yeah like he was surprised! but in a good way

but also hes gonna tell mam and holy shit

do NOT mind her if she starts talking abt the afr off future

*far

she gets hyped as fuck haha

 

**the cutest butt:**

s cool

:)

and uh what u were saying before about going fast like

i mean other than the kissing is this that diff from being friends? cause like

thats how im doin this hahaha like

 

**velvsss:**

i mean not rly LMAO

 

**the cutest butt:**

i guess im seeing as like

being friends but i get to kiss you! and hug you!

be hold hands n go on dates

*and hold

is that

weird

lol

 

**velvsss:**

bruh nah

since were still getting to know each other anyway?

friendship with +snugs

 

**the cutest butt:**

nice

good!

glad i made some sorta sense there haha

 

**velvsss:**

u did!!!

also im gonna blast through my work real quick

and then

maybe u could come over for dinner at my place?

maybe stay the night?

like

in a snugglin sleepover sort of way not like

 

**the cutest butt:**

yeah sure

i got you dw haha

 

**velvsss:**

not the other way

oh okay!

text you once im done?

 

**the cutest butt:**

you got it

see you soon :)

<3

 

**velvsss:**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been exactly one month since the last chapter, which to many might look very expertly timed and planned because I have my life pulled together! I don't, and this was an accident.
> 
> Arc II is here and it's gay! We've catapulted ourselves about a month forward (so basically this fic is proceeding in real time?) and now we've got Halloween around the corner! Literally. And we get to MEET the PARENTS which will please that one (1) commenter who wanted to see their reactions. YOU GOT IT. Also, this chapter was a pretty sizeable 26 pages, so if you spot any consistency errors (which this fic is frankly rife with), feel free to make a note of it for me! They will be destroyed with alarming prejudice.


	8. Partytime Funtime

* * *

**31th October, 11:46am**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**the host:**

okay everyone i hope you’re ready for the best halloween party in beacon

and vale

and remnant

it starts at 8pm and the only person allowed to be fashionably late is me

 

**Yatsu:**

But the party is in our house. You live here. You live five seconds away.

 

**the host:**

yatsu if i wanted backtalk i’d ask for it

 

**jaundice:**

how good are people’s costumes?

asking for a friend

 

**the host:**

weiss already one-upped us all according to the rumours

so: pretty good

 

**Schneemeister:**

It’s not that good!

Also who changed my nickname again?

 

**the host:**

me

anyway fox says he’s getting pizza ordered out to us at like 10pm but if anyone wants pineapple they’re getting kicked out

 

**yang xtra large:**

Now hold on pineapple is good on pizza but ONLY with ham.

Cause y’know

Pineapple and gammon?

 

**the host:**

yang if you weren’t so goddamn ripped i’d fight you but whatever

 

**yang xtra large:**

You know I’m right!

 

**the host:**

WHATEVER

okay also nobody is allowed to give our local gays shit for kissing in the corner

blake and velvet aren’t REALLY dating until they’ve drunkenly made out at a party

 

**the tall gay:**

since when was that a thing

 

**the taller gay:**

coco what the fuck

 

**the host:**

i don’t make the rules

listen

 

**the taller gay:**

why are we even friends

 

**the host:**

listen

 

**virtually a fetus:**

im bringing snacks btw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DD

im snacklord!!!!!!!

espeically since i cant drink yet hahahaha

;_;

 

**the host:**

what’s a few drinks with friends? besides in mistral they let you drink at like 16 anyway

 

**virtually a fetus:**

they do???

 

**yang xtra large:**

Doesn’t Vale say you can technically drink at 16 so long as you’re with adults?

Or like

Guardians

Or something

 

**the host:**

good thinking xl

ruby if anyone asks we all share legal guardianship over you

 

**virtually a fetus:**

you got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:DDDDD

 

**A Goddess Amongst Men:**

I’m looking forward to this! :)

I haven’t had the chance to go out since induction week.

 

**the host:**

pyrrha no lie we are blessed to have you with us

 

**A Goddess Amongst Men:**

Thank you for the invite!

 

**stop, hammertime:**

im hype af! >:D

this is gonna be so GREAT

ren says itll be great 2!!!

 

**jaundice:**

did he ‘say’ that or did you translate that?

 

**stop, hammertime:**

theres a diff?

 

**robokid:**

I’m looking forward to attending too! I haven’t yet been to any functions here, so I’m excited to spend time with you all!

 

**virtually a fetus:**

heck yea penny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDD ^U^

 

**the host:**

also idk how many people are coming overall since i’ve been flinging invites around like i’m at a stripclub or something

so uh

hold onto your hats

there might be a Few

 

**the taller gay:**

is our place gonna be big enough

coco

coco

 

**the host:**

it’ll be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

anyway! 8pm!

i expect all y’all to be there!

also i know i said byob was optional but i strongly advise it

strongly

 

**Yatsu:**

Coco mostly bought box wine.

 

**the host:**

STRONGLY

 

**Schneemeister:**

Well, this’ll go down well.

 

* * *

**31th October, 11:42am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

So I was wondering

 

**weiss cream:**

Oh dear.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

Now I know you n Velvet have been having classes 2gether but since this is our first proper function(™) that you’re both goin to

I was wondering

You still crushing?

Or has a month of watching those two make goo-goo eyes like there’s no tomorrow weaned you off that idea

 

**weiss cream:**

Ugh don’t remind me. At this rate they’ll be proposing in less time than it took to date.

And for the record, I never had a crush to begin with! You and Ruby starting baseless nonsense doesn’t make for good conversation.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

I mean you SAY this

But like

 

**weiss cream:**

Besides, rather than have eyes on the one person I know is taken, I could better use the time for have eyes for virtually every single other girl in Beacon.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

I know you and Blake have been hanging out a lot lately and I’ve seen y’all in your little triad of queers and lemme tell you? It’s gay

Ur gay.

 

**weiss cream:**

I’d have better chances anyway.

What?

We’re hanging out because we’re friends. I’d like to say good friends but I’d rather not jinx myself.

Besides we have to work together on revision and class stuff and

You know this conversation is feeling eerily familiar.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

I mean if ur REALLY GONNA TRY N CONVINCE YOURSELF I won’t stop you

But here’s my fair warning: you’re gay and both of those Faunus are hooooot and I still think you’ve got a little something on your sleeve for Velvet.

Oh! Its ur heart.

Silly me.

 

**weiss cream:**

Statistically speaking I have more chance - a significantly higher chance - of getting together with Pyrrha Nikos than I will ever have getting with Velvet.

Or Blake, as you’re so implying.

In fact, this entire conversation is stupid.

I’m stupid for participating.

My brain cells are dying and this is stupid.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

Wanna add another stupid or that or

 

**weiss cream:**

Anything I might’ve felt for Velvet or Blake or anyone on the face of Remnant since my birth, NOT that I ever have, I no longer do.

A crush when I was 6? Gone.

A weird celebrity pining when I was like 13? Dead in the water.

Anything you two Xiao-Longs claim I feel for any of my fellow students? Lies and slander.

There’s nothing in my chest save for a veritable void of despair and that’s a fact.

Lines have been drawn.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

Yeah okay but STILL all I’m hearing rn is

‘ur absolutely right and im trying my level best to pretend ur wrong until i believe it’

Y’know??????????????????????

 

**weiss cream:**

Can I literally not win against you.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

Nah :D

But okay if this is the game you wanna play then let’s play it!

But we’ll see what drunk Weiss has to say about any of this tonight.

 

**weiss cream:**

I thought nothing you say drunk can be held against you.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

HAHAHA

Who told you THAT lie

That shit gets held FORVER

*forever

 

**weiss cream:**

Oh dear sweet Maidens.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

:3

 

* * *

**31th October, 2:36pm**

* * *

 

> **penis enlargement helpline**

 

**buns, hun:**

okay

does anyone wanna come over at like 5 and fuckin

pre drink w/ me

cause pre drinking alone is honestly?????????

the saddest thing

im not here 4 it

 

**my anaconda:**

sure!

my n yang are taking like two boxes of cider haha

*me

hope people like summer fruits

 

**buns, hun:**

everyone lieks summer fruit cider

it doesnt even taste like alcohol

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

I need directions to Coco’s place anyway since I’ve never been, so I’ll come?

Might as well tag along with you, if you don’t mind.

 

**buns, hun:**

fuck ye!!!!!!!!!!!! obvs we dont mind lmao

also im blasting the most like

emo music rn

like the stuff i used to listen to when i was 13 oh man

my neighbours are either loving this or h a t i n g this

 

**my anaconda:**

are u gonna hijack cocos playlist tonight?

 

**buns, hun:**

it might be worth me getting killed for it

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

I dare you.

 

**buns, hun:**

dAMMIT

well now i gotta

weiss why do you do this

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

I’m just curious how far you’ll go when people dare you to do things, honestly?

 

**buns, hun:**

theres no limit

i mean if coco or someone had dared me to ask blake out like a week earlier i probably wouldve tbh

but instead i just wallowed around

like a m o r o n

 

**my anaconda:**

<3

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Compared to some people you were certainly pretty quick about the whole thing anyway, though.

Some people avoid asking for literally months and months.

 

**buns, hun:**

this is true and factaual information

*factual

im glad we didnt tho hahahaaaaaaaaaaa

i was pretty bad abt the whole thing after a WEEK imagine me after a MONTH

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Mm, pass.

 

**my anaconda:**

same

 

**buns, hun:**

but speaking of pussyfooting around

blake im doin a thing for faunsoc next week? were doing a social down in industrial

wanna come w/ maybe

like

w/ me

 

**my anaconda:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

sure???

i mean im gonna be #Awkward

but

 

**buns, hun:**

itll be cool!!!

the #squad are rly chill B)

and! itll be a good chance for u to meet em all!!!

i mean i say that

knowin i think they might be at the party 2night?

idk yet

 

**my anaconda:**

nice

 

**buns, hun:**

but itll be like

meeting em for real

when theyre not drunk

sober meeting

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Faunsoc?

 

**my anaconda:**

faunus society

 

**buns, hun:**

faunus s

blake got it

yeah its like

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Oh! I see.

 

**buns, hun:**

buncha faunus hangin out

we go out places

hold rallies

punch polcimen

*policemen

u know

that stuff

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Huh.

 

**my anaconda:**

yeah velv is the

theeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

social media

man

ager?

am i right

 

**buns, hun:**

yes

i just fuck about doing publisising on the internet

*publicising

you just couldnt come thru for me could u autocorrect

anyway yeah i take photos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

just

of us getting wasted in our socials usually but like

also other things

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

And Blake hasn’t gotten in on this, why?

Sounds like you’re missing out.

 

**my anaconda:**

sdfh

because im

weird

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

What.

 

**buns, huns:**

what

 

**my anaconda:**

KJSDFS

not lIKE

okay wait that wasnt the right

word

lol

i mean

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

There’s a lot of choice ways to describe you Blake, but ‘weird’ isn’t really one of them.

 

**my anaconda:**

what i mean is

wait

what choice ways

 

**buns, huns:**

blake everyone in faunsoc is gonna like you

ur cool and chill and excuse the gay but ur my dm!!!!!

theyre hype 2 meet u!

and like weiss said ur not weird!

ur

uh

weiss whats a good word for blek

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Aloof?

 

**buns, hun:**

ty thesaurus

ur aloof! but still like cool n neat n shit

 

**my anaconda:**

hehe

i mean i didnt MEAN to say weird it just

sorta popped onto the screen what i meant was like

awkward around new ppl

kinda

and faunsoc is like

a Thing

 

**buns, hun:**

pft you werent THAT awk around me

 

**my anaconda:**

no trust me i was dying

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

It’s called ‘gay panic’, Velvet, look it up.

 

**my anaconda:**

L;JGHL

 

**buns, hun:**

same tho

 

**my anaconda:**

dont do me like this weiss

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Too late, the doing is done.

 

**buns, hun:**

the doing are gone done did

anyway

 

**my anaconda:**

nooooo

 

**buns, hun:**

lets get back on track

5pm my place?????????? lets get crunk??????????

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Considering the party doesn’t start until 8pm, that’s a lot of pre-drinks.

But I’ll be there.

 

**buns, hun:**

no such thing as too many predrinks

so long as any bouncers think you can walk in a straight enough line its fine

 

**my anaconda:**

that doesnt sounds fine

 

**buns, hun:**

honey

babe

 

**my anaconda:**

*sound

 

**buns, hun:**

light of my life

listen

its

f i ne

ANYWAY B THERE OR B TRIANGULAR

IM GONNA TAKE A NAP

BUN: OUT

 

**my anaconda:**

nap well

<3

 

**buns, hun:**

<3

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

See you then. :)

 

* * *

**31th October, 7:55pm**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**the host:**

okay xl why is your tiny baby of a sister here already

like

what

 

**virtually a fetus:**

i had 2 get penny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuz like

she didnt kno where u lived!!!!! D:

n then we ended up

early!

yang dont listennnnn

 

**the host:**

i have two unattended children here

not like one but t w o

 

**A Goddess Amongst Men:**

No worries! My friends and I are just around the corner.

We’ll be there in a minute!

 

**the host:**

oh thank the maidens

 

**yang xtra large:**

Whut whut in the butt?

Yeah I was gonna send you a msg about roob and then didn’t

Rip

 

**the host:**

you are

the least helpful

and most disappointing

 

> **the host** changed **yang xtra large** **_’_ ** s nickname to **if disappointment had a corporeal form**

 

**if disappointment had a corporeal form**

Really Coconut

REALLY

 

**the host:**

rly rly

 

**the taller gay:**

holla holla the queers are coming

and by queers i mean me n blek n wes

 

**if disappointment had a corporeal form:**

Queer triad!

 

**the host:**

okay good the unattended children will be attended soon enough

also everyone remember the code to get past yatsu the doorman is ‘i fought the law and the law told me to never bring fists to a gunfight’

btw

 

**the taller gay:**

i cant believe ur using the same pascode we used for literally the entirety of last year

 

**the host:**

it’s a good passcode velvet!

beside sit wont matter past 11pm anyway

*besides it

see y’all in a hot sec

 

* * *

**31th October, 8:24pm**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**the host:**

cleanup on aisle 7 aka the hallway it’s been five fuckin’ minutes and someone spilled something

 

**Yatsu:**

Dammit.

 

* * *

**31th October, 9:07pm**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**stop, hammertime:**

had any1 seen ren

any1 at all

i say this

icant even find half the ppl in this chat irl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**jaundice:**

ren’s out back and me and pyrrha are with fox in the living room by the window?

we made eye contact

you walked in twice and looked right at me

 

**stop, hammertime:**

ur forgettable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

APOLOGIES YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH

 

* * *

**31th October, 9:29pm**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**virtually a fetus:**

weiss n velkvet are having a swordight in the garden!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**stop, hammertime:**

fuck YES lets get this party STARTED

 

* * *

**31th October, 9:33pm**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**virtually a fetus:**

velvet lost!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:

ive never seen anyone have their ass handed to them lime that

*like

 

**Yatsu:**

Inevitable outcome. If this had been a fistfight, though, I have no illusions Velvet would’ve destroyed Weiss.

 

**if disappointment had a corporeal form:**

She nearly did turn it into a fistfight after Weiss tripped her lol

Someone get Velvet a beer she needs it

 

* * *

**31th October, 10:03pm**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**the host:**

we’re ordering pizza fuckos get in the kitchen if you wanna get in on this

ren can you please restrain nora

p l s

 

**if disappointment had a corporeal form:**

pineapple pineapple pINEAPPLE

 

**the host:**

you are living up to your nickname xiao-long and that is not a good thing

 

**if disappointment had a corporeal form:**

PINEAPPLE PINEAPPLE PINEAPPLE

 

* * *

**31th October, 10:46pm**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**the host:**

WHAT DID I SAY!

BLAKE N VELVET ARE MAKING OUT UNDER THE GODDAMN STAIRS I TOLD Y’ALL

I SAID IT

LET IT BE KNOWN I SAID IT FIRST

 

**if disappointment had a corporeal form:**

Leave the gays alone! This is a formative moment of their relationship

 

**the host:**

which is why i’m documenting it

blake’s an ass grabber

btw

gods they are not being subtle about this at all

 

* * *

**31th October, 11:31pm**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**the taller gay:**

anounccment just to say i have the cutest fuckin datemate and i love thme to fuckign bits

threy so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

**A Goddess Amongst Men:**

And you two look so sweet together!

 

**the taller gay:**

hehehehehehehe

<3

im

gay

wheres coco i gotta tell her im a big gay

n i cant

and i kissed blake and its so noce holy shit

 

* * *

**31th October, 11:54pm**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**the tall gay:**

whered weiss go

anyone seen her

 

**virtually a fetus:**

in the kitchen w/ velv!!!

goin in for more kissu??? :3cccc

 

**the tall gay:**

shshhhshshhhhhhhhhhhh

maybe

shut up

 

**the host:**

go get emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

* * *

**31th October, 11:56pm**

* * *

 

> **THE HALLOWEEN FUCKATHON**

 

**the host:**

oh boy

oooooooooooooooooh boy

anyone checking their messages rn? i think some uh

i think someone needs to go after weiss

 

**if disappointment had a corporeal form:**

hm

what happened

 

**the host:**

idk but she just ran out n blake

blakes followin i dont

what the fuck just happened

wheres velv

 

* * *

**1st November, 12:00am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Blake:**

weiss where the fuck are you

what th fuck

u cant just kiss my girlfriend

u can’t just

kiss velvet

n run away like that??????????????????

weiss????????

weiss where the fuck did you go

weiss??????????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot it was Saturday! But anyway, this is the CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WAITING FOOOOOOOOOOOR- (even tho its a touch shorter because its hard to write people texting when they're in the same room, funnily enough)
> 
> the halloween fuckathon truly lived up to its name


	9. All The Things She Said

* * *

**1st November, 2:07pm**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

okay skipping class this morning was a good idea

cause im a little less hungover and a whole lot less of a drunken fuckin mess so

what the fuck happened last night

 

**Velvs:**

i did tell you at the time

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yeah well i was wasted

thge fact i even remember weiss bolting is a miracle

so what happened for real this time

 

**Velvs:**

weiss kissed me

in the kitchen

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

she what

huh?????

 

**Velvs:**

fuckin

okay well

so me n weiss were pretty fucking plastered because wed gone rly heavy on predrinks

whiuch to weiss credit she pointed it out at the time

but we were in the kitchen talkin

about like

idk

random shit??????

and she kept sorta LOOKING at me weird

and i pointed it out

and she just saying she was just super lightheaded but that she thought like

she said me n blake looked usper cute 2gether and was like

sayin I WAS CUTE n shit??????????????

and i was like ‘right cool okay ur fuckin wasted’

and then balek walks in right as she

she just fuckin kissed me?

and maybe she knew what she was doin

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

oh shit

 

**Velvs:**

maybe noit???? but anyway blake was instantly like uimmmmmm what

cause like

ME TOO TBH I WAS ALSO LIKE WTF

and then weiss seemed to relaise like

oh fuck ive just kissed velvet oh fuck balkes right here

and she just RAN

straight out

and blake followed cause its was nearly midnight pitch black out

but she was just gone

and she hasnt replied to any msgs and like

i hope she sokay??????????????

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

are you like

mad about it?

 

**Velvs:**

??? no?

like

surprised yeah

but like drunkoen kisses fuckin happen!!!!

s just shit that happens! when ur drunkk!

but like now im just worried she mightve gotten hurt or smthn

and ughhhhhhhhh we drank too much and we shouldve not

been dumb abt this!!!!!!!!!!!

and blakes losing their damn mind over it caiuse weiss doesnt even know the way to urs!

what if she got lost

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

dude

velvet

 

**Velvs:**

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

weiss is probs just fine

our place is pretty close to the uni

and even drunk weiss probably knows better than to wander anywhere too shady

besides even if she did it’d be p easy to find her?

‘hi im looking for my friend she was wearing a full set of knight armour worth like 5000 lien’

 

**Velvs:**

thats true

ugh im just

cause like

coco i think weiss might kinda sorta like me

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

why?

 

**Velvs:**

cause like right before she kissed me she wasRLY IMPLYING

like RLY RLY implying

that she thought i was cute n she liked hanging out w/ me and she wanted to just

i dunno

maybe im reading too into a drunken confession here but

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you think she has a crush?

 

**Velvs:**

idk????????????

i mean do you ever rly kiss someone w/out like

some sort of

like

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

eeeeeeeh

*non-committal hand wiggle*

my experience of drunk kissing is just my brain telling me someone is cute and i should kiss them?

and then sober me wonders what the fuck i was on

 

**Velvs:**

still

idk now im wondering if maybe there WAS something i missed

and now shes lost or freaking out and like!!!!!!!!!!!

tbh its nbd the kiss is nbd! i just want her to msg us back so we know shes okay!!!!!!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

on the assumption she’s okay and just avoiding you two

who else might she message?

 

**Velvs:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh that would be

 

* * *

**1st November, 2:10pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Ruby what the fuck am I going to do.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

maybe instead of avoiding blek and velv u could just

msg them??????????????????

theyre probably worried abt u!!!!!!!!! ;~;

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Or Blake wants to kill me for kissing Velvet.

Or Velvet wants to kill me.

Maybe both at the same time because Grimm knows I’m a step away from doing it myself.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

weiss!!!!!!!!!! dont even joke abt it

so u kissed velv whilst u were drunk so what??

drunk kisses dont count 2wards ANYTHING

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Even if I do like Velvet?

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

………………………….

oh man

okay uh i mean yeAH

cause velvet doesnt know!!!!!!!

theyll just think u were messin about!

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Even if I spent a full five minutes before kissing Velvet telling her how goddamn cute she looked in her costume whilst internally dying because I saw Blake and Velvet making out and got so impossibly fucking jealous I thought I was going to drop dead?

Even then, Ruby?

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

oh

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

okay maybe

okay maybe not

even

then

BUT

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Thank you for understanding why I’m in a huge puddle of my own shit.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

theyll get it okay!!!!

listen im not gonna stand here and say i know em SUPER well but neither of em? seem like thos kinda ppl??????

trust me i can t e l l

just

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Uh-huh.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

msg them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! at least tell em ur okay!

please? @n@

pls

pliz

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Fine

Whatever.

I’ll try and

Leave a message.

Or something.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

:DDDDDDD

 

* * *

**1st November, 2:23pm**

* * *

 

> **penis enlargement helpline**

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Hello.

I just wanted to say that I’m okay if you were

worried?

At all.

Cuase I ran off pretty quickly but also it’s

It’s okay if you don’t want to talk for a while or anything because I shouldn’t have

I messed up and I;m sorry

 

**buns, hun:**

!!!

WEISS oh my gods

i was terrified u were fuckign dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh man okay i f eel

a thousand times better now good okay

and dont

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

I’m okay I just went straight home.

 

**buns, hun:**

listen dipshit yopu dont have to apologise

for being a moron whilst u were drunk!!!

maidens know kissing me was the least worst thing you coulda done

ive jumped from a ROOF

n blakes pokin me so lemme pass my phone over

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Okay.

 

**buns, hun:**

yeah weiss dont run off again like that holy shit

like i

the msgs i sent sounded like i was pissed

but you scared the shit out of me??????

the least you can do when u kiss someones gf like that is like

rate them out of 10???

or smthng

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

I’m sorry.

I thought I fucked up just…. irreparably badly.

 

**buns, hun:**

nah

youd need to be worse than that haha

okay velv wants the phone back

same ^!

we were mad because you ran off into the VOID

what if someone had fuckin

jumped u???

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Sorry.

I won’t do it again.

Any of it, I mean.

Including the kissing.

 

**buns, hun:**

pft thats the one bit i minded significantly less!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ur a little out of my league tho ;D

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

???

And Blake’s not?

 

**buns, hun:**

blakes league is right down here w/ me

;)

rock bottom

ow okay theyre poking me again

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Hehe.

Well, okay then. If there’s no hard feelings.

Cause whatever I did or said or whatever I promise I was just

Wasted.

 

**buns, hun:**

there r None

and weiss???? i get it dude! chill!!

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

I just… I got scared cause you two are really good friends to me and I’d hate to lose that because I was a dumbass.

 

**buns, hun:**

u havent lost us!!!!!!

gotta try harder than that next time

;D

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

:)

Wait, did any of us go to lecture this morning?

 

**buns, hun:**

fuck no

gods no

me n blake are hungover as shit at my place lmao

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

I’ll have to try and ask for notes once my heads stops spinning like a top.

Did you guys stay long after I left?

 

**buns, hun:**

party ended around 1am i think?

pyrrha and ruby kind ended up in a vomiting contest

*kinda

unintentionally of course

so we bailed!

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Just checking I didn’t ruin the night for you, haha,

 

**buns, hun:**

course not i dont leave until ive had one round in whatever card game someones brought round!

but anyway: my main point today is dont run away from shit! ever again!

esepically shit that can be fixed by us talking once weve sobered up smh

cause next time i WILL be pist and i will come for u

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Got it.

:)

 

**buns, hun:**

turn that smile upside down when im berating u

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

:(

 

**buns, hun:**

better

 

* * *

**1st November, 2:37pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

They’re weren’t mad.

Well, they were.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

yay!!!!!

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

But more because I ran away and they didn’t know where I was than because I kissed Velvet.

So: yay?

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

told yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

no mention of u having a crush?????

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Not yet.

I’m hoping the hangover they’ve got shows they drank enough to forget about all that.

Otherwise that’ll be an awkward conversation.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

but it wont matter of they do or dont cause theyre ur friends who care abt u!!!!!

and dont let that sorta shit destroy other shit!

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

What’s it like being ceaselessly positive about everything?

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

pfffffffft

i wasnt positive last night when me n pyrrha were comparing

protectile distances!!!!!!!!!

of our vom!!!!!!!

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

How are you doing after that, actually?

Velvet mentioned it offhand but not much else.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

im cool!!!!!!! slept a bunch and like

im alright now!!!! :D

well im still in bed XnX

i dont wanna

move haha

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Me neither. I had a lecture this morning but when my alarm went off I thought I was about to wither into a husk.

Hard pass.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

hehe

im gonna go back to sleep 4 a bit cuz holy moly i think i need it xD

but!!!

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Alright.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

u should talk 2 all the others we were with sometime!

like pyrrha n nora n them

they were cool!!!! and i know they were nervous when u elft too so!!!!! :O

*left

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

I’ll consider it.

I don’t think I’m in any fit state for it right now, though.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

sameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

okay naptimeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

:)

 

* * *

**1st November, 4:02pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _Friend request sent._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Coco:**

heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey so

velvet says everything’s been sorted but i don’t trust her as far as i can throw her sometimes, so i’m just here to clear this up myself, ‘kay?

 

**Weiss:**

Understandable.

 

**Coco:**

never do that shit to any of my friends again! kk?

not the kissing

fucking do that whenever your drunk ass desires but

i had to watch my bff and her dm anxiously pace around for like half an hour after you left

and i s2g they would’ve done some shit like file a damn missing person report had you not msg’d them

so all i ask is next time don’t be a grade-A dumbass and spare everyone the panic, okay?

 

**Weiss:**

Of course.

Sorry if I

Ruined the night.

 

**Coco:**

did velvet not tell you about the time she nearly broke both legs jumping from the roof?

trust me that drama ruined nothing

it just gave the gays some bad vibes! and i don’t do bad vibes i do picking fights w/ bad vibes.

 

**Weiss:**

No more bad vibes!

 

**Coco:**

g o o d

also another thing haha

you left your sword here

which is rad af btw

 

**Weiss:**

I’ll have to come back and get it, if I can remember how to get back.

I have no idea how I stumbled back to my place.

 

**Coco:**

happens to the best of us

but yeah that’s all i had

gotta look out for my Best Girl

and i hear from xl you’re a shit-starter!! not on my turf!!!

 

**Weiss:**

Yang calls me a lot of things, most of which are only vaguely true.

 

**Coco:**

maybe

still i’ve got an eye on you, schnee.

 

**Weiss:**

I’d keep one on you too, Adel, but I only have one to begin with.

 

**Coco:**

O_X

sounds pretty rough.

 

**Weiss:**

Same.

Saaaaaaaaaame.

 

* * *

**1st November, 4:34pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

SCHNEE

 

**weiss cream:**

Not you too.

Please.

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

So not ONLY do you scare the hells out of EVERYONE at that damn party

Ruby just told me you admitted to having a crush the size of the goddamn moon on velvet WHICH

NMAY I REMIND U

I SAID THIS WOULD BE THE CASE

 

**weiss cream:**

Yang can we literally not right now.

I’ve already had Ruby, Velvet, Blake, Coco and now you on my case!

I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have run away like that.

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

Oh trust me I’m not giving you shit right now I save that for face-to-face convos

What I’m doing right now is cashing in a bet

I said drunk Weiss would reveal all

And instead I get both drunk AND hungover weiss revealing all!!!!!!!!!

so waht teh fcuk you gonna do

*what the fuck

 

**weiss cream:**

I’m going to crush whatever shitty feelings I have into a ball that I can throw into the nearest trash can.

Because having my feelings on show for 0.0001 of a second has already

Fucked me over so hard it’s honestly unbelieveable.

No fucking more.

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

Or maybe you should try fuckin

Talking about it???????

Like I get you’re queen of repression but seriously

 

**weiss cream:**

Nope.

I meant what I said and I mean it for real.

Fresh slate, clean slate, we are just friends and the fact I’ve been blessed with a second chance is more than I could hope for!

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

You are a lost cause Schnee

 

**weiss cream:**

Yup!

And now that everyone is done yelling at me I’m gonna just sleep.

For a thousand years,

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

Whatever lets you hide from the truth most effectively i suppose

 

**weiss cream:**

Exactly.

 

* * *

**1st November, 7:07pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _Friend request sent._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Pyrrha:**

Hello!

 

**Weiss:**

Hey.

If someone enlisted you to give me another talking-to, I’m afraid four other people got to me first, haha.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Oh! No, nothing or the sort.

*nothing of

I saw you run out of the party last night and you seemed very distressed at the time.

Just messaged you to ask if you’d like to talk? Not right now, of course, but whenever you need to?

I know we didn’t talk much at the party but it felt like I should offer an ear!

So, if you’d like to chat you can message me whenever.

 

**Weiss:**

Oh I;d

Thank you.

I appreciate the offer.

 

**Pyrrha:**

:)

Anytime.

 

**Weiss:**

Although

I say that knowing there’s not a whole lot to say? Not by this point, anyhow,

I was just a big drunken idiot, haha.

And like I said, I’ve already been dressed down four times today in light of it.

 

**Pyrrha:**

No dressing-downs here, although Velvet said something about a kiss, so I presume…?

 

**Weiss:**

Yeah. Drunken kisses are not the best idea when the person you kiss is dating your other friend.

Who saw you do it! To boot!

 

**Pyrrha:**

This certainly sounds like something that needs talking out.

Have you spoken to Velvet yet?

 

**Weiss:**

It does, doesn’t it?

Ruby made me message them both, and they’ve both

Well, they were unhappy but not about the kiss?

They were mad because I ran off to who knows where and refused to answers their calls.

answer their*

But I’ve been… I hesitate to say forgiven though I feel they’d argue they have.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Even I’ve been guilty of kissing people at parties.

Which was mildly exasperated by the fact it was the girl I had a crush on, but my point stands.

 

**Weiss:**

Oh, didn’t you know?

Would’ve thought Yang had painted it on the front of the Beringel building by now.

 

**Pyrrha:**

???

 

**Weiss:**

I have a silly

Stupid little crush on Velvet.

Which is why my brain thought it was a good idea to kiss her in the first place.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Ah.

I see now.

 

**Weiss:**

Mm. That’s why this is all such a mess.

Doesn’t help that Blake is now a really close friend.

We’ve

Well, to put it simply, we’ve been talking about a variety of things like politics and business ethics and all sorts in the library or whenever.

And normally I’d understand if someone else my age would find that dry and boring as all get out, because even I do! But Blake and I have been having such insightful conversations and they’ve really been helping me see though a lot of bullshit and I

I just

I really respect them and I’m scared I’ve

Made a hueg mistake

Sorry I’m just blathering.

This is all hugely personal.

 

**Pyrrha:**

I offered to lend an ear for you, and that offer is still open right now.

I know that it’s like to have a lot of burdens but there’s no-one to talk to.

And if you’re scared to tell me a secret? I promise not to say a word.

 

**Weiss:**

I

Really appreciate that.

Thank you.

 

**Pyrrha:**

You’re welcome!

 

**Weiss:**

What I was saying that I’m worried that Blake

I respect them so much and they’ve done a lot and are, undoubtedly, going to do a lot! But I’ve waltzed on in and virtually

Tried to take Velvet right from them which is such a personal slight! As if I have the right to fuck with them like that!

And Velvet’s so happy where she is and now I’m here making everything so confused.

It’s just a nightmare.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Does Velvet know you like her?

 

**Weiss:**

I don’t even know by this point. No?

I don’t think so.

I feel like they wouldn’t have let me off the hook so easy if they did.

I know I should just?

Move on and find someone else.

Velvet’s taken and that’s final!

And maybe this’ll just blow over if I try focusing somewhere else for a while.

 

**Pyrrha:**

As Nora would say, those sound like some very famous last words.

Not to disagree, of course.

 

**Weiss:**

?

 

**Pyrrha:**

You and I have been in each other’s shoes, because I also kissed the girl I crushed on and I, too, had to look elsewhere because she was in a relationship with another boy in my class by week’s end.

It worked.

But it takes a long time.

 

**Weiss:**

I can imagine already.

It’s just

I don’t even know how it started and that’s what frustrates me.

The moment it feels like things are falling together, something crops up to try and throw it all out of arrangement again.

And it’ll be so hard to get over because I only share virtually all my classes with Velvet and Blake which means I have to

Work with them and talk with them like nothing’s happened

 

**Pyrrha:**

May I make a suggestion?

 

**Weiss:**

Of course.

Also I commend you for reading all this madness.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Acting like nothing happened is a little counterproductive - at least, in my experience. It makes it become a secret, and nothing itches so badly like a secret can.

It’ll sit awkwardly between the three of you like the biggest elephant you ever saw.

Acknowledge it! Accept annd move on from it.

*and

And maybe a few months down the line you can joke about that one time you got wasted and kissed a pretty girl.

 

**Weiss:**

Is it saying something about me that that’s some of the most

Solid life advice I’ve ever gotten?

 

**Pyrrha:**

I’m glad I could help!

 

**Weiss:**

Thanks. For all this.

I feel a whole lot better now.

:)

Anyway

 

**Pyrrha:**

You’re always welcome!

 

**Weiss:**

Moving on from all this drama

How was the party for you?

 

**Pyrrha:**

It was good, save for the end. Me and Ruby bonded a lot over the toilet.

 

**Weiss:**

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that detail.

Are you okay now?

 

**Pyrrha:**

Much!

It was my fault, really, since anything Nora gives me usually has a higher alcohol content than someone should have in a week.

But I’ve been blessed with having pretty mild hangovers? Jaune spends the next day in the bathroom if he has more than two ciders.

Even after that whole experience I’m surprisingly alright?

Probably because everything I drank ended up in the toilet anyway, haha.

 

**Weiss:**

Probably.

 

**Pyrrha:**

But it was good!

And watching you swordfight Velvet was amazing.

Feel like showing me some tricks sometime?

 

**Weiss:**

I mean, I’ll admit to an advantage since Velvet has had a) no training and b) had a cardboard tube for a weapon.

But I actually will

If you’d like?

I need to get back into fencing since ti’d a good way to blow off steam and

*it’s

and it’d do me good to go over the basics again?

 

**Pyrrha:**

Excellent.

I look forward to it!

 

**Weiss:**

Abnd

I know I’ve said thank you a hundred times in this conversation but

I mean it.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Never a problem to help out a friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a literal LIST of things I wanted to say here, but I've forgotten most of 'em. Whoops. BUT ANYWAY - The Frapp Logs reached 1000 hits! Nice! Also 60 kudos! Double nice!
> 
> This chapter isn't the happiest I've ever been with a chapter - it's a lot of Serious Talk and there's STILL more to come so the whole thing feels a little uhhhhh sloggish? But for those who wanted more Weiss focus: here's yr cake! now e a t i t. Either way, everyone's regarding each other pretty differently now............. wonder how THAT'LL play out............. (this is also a good time to remind y'all that it's very easy to lie over text messages...................... ;))
> 
> Thanks to those reading still!!! We'll get back to cuties kissin' b4 u even kno it B)


	10. Situation Normal (All Fucked Up)

* * *

**2nd November, 10:10pm**

* * *

 

> **the floor is gender**

 

**pink sloth:**

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii did it lads!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i!

did!

it!

 

**blue sloth:**

did what?

 

**pink sloth:**

iiiiiiiii did the 30 stack challenge

30 pancakes

15 minutes

no breaks just right

 

**blue sloth:**

no offense but that’d make me hate pancakes so so much

like

for the rest of my life?

 

**pink sloth:**

thats a sign of weakness jaune

 

**buff sloth:**

Did you have fun?

 

**pink sloth:**

fuck yEA I DID

ren recorded it so everyone can see i did it

i mean! i got the pancake plushie as proof but!

 

**green sloth:**

it looked like there was going to be vomit for a minute.

and then she kept it down via another pancake.

plugged the hole, if you will.

 

**blue sloth:**

oh gods

oh thats gross

 

**pink sloth:**

it worked thoooooooooooooooo

 

**blue sloth:**

pyrrha back me up here

isnt that gross

 

**pink sloth:**

face it jaune im a winnr

winnr winnr pancake dinnr

 

**green sloth:**

she’s correct.

though we’ll have to see if she keeps it down much longer.

 

**pink sloth:**

sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhshshshs

sh

shhhhhhhhhh

shhhh

 

**green sloth:**

i have shh’d.

 

**pink sloth:**

anyway pyr wuu2??

ur being vv quiet

 

**buff sloth:**

No, I’m just

Messaging someone else at the same time, haha.

 

**pink sloth:**

cheating on us???

with Whom

 

**buff sloth:**

I’m talking to Weiss!

I messaged her yesterday after what happened at the party.

Just in case she needed a

Y’know

Someone to talk to.

 

**green sloth:**

pausing your lines makes you look very hesitant, pyrrha.

is there something we should know about.

 

**buff sloth:**

I couldn’t gigure out how to word it!

*figure

And now my spelling’s going to pot too.

 

**pink sloth:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh huh

 

**blue sloth:**

is she okay?

i mean

i dont know what was really going on so i mean

 

**buff sloth:**

Mm, she’s fine. We’re just talking about life things.

Stuff.

 

**pink sloth:**

spill spill spill

 

**buff sloth:**

It’s called a ‘private message’ for a reason, Nora.

 

**pink sloth:**

SPILL SPILL SPILL

 

**buff sloth:**

I’m spilling nothing!

Though I will say me and Weiss are going to the gym on Thursday so she can show me some fencing moves.

 

**pink sloth:**

YEEEEEEEEEEES

clash of the titans

i wanna watch!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**buff sloth:**

If you can handle being up at a nice and early 6am...

 

**pink sloth:**

nvm

my pancakes just came back up thinkin abt it

 

**buff sloth:**

I thought so. :)

Maaaaaybe you can come get lunch with us at 3, if that’s also not too early for you!

Besides, since it’ll be one of those rare chances to see me sort of unprepared for whatever Weiss will show me, an early start means we can keep it private anyway.

I have a reputation, after all!

 

**pink sloth:**

damn str8 u do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

pyrrha nikos chamption of the gays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

also yeah 3 is 2 early my first class isnt until 5 thursday thats valuable napping time pyrr!

 

**buff sloth:**

Hehe.

Thought soooooooo.

 

**green sloth:**

you ARE the current holder of not one, not two, not three, not four, but five of beacon’s all-time records.

 

**blue sloth:**

you really think weiss can surprise you like that?

 

**buff sloth:**

I’m an athlete, not immortal. There’s a lot to learn! And whilst I’m a little versed in the basics of some Mistrali styles of swordfighting, fencing isn’t something I’ve ever particular touched upon.

*particularly

And if Weiss is willing, why shouldn’t I take the chance to learn some?

 

**green sloth:**

truer words, never spoken.

 

**pink sloth:**

the most inspiring four word story >:3333333c

 

* * *

**2nd November, 12:49pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Yengareng:**

Sooooooooooo

Wanna

Talk

 

**Blekareck:**

i mean

no

but i will nyway if u rly want me to

 

**Yengareng:**

Rough night?

Day

Day(s)?

 

**Blekareck:**

just

ugh

ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

okay can i fcukin

admit something here

no judgement

 

**Yengareng:**

Course

 

**Blekareck:**

i said to velv i was gonna get over this yesterday and just

fuckin forget all about it but

i said 2 weiss i wasnt mad about the kiss!! that i was fine w/ it or w/ever

anbd yet

i just

im mad?????

not like

okay not hugely because in the end

velv was the one who got kissed

n she said shes cool w/ it

and im not gonna be the fuckin

overprotective dm because honestly

that just makes me an asshole

2 EVERYONE

and ive dealt w/ that befope personally and it sucks serious ass

*before

 

**Yengareng:**

K

I get all that

 

**Blekareck:**

but im still mad

cause like

weiss has clearly got Stuff goin on and im

im like

she was drunk she kissed velvet okay so fucking what???

but she hasnt told us anything about how shes feeling

she only went and ran off like a moron like what if shed gotten fucking hurt

and shes been one of my closest friends here which is a

goddamn

MIRACLE

which noone couldve EVER PREDICTED

and yet now

i told velv this but if she starts like

avoiding us because of however the fuck she feels 2wards velv

then im gonna lose a friend

cause i know me bein ,ad over this is temporary

*mad

it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ill get the fuck over it eventually because in the end velvs with me and she cares for me and i adore her

and one day well laugh about all this shit

but i dont want her to just leave our circle

 

**Yengareng:**

Okay

Hvae you told her

ANY of this

 

**Blekareck:**

no???????????????

 

**Yengareng:**

*have

 

**Blekareck:**

cause even i cant make sense of any of this shit

worls most conflicted goddamn person over here

 

**Yengareng:**

So you’re here complaining that Weiss hasn’t told you jack shit

About anything

Only for you to turn around an dsay you ALSO haven’t told her jack shit???

Can u spell hypocrisy

*and say

 

**Blekareck:**

i

i mesan

okay

 

**Yengareng:**

Blake ur my friend. I’m gonna be real here and say ur super cool and like

Ur sick! I’m glad to be friend w/ u but!

 

**Blekareck:**

i dunno how???????????

 

**Yengareng:**

but!

ssssshhhhhhhhhhh for a second

But you are a mess of a person and u gotta get your shit together.

Get Velv and Weiss and sit down face to face instead of messaging each other

And just

Put everything on the table

Everyhting ur thinking or feeling just slap it down there

Cause the longer you all dance around each other

Trying to figure out where to step the more awkward this is gonna be until your whole friendship is melting into a waxy puddle of I ‘i should’ve said something sooner’!!!!!!!!

I get it’s easier said than done

I get that

But you are all losing your goddamn SHIT over this! It’s boggling my mind rn!

 

**Blekareck:**

yeah this must

look pretty messy from outside huh

 

**Yengareng:**

I’m surprised ur not drowning on the inside too

Sit down w/ everyone

Talk it out

Besides you all have class together

You can’t play this game for a whole year, dude.

 

**Blekareck:**

i knowwwwwwwww

also when the hell did u start giving out good advice

 

**Yengareng:**

I raised Ruby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am a certified Mother Figure that shit comes w/ the title

Anyway, ur kinda mad about this and I get that! But like you've said u wanna be friends way more than you wanna get even. Which is good!

So take the diplomatic route

After all that’s like the best way to win in Remnant

Diplomacy cards are OP

 

**Blekareck:**

???

what

 

**Yengareng:**

Have u never played Remnant????????????

oh MAN

 

**Blekareck:**

no??????????

 

**Yengareng:**

OH MAN

NOW U GOTTA GET OVER UR BEEF W/ WEISS WE GOTTA PLAY TOGETHER

 

**Blekareck:**

oh boy

 

* * *

**2nd November, 2:13pm**

* * *

 

> **FaunSoc Bullshittery**

 

**Hype Gal:**

have you ever had a time when uve need to talk to someone with actual sense in their head

and had to resort

to the committe ur in

 

**social sex:**

all the time!

 

**a singular banana:**

same

 

**Hype Gal:**

cause as great as blake might be rn were both just messes

 

**Al (presi)Dente:**

Did something happen?

 

**Hype Gal:**

just some wild shit happened at a halloween party we were at and

y’know

 

**a singular banana:**

as someone who ws there: it was wild

 

**Hype Gal:**

‘you were there’ i dont thinking hanging out in the backyard w/ ur bf the whole time counts as ‘being there’!!!!!!!!!!

 

**a singular banana:**

i watched weiss schnee destroy yr bitch ass

 

**Hype Gal:**

she is literally a swordsman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

swordswoman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Al (presi)Dente:**

I’m almost regretting not going now.

 

**Hype Gal:**

fennec trust me it was a m e s s

altho neon i honestly expected u to be there and u just

werent

what gives

 

**social sex:**

some of uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus were invited to a pizza party/horror movie night and

no offence to coco ‘master of functions’ adel

sometimes ya gotta stick with what you love

 

**Hype Gal:**

fairs

 

**a singular banana:**

so what did yu want us 4?????????

sensible ppl r here 2b spoken 2

 

**Hype Gal:**

sun + sensible = n/a

 

**a singular banana:**

hey now

 

**Hype Gal:**

nah it wasnt over anything specific

what i was GONNA ask was abt

me bringing blake to our social on thursday

r we 1000% positive its NOT gonna spiral hilariously out of control

im not scaring them away w/ this shit!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Al (presi)Dente:**

Absolutely no spiralling.

I’ll be there this time so that Neon can’t start the barcrawl of the century.

 

**social sex:**

everyone loved it and you know it

 

**Hype Gal:**

also: still cant bvelieve im dating blake belladonna lol

just gonna

throw that out there again

 

**a singular banana:**

us neither

i mean i know i met em at the party

but they havent even been formally introduced 2 the rest of us

fennecs gotta be losing it

 

**Al (presi)Dente:**

I’m losing nothing, though I look forward to meeting them.

I had the pleasure of being introduced to Ghira back on Menagerie a few years ago.

He’ll make a good father-in-law, Velvet.

 

**Hype Gal:**

dont even fuckin joke abt it fennec

dont even

 

**Al (presi)Dente:**

I jest ye not.

 

**Hype Gal:**

i already can like

FEEL

my mother losin her SHIT

im aurprised she hasnt phoned me like 5 billion times

asking me where well hold the wedding

*surprised

AND shes probably spoken to blake parents and i

GODS

 

**a singular banana:**

sounds like a party dude

 

**Hype Gal:**

i dont wanna even THINK abt it tbh!!!!!!!

im tired from her antics already

 

**a singular banana:**

would you b the first of ur sibs to get married

 

**Hype Gal:**

yeah

two of my cousins married off like

one was like five years ago???

teh other was just before i came to vale

i think my mother was more proud than her SISTER was

 

**Al (presi)Dente:**

I actually do not doubt that for even a second.

 

**Hype Gal:**

like

but yeah id be the first of her kids??? cause Chiffon

is only like two years older than me haha

sne she

*anbd

*AND

she doesnt have any s/o

and of course satins only fuckin eleven and hickeory is gdamn seven

*hickory

so

 

**social sex:**

no wonder shes hype af then

 

**Hype Gal:**

EEYUP

 

**social sex:**

and i mean its not ONLY you have a dm but also the fact its a belladonna

basically

you hit the jackpot

 

**Hype Gal:**

going home for summer is going to be an ADVENTURE

…………………………….. oh maidens speak of the goddamn

chiffons calling why this why n o w

 

**Al (presi)Dente:**

Have fun with that!

 

**Hype Gal:**

SJDFSDF

shIT

 

* * *

**Phone Transcript to Chiffon Scarlatina - 2nd November, 2:18pm**

* * *

 

**Ve:**

“Heeeeeeeeeeey Chiff.”

 

**Ch:**

“Hey Velvet! Any reason that our mother has Ghira and Kali Belladonna over for dinner at our house today?”

 

**Ve:**

“... Please, _please_ tell me you’re jokin’.”

 

**Ch:**

“Yeeeeaaaaanope. I worked the docks for five straight days, finally found a lift home, and walked through the door to see the Chieftain of Menagerie sat at our dining table. Apparently there’s a reason for this! But I wouldn’t know because I turned around and went straight upstairs to where I’m calling you now. What’s up?”

 

**Ve:**

“Oh, I knew mam was gonna overreact like this! I was lit- I was literally just talking to someone about how she was gonna overreact.”

 

**Ch:**

“Over…?”

 

**Ve:**

“I’m datin’ Blake Belladonna. Who happens to also be here at Beacon.”

 

**Ch:**

“You’ve pulled?”

 

**Ve:**

“ _Chiffon_!”

 

**Ch:**

“Wait, wait wait, you’re serious?”

 

**Ve:**

“Why e- why _else_ would Ghira and Kali be there? Why?”

 

**Ch:**

“Pft, I dunno! Though it’d explain that shit-eating grin mam has.”

 

**Ve:**

“Ugh. Well, just… you’re gonna have to navigate whatever madness has cropped up in my absence. ‘Cause I’m not emotionally ready to deal with like, any of that. I’m flat out- I’m not emotionally present. Nope.”

 

**Ch:**

“I’m gonna see if my boss wants me to work a few more days… a week, maybe. Might move into the hotel for a month.”

 

**Ve:**

“It’s for the best.”

 

**Ch:**

“I can hear ‘em laughing over something downstairs. You... _do_ realise this means you can’t break up with Blake now?”

 

**Ve:**

“You know, I don’t really wanna think about it, to be frank.”

 

**Ch:**

“Hah! Don’t blame ya. Still, I’m gonna go ‘cause I want to eat whatever’s cooking, guests or no guests, but hey! Congrats on the catch, li’l sis.”

 

**Ve:**

“Thanks. If you could, uh, shoot down any early wedding plans on my behalf, that’d be… that’d be just _great_ …”

 

**Ch:**

“Of course! Someone in this family has to be sensible!”

 

**Ve:**

“You’re the best. I’ll phone you soon?”

 

**Ch:**

“Got it. Love ya.”

 

**Ve:**

“Love you too.”

 

* * *

**2nd November, 2:23pm**

* * *

 

> **FaunSoc Bullshittery**

 

**Hype Gal:**

and aftyer that incredibly short call

*after

 

**social sex:**

that was quick

 

**Hype Gal:**

chiffon called just to tell me that my mam has ghira and kali around for dinnmer

which of you wants like 50 lien to kill me

 

**Al (presi)Dente:**

What were you just saying about weddings?

 

**Hype Gal:**

fennec

fennec i swear

to VEERY MAIDEN

*EVERY

 

**social sex:**

not too late to make thursday’s social into a stag n hen do

only

well those don’t rly work so well when one is agender and the other is trans/genderqueer

does it

 

**Hype Gal:**

sorry did i say i came for sensible conversation??????????? i take it back

all of it

 

**a singular banana:**

did someone say stag do

cause like

here 4 it

 

**Hype Gal:**

nnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO

 

* * *

**2nd November, 2:27pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._
> 
>  

**velvsss:**

blake bLEASE

our parents r having dinner 2gether and faunsoc wants to make thursday a goddamn

ENGAGEMENT PARTY NFSD;F;

 

**the cutest butt:**

our parents are doing what now

 

**velvsss:**

having DINNER

2GTHER

my sister just fuckin

phoned me to arn me

*warn

blake

blake my mam is gonna fuckin

plan out the next twenty fiuve years

 

**the cutest butt:**

id like to think

my [arents wont

go wild but

*parents

who tf knows

 

**velvsss:**

real talk we can still call this off!!!!!!!!!!!!!

last chance”””!!!!!!!

 

**the cutest butt:**

mmmmmmmmmm

nah

:)

25 years of cuddles w/ u??

how am i meant to say no

 

**velvsss:**

gods!!!!!!!!!!!!! what!!!

fuckin shit ur too cute

i love u how are u so perf like this!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**the cutest butt:**

hehehehe

love u too

 

**velvsss:**

:O

love u more

 

**the cutest butt:**

impossible???

 

**velvsss:**

i think thats the first time uve said ‘love’ to me btw

IM P SURE

 

**the cutest butt:**

is it bad i was waiting on u to say it first

 

**velvsss:**

W O W

i love you! i love love love love love love love love love you! ur lil face!!!!!!!!!

 

**the cutest butt:**

heheheeeeeeeeeeee

i love u too

all of it!

and

im glad our parents are hype to like

yknow

have us together

 

**velvsss:**

i am too tbh

i complain cause like

mam always gets overhyped and i know like

idk!!!!!!!!! thinking that far ahead when weve been 2gether

how long now

like one month exactly or smthng???

 

**the cutest butt:**

were That Couple velv……………

 

**velvsss:**

WE ARE!!!!!!!!!! but thats okay w/ me cause like

u make me happy!!!!!! and like

thats enough for meeeeeee

 

**the cutest butt:**

:D

me 2 and like

i know ive been super grumbly and shit after that party n all but im glad

im glad i met u and im with u and all that

mush

lol

 

**velvsss:**

its cool!

and i am too :3

tho that said we rly gotta talk 2 weiss properly abt all Thgat Shit and not

on im lmao

that child is a Mess

 

**the cutest butt:**

like were much better velv

 

**velvsss:**

i knooooooooooooooow

 

**the cutest butt:**

yeah yang gave me shit for not talking it out w/ weiss properly haha

we could ask to talk after seminar on thursday?

 

**velvsss:**

u beautiful angel

want me to msg her?

 

**the cutest butt:**

sure

 

* * *

**2nd November, 2:32pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._
> 
>  

**a bun:**

hey weiss!!!!!!!

so me n blek were a wondein

 

**a wess:**

Hey.

 

**a bun:**

can we talk after seminar on thursday????????

not like

in a bad way like

a catch up that doesnt allow for shitty misccum

…

*miscommunications

thats what i meant

 

**a wess:**

Uh, straight after?

 

**a bun:**

thats what the plan was!

 

**a wess:**

Well, I.

I kind of have aplans?

*plans

With Pyrrha.

We’re going to the gym in the morning and then we’re going to grab lunch together after class? Since her seminar ends at 3pm too.

 

**a bun:**

oh!

 

**a wess:**

But we can reschedule or do it some other time or.

I swear this wasn’t intentional.

 

**a bun:**

i trust u B)

okay well! maybe this weekend :O

or smthng

 

**a wess:**

Of course.

 

**a bun:**

but like also

just in case ur wondering!!!!!!!!!! ur still our friend!

and like

(also the fact that u, weiss schnee, is my friend is like ??? and IM NEVER GONNA LIKE

BELIEVE IT???))

 

**a wess:**

:)

Can’t really believe I’m friends with either of you either, if it helps.

 

**a bun:**

but! point remains: ur our friend

and no matter what

or how u feel

about fuckin anything yeah?

talk 2 us?

pls

communication!

is!

a!

foundation!

of any!

 

**a wess:**

I understand. And I will.

 

**a bun:**

good!

relationship!

no matter what kind!

 

**a wess:**

I will!

Promise!

 

**a bun:**

and ya bettr keep it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ya bettr!!!!!!!!!!!!

this weeken d were talkin it out!!!!!!!!!!!! friends make friends have therapy seshes!

rly unprofessional thrapy!

*therapy!

WI-FIVE ME WEISS

WI-FIVE OF FRIENDSHIP

 

**a wess:**

Wi-five?????????

 

**a bun:**

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH

 

**a wess:**

what

Have I gotten myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday sure seems like it'll be busy......................... :3c
> 
> FAUNSOC GOT INTRODUCED did you know I've been waiting to introduce FaunSoc since the first ever unpublished draft of The Frapp Logs? Did u know. Did u. But they're HERE NOW so let's have some Hot Fax: Fennec is a Postgrad student who studied in Menagerie and then decided to Have A Wander someplace else, as is Neon (though hers is a new course that's split between Atlas and Beacon and involves a lot of timezone wrangling). Sun was originally gonna study in Haven because he wants to Rep his Hometown, but then the course he wanted to do got funding cut and then cut entirely so he had to change plans last second >_> and Neptune studies at Haven but he's transferred over to Beacon for a year 'cause not having Sun around kinda sucked. Another Hot Fax is that in the Scarlatina fam, all the boys are named after types of wood and all the girls are named after types of fabric.
> 
> also @weiss_schnee please talk to ur friends................... p li z


	11. No Surprises

 

* * *

**4th November, 6:17am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Pyrrha:**

Hello!

Are you awake and ready to face the day? :)

 

**Weiss:**

i

I havent had my coffee yet so im not

Quite heer yet

 

**Pyrrha:**

You’re already leagues ahead of Ren - he wakes up at 6am on the stipulation he can have up to a thirty-minute lie-in if he asks nicely.

 

**Weiss:**

Dont tempt me.

I havent had to wake up at 6 in a while and i forgot

how good iut was.

to sleep in.

 

**Pyrrha:**

You don’t know what you have until it’s gone, hm?

 

**Weiss:**

youre enjoying this rane t you

*arent

 

**Pyrrha:**

I mean, you are usually very well put-together! So maybe I’m enjoying the sleepy/drunken texting just a little.

 

**Weiss:**

ill be Fine after coffee.

promise I just.

Caffeneine.

*Caffeine

I can feel my internal oprgans shutting down without it honestly

 

**Pyrrha:**

:)

Well, I’ll leave you to reanimate, shall I? See you at the gym at 7?

 

**Weiss:**

Yup will be there

with my stuff

uhgh

 

* * *

**4th November, 9:03am**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

I had a really good time at the gym with you!

But now I really have that itch to fence in my hands.

 

**Pyrrha:**

For someone ‘out of practise’, you certainly didn’t move like it!

It was very impressive - I have to admit I’ve got a hankering to learn more, myself.

Thanks for all the demonstrations.

 

**Weiss:**

You’re welcome. It was fun to go back over everything.

And trust me - I think I stepped wrong five out of six times, haha.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Still! I can see Velvet hadn’t stood a chance, cardboard tube or not.

 

**Weiss:**

To her credit, she did try and back out until I called her a wuss.

Do you still want to have lunch at three, by the by?

 

**Pyrrha:**

She’d had the right idea, clearly. ;)

And of course!

There’s a place just out of campus that

Well, Nora likes to call it a “vegan hipster joint”, even though it is neither vegan nor hipster, but the food is good and it has a lovely view over Vale.

I like having excuses to take my friends there, haha.

 

**Weiss:**

It sounds great!

Do you want to meet in the forecourt before we go?

 

**Pyrrha:**

Will do.

 

**Weiss:**

Also, in the name of being fast on the draw, I’m buying.

After listening to me ramble on about my entire life, it seems, you deserve it, haha.

 

**Pyrrha:**

I have a feeling you won’t let me argue with you on this?

Thought it won’t stop me trying once we get there!

Though*

 

**Weiss:**

You can try. :)

 

* * *

**4th November, 12:16pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**velvsss:**

so weiss is gonna be rly awkward around us i can smell it

and since were gonna sit down and poroperly talk it out

*properly

ive decided to just get right down to it and just

DO AS FRIENDS DO

and joke abt it!!! tease the shit outta her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**the cutest butt:**

nice

 

**velvsss:**

cause if we wait until like saturday to even fuckin

address that weiss planted one on me

well thats just fifty shades of dumbfuckery right there

and bsides theres so much potential for jokes here im not passin it up

 

**the cutest butt:**

i dont even blame u tbh

besides she probably

doesnt believe us when we say were not hugely pissed @ her haha

 

**velvsss:**

oh absolutely

 

**the cutest butt:**

so mayb?

if we joke abt it she’ll like? chill?

 

**velvsss:**

we can ONLY HOPE

cause yknow what u said abt like

being scared she might stop hanging out w/ us???????? SAME

BIG MOOD

 

**the cutest butt:**

yeah :/

 

**velvsss:**

i mean i said this to her

b4

but i never wouldve thought in a billionty years id hang out w/ a schnee?

let alone be worried shed STOP bein a friend?

WI L D

 

**the cutest butt:**

yeah i

i mean u already know abt my feelings abt her ahah

 

**velvsss:**

yeah i know!!!!!!!

having someone who actually like

that u can relate to is super important which is why like

i gravitated to faunsoc so hard yknow????????

anyway point being

 

**the cutest butt:**

yeah i feel that

 

**velvsss:**

weiss might a schnee but shes o u r schnee now

she cant egt away this easy!!!!!!!!! not over thus!!!!!!!!!!!

*this

also *get but whatev u feel me

 

**the cutest butt:**

hehehe

 

**velvsss:**

also: faunsoc social 2day get hype bby

 

**the cutest but:**

im hype! :)

 

**velvsss:**

good cause we’re goin to a place that does these amazing pitcher cocktails and were gonna be having a Lot of sex on the beach

 

**the cutest butt:**

as in the drink

or

 

**velvsss:**

find out 2nite :3c

 

**the cutest butt:**

oh

 

**velvsss:**

B)

 

* * *

**4th November, 1:06pm**

* * *

 

> **penis enlargement helpline**

 

**buns, hun:**

any particular reaspn u look like someone kicked u so hard between the legs u flew five feet into the air weiss????????

*reason

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

I went to the gym with Pyrrha.

And then proceeded to do more exercise than I have for maybe three months combined.

My thighs are begging for death.

 

**my anaconda:**

ew gross e x e r c i s e

 

**buns, hun:**

u say that now blek but im gonna teach u how 2 skateboard!!!

its gonna be rad as FUCK

 

**my anaconda:**

no

nooooooooooooo

 

**buns, hun:**

>:3c

gonna teach weiss too were gopnna make her the family rebel

were gonna shred!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Aren’t I already the family rebel?

 

**buns, hun:**

non

also coco gave me a new nickname idea for u hang on

 

**your memes are stale and you should feel bad:**

Oh dear.

 

> **buns, hun** changed **your memes are stale and you should feel bad** ’s nickname to **i kissed a bun and i liked it**

 

**buns, hun:**

there we go

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Why?????????????????????????????????????????

 

**my anaconda:**

u did this to yourself weiss

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

I have so many regrets.

So, so many.

 

**buns, hun:**

hehehehe

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

I’m never ever predrinking with either of you ever again.

Next time I’m going in stone cold sober.

 

**buns, hun:**

all thatll happen is you kiss blake or smthng and wont have alcohol to blame!!!!!!!

im tellin ya!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

ahsgfasdf

 

**my anaconda:**

weve decided youll have to get a permission slip from both of us tho

 

**buns, hun:**

yep!!!!

 

**my anaconda:**

we both have to sign it for one (1) kiss

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

I’m rescinding our friendship and I’m leaving Beacon.

Why are you two like this!!!!!!!

 

**buns, hun:**

LMAOOOO

theres no escape

being our friend means u get the Turbo Package of Bullshit

NO TAKE BACKS

 

**my anaconda:**

btw my kiss also has to come w/ all the cpmpliments too

*compliments

 

**buns, hun:**

dont i give u enough?????????????????????

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

why

 

**my anaconda:**

1 weiss compliment is worth like 5 velvet compliments

i dont make the rules

 

**buns, hun:**

what kinda of fucked up economy is this

who decided this

 

**my anaconda:**

the stock market

or something

besides according to u

u got like

twenty compliments!

im evening the playing field

 

**buns, hun:**

i mean

I GUESS

weiss is bright red aw nooooooooooo

 

**my anaconda:**

rip weiss

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Can we go back to being awkward please.

 

**buns, hun:**

HAHAHAHA

nope!!!!!!!!! this is ur life 4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

I’m moving back to Atlas.

 

**my anaconda:**

theres no kingdoms of isolation you can run to now

no mountaintops in atlas can hide u

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

They can! They will!

 

**buns, hun:**

LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL nope

oh shit w8

apparently we were meant to be doing smthng???

what were we meant to be doing

 

**my anaconda:**

uh oh spaghettios

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Please never say that again.

 

**my anaconda:**

uh oh

 

**buns, hun:**

s p a g h e t t i o s

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Why this.

 

* * *

**4th November, 3:23pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Yengareng:**

Hey bud!

 

**Blekareck:**

hey yeng

 

**Yengareng:**

First question:

 

**Blekareck:**

bye yeng

 

**Yengareng:**

Have you spoken to Weiss yet

HEY

And second:

 

**Blekareck:**

we were gonna talk 2day but she went out for lunch w/ pyrrha so

 

**Yengareng:**

Why did I just see Weiss with Py

A DATE???

 

**Blekareck:**

why do i feel

like weve had this convo before………….

 

**Yengareng:**

Ssh! This is IMPORTANT

But you havent talked yet?

 

**Blekareck:**

we were today? but yeah then weiss had to cancel

so

were gonna talk on saturday probs

 

**Yengareng:**

GOOD

But I’m not gonna lie to you - I need these spicy deets on Weiss and Pyrr

Hit me tf UP.

 

**Blekareck:**

bad news bears are here to say i know nothing

weiss said they were in the gym this morning?

and now lunch

 

**Yengareng:**

Two dates in one day I cannot believe

 

**Blekreck:**

okay uh

right i know ur kidding around

and yes whilst u were totally right abt me n velv which i commend u for

i am

too tired

and just cant deal w/ more

drama like this okay i cant let me rest

i dont wanna even think abt it tbh

 

**Yengareng:**

It’s cool B)

Still they didn’t talk much at the party did they???

 

**Blekareck:**

again ur asking me as if i know anything

 

**Yengareng:**

Then again Pyrrha will make friends with anyone who’ll like

Give her the time of day so

And EVERYONE wants to give her the time of day damn have you seen her???

Can u say ‘ripped’

 

**Blekareck:**

i can cause my gf can do fifty pushups w/out breaking a sweat

 

**Yengareng:**

Oh yeah

Brawny Bun

 

**Blekareck:**

vv brawn

and pretty

and hot and

akdhslad

im

gay

 

**Yengareng:**

B)

Still I’m gonna get to the bottom of this Pyrrha bsns!

I need to be on top of everything in case shit happens

 

**Blekareck:**

is that another mopther figure thing

*mother

 

**Yengareng:**

Eeyup

Nyway

What u doin Blakey

 

**Blakeareck:**

rn im thinking about how cute my gf is

 

**Yengareng:**

Gay

 

**Blekareck:**

n later were going to industrial w/ faunsoc

for drinks n shit

so i can actually meet these ppl

 

**Yengareng:**

Oh!!!!!!! Nice

U know where you’re going?

 

**Blekareck:**

all i know is that they have good pitcher cocktails and were going at 7

 

**Yengareng:**

Coco’s function didn’t offer enough excitement huh

;)

 

**Blekareck:**

im hoping thisll be chiller than that LMAO

also velv then made some wordplay on sex on the beach

and im like

hmmmmmmmmmm

stillb lushing over it

tbh

*blushing

 

**Yengareng:**

:OOO

Ur gonna get l a i d

 

**Blekareck:**

jkdfJKSDFHGSDF

 

**Yengareng:**

LAID LAID LAID

Hit me tf if u need condoms

MOTHER KNOWS BEST

 

**Blekareck:**

KJSAGDSJAKDFGSDAaaaaAA

IM

LeavING THIS CVONVO

BYE

 

**Yengareng:**

And dental dams too and also I have like free pouches of flavoured lube

I think I got that in like

Orientation

Blake?

These are imporant details Blake

*important

Blake

Come back!!!!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

**4th November, 3:35pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Blake:**

hey so uh

btw

if yang comes after u for anything lmao that was

my fault

she sorta went on a tangent thing after i said u n pyr were uh

at lunch 2gether

so uh

yeah

watch out

 

* * *

**4th November, 5:02pm**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

Thanks for taking me out to lunch with you.

It was fun, and the cafe was lovely!

 

**Pyrrha:**

No problem! It was really nice!

I’m used to lunchtimes being a lot more hectic when I’m with my friends, so it was a change of pace to just relax and talk for once.

I’d like to do it again sometime. :)

 

**Weiss:**

Of course! It was fun.

Although looking at the amount of missed texts I have from Yang, word might’ve spread.

 

**Pyrrha:**

That will have been Nora, probably.

Can’t go out anywhere without her making a thousand insinuations a minute, haha.

 

**Weiss:**

Do not let her and Yang buddy up. They will be insufferable.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Too late! They like to throw weights around at the gym together every now and then.

 

**Weiss:**

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

 

**Pyrrha:**

:)

You know they’ll stop any shenanigans with a firm enough word, yes?

 

**Weiss:**

I do, but…

Funnily enough, it’s also part of their charm.

They’re not the type of people I’d ever have encountered back in Atlas, and it’s nice.

Even if it’s insufferable sometimes.

 

**Pyrrha:**

That tends to be the way of it!

I’ll let you catch up on those messages - have a lovely evening, Weiss.

 

**Weiss:**

You too! :)

 

* * *

**4th November, 5:07pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

Soooooooooooooooo I saw you n Pyrrha all buddy-buddy in the forecourt

And Blake just ratted u out

What are you up to Miss Schnee

I mean I know you’ree not gonna check ur msgs for yeons because ur useless

But what are u doin!!!!!!!!!!!! Taking our local deity out for lunch!!!!!!!!!!

Blake says you went to the gym too? That’s TWO DATES

DATES WEISS

What is goin ON

 

**weiss cream:**

Firstly: it’s ‘Mx. Schnee’ and secondly: we went out for lunch after seminar because Pyrrha woke me up at 6am to show her some fencing tricks and wanted to do something for me in return.

So she showed me this lovely cafe she frequents.

It was not a date and you need to stop throwing words around like this.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

Woah okay

Sorry :C

It’s just y’know you like Velvet and all and I didn’t even know you and Pyrrha were friends so like

Y’know

 

**weiss cream:**

Sorry, that actually came across shorter than I meant it to.

It’s fine.

It wasn’t a date, and we haven’t spoken much before.

She messaged me after the party and we’ve been just

Talking? About stuff and it’s nice.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

Nice

 

**weiss cream:**

But yeah I just

After Blake and Velvet and I talk I just

Don’t want to even think about any of what I felt?

Pyrrha’s nice to talk with and I’m not horrifically wracked with guilt every time I message her, so.

You know.

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

Guilt? Why

You know those two think the world of you??

Which is crazy for a million reasons but like

 

**weiss cream:**

I know! I know

Because they wouldn’t want to take the time to actually talk this out if they didn’t mean it

But I’m still nervous that I

Y’know what? It’s stupid. We’ll leave it at that.

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

You sure?

 

**weiss cream:**

If I tell you all my worried and unfounded concerns I’ll just be repeating myself for like the seventh time and driving myself crazy for it.

Besides, they were being super silly and joking around about it today so I’m hoping for the best.

I’m sure I’ll get over all this in a few days and then we can go back to fucking about on IM.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

Good news! We do that anyway

 

**weiss cream:**

Yeah, well.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

Can I talk to you for a real moment thoooooo

 

**weiss cream:**

Sure.

 

**high stakes game of yenga:**

When Ruby came to me and said she was friends with THE Weiss Schnee, I crapped my pants cause no matter how good my sister might be at picking ppl out, you were and are still a Schnee.

So yeah! I was ready to have to throw down w/ you!

And instead I met this frankly weedy kid who can fence and drinks way too much coffee and who is the first person in a room to tear the Schnee Co to fucking s h r e d s.

 

**weiss cream:**

Thanks??

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

I can tell you’re a decent person! One that’s trying to get over some shit.

 

**weiss cream:**

How would you know?

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

Someone who hasn’t been through stuff doesn’t generally presume all their friends! Are gonna stab ‘em in the back over virtually n o t h i ng.

Now maybe I’ve pegged u wrong? Okay! That’s fine.

But just know that you could fuckin

Murder a dude, quite frankly, and we’d still sit down and talk it thru w/ you!

Cause that’s what friends do~*~*~

So chill! Trust that Blek n Velv mean it when they say they wanna work this all out w/ u!

 

**weiss cream:**

I’ll

I’ll try?

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

That’s all I’m askin!

Ur good ppl Weiss

I’m glad we’re friends, and I’m glad you’ve got us!

:D

 

**weiss cream:**

I’m glad I’ve got you too.

It means a lot.

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

N’awwwwwwwwwwwww

U wouldn’t happen to be in ur room rn, yeah?

 

**weiss cream:**

??? I am

Got home about fifteen minutes ago.

 

**a high stakes game of yenga:**

:3c

 

**weiss cream:**

Why

Wsait

WAIT

IM LOCKING THE DOOR

IM L

 

* * *

**4th November, 5:18pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Blake:**

hey so uh

btw

if yang comes after u for anything lmao that was

my fault

she sorta went on a tangent thing after i said u n pyr were uh

at lunch 2gether

so uh

yeah

watch out

 

**Weiss:**

I’ve handled it, no worries.

 

**Blake:**

oh okay

 

**Weiss:**

I’m becoming proficient in the art of shutting down rumours, not to say I wasn’t already.

This is just the first time I’ve had to do it so regularly.

 

**Blake:**

hehe

anyway what i wanted 2 day was uh

*say

dyou wanna hang out after our talk thuis weekend?

whenever the fuck thatll be but like

we havent done our library thing in a while

 

**Weiss:**

Oh! I mean, we can?

Depends on how tragically our talk goes, haha.

 

**Blake:**

i feel like velvet might have made it sound

scarier

than it is

 

**Weiss:**

I refuse to confirm/deny.

 

**Blake:**

lol

well if any1 ends up crying weve failed what were tryna do

so

shurgging sounds

*shrugging

 

**Weiss:**

I know, I’m just being a baby.

I know we’ll talk about it, but I really didn’t mean to

Well, I meant to do it. Kiss Velvet, obviously, else I wouldn’t have! But I didn’t mean to...

I’m not trying to steal Velvet or anything.

I’m really sorry if I

I really don’t want you to hate me and I know you said you’re okay with it but I know I wouldn’t be so I’d really rather you hit me with however you’re feeling?

 

**Blake:**

can i be real for a sec u honestly sound like ur expecting me to verbally destroy u tbh

 

**Weiss:**

Yang did say I need to stop expecting the worst outcomes.

 

**Blake:**

and she would not be wrong

weiss:

im

not

rly

that

mad

at

u

okay??

 

**Weiss:**

You’re not?

 

**Blake:**

okay yeah im mad

a LITTLE

because yknow u fuckin kissed velv w/out consent first n secondly

shes my gf and yeah i mightve felt a lil slighted haha

 

**Weiss:**

I really didn’t mean for that.

 

**Blake:**

but

shshshs

thats me bein a portective shit cause velv said she dont care so i dont care tbh

point being: ill get teh fcuk over it

*the fuck

and i was gonna talk abt it at the weekend but ill just

go into it in more detail

i guess

 

**Weiss:**

Okay.

 

**Blake:**

so long story shoirt

im not gonna yell at u over anything cause theres nothing to yell over that isnt just me being a dumbass

ight?

 

**Weiss:**

Okay.

That makes me feel a touch less nervous.

 

**Blake:**

good

cause like

i wouldnt forgive myself if i drove u off haha

i really like doing our thing and going out to the library and talkin

velv is great and i

i really like her but its hard 2 talk abt bein

ME

to ppl?

but u get it

so

 

**Weiss:**

I know. It’s been really good to talk to you too!

And I still really want to be friends with you.

 

**Blake:**

so

library 2gether?

or like

wherever you wanna hang n talk

cause i have some opinions over headlines lately n if i dont air them soon im gonna pop

 

**Weiss:**

Of course!

I look forward to hearing them.

 

**Blake:**

:))

 

* * *

**4th November, 6:16pm**

* * *

 

> **FaunSoc Bullshittery**

 

**Al (Presi)Dente:**

So, is everyone attending tonight?

 

**a singular banana:**

already there

 

**social sex:**

leaving in a few since it’s a long-ass walk

seriously why is the shipyard so far

 

**Hype Gal:**

gotta walk for your quality entertainment!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**social sex:**

g r o s s

 

**Hype Gal:**

but yeah me n blake are leaving in like 15 mins B)

do we have a few comin???

 

**social sex:**

yeah! spoke to a bunch and i know we’ve got at least ten folk on their way

FAUNSOC GET2GETHER COMMENCING

in like 45 mins

 

**Hype Gal:**

NICE

blakes actually getting hype ive nvr…………. seen them like this b4 tbh…………..

SO YALL GOTTA BE NICE YHEAR

 

**Al (Presi)Dente:**

Of course!

 

**social sex:**

i’ll give it my best shot but like

we’ll see hwta happens when i’m ten shots in huh

wow what the fuck happened there *what

 

**a singular banana:**

same neon

 

**Hype Gal:**

yall be n i c e

and b e h a v e d

 

**Al (Presi)Dente:**

That implies that you’ll be behaving yourself, Velvet.

 

**Hype Gal:**

listen

 

**social sex:**

LMAOOOOOOOOOO velvet behaving herself in what universe

 

**a singular banana:**

thatll b a laugh

 

**Hype Gal:**

LI S TEN

 

**Al (Presi)Dente:**

Remember right before we broke up for summer and Velvet fought not one, not two, but three people who were giving one of our members a hard time?

I remember.

 

**a singular banana:**

things that make me glad i transferred 2 beacon: that shit ^

 

**social sex:**

things i can’t believe happened: that shit ^

 

**Hype Gal:**

yall mouthy bastards

 

**Al (Presi)Dente:**

Anyway! I expect to see you all soon - no bar crawls and no bar fights, are we clear?

 

**Hype Gal:**

u got it

 

**a singular banana:**

c u there

 

**social sex:**

>:3c

 

**Al (Presi)Dente:**

Neon.

 

**social sex:**

i got iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

 

* * *

**5th November, 12:06am**

* * *

 

> **FaunSoc Bullshittery**

 

**Hype Gal:**

m n blake r

were

were getting ataxi oh myg od

anyone want t list

a lift

balkes cuddling me its so hard to text

 

**a singular banana:**

were right across from u juust use ur mouth loser

 

**Hype Gal:**

shant

lift y/n

 

**a singular banana:**

were good

go hom

 

**Hype Gal:**

goin

 

* * *

**5th November, 3:39am**

* * *

 

**Coco Adel**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

heheehehehehheh

guess who just

got laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaid

ME

I DID

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velvs is

itslike 4am

pls

pl

s

pls fuck at reasomable hours ty

grats tho

 

**Velvs:**

hey hey

02335869-05-11.jpg

#aftersexselfie

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i

cantwait to take teh piss out of you in the morningg

for doing that

 

**Velvs:**

:3c

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

go to fuckign sleep

 

**Velvs:**

love yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By chapter 18 I swear these chapter titles are just gonna be whatever I have in front of me on my desk.
> 
> Next chapter will be wrapping up this second arc (which'll mean another break for me to build a buffer, and also because I'm going on no less than three holidays over August, one of which involves living on a boat), and these relationships are getting so twisted up in each other................ but hey, at least Blake stopped avoiding Weiss like the devil??? Maybe???


	12. Air Your Grievances Elsewhere

* * *

**5th November, 11:36am**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

so

about this selfie you sent me

 

**Velvs:**

hey do me a favour first???????????????

a real quick fucking favour?????????????

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

what

 

**Velvs:**

delete it and then kill me thank u :)

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

no can do blackmail material like this comes along once a blue moon

 

**Velvs:**

FUCK

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

speaking of fuck how’d the fuck with blake go

 

**Velvs:**

it was

great actually

dffds

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

oh no no no i didn’t become your side ho

just to not hear the dirty details

i’ve got a photo of you looked very pleased with yourself and blake looking very in love with you so

no getting away with just

‘it was great’

c’mon gimme the play by play

 

**Velvs:**

im not????????? giving you a play by play of my sex life????????????

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

can it get any worse after the #aftersexselfie

 

**Velvs:**

KJDSFGSDFH

A GOOD SIDE HO WOULDNT HOLD THIS AGAINST ME!!!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

when’d i ever sya i was a GOOD side ho

*say

 

**Velvs:**

okay fine fucking whatever!!!!!!!!!

if blake comes for u over this legit not my fault!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i can handle a lovesick faunus any day of the week

 

**Velvs:**

whatever we fuckin got back and like

SHOWERED cause it was way too hot in the shipyard and like

we just sortas uhhh

made out

a lil

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

mm

 

**Velvs:**

and then blake asked like

they asked how i liked to be touched cause they werent sure where n sdjfhkgsdfasdf

N I DIED

N WENT TO HEAVEN RIP THIS IS MY GHOST TYPING

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

HAHAHAHA

tell me more abt the gay

 

**Velvs:**

oh my god im blushing like amoron okay listen

we had sex and it was great

im fucking

LEAVING IT THERE

OKAY

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

NICE

you did it tho you got laid

with maybe the hottest faunus in vale and menagerie

 

**Velvs:**

aaaaaa theyre so cute tho

theyre sleeping rn and i could cry i love em so bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!

theyre nsugglin

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

awh

 

**Velvs:**

also i have no fucking clue how we even managed to have sex on this tiny bed

shoukldnt they give uni students bigger beds just for this???

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

they encourage abstinence via lack of space

 

**Velvs:**

DIDNT WORK

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you at your place or blek’s?

 

**Velvs:**

mine lmao it was closer

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yeah your bed is like espeically tiny

*especially

shoulda moved in with me and the guys then you coulda had a double bed!

 

**Velvs:**

ah! so u could take the piss in person!!! i see!!!

nty!!!!!!!!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

saw thru me

 

**Velvs:**

pft

anyway

gonna wake blake up and get brekfast n maybe??

arrange to finally talk 2 weiss and get that shit just

squared away

for good

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i feel that

but before you go…

 

**Velvs:**

???

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

do you want this selfie framed for your desk, or are you more of a door-sized-poster type of gal?

i’m emailing the printers rn

 

**Velvs:**

COCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO

 

* * *

**5th November, 12:57pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**a bun:**

hey weiss?

 

**a wess:**

Hello!

 

**a bun:**

so ur free 2day right

(right?)

 

**a wess:**

I am. Why do you ask?

 

**a bun:**

well we WERE gonna like

wait until 2mrw but im calling us out!

procrastination!

so we were think of doing the talk 2day at like

3? 4??

like walk 2 the park or smthng and chat??

 

**a wess:**

Hunter’s Park?

 

**a bun:**

yeh

 

**a wess:**

Okay then!

 

**a bun:**

huh u agreed to that v quickly

i was rdy to fight

 

**a wess:**

If I don’t do it today I’ll probably put it off forever.

And it’s a nice day, so.

Should I go to yours and we can walk from there?

 

**a bun:**

yeh!!! blake’s already here so

also its a good excuse to take u both to my fave milkshake place…………. cause im a loser and milkshakes make me stronger as a person

 

**a wess:**

Pyrrha said the exact same thing to me when she took me to lunch?

You don’t need excuse for milkshakes, Velvet!

 

**a bun:**

……………………

maybe so

but yeah come to my place for… 3? i guess???

and well walk n talk?

 

**a wess:**

Sure!

 

**a bun:**

n one more thing b4 i forgetti

blake said smthng abt them telling u they werent mad abt shit

cause u werent sure?

 

**a wess:**

Oh.

Yeah, well I just kinda got nervous and you know.

 

**a bun:**

lmao weiss if either of us were like legit mad ud have heard by now

like

U WOULD KNOW

blake n i arent the type to like

keep that shit on the quiet haha

 

**a wess:**

I know.

 

**a bun:**

were gonna talk abt it cause IM isnt helping us fuckin

get msgs across!!!!

and i dont want smthng like that kiss hovering between us like a bad cold smh

 

**a wess:**

Yeah, I

I really appreciate it.

 

**a bun:**

ur our friend now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOREVER

so ill see u soon!!! :D

 

**a wess:**

See you then.

 

* * *

**5th November, 1:08pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

If after 3pm you never manage to message me again, presume I’m dead.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

;O; yyyyyyyyyy??

whats happening??????????? ;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~;

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

I’m meeting Velvet and Blake to talk about what happened last Sunday, and even though they’ve both confirmed separately that they’re not mad, I’m covering all the outcomes.

So if I die I’m making the probably regrettable choice of letting you and Yang have all my stuff.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

………………………………………………. i want ur computer :DDDDD

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Have at it.

But ONLY if I’m dead.

I don’t want to come back and find my room stripped bare.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

*sits back down real slow*

okay

only when ur dead

got it :D

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

And you absolutely cannot enlist Yang to hit me with her bike.

It had to be either Blake or Velvet who ends my shitty life!

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

GOT IT

but u know they wont anyway right :O

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

We can live in hope, I suppose.

Well, I suppose Blake won’t kill me yet. They wanted to do our usual library talk afterwards and since I’m their primary outlet for political venting…

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

u guys do a lot of those talks huh xD

whatll it be abt this time :Oc

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

It’s nice! Finally I can talk about Vale’s policies to someone who isn’t thirty-odd years my senior.

I’d imagine something to do with Vacuo’s new import tariffs to Menagerie. The waters around Menagerie are dangerous, though not uncrossable, but they’ve claimed the risk is high enough that they want to take new, longer routes, and thus are demanding higher tariffs to make up the cost.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

You’ve no clue what I just typed, do you.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh no

no i dont

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

I cannot wait to talk to Blake. This is exactly why.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

but but but!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! see heres where ur theory fails! .u.

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

What.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

okay so ur saying that either blake or velvet will kill u right?

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Yes?

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

but uve already admitted blake wont kill u cause they wanna talk 2 u! which means out of both, only one will wanna kill u! right?

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Yes???

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

but velvet loves blake, right? so if velvet killed you, blake would be super sad abt it! and then velvet would be super sad abt it. so she cant kill you!!! :DDDD

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

I

Guess?

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

and yang said they

okay

not gonna finish that 1 haha

.n.

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Said they what?

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

yknow

said they

yknow

had sex last night??????????? apparently??????????????

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

And why, pray tell, is Yang telling people this?

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

I DONT KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I DIDNT EVEN WNAT 2 KNOW BUT NOW I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Dear sweet summer maiden.

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

hehe ^U^

well maybe theyll be!

chill then??? :O

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

You’re reaching for anything to help me feel better, huh?

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

is it not working ;~~~;

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

It is.

You’re a good friend, Ruby. :)

But tell Yang to quit spreading word of people’s sex lives around. Why does she even know anyhow?

Actually

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

oh well

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

Don’t tell me.

DON’T TELL ME

 

**Rootin Tootin:**

:D

 

**Great Weiss Shark:**

I never want to know and if I ever somehow do, end me.

 

**Rootin Tottin:**

u got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

;D

 

* * *

**5th November, 2:46pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Sister._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Yangarang:**

So riddle me this

 

**Roobaloo:**

hm??

 

**Yangarang:**

Why have we managed to collect like

A bunch of freinds, but all of them are idiots

*friends

It’s like

 

**Roobaloo:**

*RLY LOUD SHRUGGING SOUNDS*

 

**Yangarang:**

It’s like one of those button presses where you get a million Lien but you have to spend it all in 12 hours or smthng

‘You get a bunch of cool friends, they are are all morons’.

 

**Roobaloo:**

LMAOOOOOOOO same tho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

theyre tryin

maybe? ;~;

 

**Yangarang:**

Like Weiss likes Velvet

#CONFIRMED

Blake and Velvet are dating also #CONFIRMED

Now Pyrrha’s involved? With Weiss?

#confirmed????????????????

 

**Roobaloo:**

pyrrha and weiss when? :Occc

 

**Yangarang:**

Yesterday! I mean, Weiss said it wasn’t A Date in any capacity and y’know what!

I’m gonna have faith in her and say it wasn’t a date!

But also that’s a mistake and I’m wondering if Pyrrha think she’s cute.

 

**Roobaloo:**

message herrrrrrrrr

 

**Yangarang:**

Weiss?

 

**Roobaloo:**

pyrrha!!!!!!!!

 

**Yangarang:**

I mean?

Does she even know anything about

Well, okay, she would because she was at the party and saw all That Shit go down.

I hope Weiss resolves all this with Blake n Velv today being a mama bear is hard work when like five people are trying to make everything complicated UGHH

And now I gotta deal with PYRRHA

WHY

 

**Roobaloo:**

do u want me to msg her xD

 

**Yangarang:**

You are the one who makes friends with celebrities like it’s nbd so have at it

WAHTEVER

 

**Roobaloo:**

so im asking if she wants to date weiss right????????????

right

 

**Yangarang:**

Kinda? I just wanna know if I gotta update the flowchart

Marking down who tf likes who and what drama I need 2 know about!

 

**Roobaloo:**

got it B))))

 

* * *

**5th November, 2:50pm**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**Ruby:**

hey pyr!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

 

**Pyrrha:**

Hello, Ruby!

How’re you today?

 

**Ruby:**

im super good!! xD

u?

 

**Pyrrha:**

I’m doing great. :)

What did you need?

 

**Ruby:**

um okay so………………………….

so yang said u n weiss went to lunch yesterday?

and like

 

**Pyrrha:**

That we did. It wasn’t a date, before you ask!

Weiss warned me of the rumour mill that is your sister, I’m afraid.

 

**Ruby:**

well it wasnt abt that hahahahaha

we wanted to know if u uh

well YANG wanst to knbow if

if u like

weiss

haha

 

**Pyrrha:**

I presume she means romantically and not just as a friend, correct?

 

**Ruby:**

not like!!!!!!!! well YES like that but like

were looking out 4 weiss!!!!!! ;~~~~~~~~~~~~;

and also keeping track of stuff

yangs two days away from using red string to link everyone up with haha

 

**Pyrrha:**

I see.

 

**Ruby:**

like on the detective shows? :O

 

**Pyrrha:**

Well, my answer is that I like Weiss as a friend! We’ve only just properly been acquainted, after all, and it’s a little early to be throwing around any thought of relationships, hm?

Though she’s very

How should I word this?

Nice to talk to? Very good company.

 

**Ruby:**

okay!! :DD

i know this came!!! super out of the blue and we werent like

we gotta look out 4 weiss!!!!!!! cause shes a troublemaker >:O

 

**Pyrrha:**

So I’ve heard!

That said, of course, I’d like to get to know her better.

I’d like to think we got on well yesterday, haha.

 

**Ruby:**

shes a good friend :DDDDD

sorry about crashing in here like that !!!!

(but you can blame yang if u rly rly rly wanna)

 

**Pyrrha:**

All’s forgiven.

:)

 

**Ruby:**

also uh since im

here

hahaaa

u wouldnt happen 2 remember when we agreed to go see the new grimm fighter 5 when we were takin turns over the toilet?????????? .n.

cause i cant remember if i like

dreamt that hahahaha xDDDD

 

**Pyrrha:**

We did! I just wasn’t sure if you’d forgotten!

Next weekend it comes out, doesn’t it?

 

**Ruby:**

mmmm! yangs coming too and i think…………………….. nora wanted to go too i dont

remember who else .////////////.

 

**Pyrrha:**

I’m sure we’ll figure it out. :)

Talk about it a little closer to the date?

 

**Ruby:**

sure will!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

 

* * *

**5th November, 2:50pm**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao-Long**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Sister._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**Roobaloo:**

so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Yangarang:**

Hit me up.

 

**Roobaloo:**

the offical word is

*official

‘Well, my answer is that I like Weiss as a friend! We’ve only just properly been acquainted, after all, and it’s a little early to be throwing around any thought of relationships, hm?’

 

**Yangarang:**

Hmm.

 

**Roobaloo:**

my word is that pyrrha totally wants to get to know her betr so that we CAN tsrat throwing around relationship stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*start

 

**Yangarang:**

So you think she does like Weiss

 

**Roobaloo:**

yeh!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

tho like

its like if weiss likes velv and blake n velv r datin but pyrrha likes weiss then what

that

what

what does that MEAN

 

**Yangarang:**

And now you see me in the middle trying to juggle this in real time.

Now theoretically, my baby sister whom is the size of an especially small hamster, there is a way this can get untangled.

 

**Roobaloo:**

im!!!!!!! not that small!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:OOOO

 

**Yangarang:**

If Weiss and Pyrrha hit it off and start dating and Weiss forget about her crush, then Blake n Velv can date and Weiss n Pyr can date and everything goes as it should.

 

**Roobaloo:**

and if it doesnt go that way at all?????

 

**Yangarang:**

And that’s EXACTLY WHAT I AM ANTICIPATING.

It has been less than two months and I already KNOW that’s too much to hope for.

Something’s gonna goof it up Ruby.

I can feel it.

 

**Roobaloo:**

we can go get pizza 4 lunch n wait it out??

 

**Yangarang:**

You always were the smartest person in our family tbh.

 

**Roobaloo:**

:DDDDD

 

* * *

**5th November, 4:13pm**

* * *

 

> **penis enlargement helpline**

 

**buns, hun:**

GOOD TALK LADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

im so glad we got that over with tbh

DOES EVERYONE FEEL BETTER or is it just me

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

I do, haha.

I’m glad everything isn’t weird anymore.

 

**buns, hun:**

never had to be weird in the first place B)

altho im v flattered how cute you think i am ;D

 

**my anaconda:**

everyone thinks velvet is cute

thats what we proved today

 

**buns, hun:**

-poses-

hows ur Boring Talk going btw

 

**my anaconda:**

weiss said i was cute too lol

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

?????????????

Did I ASK you to air that out???????????

 

**buns, hun:**

WEISS

W E I S S

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Let me DEFEND MYSELF

 

**my anaconda:**

velvet we’re breaking up

weiss is richer than you anyway

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

You SAID everyone thinks Velvet is cute SO I

SAID TO BALKE THAT THEY’RE PRETTY CUTE TOO

 

**buns, hun:**

balke

yes balke just broke up with me

cant believe it

unfaithful

hope u 2 are happy 2gether

 

**my anaconda:**

nvm weiss cant even spell my name smh

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

I’m done I’m so done.

 

**my anaconda:**

weiss is losing it

 

**buns, hun:**

nope sorry balke

already phoned my parents theyre very upset

your parents have already disowned u

 

**my anaconda:**

dammit

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Anyway,

ANYWAY

We WERE talking about the controversy surrounding the stepping down of Atlas’s only Faunus councilman but I guess now we’re not!!!!!!!!!!!! Guess i’m never gonna talk to either of you again!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**buns, hun:**

blake babe if i blow her kisses as apology will u please pass them on in real life

 

**my anaconda:**

dont we need permission slips for that

 

**buns, hun:**

i said we would if WEISS kisses u but ur kissing WEISS it doesnt matter

anyway pass on like three kisses

pls and ty

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Why’re Blake’s kisses so TOOTHY

 

**my anaconda:**

did it

cheek smooches for whizzu

 

**buns, hun:**

now u know how i feel weiss!!!!!!!!!

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Someone’s gonna think Blake’s cheating on you I swear.

 

**buns, hun:**

tell em i was on im the whole time!

we have proof i gave persmission

persimmon

 

**my anaconda:**

tru fax

 

**buns, hun:**

besides if your friendship doesnt end up with so much physical contact that ppl THINK ur dating whats the damn point of friendship anyway

coco gropes my chest everytime i go to her place just to see how the boobs r doin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**my anaconda:**

theyre doing very well :3

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

I’m going to vomit.

 

**buns, hun:**

hey blake: thats gay

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Blake and I are going to wrap up our conversation and then I’m going home to bed!

 

**buns, hun:**

WRAPPING IT UP AND GOING TO BED? W E I S S  S C H N E E

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

This is what going to hell is like.

 

**my anaconda:**

nice

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

I’m turning off my Scroll and Blake will too once I wrestle it from them.

 

**buns, hun:**

i cant watch? :(

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

GOODBYE VELVET

 

**my anaconda:**

shes put her Scroll in her bag

and now im getting side eye

ttyl babe?

 

**buns, hun:**

sure will cutie butt B)

 

* * *

**5th November, 7:56pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You recently became friends._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Pyrrha:**

I have a question, if you don’t mind me asking!

 

**Weiss:**

Of course.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Where do you live?

 

**Weiss:**

Amber block, along with Ruby, Yang and Blake. Why?

 

**Pyrrha:**

Well, I was also wondering the room number? I might… have a gift, of sorts?

 

**Weiss:**

??

You do?

 

**Pyrrha:**

I picked them up before I realised I couldn’t exactly surprise you with it, haha.

 

**Weiss:**

Oh, well. It’s A26, second floor. Passcode for the front door of Amber is 1278.

See you soon?

 

**Pyrrha:**

Thank you! :)

 

* * *

**5th November, 8:02pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

hey ruby?

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

yea blake? :D

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

so uh

okay i know youre friends w/ weiss and

well i dont really wanna tell yang this cause like

well youll

probably tell yang anyway so i dont know why im bothering haha but

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

??? what :O

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

okay so today me n weiss were talking after our group talk thing we did

because we finally got around to it and basically

we all agreed that whatever weiss thought velvet was cute and it doesnt matter anymore and that, yknow, whatever! were just gonna keep on being friends and close buds and thats fine only its not cause

afterward me n weiss were doing our private talk thing where we chat shit abt politics

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

yeah!

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

and we were dicking about with velvet on im and like

like weiss called me cute as a joke and i had to give weiss kisses as an apology from velvet only

only im thinking back on it and like

i got fuckin hit by this feeling thats like how i feel abt velvet????????

like

SUPER

CRUSHY

and now im like

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

wait wait wait wait

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

starting to PANIC

a LITTLE

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

you mean u have a crush on weiss?????????? since when???????

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

since uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh maybe four hours ago

like maybe its only me like

overreacting but just

all of a sudden it hit me real hard and its the same sort of fuzzy

stupid feeling i got for velvet??

like where’d it even come from?????????

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

;~;

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

like we just sorted this! that theres nothing between us save for me n velvet and now

great how the fuck do i manage this????????????

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

i dont??? i mean i dont

i havent ever dealt with smthng like this personallyyyyyyy BUT

:’O

but id say smthng??

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

oh yeah so i can have my gf break up with me and make everything irreparably awkward between me and weiss

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

u were the one who just had a convo abt communication!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

shit

i know

fuck

maybe

shit maybe i should say smthng?? but to who???

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

maybe tell velvet?????????? or just like play it off?? ;n;

cuz u U start acting awkward around weiss

*cuz if U

shell notice 4 sure!!!!!!!!

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

like

okay maybe

i have time

to figure this out

sorry i just dropped thos on u i just

*this

idk what to do???

 

**like a nerd but geekier:**

i get it dwwww! :D

ESP IF IT HIT U ALL AT ONCE

whoops

caps lock

u sure u didnt

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

s okay

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

feel anything b4?

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

like? ive always liked weiss cause i realised we get along

RLY good haha

and like w/ her and velv i kinda have all the things that make happy

but now

im making such a mess of it

cauyse it was just like

‘oh i like her’ yknow????

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

i think! if u say smthng or like

explain to velv that maybe u like weiss too???? cause shes not the kinda person to judge u like that rightttttttttt :O

 

**like a bookworm, but cooler:**

i hope so else im gonna really fuck this up

okay

gonna sleep on it

but thanks for listening i really

it means a lot

 

**like a nerd, but geekier:**

always happy to b here 4 you!!!!!! :D

 

* * *

**5th November, 8:07pm**

* * *

 

There’s a knock on Weiss’s door and Weiss knows it’s Pyrrha, just because it sounds so _polite_. If it was Yang it’d sound like she was trying to bust down the door, and if it was Ruby it’d be much more rapidfire. Blake’s knock is always the same, three taps with a pause between the first and the second, but this one is softer and raps out four short beats. Ergo, it must be Pyrrha.

 

Weiss is a little nervous. People don’t usually get her gifts unless they’re looking for something in return later down the line, but Pyrrha seems like the last kind of person to do something like that. Maybe it’s just a kind gesture, but it still throws Weiss for a loop anyway. How do you even respond to random gifts? A hug? A conversation?

 

She’s about to find out, because Weiss crosses over her room to pull the door wide open, and the first thing she sees are just _flowers_ . Pure, white roses that makes Weiss’s brain halt and go _do roses even bloom this time of year_? Apparently they do, because how else has Pyrrha found a bouquet the size of her head? Behind them, like a splash of colour, is Pyrrha herself, towering over her but smiling like she’s just seen the sun come out at the end of a cloudy day.

 

“Hello!” She says rather breathlessly, rocking on her heels as if she’s nervous. Pyrrha Nikos, being _nervous._ “I hope you don’t mind, but I was on my way home from grocery shopping and I saw these and they made me think of you?”

 

Weiss doesn’t say anything, mostly because she doesn’t know what _to_ say. She’s never had a bouquet like this before - the ones she _has_ had were smaller, more detailed affairs, usually gifted by the son of a business partner or the like. But this one is big and bright, much like Pyrrha herself, messy and spilling over the edge of the plastic wrap because there’s just _so many roses_.

 

The heel-rocking gets faster and Pyrrha’s smile is starting to falter, so Weiss reaches forwards to take the bouquet, sending her the most polite smile she can. She’d like to flash something more genuine, but her brain is still rebooting, frankly. “Thank you. This is- this is so sweet of you.”

 

That fills out Pyrrha’s smile again, and Weiss’s heart skips a little beat. She’s so very flattered that someone like Pyrrha would see flowers and then think of her. It feels like it should mean something more, but perhaps she’s imagining that part.

 

And that’s when Pyrrha blurts out, “I’d love to have lunch with you again.”

 

There’s a pause, Weiss’s fingers crinkling the plastic as her palms squeeze tight around the stems. “You... would?”

 

Pyrrha nods, and it’s so _strange_ seeing her look anxious. She’s a foot taller than Weiss, built like a tank, and is also one of Beacon’s most successful athletes. She looks so much younger like this, emerald eyes flicking between Weiss and the flowers and her room. “Yes. Not like- not as a date, of course, but sometime I’d like to… having your company was really fun and I’d really enjoy doing it again. Maybe regularly?” The words practically tumble from her mouth, one after another after another, and Weiss finds a smile - a real one, this time - is curving her mouth before she can even help it.

 

“You know,” she starts, leaning against her doorframe as she traces a petal with the very tip of her finger. Pyrrha’s watching closely, attention captured and held tightly with Weiss’s every word. “Normally when people bring you flowers and ask you to lunch, it’s usually as a date.”

 

Pyrrha’s blush runs right down her neck, and she stutters and stumbles, not able to quite look Weiss in the eye, try as she might. “W-well, you know- if you’d rather it _was_ a date then I won’t- no complaints from here. Ever.”

 

Okay, Weiss laughs at that. Flustered Pyrrha is a sight to behold, and she’s going to hold onto this memory for a long time to come. “Alright then. How about tomorrow at two? Ruby showed me a restaurant on the boardwalk that’s highly recommended by herself _and_ Yang, if you’d like.”

 

“That sounds wonderful.” Again, there’s a weird skip of Weiss’s heart when Pyrrha’s grin returns, confident and luminous, and when she finally gives a little wave and a short _goodbye, see you then_ , Weiss stands in her open doorway until Pyrrha’s out of sight before she returns into her room.

 

She’s going to have to find a vase, and then something especially nice to wear for tomorrow. After all, it’s a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, starting The Frapp Logs: I refuse to make these relationships complex let's have a fun little story with the OT3.  
> Me, this chapter: Congrats, I played myself.
> 
> GUESS WHO GRADUATED ON TUESDAY (which you may remember me mentioning in the notes of chapter 5)! Me, I did. Which also means I spent most of the week exhausted because it takes me years to recover from social events and thus spent all of today writing this chapter! So sorry for any mistakes, this hasn't actually been proofread. ;~;
> 
> But this wraps up the second arc after another six chapters, 142 pages and 22,328 words! Which means I'm taking another break to build up a sweet buffer (and also go on three different holidays over August, hoo boy) so next time you see me will be in a few weeks. In the meantimes, though, you can catch me at faunusrights.tumblr.com where I cry over the OTP feels and also post RWBY content three times a day. It's pretty hype.
> 
> RIP Blake Belladonna, 23rd September - 5th November. Ya Done Goofed, Kiddo.


	13. Not Over It

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘no filthy resistors of capitalism here no sir’ - 3rd December, 10:31am**

* * *

  
****

**Ve:**

“Hey, remember when my life was kinda working out for me last month?”

 

**Fo:**

“Here we go.”

 

**Ve:**

“Because, hah, I remember! I re- I was _there_!”

 

**Co:**

“Velvet, babe, if you’re going to rant again give me enough warning so I can mute your ass.”

 

**Ve:**

“This isn’t a _rant_ , this is me laughing at the fact my life likes to pull rugs from under me so hard it’s amazing I ever get anything done.”

 

**Ya:**

“You get things done? Is there recorded evidence for this?”

 

**Ve:**

“I do! Sometimes! Rarely.”

 

**Ya:**

“That’s what I thought.”

 

**Ve:**

“Hush, you. Point being-”

 

**Fo:**

“Point being I’m pretty sure we’ve had this conversation like three times over the past four weeks. And they all finished with you saying you’re over it.”

 

**Ve:**

“I am!”

 

**Co:**

“She’s really not.”

 

**Ve:**

“I AM. I just… things happened _very quickly_ and sometimes it just hits me all over again that Blake had- _has_ a crush on Weiss.”

 

**Co:**

“I mean to be… to be really honest with you here, Velvs, everyone _kinda saw this shit coming_.”

 

**Ve:**

“I didn’t!”

 

**Fo:**

“That’s because you’ve been staring at Blake’s ass so hard you’ve been missing just about everything else.”

 

**Ya:**

“True.”

 

**Ve:**

“When? When did everyone see this coming?!”

 

**Co:**

“Velv, seeing Blake without either you or Weiss or _both_ is like- it’s like seeing a horse riding a train or something. It doesn’t happen.”

 

**Ve:**

“Uggggggggh.”

 

**Ya:**

“I admire Blake for admitting it, though. Most folk would have probably kept it a secret for as long as possible.”

 

**Fo:**

“Got to give them that.”

 

**Ve:**

“I knoooooooooow and I’m glad they did.”

 

**Co:**

“Are you now.”

 

**Ve:**

“I am! I mean, I already told ‘em I was poly so _hopefully_ their dipshit self knew I wouldn’t… well, I mean I said that me ‘n’ Blake were mono but now _this_ is a thing and now I gotta figure out if like… well, what I mean is-”

 

**Ya:**

“You couldn’t make this more confusing if you legitimately put effort into it.”

 

**Fo:**

“Real talk.”

 

**Ve:**

“I am _saying_ that me and Blake were monogamous! I told them I’m poly but that we were a committed item for _now_ and if we wanted to talk about it later we could figure shit out. _Later_ . But Blake thinks they’re poly too which is like pretty rad ‘cause like! Sick cool _nice_ I’m glad! I just… ah, I dunno. Just thought it wouldn’t be our other best friend. Because it makes everything so _messy_.”

 

**Co:**

“I repeat, you’ve told us all this before.”

 

**Ve:**

“And I’ll stop talking about it once I figure it out in my brain zone! But right now there’s this whole thing with Weiss fucking up everyone’s plans by dating _Pyrrha fucking Nikos_ -”

 

**Fo:**

“Now that was a curveball.”

 

**Ve:**

“I KNOW!”

 

**Co:**

“That shit she pulled put me out fifty Lien. I can’t believe it.”

 

**Ya:**

“It’s not even the Winter Solstice yet and this year hasn’t gone to anyone’s plans.”

 

**Ve:**

“Big- BIG FUCKING MOOD. I don’t even know what’s happening!”

 

**Co:**

“Well, what is happening is that you and Blake are an item - and you are going to _stay that way_ , because you’re both grossly lovesick with each other, Weiss or no Weiss - and Blake now has a crush on Weiss. Everyone knows Weiss must have at _least_ seven feelings about you and probably more, but she’s dating Pyrrha.”

 

**Ya:**

“It’s a mess, basically.”

 

**Fo:**

“Mm-hm.”

 

**Ve:**

“Ugh, I knoooooow it’s a mess. A big fuckfest of madness.”

 

**Fo:**

“Got a question: if Weiss hadn’t managed to land the single hottest human in Beacon, would you have told Blake to go for it?”

 

**Ve:**

“Probably? I mean, all things aside Weiss is my buddy too! It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world!”

 

**Co:**

“... Hah! Hahaha! _Haha-nnnnhehehehe_ -”

 

**Ve:**

“What the fuck has tickled you, Coco?”

 

**Co:**

“Fucking- hearing all this shit is just _cracking me up_ . It hasn’t even been half a _year_ -”

 

**Ve:**

“I’M AWARE OF THE TIMESCALE.”

 

**Co:**

“-And we’re sat here fucking _debating_ about Blake getting together with Weiss! Weiss _Schnee_ , might I _add-_ ”

 

**Ya:**

“It is pretty hilarious to watch unfold.”

 

**Ve:**

“Less fun to _live it_ ! Bottom line is I don’t give a _fuck_ if Blake wants to date Weiss so long as they don’t fuckin’ get our names confused whilst we’re fucking-”

 

**Fo:**

“Holy _shit-_ ”

 

**Ve:**

“But this would have been nice if it wasn’t so confusing and if Weiss wasn’t dating Pyrrha and also if all of us were just a _little less gay_.”

 

**Fo:**

“Now that really _is_ a mood.”

 

**Ya:**

“Do you like Weiss?”

 

**Ve:**

“Wh- no?”

 

**Co:**

“That’s a yes.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah, _lol_ , because I just need to make it worse for everyone involved in this shitty clusterfuck. No, I don’t. Weiss is cute and a good buddy, and if Blake wants to date her then fine! They’d be cute together! And I know she makes Blake happy too.”

 

**Co:**

“Maybe you gotta get out there and find another cute Faunus to kiss.”

 

**Ve:**

“No _fanks_ , think I’ll pass until we sort all this out first.”

 

**Fo:**

“Isn’t it easier to figure this out when it’s Weiss, anyway? At least you can just talk to her on the level.”

 

**Ve:**

“It would be if not for-”

 

**Ya:**

“Her dating someone else?”

 

**Ve:**

“EE-YUP.”

 

**Co:**

“Well, at least you’re not mad at Blake. That’s all I care about.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah, nah, I’m not- I still love the shit outta them. They keep apologising, though?”

 

**Ya:**

“Ah.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah, I think they think they’ve fucked up really badly, but that’s not- untrue. False. Fake news. Besides, I’m meeting their parents during the Solstice and I’m not gonna up and cancel after my mother’s gone to _such_ lengths planning the wedding.”

 

**Co:**

“Ooh, there’s a point.”

 

**Ve:**

“So, yet again, I finish this exact conversation by saying I don’t know what’s going on, or what Weiss is doing, if she even likes Blake, but everyone says she likes me, and we’re all poly pieces of shit floating down the creek that is our lives.”

 

**Co:**

“Say ‘gay’ if you’re poly! Gay!”

 

**Ya:**

“Gay.”

 

**Fo:**

“Gaaaaaaaaaaaay.”

 

**Ve:**

“Gay! I fucking GUESS.”

 

**Fo:**

“Gay when wearing a hat, gay when in love with a cat, gay on a plane or perhaps in a train-”

 

**Ve:**

“And still gay when I exit this shitty call. Suck my chode.”

 

**Co:**

“Love yoooooooooooooooooo-”

 

> **Velvet** left the call.

 

* * *

**3rd December, 11:34pm**

* * *

 

> **that’s illegal, nora**

 

**“i’d stick nougat up my own ass”:**

hey

hey

hey hey

pyrrha

hey

hey hey

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

Hello Nora!

 

**“i’d stick nougat up my own ass”:**

i still cant believe u n weiss schnee r dating

fr real

cause it feels like ur still making this up

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

I wouldn’t say ‘dating’, strictly speaking! We go on dates, and we hang out and chat, but I wouldn’t say Weiss is my girlfriend.

 

**ren:**

isn’t that the definition of dating.

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

I mean!

I think dating is more of a committed thing?

 

**who is this nerd and why is he here:**

yeah that makes sense

to date and dating are different

right?

 

**“i’d stick nougat up my own ass”:**

absolutely not

 

**ren:**

you go on dates whilst you are dating.

dating is the verb.

you are actively dating, and to go on a date is an event that occurs during the course of the dating.

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

But what about people who meet and go on a date to see if they’d like to start dating?

Does that mean they’re dating from the moment they go on their first date, regardless if they’ve known each other for only a matter of days?

 

**ren:**

first dates don’t count.

but if you continue to date regularly multiple times, you are dating.

hence, adjective.

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

What’s the difference between a date and just… lunch?

 

**who is this nerd and why is he here:**

isnt a date more or less like… predetermined a sa date

*as a

 

**ren:**

no.

sometimes you go out for lunch and/or coffee or the like and it winds up becoming a date.

a date is a meeting in which two people seek to further their relationship as the primary intention.

 

**who is this nerd and why is he here:**

isnt that true of just regular lunches

 

**ren:**

lunch is usually with the intention of getting food and relaxing.

dates are not.

 

**“i’d stick nougat up my own ass”:**

long story short: ren is right!!!!!

you n wess r dating

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

Be that as it may, this doesn’t mean Weiss and I have ever… formally agreed to a relationship yet.

Ergo, not my girlfriend.

 

**“i’d stick nougat up my own ass”:**

all things considered i nvr said u were gfs!

i said u were DATING

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

…

Touche.

 

**ren:**

doesn’t weiss also like velvet.

 

**“i’d stick nougat up my own ass”:**

REN

u cant say these things like that

tho u right

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

She does.

It just so happens that Blake and Velvet are in a pretty committed relationship, so!

 

**who is this nerd and why is he here:**

not to be like

jinxing it

but doesnt dating someone when u know they like someone else a

well

a no-no?

 

**“i’d stick nougat up my own ass”:**

a no-no

who even says that jaune

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

Well.

 

**who is this nerd and why is he here:**

i do!

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

Maybe? Jaune’s probably right!

But Weiss is very sweet, and we’re having a good time together. She just got very frustrated with herself over Velvet and general feelings, and it’s nice to have a distraction when that happens.

Besides, even if this came to nothing, I’d rather have spent time with her than never talked, you know?

 

**“i’d stick nougat up my own ass”:**

pyrrha whats it like to be a bastion of good thoughts and positive energy

 

**can and will crush heads between thighs:**

Pretty good, actually!

 

**“i’d stick nougat up my own ass”:**

still cant believe it tho

 

* * *

**3rd December, 3:42pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**shitty gay moon:**

hey babu

hows it hangin

 

**shitty gay planet:**

p good

:)

you okay

 

**shitty gay moon:**

im alright

i was wondering if you wanted to like

do something 2nite

and since ur still ebing an awkward lemur

*being

we could talk some more

i can tell u how cute u r if it makes u feel better

 

**shitty gay planet:**

thatd be nice

what do u wanna do

 

**shitty gay moon:**

we can go

get pizza?

mebbe?

u could come 2 mine or i could come 2 urs

we could get it 2 go or like

idk!!!

what do u want

 

**shitty gay planet:**

uuuuuh can we get it to go

n come to mine?

my room is slightly bigger than urs anyway

its… better...

 

**shitty gay moon:**

u betr not be turning into a size monarch!!!!

I DUNNO IF ILL BE ABLE TO PLEASE U IF U R…

sometimes things that r bigger… r worse

 

**shitty gay planet:**

;)

nah ur good

yr like the baby bear

just right

 

**shitty gay moon:**

i m

screaming

that was the gayest shit ive ever heard

esp in ref to my dick

 

**shitty gay planet:**

:3c

 

**shitty gay moon:**

gods

g o d s

that was so cute m dyin

 

**shitty gay planet:**

eheheh

so yeah do you wanna

do that

 

**shitty gay moon:**

obvs

so ill see u at like

6?

meet at the laundrette n walk doqn 2gether?

*down

 

**shitty gay planet:**

yeeeeea

and i dont meant o be an awkward lemur or anything haha

*to

i just still feel

uhhhh

^ like that

 

**shitty gay moon:**

babe how many times

do i gotta say

its fine

until u eventually

get that

 

**shitty gay planet:**

forever prbably

knowing

me

 

**shitty gay moon:**

tru but also

do i blame u for likin weiss? no sir

at least i know my dm has the Good Taste

 

**shitty gay planet:**

eheheh

 

**shitty gay moon:**

problem is we gotta

figure out whats happening w/

pyrrha………………

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i mean idk

and like

if weiss wants to stay w/ pyrrha then thats fine i just

i told you cause i didnt want you to think i was

acting weird

and making that a problem

yknow

 

**shitt gay moon:**

i hear u

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i have u!! and that makes me happy

if me n weiss arent ever gonna be athing like

at least were friends

yknow

 

**shitty gay moon:**

big mood

well i mean that said

every minute i was w/ u and hadnt told u i liked u

was like hell

just a pure brand of hell

so i mean ur dying

 

**shitty gay planet:**

oh absolutely

i cant believe

shes dating pyrrha…………..

 

**shitty gay moon:**

what the FUDJK were the CHANCES OF THAT SHIT

if she a fucking chick magnet what the fuck weiss

*if

*IS

honestly im mad abt it how did she do that

 

**shitty gay planet:**

not ovr it tbh

i think i went though all seven stages of grief when she told us tbh

 

ONE MONTH BEFORE(ISH)

 

* * *

**8th November, 10:15am**

* * *

 

> **penis enlargement helpline**

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

So before the rumour machine that is the Xiao-Long sisters and also everyone in this godforsaken University starts up!

 

**buns, hun:**

ooh spicy rumours

 

**my anaconda:**

hm?

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Pyrrha and I have been going on some dates.

And inevitably, someone will start chatting about how we’re dating and I strongly argue we’re not!

 

**buns, hun:**

???????

what??

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

But we’re going on some dates.

And it’s been very nice, so.

 

**my anaconda:**

ur

oh

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

So that’s that. Thought you should know before anyone winds up getting the wrong idea.

Blake, you look mildly shocked and by mildly I mean ‘incredibly so’.

Y’ain’t got a problem with that, right?

 

**buns, hun:**

hang on hang on hang on

wait

i have

multiple questions

at least three maybe as many as five

firstly since when r u n pyrrha ‘hot damn’ nikos goin on dates?

secondly

fcking

yaint

weiss what the shit

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

It’s grammatically sound!

 

**buns, hun:**

w e is s

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

And also, since the 4th.

We went on another on Saturday.

And we’re thinking going to the cinema next week or so.

 

**buns, hun:**

w h at

i mean

congrats u tiny gay idk how the fuck u managed to land

the hottest person in beacon

but like grats tho

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

I stress I haven’t landed anyone! We’re just going out and having fun.

I’m just telling y’all so nobody can start claiming anything else.

YANG.

 

**buns, hun:**

ya l l

y the

contractions

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Y’ain’t a fan?

 

**buns, hun:**

y’all’shdnt’ve’d that

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

y’what

 

**buns, hun:**

y’eah

still tho holy shit

and i mean u guys met at the halloween

fuckfest

so its been like a month?

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Remind me how long it took for you to start dating Blake?

 

**buns, hun:**

yeah yeah yeah alright okay

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

Where’s Blake going?

 

**buns, hun:**

bathroom

still weiss…………………………. whats it like dating a deity,,,................

 

**i kissed a bun and i liked it:**

She’s not! A deity!!

 

**buns, hun:**

im sure thats what they all say

 

* * *

**8th November, 10:19am**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Girlfriend._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**the cutest butt:**

velv

can we talk when we get home

after this lecture

 

**velvsss:**

???

of course?

u okay

 

**the cutest butt:**

yeah i just

realised i gotta tell u smthng

 

**velvsss:**

okay

 

PRESENT DAY

 

* * *

**3rd December, 3:45pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**shitty gay moon:**

shouldve seen it coming when u sent the msgs from the toilet lmao

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i

panicked

i thought it was super obvious! it felt like it was written all ovr my face...

haha

its been a whole month even

but i still think abt it

and then feel

like ass

 

**shitty gay moon:**

tbh i was thinking on it the other day n i realised

like

if id realised id had a crush on u

only to have u say u were dating weiss like a day later

I TOO

WOULD BE LOSING MY SHIT

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i know but like after a month ud think id  be

like not wallowing but here i am

and i keep comapling to u and

*complaining

i shouldnt be im sorry

 

**shitty gay moon:**

bby ur doing it again! u just keep on apologising!!

and i mean weiss keeps posting gay pictures up so everyone gets reminded every

like

five minutes so i dont blame u

so fuck it! lets do some stuff 2gether

and ur gonna meet my parents at winter solstice n itll be a nice holiday

just u n me

and uh

my entire family

of sixteen ppl

just another uuuuuuh like 2 weeks 2 go

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i know

and im looking forward to it

also i cant wait to see my parents again

i miss them so much

 

**shitty gay moon:**

soon………………………

:)

i love you

and were gonna have FUN 2GETHER

ON SHITTY FAUNUS ISLAND

 

**shitty gay planet:**

hehe

i love you too

 

* * *

**Phone Transcript to Winter Schnee - 3rd December, 5:49pm**

* * *

 

**We:**

“Hey, Winter.”

 

**Wi:**

“Hello, Weiss. A little late for a call, isn’t it?”

 

**We:**

“What do you- oh. Timezones. Sorry.”

 

**Wi:**

“It’s fine, though you don’t usually phone without some warning first. Everything alright?”

 

**We:**

“I just needed to talk to someone who has way more confidence in what they’re doing than I do, honestly. I didn’t think university would be so, ah, _exciting_.”

 

**Wi:**

“That’s a word for it. Judging from your social media, you’ve been having a pretty fun time, though. New girlfriend and all…”

 

**We:**

“Wh- girlfriend? N-no, Pyrrha and I are- well, we’re-”

 

**Wi:**

“The caption ‘date at the Lobster Cage’ seems to imply quite a lot, Weiss.”

 

**We:**

“We’re _dating_ , but we’re not- she’s not my _girlfriend_! We’re just, y’know-”

 

**Wi:**

“Mm? Juuuuust…”

 

**We:**

“Ugh, I liked you more back when you were unbelievably stoic.”

 

**Wi:**

“Funnily enough, you’re not to only one to have said that. Still, girlfriend or not, are you really trying to add to the list of things our father wants to hemorrhage over? I’m amazed he hasn’t put himself into the hospital with a blown vessel yet.”

 

**We:**

“For that, I can only hope. Coming home to the Winter Solstice is probably completely impossible, huh?”

 

**Wi:**

“Actually, from what little he’s mentioned of it, he expects you to come home still. If you want to stay somewhere else, that’s probably something you’ll have to announce.”

 

**We:**

“That’s going to be a nightmare. My friends are still offering me a place to stay at their home, but I’d hate to impose. Even if they say I’m not imposing, which I would be-”

 

**Wi:**

“What about your girlfr- her name is Pyrrha, right?”

 

**We:**

“Pyrrha Nikos, yes.”

 

**Wi:**

“What are her plans for the Solstice?”

 

**We:**

“Home for a week, and then she’s coming back to, in her words, train off the calories.”

 

**Wi:**

“Why not go with her?”

 

**We:**

“Because she’s not- Winter, she’s not my girlfriend! At the very _least_ not _yet_ . Meeting the parents is, like, a _thing_ . A whole _thing_. My best friends are meeting each other’s parents this Solstice and you should see how nervous they are of it! It’s a thing. A whole, big thing.”

 

**Wi:**

“You can’t see it, but I’m covering my face right about now.”

 

**We:**

“Winter! It’s a _thing_.”

 

**Wi:**

“Uh-huh. A thing. I see.”

 

**We:**

“Never mind. This call was a mistake.”

 

**Wi:**

“Mm. Well, anyway. If you’re coming home for Solstice, get ready for daggers in your direction. The only good thing to have happened since your stunt is Whitley is finally off the receiving end of our father’s ire for once.”

 

**We:**

“Remember when he was the favourite, and then came out as gay?”

 

**Wi:**

“I actually kind of miss the smug little asshole he used to be, and that’s saying something.”

 

**We:**

“We really shouldn’t have left him there alone.”

 

**Wi:**

“We’ll find a way to break him out eventually. He still… doesn’t like me much.”

 

**We:**

“Yeah, that’s a problem. Also, how’d our father manage to have three gay kids again?”

 

**Wi:**

“Now that’s a question for the ages. Best laid plans and all.”

 

**We:**

“Mood. Still, I’ll let you get back to… whatever you do in the middle of nowhere in Atlas?”

 

**Wi:**

“Classified.”

 

**We:**

“Thought so. Have you thought about what you’re getting me for the Solstice yet?”

 

**Wi:**

“Also classified. Maybe even more so.”

 

**We:**

“Hah. I’ll talk to you soon, Winter.”

 

**Wi:**

“You too. Say hello to your girlfriend for me.”

 

**We:**

“She’s not my-”

 

* * *

**3rd December, 5:58pm**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

My sister is wonderful and I love her more than words can ever say, but also she just hung up on me.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Any particular reason why?

 

**Weiss:**

She’s decided you’re my girlfriend and any attempt I made to argue in return just made her end the call.

 

**Pyrrha:**

You have to give her points for sticking to her guns!

 

**Weiss:**

She makes even me look like a pushover sometimes, I swear.

 

**Pyrrha:**

:)

I just had a debate this mornong on the differences between going on a date and dating.

Morning*

Apparently it’s a very serious subject matter!

 

**Weiss:**

Don’t let that debate spread else I’ll never be able to rest.

You’d think after all this time they’d settle down about it, but apparently…

Too much to hope for.

 

**Pyrrha:**

We have excitable friends, haha.

Though it keeps things interesting, I find!

 

**Weiss:**

Of all the things I can complain about, being bored is certainly not of them, admittedly.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Mm!

Also, I was wondering something.

 

**Weiss:**

Yes?

 

**Pyrrha:**

As I said before, I’m coming back early from my holiday, so I’ll be in Beacon maybe two weeks before exams start.

I know you said you were either going home or staying at Yang and Ruby’s home, but maybe if you were to come back early, we could spend some time together?

We could even travel somewhere, if you’d like.

 

**Weiss:**

That’s be

*That’d be really nice, actually.

It’d be nice to just spend time together before crunch time.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Right?

:)

But we can talk about it a little closer to the date.

 

**Weiss:**

Of course!

Also it’s been… I’ve said it before, but it’s been really fun doing this with you.

Going on dates and stuff.

It’s been really good.

 

**Pyrrha:**

I enjoy them too!

And I’m glad it’s going well between us.

I wasn’t sure at all how it’d go when I brought you those flowers.

 

**Weiss:**

It’s still the most charming thing that’s… maybe ever happened to me?

I think I was glowing about it for 48 hours afterwards.

 

**Pyrrha:**

I try!

 

**Weiss:**

I’m still trying to figure out a way to one-up you on that!

 

**Pyrrha:**

I’m Beacon’s reigning champion in many things, and I like to think one of them is showing affection.

 

**Weiss:**

Mark my words that I’ll make you eats yours...

 

**Pyrrha:**

Feel free to try me!

:)

 

**Weiss:**

Mark my words…

 

* * *

**3rd December, 6:22pm**

* * *

 

> **RWBY**

 

**puns = block’d:**

Who has pizza?

I can smell it

and I want it so bad

 

**kitter:**

get the fuck away

 

**puns = block’d:**

KNOCK KNOCK

IT’S YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

open the door before i break it down blake idk if ur  making out w/ ur gf

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

I’ll fill out a repair form ahead of time, shall I?

 

**kitter:**

please do

 

**Rooby Roose:**

honestly??????

im gonna miss this during the holiday ;nnnnnnnnnnnn;

 

**kitter:**

i wont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while - five weeks, actually. I was running all over the UK going on BOATS and attending WEDDINGS and BIRTHDAYS and writing for the GREAT WEISS SHARK AU and also sleeping. So thanks for your patience. B)
> 
> This chapter, we're catching up on the events that transpired immediately after Weiss and Pyrrha got 2gether (but not like, 2gether 2gether just 2gether) and it's a lot of backstory and not a lot of doing! But the doings will happen in time... so see you next Saturday for chapter 14, in which Weiss learns a thing and time marches relentlessly on!
> 
> (and yes blake panicked and confessed all their sins because they're an idiot who can't keep a secret from their gf if they tried. it's going to be hilarious to see them try to keep their proposal under wraps.)


	14. Debate Your Allegiance

* * *

**9th December, 1:02pm**

* * *

  

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

I know that I’m ignorant at the best and also worst of times.

I will say that straight up.

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

we already knew…………

didnt have 2 drag urself like this…………………

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

Hush, you.

But I was actually going to ask if there are any books or texts you recommend about reading up on Faunus history? WRT: clans and tribes?

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

oh?

what for

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

Well, I wanted to discuss it later when we go to the library, but it’s about the debate surrounding Vale’s decision as to whether they should create a new mine in the eastern region of Forever Fall.

Apparently some of the disagreement stems from old tribes of Faunus, but exactly as to why has evaded me.

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

aaah

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

Ergo, thought I should read up on it, but I’ve found very little content.

Or the library books descriptions just aren’t that good. Either or.

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

its almost definitely the former

all the literature ive read up on the old tribes has been like

hand written shit

passed down

and humans give zero fucks abt our history so lol!!!

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

That’d probably explain it, yes.

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

uuuuuuuuuh we will talk abt it in further detail later probs but

basically all of sanus at one point was covered with tribes

which are like

groups of individual clans

who banded 2gether

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

Uh-huh.

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

well basically vale sits where a big tribe was

called jarro

like literally kicked em out to build the city? but uuuuuh

where they wanna build this mine is a burialgropund lmao

*burialground

so

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

Ah.

That’d probably be why there’s such dissent.

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

mm

which is why velv is real mad shes ill rn cause the scarlatinas hail from jarro

so their ancestors are down there too but she cant even walk to city hall to protest

cause shes dying

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

Oh, woah.

So this is a really personal thing too, huh?

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

mm

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

Came from Menagerie to come right on home again, it seems.

What tribe did the Belladonnas come from, may I ask?

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

oh yeah she absolutely did

akadya

uuuuuuuuuuuuuh

northern mistral

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

Is it weird I’m like

I’m suddenly so incensed about this! I’ve had so many books on the history of Remnant I could probably spit out an encyclopedia about the world and yet I’ve heard nothing of tribes except that Faunus “happened” to be scattered about the lands before the settling of the Kingdoms.

How majpr were these tribes?

Major*

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

pretty major

like the central jarro encampment was where vale is like right now

like

you walk into the center of the city

ur walking on jarro camp soil

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

There’s nothing to show that though! No plaques or nothing.

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

lmao cause humans would rather forget we had a civilised culture

humans traded with jarro and a lot of the other northern tribes

heck all of em rly

we traded with em when some nomads were on deaths door even if a tribe was neck deep in a war

but yeah

theyd rather everyone forgot lol

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

I don’t doubt it for a second.

Now I’m itching to message Velvet, though she’s reasting right now, isn’t she?

Resting*

That came a touch too close to ‘roasting’.

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

velv????? resting???????????????? whomst

shes a huge baby when shes sick she keeps trying to do things even though she can barely sit up lol

shes probably dying for someone 2 talk 2 by now

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

I mean, technically we should be focusing on our seminar...

Although it doesn’t seem like anyone else is.

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

pft its the end of semester how gives a shit

*who

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

We have an exam in January Blake!

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

also technically we have… another three mins until we Gotta focus

whomst here

gives a s h i t

 

**the littlest snowflake:**

True.

Okay, I’ll entertain your girlfriend in your stead, shall I?

 

**smoothies are not ‘chunky’:**

knock yrself out~

 

* * *

**9th December, 1:10pm**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

>   _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._
> 
>  

**a wess:**

Hello Velvet! How are you?

 

**a bun:**

fucking kill me

i will pay you

i dont know what im coughing up but im pretty sure

its not something anyone should be coughing up

 

**a wess:**

I’ll take that as a ‘slightly under the weather’.

 

**a bun:**

take ur snark and crawl right on back into whichever hole u came out of!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**a wess:**

I think my mother is a bit past that, I’m afraid.

 

**a bun:**

fuck you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

im

dying

 

**a wess:**

Well, you’re alive enough to complain! So I thought maybe I could…

Ask you about something?

 

**a bun:**

fuckin

shoot

distract me from this hell

 

**a wess:**

I was asking Blake about the mining controversy taking place in Forever Fall, since it’s something we’re to talk about later, and they said it was because the mine was to be set upon the burial grounds of the Jarro tribe? Which they said your family were part of. I was wondering if you had any information about the Jarro tribe or any documentation you know of that I could read about? Predictably, my education on the matter is hilariously lacking and a cursory internet search has brought up nothing.

 

**a bun:**

firstly: god yr so formal sometimes im dying and yet all u have to offer me is an oasis of dryness

secondly: yes i am and also there’s very little that isnt word of mouth and there sure as fuck aint shit online lmao

 

**a wess:**

That seems to be the way of things.

 

**a bun:**

ill tell u all abt it sometimes when im not

like i am now

but like basically

 

**a wess:**

Of course. I can let you keep sleeping or resting or whatever you were doing, if you’d like.

 

**a bun:**

the jarro tribe got completely shit on lmao i wasnt even there and im bitter

nah weiss stay w/ me and lemme vent a little anger gives me life and i need it rn

so uuuuuuuuuuh

 

**a wess:**

Okay!

 

**a bun:**

jarro used to be all the weaster coast of northern sanus p much

*western

i have a map somewhere ill show u the borders sometimes but uh

jarros big main camp was where the city is now and was v defendable v good

and humans came n said ‘fuck off were gonna make something better’

spoilers

it was ugly and didnt look after the natural order at all the fuckos

and after my clan got treated like ass for the while they tried to integrate

war broke out n menagerie came to be and they relocated

were fucking!!!!!!!!!!!!! sitting on my homeland rn and all i get told is that i gotta fucking leave!!!!!!!!

fuck that

FUCK THAAAAAAAAAAAAT

 

**a wess:**

Blake just looked over to the stream of notifications I was getting and sort of just nodded.

 

**a bun:**

ive said this to them ebfore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

im MAD AS FUCK

‘hey velvet why do u wanna fight all the time’ INJUSTICE

 

**a wess:**

Oh, but mood though.

 

**a bun:**

bein fighty all the time: costs me an ear

me: it only makes me stronger………………..

 

**a wess:**

Now that you mention that?

I’ve never actually asked what happened to your ear? I always felt like it was… way too personal to ask about, haha.

 

**a bun:**

pft i asked abt yr eye like

real fuckin quick haha

no boundaries weiss

but yeah nah its not a secret! i got fuckin cornered one night and a buncha dudes thought they could teach me shit abt bein a faunus in a human city

JOKES ON U I HAVE T H R E E OTHER EARS

 

**a wess:**

Not to… what’s the opposite of downplay? Upplay?

Your story?

But that seems mildly traumatic?

 

**a bun:**

oh yeah it was a nightmare :)

 

**a wess:**

oh.

uh

 

**a bun:**

but i dont have time to be intimidated by a bunch of half-brained dickheads lmaoooo

but it happened in first year n probs made a mild drop in grades haha

 

**a wess:**

????????????

Didn’t you consider going home or… moving out of town, maybe?

 

**a bun:**

THATS WHAT THEY WANTED WEISS!!!!!!!!!!

but srsly i didnt fucking drag my ass and get shit on just to drop out of uni

i worked fuckin hard to get here!!!!!!!!

cant afford to move away nyway……

but yeah it was a Bad Time im just a stubborn fuck!!!

theyll need 2 try harder than that 2 scare me off

 

**a wess:**

Please don’t encourage them.

If you come home one day without the other ear I may actually pass out.

 

**a bun:**

ill try…………….

promise nothing

 

**a wess:**

And

You can make it out that you’re as jovial about it as you please, but.

If you ever want to sit and talk about it properly or anything.

I’m here.

 

**a bun:**

guess the girl missin an eye would get it huh?

but i will!

tbh it does bother me sometimes and im still. nervous after dark when im alone haha.

but i gotta push on!!!

 

**a wess:**

Can’t be tough and buff forever, Velvet.

 

**a bun:**

watch me…………………..

but yeah like when im better ill talk it all out proper abt jarro n all

altho itll be after i march down to city hall

to give those fuckers on the council a real piece of my mind!!!!!!!!!!

desecretaing my fucking tribe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*desecrating

 

**a wess:**

Blake and I will carry you down there if we must.

 

**a bun:**

damn right!!!!!!!

but yeh so

thats ur sick and angry velvet rant(™) for today

 

**a wess:**

I feel like I should apologise for… everything.

The more I dig into it the worse I realise everything really is for Faunus.

 

**a bun:**

trust me weve known for y e a r s

;D

 

**a wess:**

That I really, really do not doubt.

I keep wondering that maybe if I’d taken over my father’s company, I could’ve… changed it myself, you know?

I can’t rewrite hundreds of years of history, but maybe I could have made it better.

 

**a bun:**

ah yes!! i see!! keep yrself in the company of an abusive twat in the hopes of changin over fifty fuckin years of mentality in a company whose rep is p much eternally ruined??

oh course! how logical!

lmao weiss gettin yr ass outta there was like top priority

cant help others if u cant help yrself first

 

**a wess:**

I suppose.

 

**a bun:**

oh i love the ‘i suppose’ of non-agreement

hey dipshit im glad yr here

doin what yr doin

cause i know yr doin it for the right reasons nyway??????

n if ud chosen to go off and play yr dads game then we wouldnt have met

and honestly???????

that would have sucked so much ass

ur happy here

dont have to feel bad abt getting yrself into a better place

 

**a wess:**

I

I’m really glad you think that.

It makes me feel a little better.

 

**a bun:**

GOOD cause it SHOULD

bein selfless is all well n good until u ded

and ur the type to be like that!!!!!!!

dont think i dont know……………

 

**a wess:**

I’ll try my best to not die.

 

**a bun:**

good!!!!!!

nyway ur in seminar right now!!! ur meant to b taking notes for me!!!!!!!!!

TAKE NOTES

 

**a wess:**

Your request is being considered.

 

**a bun:**

>:CCC

 

**a wess:**

Request is being processed. Please wait 3-5 business days for a final response.

 

**a bun:**

i fuckign

hate you

so muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch

 

* * *

**9th December, 4:29pm**

* * *

 

> **THE CHRISTMAS FUCKATHON**

 

> **Coco Adel added 11 people into the group.**
> 
> **Coco Adel changed her nickname to YA HOST**

 

**YA HOST:**

guess what time of year it is.

 

**Velvet:**

no

no no no no no

no

nnnnnnno

 

**YA HOST:**

yes.

 

**Weiss:**

Oh dear sweet Maidens have we learnt nothing.

 

**YA HOST:**

you’re the one expected to have learnt a thing.

no random kissing this time round yeah?

 

**Ruby:**

ooh!!!!!!!! can i add some folks too??????? :DDDD

 

**YA HOST:**

gopher it.

 

**Weiss:**

I’VE BEEN FORGIVEN

 

**YA HOST:**

never said you weren’t just said don’t do it this time schnee!

 

**Blake:**

actually she has to fill in a permission form beforehand

might be a good idea to fill out several

 

**Weiss:**

I despise all of you.

 

**Blake:**

:3

 

**Yang:**

When Blake breaks out the :3 face we’re all doomed

When is this party coconut

 

**YA HOST:**

probably saturday the 18th so people can recover before going home.

if you’re going home friday: cancel.

attendance to my shit is mandatory.

 

**Nora:**

excellent!!!!!!!!

end this semester with a bang!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Yatsuhashi:**

Please don’t let that be literal.

 

**Ren:**

how much mistletoe should i be bringing

 

**YA HOST:**

uuuuuuuuuuuh since we have like minimum two couples here: a lot.

KISS ONLY YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHERS FOLKS (UNLESS THERE ARE PERMISSION SLIPS INVOLVED).

 

**Pyrrha:**

I’ll keep a close eye on Weiss. ;)

 

**Weiss:**

Shhhhhhhshshshshsh!

Shhhh.

Sssssssssssssssssssssh.

 

**Pyrrha:**

;)

 

**YA HOST:**

gay.

 

**Yang:**

Gay.

 

**Ruby:**

gay!!!!!!!!

 

 

> **Ruby** added **Penny**

 

**YA HOST:**

you inviting faunsoc this time round, velv?

 

**Velvet:**

probs lmao

i mean sunll come no matter what ill just see

if neon n fen wanna come 2………….

 

**YA HOST:**

wait, shit.

when is your flight…

 

**Blake:**

were going back on the 20th

 

**YA HOST:**

okay good.

got scared there for a minute.

it’ll be BYOB again i’m not paying for you assholes to drink me into bankruptcy.

 

**Jaune:**

you said that and then invited everyone to look through your alcohol cabinet

 

**YA HOST:**

sorry, it’s ‘BYOB and also be pleasantly surprised if i decide to share’.

 

**Yang:**

That’s the best news I’ve heard all goddamn week

 

**YA HOST:**

so yeah i’ll make an event for it but like

saturday 18th december

be there or be square ‘cause you sure as fuck won’t be around

also it’ll be the chance for everyone with exams in jan to have a good cry about it so

 

**Velvet:**

thanks coco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! like i had to be reminded!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**YA HOST:**

god do you know how good not having exams feels? it feels so good

 

**Ruby:**

;------------------;

 

**YA HOST:**

feels so good

 

**Nora:**

!!!

who wants

some nicknamesssssssssssssss

 

**Ren:**

absolutely not

 

> **Nora** changed **Ren** ’s nickname to **ren but more informal**

 

**ren but more informal:**

no

 

> **Nora** changed **Pyrrha** ’s nickname to **look on my friend, ye mighty gays, and despair**

 

**Yang:**

Well this is going well.

 

> **Nora** changed **Jaune** ’s nickname to **cursed image**

 

**cursed image:**

why?

 

**Nora:**

idk just seems to be a real jaune mood

 

**cursed image:**

i mean

 

**YA HOST:**

she’s not wrong

 

**cursed image:**

you’re not

yeah

 

> **Nora** changed her nickname to **i’m never wrong**

 

**i’m never wrong:**

ren can attest to thiiiiiiiiiiiiis

 

**ren but more informal:**

i can but i won’t

 

**i’m never wrong:**

betrayal

 

* * *

**9th December, 4:44pm**

* * *

 

> **RWBY where everything is the same but weiss is even gayer**

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Okay but we should also do a get-together thing before we depart to other contintents…

*continents

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

We could do a Christmas movie night?

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

YEAH

And everyone is having pizza but Blake because they’re too good to have pizza with anyone other than their incredibly hot gf.

 

**kitter:**

damn right i am

 

**Rooby Roose:**

we can do even bettr than a movie night……………………………….

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Explain

 

**Rooby Roose:**

we can book the auditorium…………………………

play

video games………………………… :DDDD

 

**kitter:**

you can do that?

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

You can do that.

So long as the rooms are kept in order, you can book any room out for any occasion.

Ergo: yes, we could probably book the auditorium for a games night.

 

**Rooby Roose:**

:)))))))))))))))))

imagine

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

I’m imagining and now I remember why ur the smartest person in our family still.

book! a! room!

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

I’ll look online to see if there are vacant rooms with a TV available. If not, we’ll wrangle a projector.

What day?

 

**kitter:**

will there be some for this weekend?

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Won’t know until I check.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

We should probably… invite other ppl if we wanna use an auditorium…

 

**kitter:**

theres a point

 

**Rooby Roose:**

you should only invite ppl who ur okay w/ never bein friends w/ again tho!!!!!!! :O

cause uuuuuuuuuuh

most games i own were designed to destroy relationships ;^^^^^^^^^^^^^^;

 

**kitter:**

its okay velv and i drag each other anyway

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

We know.

What was it she said to you about your outfit the other day?

 

**kitter:**

oh she said i looked like an art student motherfuuker who tells people vinyl is the purest form of music and that i’ve probably put my dick in a frappe at least three times

jokes on her ive only done it twice

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Woah

 

**kitter:**

but then she kissed me and told me im rly handsome and i ascended

 

**Rooby Roose:**

g r o s s

:DDDDDDD

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Handsome handful more like.

 

**kitter:**

oh mood

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Alright, so I’ve booked the auditorium in the Beringel building for this Saturday.

Floor five, room 27F.

 

**Rooby Roose:**

oh thats the big one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

the REALLY BIG ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Mm. We have it from 6pm until 9am the next day.

We’ll have to inform security so they don’t kick us out, though.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

SICK.

Go and invite ur gf Blake we all know you’re gonna.

Ask Pyrrha is she wants in too, Weiss. B)

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

I’m going to!

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

If the 18th is gonna be the Cool Kids party then this saturday is the losers playing video games and eating pizza party.

 

**kitter:**

so u admit yr a loser

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

I’m affectionately calling myself a loser!

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

I can’t believe Yang ‘If I Had A Dick It’d Be’ Xiao-Long is a loser.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Our friendship is cancelled.

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

:)

Anyway, Blake?

I’ll see you at the library in fifteen minutes?

 

**kitter:**

u got it

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

What’s happening there…

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Boring talk of boring politics. As we do almost every week.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Boring.

Also gay.

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Whatever you say~

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

GAY.

 

**Rooby Roose:**

considering u renamed the chat u shouldnt be so surprised yang! :DD

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

It was meant to be

Ironic!

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

My levels of gay are never ironic and cannot be underestimated.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

I know! You were wearing actual plaid the other day I’ve since learnt my lessons.

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

It’s a comfy shirt!

 

**Rooby Roose:**

its pretty gay………………

 

**kitter:**

VERY gay

not helped by u typing your jacket around yr waist either

now that rly is lesbian activity

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Maybe??? I don’t know!

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

This is how gaydars work, Weiss!

You wear your queer ass on your sleeve!

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Let me live!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Go and have a library date with Blek…………… go be academic queers……………….

Hipster gays………………..

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

FiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE.

I’ll hang out with someone who cares…

 

**kitter:**

i care??? when???????

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

HEY

 

**kitter:**

;)

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

I thought you loved me!

 

**kitter:**

eeeeeeeeeeh

like

maybe 32% on a good day

 

**Rooby Roose:**

32% of what??

 

**kitter:**

of all my feelings towards weiss, maybe 32% is love. the rest is apathy

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Isn’t that true of your feelings towards everyone?

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Nope. Blake feels <10% love and 90%+ of apathy towards everyone usually…

They love you more than they do us…

 

**kitter:**

untrue

slander

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Oh! Thank you Blake…

I never knew…

 

**kitter:**

fuckign

asdsadkjfdas

bye

see u in a few

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

N’aw, they’re flustered……………..

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

See you then, Blake!

 

**Rooby Roose:**

:DDDDD

 

**kitter:**

hate yall

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

We adore you too, Blake.

 

* * *

**9th December, 4:47pm**

* * *

 

> **THE CHRISTMAS FUCKATHON**

 

> **i’m never wrong** changed **Ruby** ’s nickname to **shaio-long (small xiao-long)**
> 
> **i’m never wrong** changed **YA HOST** ’s nickname to **dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time**

 

**i’m never wrong:**

okay that should be everyone

 

**ren but more informal:**

coco please release us from this hell

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

no.

this is how our sobriety dies.

with nora in charge of nicknaming things.

 

**ren but more informal:**

i’m taking a nap

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

Now That’s What I Call A Mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! I wound up having a really busy week and wasn't able to wrap up the final few convos, but it's here now! We're gonna be jumping all around December for this arc, so please keep yr hands inside the cart at all times... also, worldbuilding! If you'd like to know more about the tribes and everything, you can shoot me an ask at faunusrights.tumblr.com where I will show you some cool maps and stuff... it's pretty hype...


	15. The Tale of Two Saturdays

* * *

**11th December, 10:14am**

* * *

 

> **the cis, much like dinosaurs, cannot see us if we don’t move**

 

**loaf:**

im so tired its actually embarrassing

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

What happened this time?

 

**loaf:**

lmao i fuckin

i woke up n the first thing i did was turn over to blake n went ‘hey there are 365 letters in the alphabet right’

n they blinked nwe nt ‘in a year?’

*n went

and i go ‘no in the alphabet’

and then

i realised

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Pffft.

You’re a moron.

 

**loaf:**

FOR SOME REASON I JUST

WAS CONVINCED THERE WERE 365 LETTERS?????

n i was like ‘oh woah thats a lot’

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

No, Velvet.

There are not 365 letters in the alphabet.

 

**loaf:**

i know this NOW

nyway s/o to blake for just dealing with me being stupid by just goin back 2 sleep

mood

same

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Gods, I wish that were me.

 

**loaf:**

what ignoring me bein a dumbass?

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Getting someone to snuggle with…

 

**loaf:**

oh yeah

its VERY good i highly reccomend it

i mean tehse beds are

tiny as fuck

*these

so it s not mega comfy when u consider both of us are 6 foot tall LMAO

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Still!

 

**loaf:**

u can snuggle w/ pyrrha tho…………………….

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

I fully intend to!

But maybe I want to snuggle with my best friends too, hm?

 

**loaf:**

g o d s schnee on a scale of 0 to gay ur a solid 69

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Listen…

 

**loaf:**

so smol so gay so sweet! but we can make a snuggle pile after i kick everyones asses at fcukin

vytal fighter 3

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

I beat you last time we played that, remember?

 

**loaf:**

I WENT

EASY

ON U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Mm-hm.

Whatever you say, Velvet...

 

**loaf:**

stfu

anyway

hows it goin w/ pyrrha……………………….

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

It’s going well.

She’s fun to be with, and I’m actually now regularly going to the gym again which is never a downside.

 

**loaf:**

lmao if bein w/ blake meant going to the gym regularly im be outta here,,,,,,,

is blakes ass worth me being achey and gross? never

(sorry babe)

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Hehe.

Are they even awake?

 

**loaf:**

kiiiiiiiiiinda?

i think theyre just restin…………………..

lemme just

i booped the snoot and now theyre glarin at me so yeah theyre awake

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

N’aw.

 

**loaf:**

they love meeeeeeeeeeeeee

theyve bapped my face

i camt see the sctreen

aaaaaaaaa

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Rest in peace.

 

**loaf:**

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

this is what i get

for falling in love with an asshole cat

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

The good news is that the asshole cat loves you back?

 

**loaf:**

I MEAN I GUESS

please tell me pyrrha is a better gf than this mess next 2 me

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

She’s not my girlfriend!

 

**loaf:**

yeah and i have 12 toes

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

She’s not!

 

**loaf:**

weiss………………… pl s.………………….

didnt u telkl blake u n pyrrha are going on some gaycation???

*tell

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Why do both of you insist on misinterpreting everything I say…

 

**loaf:**

no were not misinterpreting were TRANSLATING

FOR YOUR GAY LIL HEART

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

I cannot win!!!

 

**loaf:**

no u cant

but thats what best friends r 4 we gotta call u out on yr shit

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

I’m going back to bed.

 

**loaf:**

imagine if pyrrha was in it tho……………….

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

B y e.

 

**loaf:**

blake says they apologise on my behalf

but IM NOT SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

**11th December, 12:32pm**

* * *

 

> **RWBY where everything is the same but weiss is even gayer**

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Okay so we’ve got all of us goin 2nite, as well as all of Pyrrha’s squad MAYBE but i think they have a study night 2nite so

Coco isn’t coming because she has a quote unquote ‘cooler party that won’t make me look like a nerd’ today so whatever.

 

**kitter:**

shes friends with velvet shes already a nerd?

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Exactly.

She just knows she’s not cool enough to hang out with US.

 

**Rooby Roose:**

you nearly got into a fistfight with weiss when she said the seven crystals films werent good ;---------------;

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

That doesn’t make me uncool that makes me right.

 

**Kitter:**

… theyre not that good tho

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

I’m going to shit in your bed.

 

**Kitter:**

i probably deserve it

 

**Rooby Roose:**

penny is comin 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she just #confirmed it

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Isn’t she the one who is currently top of the worldwide leaderboard for Remnant: Origins?

 

**Rooby Roose:**

yeh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Oh good! I love losing.

 

**Rooby Roose:**

idk how she does it ive watched her play its like magic………………….

shes untouchable in pvp…………………….

her reaction times………………….

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

I’m adding R:O to the blocklist of games then kjsfdsdf

 

**kitter:**

its for the best

 

**Rooby Roose:**

okay but were still gonna play V5!!!!!!!!!!

ive been practising :DDDDDDD

 

**kitter:**

velv is bringing quizmaster 3

so we can punch eachother over shitty trivia

oh and capitalism sim

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

I’m glad almost all the games we’re bringing are friendship destroying.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

But what else did you expect?

 

**Rooby Roose:**

also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im on SNACK DUTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bring yr faves tho……………. :DDDDD

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Don’t bring anything too salty, because I have a feeling we’ll be covering that ourselves.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

I BLESS THE SALT DOWN IN VALE.

Also maybe bring blankets n shit? We have the room all night so technically we can sleepover there…

 

**Rooby Roose:**

SLEEPOVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

cuddle puddle of friendship!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWO

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Do you think we can bring alcohol in so I can drink myself into a coma.

 

**kitter:**

so long as nobody trashes the place.

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Excellent.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Anyway this is gonna be a real chill night! Gonna play some games and eat an unbelievable amount of calories and we’re gonna have a good time.

No drama! Banned!

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Cross my heart.

 

**Rooby Roose:**

yea!! cccc:

 

**kitter:**

we will try our best

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Damn right you will...

 

* * *

**11th December, 12:46pm**

* * *

 

**Coco Adel**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

mmm coco

side ho

i think i made a goof

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

how so

 

**Velvs:**

hmmm well

this morning i was msging weiss and i was

sayin abt how she should do the snuggle w/ pyrrha because she said she was jelly

of the fact me n blek were in bed 2gether?

but blake saw me goin ‘imagine getting to cuddle pyrrha!’ n i think

they got sorta jealous cause of this whole

having a crush on weiss thing

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

aaaah

 

**Velvs:**

n i dunno i feel bad abt it

n we ended up

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

tmi but like we ended up having sex this morning after they saw it and i think they were doin it cause they wanted to just not think abt weiss bein w/ someone else im gonna be real haha

I THINK THEYRE REAL UPSET ABT IT TBH………………

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

boy you and blake are a mess huh

 

**Velvs:**

i love them sm but i also think theyre not sure how they feel abt anything at all! and neither do i n like………….. god i cannot wait for this holiday so we can just hang out 2gether n just be budy meeting our fams n stuff

*be busy

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

mm, i mean… i don’t think there’s much either of you can do other than what you’ve already done!

if weiss weren’t with pyrrha maybe we could think about telling her? but basically it’s a big ol’ fuckfest and who knows how she feels about anything at all

 

**Velvs:**

blakes still adamant she has a crush on me or at least did after halloween

but who knows if thats fucking true!!!!!!!!!!!! tbh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

why would she even like me when she has someone like pyrrha anyway lmao

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

as many a teen movie has proved, sometimes you fall in love with the dork over the jock.

that said, you’re kinda both?

**Velvs:**

thanks coconut

yr the best galpal…

but STILL

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velv…

 

**Velvs:**

STILL!

and idk man its super confusing and i want blake 2 be happy but i know theyre not

not totally

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you know they love the shit out of you, right

 

**Velvs:**

i know!!!!!!!!!!!! god i know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i just

fuck i goddamn

this is going to make me sound like the Worst Person to ever Person but like

i wish pyrrha just wasnt a factor

ive met her n shes great n funny n very sweet but GODS

if weiss just goddamn told me she liked me or told blake she liked them OR SOMEBODY FESSED THE FUCK UP

then this would all be

SO MUCH SIMPLER

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

then why don’t you?

 

**Velvs:**

???

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

being totally real: there’s a pretty decent chance that weiss is dating pyrrha (“””””””””dating”””””””””) pyrrha because she thinks you’re taken.

which you are but like

wouldn’t you leap on the chance to focus romantically elsewhere if blake was taken?

 

**Velvs:**

i mean i guess

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i mean maybe you wouldn’t

but weiss is the type of person who would

so maybe if you sat down and said hey me and blake want you to know that at least one of us is interested in you

maybe that could be the start of sorting everything out?

 

**Velvs:**

maybe?????????????? that sounds fucking fake????????????

also what do you mean ‘at least one of us’

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

velv you can get the world past blake’s lovesick ass but you can’t put it past me

but lately when we chat you talk about blake AND weiss like you’re kinda maybe a little in love with both of em and the velvet scarlatina i know doesn’t pull that shit with ‘best friends’

because you are reigning champion of squishing shit down and convincing yourself it isn’t the way you know it is

 

**Velvs:**

im not

im not???????????? i dont???????? have a crush on blake??????????

weiss even i dont

jhsdfksd

FUCK

i dont have a crush on weiss im in love with blake

okay

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

pull the fucking other one velvet

i get that you don’t wanna rock the boat

but at some point you gotta admit it to yourself at the very least

 

**Velvs:**

‘rock the boat’ puts it lightly

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you’re a self-admitted poly pile of trash and every damn time you talk about weiss

i don’t even need to see your face to know that every single word is just coated in your queer affection

 

**Velvs:**

well i guess this bun is gonna keep denying it to herself forever!!!!!!

cause shit!!!!!!!!! isnt that fuckjiung simple!!!!!!!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i know it isn’t

but that doesn’t mean you have to go out of your way to make it complicated

anyway back to the point:

weiss will probably never ever admit to liking you to your face

blake will probably never ever admit to liking her to her face

so here you stand

and that’s all there is to say, really

 

**Velvs:**

yeah well

whatever guess well be miserable and gay forever

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

that probably happens way more often than any of us like to think

 

**Velvs:**

yeah

yeah probably

 

* * *

**11th December, 2:22pm**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

Will you be able to come along tonight?

I know you said you had a study session, and I understand if that takes priority!

 

**Pyrrha:**

For no, it seems not! That said, you mentioned that you had the room the whole night, so I might pop in a little later in the evening?

Maybe 9pm? I’ll have to see how studying goes.

 

**Weiss:**

That’s fine! Besides, we have the party next Saturday too, so it’s not really a huge deal anyhow.

 

**Pyrrha:**

True! :)

But if I don’t make it, have fun with anyone! I’m looking forward to hearing about what I miss.

 

**Weiss:**

Mostly us yelling at each other, honestly?

 

**Pyrrha:**

A regular evening, then? ;)

 

**Weiss:**

I mean

Yes.

Absolutely.

Well, you’ll know where to find us if you come by later! Security might be a little grumpy, though.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Of course!

That said, I have a question for you, actually.

 

**Weiss:**

Go ahead!

 

**Pyrrha:**

I’m not trying to make everything purposefully awkward, but

I was wondering

How you’re still feeling about Velvet?

 

**Weiss:**

Ah.

 

**Pyrrha:**

I know you’re still close!

But I was just wondering if you were doing… alright?

With her.

 

**Weiss:**

I mean I

I don’t know, really.

I don’t think I’m over it yet, haha.

She and Blake are happy and I don’t want to interfere with that but I just

I don’t know yet!  
Sorry.

 

**Pyrrha:**

That’s okay! I’m not trying to grill you over it. I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright.

Crushes aren’t great like this.

 

**Weiss:**

No, they’re not.

I’m really hoping this break will help clear my head a little.

I love being around my friends, but I’m looking forward to think about other things for once.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Where are you staying?

 

**Weiss:**

Still no idea. I’m thinking of going to Ruby and Yang’s home for the solstice, then maybe head to Atlas to at least say hello to my family.

Hopefully with minimal amounts of screaming at each other.

And then, Beacon again. I suppose.

 

**Pyrrha:**

You’ll

You’ll be safe, won’t you?*

 

**Weiss:**

Of course.

:)

Thank you for asking though. I really appreciate.

It’s very sweet of you!

 

**Pyrrha:**

I try!

 

**Weiss:**

And thanks for being okay with this whole

Not dating thing? It’s so very stupid and maybe I should be over it but

 

**Pyrrha:**

Weiss, I’m fine with taking everything you want to do at your own pace.

Being able to spend time with you means a lot to me!

 

**Weiss:**

That means a lot to me.

 

**Pyrrha:**

I care about you, and I don’t want you to feel like I’m expecting something out of you. I’m here for as long as you need me.

 

**Weiss:**

I’m here for as long as you need me too, y’know?

 

**Pyrrha:**

Of course!

Anyway, have fun tonight! If I don’t see you, then I’ll see on Monday for lunch?

 

**Weiss:**

As ever.

 

* * *

**11th December, 4:49pm**

* * *

 

> **RWBY where everything is the same but weiss is even gayer**

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Okay so bring your snacks, games, consoles, uuuuuuuuuuuuh blankets pillows

Sanity

Pyjamas

Drinks

 

**Rooby Roose:**

i got it all

>:D

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

I feel like we’re all going to arrive looking like we’re staying there for a week.

 

**kitter:**

wait we arent

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Oh dear.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Is Pyrrha comin

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Afraid not! She has a study session with her friends.

 

**Rooby Roose:**

we have the whole of break 2 study tho……………… ;~;

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

I think Pyrrha takes her studies far more seriously than most of us.

That, and she said making her friends study without her is like herding cats remotely.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Well hopefully she’ll swing by later cause tonight is going to be a night of salt

And who wants to miss out on that

 

**kitter:**

nobody here because we like to be full of hatred

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

20 lien says ruby gets so mad she ragequits

 

**Rooby Roose:**

THAT HAPPENED ONCE

TWICE

MAYBE THREE TIMES i dont really recall

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

There’s like five betting pools going on rn i’m losing track

 

**kitter:**

betting about what

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Things u don’t need to know about kits

 

**Rooby Roose:**

>:O

 

**kitter:**

my suspicion has increased

immensely

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

It’s Yang, you should always be suspicious.

 

**kitter:**

i mean #tru

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Whatever!!!!!!!

Point bein we’ll all head down 2gether as a team n pick up stragglers on the way i.e. velv and penny

 

**kitter:**

and sun and nep

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Oh yeah those too

 

**Rooby Roose:**

n nora said shed come after work

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

More people are attending than what i thought… excellent…

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Anyway! I’m going to get ready. See you all in a few.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Ruby I hope you’re ready to spend the first two hours figuring out how to set this up

 

**Rooby Roose:**

is it

bad if i already know how

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

how

 

**Rooby Roose:**

i will not confirm or deny what happened in orientation week

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

ruby what did you do

 

**kitter:**

bye

 

* * *

**12th December, 10:23am**

* * *

 

> **RWBY where everything is the same but weiss is even gayer**

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Well that was fun!

Even though blake legitimately gave me a black eye!

 

**kitter:**

velvet told me to do it so

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Technically I told Velvet to tell Blake to do it because tickling your opponents during a fighting game counts as cheating, Yang!

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

SAYS THE PERSON WHO PLAYS CAPITALISM SIM WITH SO MANY HOUSE RULES ITS NO WONDER SHE WON

and you were on a TEAM

snuggling up to yr hot faunus buddies!

 

**kitter:**

the cuddle puddle of friendship counts as a legitimate company in the game

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

Cuddle Puddle Plc

 

**kitter:**

see?

 

**Rooby Roose:**

well penny kicked all our asses so we can all equally feel bad!

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

penny was a god at literally every game!

GODS

I am

How the kids say

Bitter

 

**Rooby Roose:**

im glad pyrrha n nora showed up!!!

i think she was surprised to see weiss dead asleep xDDD

 

**kitter:**

cuddle puddle was too comfy

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

It was.

Not my fault!

Blake is very warm.

 

**kitter:**

i know

velv said the same thing! i was made 2 be cuddled

 

**Rooby Roose:**

gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

 

**kitter:**

listen…

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

It was cute seeing you and pyrrha 2gether tho :3c

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

She’s very sweet! And she was very good about decimating me in V5.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

You were distracted by her muscles tbh

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

I mean yes.

This is true.

 

**PUNS: UNBLOCKED:**

Anyway I’m going tf to sleep

because i was awake playing Pet Island until 4am

 

**kitter:**

mood

 

**Rooby Roose:**

niiiiiiiiiiight!

i mean

morninggggggggggggggggggg

 

* * *

**12th December, 11:13am**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**shitty gay moon:**

you alright babbin

 

**shitty gay planet:**

yeah

i just

hmm

cuddlin up to weiss last night was really good n now im

distracted!!!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

u got 2 cuddle ur crush

 

**shitty gay planet:**

my gf AND my crush im #winning

but

r u okay

abt it

 

**shitty gay moon:**

i was the one who told weiss 2 cuddle w/ us!!!!!!!!!!!

i patted my lap and said ‘come n cuddle!’

 

**shitty gay planet:**

I KNOW BUT

still…………………..

and then pyrrha came in w/ nora and looked rly like

surprised to see us all together? esp w/ weiss in the middle

 

**shitty gay moon:**

did she think we werent on good terms or smthng…

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i dunno?? i dunno that was the first time ive rly spoken to her haha

or maybe it was after that halloween shit

like cause she knew abt the kiss right???????

 

**shitty gay planet:**

yes

(yes?)

yes

 

**shitty gay moon:**

so maybe that was it

WHATEVER IDK

we wont see her until

next saturday

lmao

whoops

 

**shitty gay planet:**

rip…

idk but like

i like cuddlin weiss n im glad

she was happy 2 still be like that!!!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

i mean in her eyes nothing has changed LMAOOO

 

**shitty gay planet:**

EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**shitty gay moon:**

ssssssssh no it hasnt

shshshsh

ANYWAY IT DOESNT MATTER UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY LMAO

so lets just

die

 

**shitty gay planet:**

oh mood

aaaaa velv how the fuck did any of this happen

 

**shitty gay moon:**

you are 2 gay 2 function

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i knoooooooooooooooooow

im glad ur still w/ me tho

i love u

a lot a lot

 

**shitty gay moon:**

i love u too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and i cant wait for u to meet my fam cause theyre gonna love the shit outta u

 

**shitty gay planet:**

:) and i cant wait for you to meet my parents either

 

**shitty gay moon:**

yr gay

 

**shitty gay planet:**

UR GAY

 

* * *

**18th December, 9:09am**

* * *

 

> **THE CHRISTMAS FUCKATHON**

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

alright fuckos are we ready to party tonight

 

**pyrrha’s date:**

It’s 10am, Coco.

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

it’s never too early to prepare weiss

no drama y’hear

 

**pyrrha’s date:**

I know! No drama.

Pyrrha’s going to ensure no drama anyway!

 

**weiss’s date:**

It’s true!

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

good cause the gays need good vibes tonight

 

**biao-long (big xiao-long):**

Coco go back to fucking sleep its a saturday

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

i gotta clean my shitty house for y’all asshole

 

**a handy ladder:**

I mean, it might have helped if we hadn’t put it off the whole week, Coco.

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

sssh yatsu

sssh

either way everyone get ready and bring your drinks and significant others because exams are going to fuck us all so very hard

save for me

cause i ain’t got none

 

**i’m never wrong:**

:(

 

**siao-long (small xiao-long):**

did you have to remind us ;------------------;

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

always

 

* * *

**18th December, 1:28pm**

* * *

 

> **THE CHRISTMAS FUCKATHON**

 

**cursed image:**

are there any drinks people want from the FastMart? i’m driving there now

 

**a handy ladder:**

South Lake cider, if they have it. Fox likes it, but they don’t sell it in smaller stores.

 

**cursed image:**

got it.

 

**radiant beacon of sin:**

im bringing a party selection of classics basically sdfjgsdf

i want shit wine? we got shit wine.

*u want

u want crappy vodka? got that too.

garbage cider? BOI

and i mean i gotta look out for the little ones too @robotkid II @siao-long (small xiao-long)

this bun has it all

 

**robokid II:**

Thank you friend!

But as of January, I’ll be able to bring some too!

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

is that a clue that we should be throwing a birthday party?

cause we haven’t gotten a throw a single yet like damn

 

**robokid II:**

Only if you’d like!

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

i like

besides yr 18th is the most most important!

gotta do a big thing…

 

**pyrrha’s date:**

I’m bringing the good wine.

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

we know you are weiss

we know you are

 

* * *

**18th December, 3:04pm**

* * *

 

> **THE CHRISTMAS FUCKATHON**

 

**beacon of sin:**

wait what time

even is this party

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

blake it’s fuckign

8pm

does velv tell you nothing

 

**beacon of sin:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh no

we’ve been

busy

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

gods okay we get it you two like to fuck

 

**beacon of sin:**

JKSFSDFS

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

WE GET IT BLAKE

G O D S

 

**beacon of sin:**

nnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNO

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘no filthy resistors of capitalism here no sir’ - 18th December, 3:05pm**

* * *

 

**Co:**

“Have you and Blake really been fucking this whole damn time?”

 

**Ve:**

“No? What the fuck, Coco.”

 

**Co:**

“Blake didn’t even know what time the party was! And they said yo- they said you two were ‘too busy’ for you to tell ‘em! Ergo, fucking.”

 

**Ve:**

“No! I mean, yes, maybe a little-”

 

**Fo:**

“A _little_ sex?”

 

**Ve:**

“No, I-”

 

**Ya:**

“Looks like we can’t rely on Velvet for anything any more.”

 

**Co:**

“I know, right? Can’t tell their datemate the date of a thing because she’s too busy being _balls deep-_ ”

 

**Ve:**

“Listen! Listen! I forgot!”

 

**Co:**

“Fuck’s sake! Fuck’s sake Velvet!”

 

**Ve:**

“Listen!”

 

**Fo:**

“Tonight’s gonna be fun.”

 

**Co:**

“With all this sexual tension floating around - yeah, it’s gonna be!”

 

**Ya:**

“We have a lot of mistletoe hanging up just for you and Blake, Velvet.”

 

**Ve:**

“LET ME REST!”

 

**Fo:**

“Absolutely not.”

 

**Ve:**

“I just like… it’s also gonna be awkward, just a little, ‘cause of Pyrrha. We know this, right?”

 

**Ya:**

“Oh yes.”

 

**Co:**

“Absolutely. But so long as Weiss- well, not Weiss, but so long as _Blake_ doesn’t make it worse-”

 

**Ve:**

“How?”

 

**Co:**

“Giving Pyrrha shit or something? I dunno, just lovesick drunk people are prone to doing stupid shit! See Weiss, at halloween.”

 

**Ve:**

“Blake would never-”

 

**Fo:**

“Or Weiss tells you she still has a big old crush on you.”

 

**Ya:**

“Or Blake tells Weiss they like her.”

 

**Ve:**

“Great! Cool! I love knowing all the ways tonight could possibly go wrong!”

 

**Co:**

“That’s what we’re here for. That said, Pyrrha said she’d look out for Weiss and I trust her and her many abs.”

 

**Ve:**

“I mean same. But, ugh. I dunno. Here’s hoping tonight is just chill.”

 

**Co:**

“My house parties are never fucking chill.”

 

**Ve:**

“Exactly! You’re a magnet for bullshit.”

 

**Co:**

“Oh, mood.”

 

**Ve:**

“I mean, I’d like for Weiss and Blake to get it out there at some point, y’know? But I’d also not like to end up with Pyrrha getting hurt in the midst of all this shit. She deserves it the least, honestly. I think she’s trying to be there for Weiss and at this point, she’s doing a better job than me or Blake.”

 

**Ya:**

“I don’t know if that’s true, with all that you three have been doing together.”

 

**Ve:**

“Maybe. I dunno.”

 

**Co:**

“I mean, you said a few days ago about the Saturday loser-thon and that Pyrrha seemed, like-”

 

**Ve:**

“Basically me and Blake and Weiss were all snuggled up together because why not, at this point? But Weiss fell asleep and Pyrrha came in and when she saw that Weiss was asleep squished between us she seemed really… shocked? Like she thought we weren’t that friendly or something.”

 

**Co:**

“Maybe? Seems weird.”

 

**Ve:**

“I know! Maybe she thought we weren’t that close, or that like-”

 

**Fo:**

“Maybe it’s ‘cause you’re both _technically_ dating different people…”

 

**Ve:**

“I guess, but like… we’re all affectionate! I mean, I know she hasn’t really seen us all hanging out, but, I mean, you’ve seen us-”

 

**Co:**

“Yeah. Funnily enough, you _all look like you’re dating_.”

 

**Ve:**

“I know! I know! You don’t have to say this! Point being-”

 

**Ya:**

“Uh-huh?”

 

**Ve:**

“Point- point being… ugh, I don’t know. I just want tonight to not be awkward, even though it will be no matter what I or anyone else does.”

 

**Fo:**

“Let’s take bets on outcomes - do you think Blake will confess to Weiss, Weiss will confess to Velvet, or Weiss and Pyrrha break up? Or, will Velvet tell Weiss-”

 

**Ve:**

“I will tell her _nothing_ -”

 

**Co:**

“I’ll take A for fifty lien.”

 

**Ya:**

“Mm. B for ten.”

 

**Ve:**

“I’m leaving. I’m leeeeeeaving.”

 

**Fo:**

“I wanna take the wildcard and put twenty on C.”

 

**Ve:**

“See you assholes later! I’m leaving! Forever! Bye!”

 

**Co:**

“Actually, can I change to-”

 

> **Velvet** left the call.

 

* * *

**18th December, 7:28pm**

* * *

 

> **THE CHRISTMAS FUCKATHON**

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

OKAY SQUADDIES

half an hour to go and guess who is here early again!

guess whom!

 

**siao-long (small xiao-long):**

THIS ISNT FAIR WE HAPPENED TO BE IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD!!!!!!!!

n i dont wanna sit in the cold waiting ;~;

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

h o n e s t l y

 

**biao-long (big xiao-long):**

I didn’t know this time!

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

h on e ssssssssss t                 l y

 

**radiant beacon of sin:**

me n blek are dancing abt my room but well be there soon…

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

gay…

 

**weiss’s date:**

Weiss and I are on our way, along with Jaune and Ren and Nora!

We’re stopping to grab some things on the way, so if there’s anything anyone needs…

 

**a handy ladder:**

Toilet paper.

It sounds like I’m joking, but last party we had we went through about six toilet rolls.

 

**weiss’s date:**

Will do! :)

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

alright gonna be a good night tho… so nobody trash anything in our fucking house i swear to the maidens

 

**biao-long (big xiao-long):**

No… promises…

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

fuck you

 

* * *

**18th December, 9:12pm**

* * *

 

> **THE CHRISTMAS FUCKATHON**

 

**pyrrha’s date:**

Ruby wants to try and do a backflip off the roof into the bushes someone help me get her down.

 

**ren but more informal:**

on my way

 

* * *

**18th December, 11:01pm**

* * *

 

> **THE CHRISTMAS FUCKATHON**

 

**radiant beacon of sin:**

D-D-D-D-DANCE PARTY IN THE LIVING ROOM

 

**dab to the left, dab to the right, one dab this time:**

no dancing that’s basically having sex with your partner! we have minors here!

goddammit velv

 

* * *

**19th December, 1:13am**

* * *

 

> **THE CHRISTMAS FUCKATHON**

 

**cursed image:**

weiss just elft in a hurry

smething happen again

 

**weiss’s date:**

We’re al;right we’re just

outside

we’re alright

 

**cursed image:**

doesn;t sound… alright…

 

* * *

**19th December, 1:15am**

* * *

 

**Coco Adel**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

me n blake are headin home

sorry if u dont see u on the way out lmao

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

hm? what’s happened dude

 

**Velvs:**

nothin

its cool

see you after winter solstice

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

thats not a nothing

velv whats happened this time

did i win a bet

 

**Velvs:**

did you keep your bet on a

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

yeah

 

**Velvs:**

might wanna ask for that money from yats and fox then

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

oh?

oh

…………………… oh

 

**Velvs:**

see you around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello wildcats today we're going to make some chili cheese nachos
> 
> This chapter's a little bit late and also just a little bit completely unedited! That's because I finished writing it ten minutes ago! I left this one really late because irl and also Fallout 4 emerged and destroyed me so eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyup. Basically if none of this makes sense and there's more consistency errors than you could shake a really really big stick at, that'd be why! RIP ME. Hopefully, the huge amount of goings-on in this chap will be a good apology though - this is the biggest Frapp Logs chapter at 32 pages and 5211 words! It's a #lorg one (and still there's a lot left unsaid... huh...). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Breakaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps around over the course of nearly a month at an alarming pace. I won't fault you for maybe needing a pad of paper and a pen in order to write down the dates and times for this one!

* * *

**20th December, 8:18am**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

how’s the departure lounge

 

**Velvs:**

departurey

and loungey

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

nice

have you uh

spoken to weiss yet

 

**Velvs:**

blakes been msging her but she hasnt replied so whatever

tbh i dont… wanna think abt her rn haha

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

well you haven’t even really spoken to me about it, so

 

**Velvs:**

sorry

just frustrated

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

hit me with your thoughts

i am your side-ho to do with as you please

 

**Velvs:**

mm

it was just a dumb idea

i just got sick of watching blake dance around weiss n told them 2 tell her

but she

now weiss is mia

wont respond to any of our shit

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

wait wait wait

 

**Velvs:**

so idk i guess

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

wait you told blake to tell her

 

**Velvs:**

yeah

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

………………… why……………………..

 

**Velvs:**

because they were drunk n sad n i got sick of them looking over like a kicked puppy mayb?????

i honestly figured

if weiss didnt like em shed just SAY

n we could get over this

but nope we fuckin get

her leaving w/ pyrrha

and disappearing off the map

so whatever

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

ah

 

**Velvs:**

n now i feel like an asshole 4 encouraging blake

n im mad at weiss

and myself

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

weiss really said nothing?

 

**Velvs:**

balke said she stared really blankly at em

n just

turned around and went

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

wooooooooooow

leaving tall dark n handsome out to fuckin dry huh

 

**Velvs:**

i just thought if weiss knew maybe we could

fucking start 2 figure this shit out!

i dunno it m,ade sense

at the time

lmao

im just mad n frustrated!

which is y i dont wanna think abt it cause

i wanna fuckin

go home and see my family and sleep for a year

yknow

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

mood

how’s blake

 

**Velvs:**

theyre peein rn

not like

next 2 me like

in the toilet

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

okay GOOD can’t have you two kicked out like half an hour before your flight

also why would you think i’d assume… they weren’t in the toilet

 

**Velvs:**

uve made weirder leaps of logic before

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i both resent and accept that statement as fact

 

**Velvs:**

but yeah

theyre still sad but also

theyve called their parents like five times already!! they want me 2 meet em so bad…

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

gonna meet the chieftain!

 

**Velvs:**

gonna SHIT MYSELF

aaaaaaaa

i hope they like me…………………….

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

why wouldn’t they?

 

**Velvs:**

blake said something abt their rents wanting to keep em out of trouble

but thats all i am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I TAKE FIVE STEPS IN ANY DIRECTION AND LAND RIGHT IN IT!!!!!!!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

well i mean it makes sense they’ve been IN trouble

knowing you ;)

 

**Velvs:**

????????????

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

cause i can only imagine

the things you’ve been up to together

 

**Velvs:**

oh my gods

fuck off coco

fuck you

fuck off

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i love you too

 

**Velvs:**

i wish i had a better side-ho

i wish you were not like

existing

rn

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

sorry what was that

i was too busy amazing everyone by existing

 

**Velvs:**

*horrifying everyone

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

lies

i am universally loved

 

**Velvs:**

by Whomst

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

everyone but also

whomst makes me think of moist

and it’s the worst association ever

 

**Velvs:**

bitch whyd you say that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ughghgh

now i can never use whomst again

IT DOES SOUND LIKE MOIST JSDFFJK

its that goddamn st at the end ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

B)

 

**Velvs:**

fucks SAKE i cant take you ANYWHERE

howd i even become friends w/ ur shitty ass

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

uhhh you were doing skateboard tricks on a bench near my block and you nearly kicked the board into my face

 

**Velvs:**

…

oh yeah

forgot abt that

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

MM

and then you took me out for a milkshake as an apology and then nearly threw it at me when i told i was an adel

 

**Velvs:**

hey now

i mean i did but

dont be like that…………………

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i’ll be how i want………………….

anyway i’m Amazing

and also i need to leave to catch my train so BYE BITCH

 

**Velvs:**

FUCK YOU TOO

be safe tho

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

duh

you too

bug blake for me yeah

… i meant *nug but same thing tbh

*HUG

FUCK

bye

 

**Velvs:**

HAHAHAHA

 

* * *

**20th December, 12:34pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

So you’re sure it’s okay for me to spend the solstice with you?

You’re sure?

 

**tired baby:**

yes weissssssssssssss

were SURE

besides dad already got everything rdy for you!!! :DD

ur stuck w/ us./…………….

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Just! Making sure!

 

**tired baby:**

ur gonna get on that boat w/ us and theres nothing u can do

>>>:3c

altho uh

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Oh, I know there isn’t.

?

 

**tired baby:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh so uuuuuuuuuh what

happened?

on saturday……………

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Nothing worth repeating.

 

**tired baby:**

maybe but i

well u sorta

;~~~~;

went all weird

yesterday n im mayb a little #concerned?

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

It’s nothing. I got… taken by surprise, was all.

 

**tired baby:**

yang said blakes been messaging her all day cause u havent been replying so

;~~~~~~~~~~~;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I know. I haven’t

I just need some time.

 

**tired baby:**

you didnt know blake liked u?

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Did Blake tell you?

 

**tired baby:**

they told me what happened on saturday!!!!!!!!!!! and like

also

;n;

it was kinda obvs?

they like u! they get a super dorky smile when u n velv r around

even when velvet isnt there!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

They do?

 

**tired baby:**

yeah!!!!!!!!!!!! :DD

like usually they look all ¬_¬

but w/ u theyre like

^u^

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I hadn’t noticed.

I guess I just wasn’t paying enough attention.

 

**tired baby:**

cause ur always looking at velvet!!! ;D

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I guess!

But… I’m not ready to really talk to Blake yet. Or Velvet. I don’t even know how I feel about any of it as it stands right now.

I’m just

I didn’t know? At all?

 

**tired baby:**

-pats-

itll be fine!!!!! :D

solstice first tho n ull love it at ours!

and itll be

chill…………………

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Here’s hoping.

I just wish I knew when this got so confusing?

 

**tired baby:**

i think its been confusing for a while ;x;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I know.

I just! Didn’t know at all!

Ugh.

Anyway.

Hopefully I’ll have more than enough to occupy my time whilst I figure this all out.

Which reminds me, I should talk to Pyrrha.

 

**tired baby:**

does pyrrha know…………….

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Yeah.

I really should start clearing up my room.

TTYL?

 

**tired baby:**

u got it…………….. :DDDD

 

* * *

**20th December, 12:39pm**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

How are you?

 

**Pyrrha:**

I’m doing very well! How about you?

:)

 

**Weiss:**

I mean

Not great.

But how are you actually?

 

**Pyrrha:**

Hm.

Honestly speaking, I’m a little frustrated!

Not any fault of yours.

I like spending time with you, and I’m looking forward to being able to at the end of the holiday! But I also know how much Blake means to you and if they like you then… I suppose it throws a wrench into the whole thing, doesn’t it?

 

**Weiss:**

How so?

 

**Pyrrha:**

You like Velvet still!

I can tell.

 

**Weiss:**

That’s… true…

 

**Pyrrha:**

But if you like Blake too, then it might be for the best that maybe you think about sitting down with Velvet and Blake and talking it through?

 

**Weiss:**

But I don’t like Blake! I won’t deny that I’ve still got this stupid crush on Velvet, try as I might to squash it down. But not Blake. It surprised me just as much as you.

 

**Pyrrha:**

There’s a lot of unrequited liking going around, huh?

 

**Weiss:**

Save for Velvet, who now has to deal with Blake liking me and

Gods, am I ruining everything or what?

 

**Pyrrha:**

Of course not.

It just so happens things are falling out this way.

Destiny, maybe, and all that.

 

**Weiss:**

I don’t know.

I just want things to be simple.

Blake and Velvet are my best friends! As well as Ruby and Yang and you and Coco and everyone!

But I’ve never had two friends who can just be there the way they are. They call me out on all my shit and then are there for me to make things better.

The idea that we’re going to wind up not talking at all because of me is just

Beyond me.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Well, that situation says a whole lot worst of them than it does of you.

They’re both adults who will strive to maintain friendship with you if they want to!

And if they choose to act childishly and force you out because of tension, then maybe we’ve misjudged them?

 

**Weiss:**

Maybe.

 

**Pyrrha:**

That said, I highly doubt they’re the type of people to do that.

 

**Weiss:**

I hope so too.

But

Anyway, I keep talking about me and it makes me feel awful.

If it’d be easier for you we could

I mean

If this whole thing with Blake and Velvet is making you feel awkward we could

Stop this whole semi-demi-dating thing?

 

**Pyrrha:**

Oh, no! I’m

*I like spending time with you on dates and stuff, official or not, and I’d hate to lose that.

I’m not awkward I’m… frustrated about the fact that everything seems to be a bit of a mess, haha.

But if you ever do want to

If you’d ever like to try and see if Velvet and Blake would like to made initiate something more with you, I’ll be here for you!

*maybe initiate

 

**Weiss:**

As kind as your offer is, I’d hate to put you in that position.

I don’t want for you to be forced into being my… wingman? I suppose?

Just because of this weird triangle.

 

**Pyrrha:**

But I’d like to see you be happy, too.

 

**Weiss:**

I know.

And you know how much that means to me.

 

**Pyrrha:**

:)

You deserve it!

 

**Weiss:**

So do you.

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘no filthy resistors of capitalism here no sir’ - 22nd December, 11:37am**

* * *

 

**Ve:**

“So as I was saying- Hickory! Hickory, come back with- oh my _Maidens_ -”

 

**Co:**

“This is why I’m so glad I’m an only child.”

 

**Fo:**

“Word.”

 

**Ve:**

“Blake, babe, can you catch his ass before he- _Hickory_!”

 

**Ya:**

“This call is going well.”

 

**Ve:**

“Fuck’s _sake_ you’d think a seven year old would wear clothes more often than- mam, I didn’t- I’m _twenty years old_ I can _swear if I want to_ -”

 

**Co:**

“HahaHAH- what is happening over there?”

 

**Fo:**

“I mean, this was last summer in a nutshell.”

 

**Ya:**

“I’m going to do some reading whilst Velvet’s being reprimanded.”

 

**Ve:**

“I’m not being- fine! Blake, take over the call for a sec-”

 

**Fo:**

“It gets _worse_.”

 

**Bl:**

“Hey guys.”

 

**Co:**

“Heeeeeey Blake. How’s it hanging?”

 

**Bl:**

“Uh, pretty- pretty good. Velvet didn’t prepare me properly for her family, honestly.”

 

**Fo:**

“How much warning she’d give?”

 

**Bl:**

“I’d say _quite a bit_ , but even then-”

 

**Ya:**

“Nothing will truly prepare you. Once we did a video call and during that time I swear we met every last one of Velvet’s family in less than ten minutes.”

 

**Bl:**

“It’s _busy_.”

 

**Fo:**

“Understatement.”

 

**Co:**

“How’d Velv go over with your folks? She said it was _chill_ , but was it really?”

 

**Bl:**

“It was. My father gets on very well with her, though I think mam is starting to realise that Velvet’s the… raucous kind. I think she’s gonna ask me to try and keep her out of trouble.”

 

**Fo:**

“Tell her we’ve tried, and failed.”

 

**Bl:**

“Oh, same. But yeah, they like her and she likes them- and the Scarlatinas are fun!”

 

**Ya:**

“‘Fun’ is a very… choice way to describe them.”

 

**Bl:**

“It is, yes- oh, Velvet’s back.”

 

**Co:**

“Catch you later, Blake.”

 

**Fo:**

“See ya.”

 

**Ve:**

“Alright! That’s done. So what the shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-ugar were we talking about?”

 

**Co:**

“Your mam really leaned into you, huh.”

 

**Ve:**

“Listen! You fu- _fudgers,_ I said fudgers. Mam I said _fudg-_ Blake stop laughing at me!”

 

**Ya:**

“I’m gonna go grab a drink.”

 

**Fo:**

“Same. I think this is gonna go back and forth for a while.”

 

**Co:**

“Probably.”

 

**Ve:**

It’s fine! It’s fi- whatever Chiffon is saying about me _it isn’t true Blake-_ ”

 

**Co:**

“Yep, alright, coffee time.”

 

**F0:**

“Big mood.”

 

**Ve:**

“Dammit this is the WORST.”

 

* * *

**23th December, 8:47am**

* * *

 

> **RWBY where everything is the same but weiss is even gayer**

 

**Rooby Roose:**

OH MAN

HAPPY

WINTER SOLSTICE

~*~*~*~*~

 

**kitter:**

fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck its so hot in menag…………

 

**Rooby Roose:**

;~;

happy………..

summer solstice blake…………..

 

**kitter:**

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**kitter:**

bring back the winter

every time i go outside

its like dtanding on the sun

*standing

 

**Rooby Roose:**

rip in peace D:

 

**kitter:**

my parents are… no help...

they just went ‘ur already used to vale weather huh’ n WENT ON THEIR WAY

their only child is Dying

 

**Rooby Roose:**

rip………….. in peace…………………..

 

**kitter:**

weeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEH

 

* * *

**23rd December, 10:17am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Blake:**

uh hey weiss

happy winter solstice

altho as we already covered in the group chat uuuuuuh its

summer solstice for me haha

u still havent gotten back 2 me abt like anything which is

reasonable haha

but also like uuuuuuuuh

id like to talk 2 u again?

ur my

i was gonna say good friend but lmao we both know that sint true haha

*isnt

i miss talking 2 u

so message me sometime?

so yeah

bye

have a good time

 

* * *

**Phone Transcript to Winter Schnee - 26th December, 7:03am**

* * *

 

**We:**

“I’m on my way to the airport now. I shouldn’t be any later than this evening.”

 

**Wi:**

“I’ll be here, so call me if you need a pickup.”

 

**We:**

“Does said pickup include me being thrown into the sea enroute to home?”

 

**Wi:**

“Afraid not. I’d rather avoid having to explain that to our father over the dinner table.”

 

**We:**

“I suppose it was worth a shot.”

 

**Wi:**

“Only a week here, Weiss. It could be much worse.”

 

**We:**

“That makes the bold presumption that he won’t… I dunno. Find a stupid reason for me to stay another week or month or maybe for the rest of my life?”

 

**Wi:**

“Pft. Perhaps if you’d made the mistake of coming home earlier in the semester, that might’ve been true. But you have exams and he knows better than to drag a Schnee around by the hair. We might have mother’s looks, but you and I have his stubbornness in spades.”

 

**We:**

“True.”

 

**Wi:**

“And if we really have to, I’ll figure out a way to make an escape attempt. Might even be able to get Whitley out too…”

 

**We:**

“I’ll lend you a hand for that.”

 

**Wi:**

“Thanks. We’ll probably need it.”

 

**We:**

“Mm. Okay, well, I’ll see you soon? Say hello to Klein for me if you see him.”

 

**Wi:**

“Will do. Stay safe.”

 

**We:**

“No promises.”

 

* * *

**26th December, 11:12am**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao Long**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**ekalB:**

so weiss is goin home 2day right

 

**gnaY:**

Yup.

Dad tried to convince her to stay like an extra day or so but

She’s planning on spending a week in Atlas n then staying in Beacon for the last two weeks before exams n all

 

**ekalB:**

okay

she still hasnt replied to any of my msgs haha

 

**gnaY:**

Don’t ‘haha’ when it’s not funny blek

She’ll have to face the fuckin music eventually

 

**ekalB:**

even tho this is

all my fault

lol

 

**gnaY:**

She’s the one who wants to put it off as long as physically possible!

Like okay you took her by surprise

But is Weiss had just turned and said ‘that’s nice but i’m w/ someone else’

Then you being in a state coulda been

Avoided????

But Weiss is tryna play some sorta game of non-committance here

She doesn’t wanna explicity say no to you does she

*explicitly

 

**ekalB:**

maybe??????????? idk lmao

 

**gnaY:**

SHE’S BEIN NON-COMMITTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Welp

I’ll get on her ass abt it

Time 2 strongarm a Schnee

When she lands, that is

 

**ekalB:**

love ya yang

 

**gnaY:**

Love ya too you gay loser B)

But it’ll work out eventually

Seriously I’ll dunk her in the sea if she doesn’t commit

She’s gotta know better than this

 

**ekalB:**

maybe

mayb…. not KJLSDFDS

 

**gnaY:**

I sure hope so for her sake

>:/

 

* * *

**29th December, 1:32pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**tired baby:**

hows it goin at home wess :O?

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Hm…

Tolerable.

 

**tired baby:**

is

is that good

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I mean, my father gave me three different earfuls over each day I’ve stayed here.

I met my mother down in the wine cellar on Monday and it took her twenty seconds to remember my name.

Whitley keeps making snide remarks all the time which I can’t fault him for when my father keeps treating him

Well, like how he treated me at that age.

And Winter and her colleagues have gone out to some desolate point in Atlas to celebrate a birthday, so I’m here alone.

 

**tired baby:**

not

good

then

;~~~~~~~~~~~;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Upsides: I got to see the puppies of our guard dogs and I cried whilst holding one in each hand.

Upon remembering who I was, my mother said she was glad I got out of, and I quote, “this soul-destroying hellhole of a house”, Whitley actually hugged me? Don’t know if ulterior motives?

Also got to see Klein and the rest of the house staff who are so down to Remnant and have kept me from going insane, so.

Small… blessings…

 

**tired baby:**

yay tho!!!! puppies are the BEST :DDDD

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

They are! They’re so small and wriggly and I kissed them all.

Dogs are the only good thing in my life.

 

**tired baby:**

*n blek n velv

hehe!

sorry

but they areeeeeeeeeeeeee

D:

they care abt u! and u care about them and so

;~~~~~~~~~;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I

I know

That they do.

One of these days I’ll figure out how to tell them both that.

 

**tired baby:**

:(

be quick tho……………..

cause blakes missin u rly bad

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I will.

 

**tired baby:**

promise?????????????????

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I’ll try my best.

But I’m an awful person by virtue of my nature, so.

 

**tired baby:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!

>:O!!!

UNTRUE

ur a good person weiss ;~;

u wouldnt be my buddy if u werent!!!!!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Thanks, Ruby.

:)

 

**tired baby:**

;uuuuuu;

 

* * *

**Phone Transcript to Weiss Schnee - 1st January, 8:57am**

* * *

 

**Py:**

“Happy new year, Weiss!”

 

**We:**

“Happy new year to you, too! How’s it been?”

 

**Py:**

“Oh, so-so. I like being back home, but I’m ready to get back to Beacon now. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

 

**We:**

“Me too. At least my father gave up quickly on trying to brute-force me to stay home.”

 

**Py:**

“Are you okay?”

 

**We:**

“Hm? Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just glad to be getting out of here soon.”

 

**Py:**

“I’m glad you’re leaving there soon as well. I worry about you a lot.”

 

**We:**

“Trust me, I’ve dealt with this for years. Getting through it mostly means just being more stubborn than physically possible.”

 

**Py:**

“You shouldn’t have to be, though.”

 

**We:**

“I know, but this is, unfortunately, the hand I’ve been dealt with.”

 

**Py:**

“Well, I’ll feel much better when I know you’re here with your friends and not surrounded by your family. Nobody deserves that sort of treatment from relatives.”

 

**We:**

“Well, Winter’s okay. She’s just… busy. And Whitley’s in a bad place. And my mother, too. Honestly, this whole problem is just my father, but I think that tends to be the start of a lot of these types of stories.”

 

**Py:**

“Still. Make sure you have a safe trip home, okay?”

 

**We:**

“I’ll try. And… I’m still sorry for everything. With everyone. I know I should stop apologising but I-”

 

**Py:**

“Weiss. We can talk once you’re here with me? This is the kind of talk that’s easier face-to-face, if you’re still determined to feel guilty about it.”

 

**We:**

“Okay. Okay. Then… I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

**Py:**

“You too. Bye, Weiss.”

 

**We:**

“Bye, Pyrrha.”

 

* * *

**14th January, 11:30am**

* * *

 

> **RWBY where everything is the same but weiss is even gayer**

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

AWRIGHT

Me n Ruby are BACK

in BEACON

BACON

For another semester of bullshit who is with me

 

**blake scarlatina:**

not me n velv until tomo

DID VELV CHANGE MY NICKNAME

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao-long:**

HAHAHAHA

R I P

 

**blake scarlatina:**

oh my god

brb gonna kick her ass

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

*kiss her ass

 

**ruby ‘aro af’ xiao long:**

l e w d

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

HARDLY

 

**ruby ‘aro af’ xiao long:**

l            e w     d

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

Ugh WHATEVER

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

I’m here already.

Have been for nearly two weeks, now.

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

We know, Schnee

U went on a gaycation

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

It wasn’t a gaycation! We headed to southern Sanus for a few days because the Tidal Festival is meant to be the prettiest festival in Sanus.

And it was, so.

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

Gaycation

Also

 

**the turkish delight was probably a metaphor:**

No!!!

 

 **yang ‘ace af’ xiao long** changed **the turkish delight was probably a metaphor** ’s nickname to **gayby**

 

**gayby:**

What does that mean?

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

Gay baby

 

**gayby:**

NO

 

**blake scarlatina:**

okay i kicked her ass

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

*kissed her ass

 

**blake scarlatina:**

hey weiss

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

And then she never replies

CAN’T AVOID US FOREVER

 

**ruby ‘aro af’ xiao long:**

;;

she doesnt mean it……………..

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

Dw I’ll pin her down for you when you get back Blek B)

 

**blake scarlatina:**

mm

well

i gotta go pack

brb

 

**yang ‘ace af’ xiao long:**

:(

 

* * *

**14th January, 11:49pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**a bun:**

okay so i was quiet for a while there because i had blek distracted

trying to handle my wild fam lmao

but hey im losing my patience w. u my smol gay bean

like okay

what happened at the party? my fault

totally my fault

i told blake 2 tell u

but for the love of every goddamn maiden

stop fucking ignoring them?

its making them feel like shit

cause if u think i cant be stubborn as u abt this then u have nother thing comin

if i gotta chase u down every day to make u look em in the eye and stop bein a shitlord then i will

u got it?

 

**a wess:**

Sorry.

 

**a bun:**

ud better be

ill see you soon okay

and well talk it out again

n yeah u can ignore my msgs all u please

were back 2mrw and the first thing i expect 2 see is u saying welcome back

>:/

 

**a wess:**

Sorry.

I will.

 

* * *

**15th January, 10:06am**

* * *

 

> **the cis, much like dinosaurs, cannot see us if we don’t move**

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Welcome home.

 

**a loaf:**

there ya go!!!!

missed u 2 schnee B)

 

**furball:**

me too.

 

**a loaf:**

gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

 

**furball:**

that lasted long

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

I missed you both, too.

 

**a loaf:**

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

I even missed this.

 

**a loaf:**

good

cause were not goin nowhere w/out u in tow

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

I’d expect nothing less.

:)

 

**furball:**

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We jumped over a whole month! Hot damn. Thanks for all the people who've been very patient this last week, but I'm all moved and settled so we should be right back on our regular schedule. See y'all next week. B)


	17. Crossing Lines

* * *

**16th January, 7:45am**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**shitty gay moon:**

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh blek im TIRED

and AWAKE

AT THIS VERY EARLY HOUR

 

**shitty gay planet:**

o mood

 

**shitty gay moon:**

weeeeeh i slept for like 14 hous dssdfsdf

*hours

n our exam is on tuesday and im internsally cryin

and externally

 

**shitty gay planet:**

o………………. mood…………………….

 

**shitty gay moon:**

ur not help

*no

but i cant dump ya ass because my mother loves u so

 

**shitty gay planet:**

exactly as planned B)

i think she wants a graduation proposal

 

**shitty gay moon:**

shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u 2 got up to so many SHENANIGANS

god whatever its FINE

of all the asses i get stuck with i GUESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS im glad its yrs

;3

 

**shitty gay planet:**

hehehehe

i love yr ass too…

 

**shitty gay moon:**

and weisss ass too…

 

**shitty gay planet:**

yeh

tru

 

**shitty gay moon:**

well talk to her soon i mean

we have an exam together on tuesday

weve at least got to see each other 2mrw

 

**shitty gay planet:**

yeah but i think we have other

priorities

than my shitty love life rn haha

 

**shitty gay moon:**

maybeso.gif

doesnt stop you from just havin

a 10 min talk w/ weiss n saying

whatever u need 2 say!

what are u even gonna say…

 

**shitty gay planet:**

uuuuuuuuuuh im gonna apologise

and she what she has 2 say 2 me

*and see

probably nothing good but

 

**shitty gay moon:**

untrue

but i guess well find out!

itll be fine tho

and if she gives you shit smthng ill fight her for u

ill defend my dm…

 

**shitty gay planet:**

hehe

i know :)

i do love you a lot

 

**shitty gay moon:**

… gay

but also

i love u too…………………..

pretty kitty!

 

**shitty gay planet:**

fluffy bunny

:)

 

**shitty gay moon:**

ur so cute…………………. im love…………………

so good! so handsome!

i wanna kiss yr face BUT YR NOT HERE RN….

 

**shitty gay planet:**

.3.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

^3^

 

**shitty gay planet:**

gay

 

**shitty gay moon:**

YR GAY

SDFKHSDFS

 

**shitty gay planet:**

:3c

im gonna

msg her

brb

 

**shitty gay moon:**

YA GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

**16th January, 8:03am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Blake:**

heeeeeeeeey

i know its mega early

uuuuuuuuuh but i was wonderin

well me n velv

were

wondering

do u wanna meet 2mrw for like

a study session thingy for our exam?

cause its soon and like

we can talk

abt other shit

ymknow

so if ur up to it like we can do that thing

as a thing

maybe

n maybe do other shit i dont

 

**Weiss:**

That sounds good to me.

 

**Blake:**

really know if

oh

oh okay

cool so like

is there a time

or smthng like lmao

 

**Weiss:**

Tomorrow at 1?

We can meet in the library.

And

I’d like to talk to you after?

If that’s alright with you.

And maybe also with Velvet.

I don’t know yet.

 

**Blake:**

yeah!

thats

good w/ me

im uh

happy yr talking to me again

 

**Weiss:**

Sorry I didn’t respond sooner.

My fault.

I won’t do it again.

It

It really sucked not letting myself talk to you, too.

I think I could’ve used your pespective over the holiday, haha.

*perspective

 

**Blake:**

???

what happened

 

**Weiss:**

It doesn’t matter.

I’ll tell you tomorrow?

 

**Blake:**

if.. yr sure…

:c

 

**Weiss:**

It’ll be okay.

I’m gonna go back to sleep now.

TTYL?

 

**Blake:**

yeah

see ya!

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘no filthy resistors of capitalism here no sir’ - 16th January, 12:34pm**

* * *

 

**Ve:**

“So honestly, I think the wedding thing is just an ongoing joke? I mean, I’m sure hoping it is-”

 

**Ya:**

“Implying you and Blake _won’t_ have a big soppy wedding a few years down the road?”

 

**Co:**

“Yats dropping the truth bomb.”

 

**Ve:**

“I mean… yes, we _will_ , _hopefully_. Reckon that’s a long way off, though. And…”

 

**Fo:**

“And?”

 

**Ve:**

“I just- I’m scared. Of Weiss?”

 

**Co:**

“Haha- _hahaHA_ you’re scared of- you’re scared of _Weiss_?”

 

**Ve:**

“Hear me out! Hear me out, okay.”

 

**Ya:**

“Alright, we’re listening.”

 

**Co:**

“I- hehe, okay, okay I’m listening too.”

 

**Ve:**

“Blake… really likes her. Like, I knew that was the case but when we went home and she didn’t talk to them the entire time? It fucking ground them down. It was like- this really lowkey stress and I’m really- I’m really mad at her for it.”

 

**Fo:**

“Uh-huh, I’d feel that.”

 

**Ve:**

“But if she doesn’t like Blake, I have _no clue_ what that’ll do to them. And if she _does_ … then we need to figure out what this means for any of us. I’m pretty sure, like… okay, we could do Blake dates Weiss and me. That’s cool! But Weiss also still likes _me_ so what does that mean-”

 

**Co:**

“But you like Weiss, so. Y’know.”

 

**Ve:**

“A feeling I’m not ready to look at yet.”

 

**Fo:**

“Huh. Thought Coconut was kidding about that.”

 

**Ve:**

“I- I dunno how I feel. She’s my friend, and she’s funny and a shitlord and super pretty and all these _things_ , but I think I’m just really confused.”

 

**Ya:**

“Well, maybe if you _do_ know how she feels about Blake, maybe that could help?”

 

**Ve:**

“But what if she’s not interested in Blake, but is _still_ interested in me? What about Pyrrha? What about-”

 

**Co:**

“Velv. Velv, babe, chill.”

 

**Ve:**

“What if she’s- what if she wants to be with me but not Blake? What if Blake gets jealous and we end up-”

 

**Co:**

“Velvet! Chill out!”

 

**Ve:**

“How? How can I be chill when all of thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis shit is going on?”

 

**Ya:**

“Just talk to them both, Velvet. None of you want to leave each other unhappy. It might be the best outcome here is that you all end up together by year’s end.”

 

**Ve:**

“Now wouldn’t that be a gay fairytale for the ages?”

 

**Fo:**

“More likely than you think, honestly. After all, if Weiss likes you and you like Weiss and Blake likes Weiss and you and Blake are already dating… well, all Weiss needs to do is like Blake back.”

 

**Ve:**

“And if she doesn’t?”

 

**Co:**

“Then sit the hell down and nail out the details together! Fuck, Velv, you don’t know if you don’t at least fuckin’ _try_.”

 

**Ve:**

“I guess so.”

 

**Fo:**

“Non-committal, huh?”

 

**Ve:**

“Big mood, Fox.”

 

**Co:**

“Listen, babe. You’ll get this sorted out. Eventually you’re either gonna have a big soppy wedding with Blake by your side, or have both Weiss _and_ Blake with you at the end of the aisle.”

 

**Ve:**

“I… Gods, I…”

 

**Fo:**

“And honestly, that sounds like a pretty nice wedding to me.”

 

**Ve:**

“You just- you have no idea- h-how much I’d like to have that.”

 

**Ya:**

“The wedding?”

 

**Ve:**

“Y-yeah, but like… with Blake. And with Weiss. I’d- it wasn’t until you said that- that I realised-”

 

**Co:**

“Oh. Oh, Velvet, we’ve really upset you.”

 

**Ve:**

“No, no- like- I’m just- I’m a mess. I just- ugh, I’m all snotty and nasty. I’m just a big gay loser, haha.”

 

**Ya:**

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting more. You just have to make it clear to Weiss and Blake that it’s something you want.”

 

**Ve:**

“I know. I’m just… I think I’m more stressed over this than I thought I was, haha.”

 

**Fo:**

“That’s understandable, Velv. But you know it’ll all be okay, right? We’re here for you, and so is Blake, and Weiss. You just have to talk.”

 

**Ve:**

“I know. I will. I need to- ugh, I need to go clean my face, I’m in a state.”

 

**Ya:**

“Go talk to Blake. Go to them. That’s what datemates are for.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that. Sorry for just… being myself.”

 

**Co:**

“You being yourself is why we’re friends, idiot. Go and be gay with your gay, gay datemate.”

 

**Ve:**

“Okay. Okay. See you guys later.”

 

**Ya:**

“Have a good time, Velvet.”

 

**Fo:**

“See ya.”

 

> **Velvet** left the call.

 

* * *

**16th January, 12:40pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**shitty gay moon:**

GODS i know we just saw each other yesterday but i

im a mess abt shit so can i come see u real quick

 

**shitty gay planet:**

!!!

of course

what happened

 

**shitty gay moon:**

ugh just dumb gay shit and i

ill explain when i get there

 

**shitty gay planet:**

okay

see you soon

 

* * *

**16th January, 1:16pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Coco:**

i feel like every time i message you it’s to give you a few words of warning?

well

whatever

 

**Weiss:**

?

 

**Coco:**

listen, weiss. i dunno what game you’re playing or if you eman to play it at all. but.

*mean

you’ve got people who care about you. some people who REALLY care about you. and they’re getting hurt.

i can’t make you do shit but you’ve got to start sitting down w/ folk and talking to them before someone decides it’s not worth it any more.

 

**Weiss:**

Are we

Talking about Blake?

 

**Coco:**

not to be vague as shit but we’re talking abt blake AND other things

because i’m pretty sure i’m not at liberty to say

which

is the worst

but i don’t need to go about breaking trust today so

 

**Weiss:**

Okay

 

**Coco:**

ANYWAY my point is

weiss

i dunno if you know how much is on the line rn but you better sack up for it

and decide what the hell you’re doing to pyrrha

cause even i can’t see where that’s going

 

**Weiss:**

Why tell me this?

 

**Coco:**

consider it advice from an outsider

you’re neck deep in a complete mess and dancing around it isn’t gonna cut it any longer

so at least admit the truth to my friends and yours

??? y’know???

can’t have people hanging about for you forever

 

**Weiss:**

I

I know.

And I think I know what you’re talking about.

I swear I’m going to try and

Make things better?

 

**Coco:**

i sure hope so.

anyway enough vague threats n shit

that’s a look that only really suits my mother haha

how was your break

 

**Weiss:**

So-so.

Missed a lot of people.

Had a few realisations.

 

**Coco:**

of the good variety or nah

 

**Weiss:**

Mostly of the ‘you’re right’ kind and that I need to make some notes for tomorrow.

 

**Coco:**

for the exam?

 

**Weiss:**

For talking to Blake and Velvet, too.

Thanks for talking to me about this.

I’ll

Thank you.

Talk to you later?

 

**Coco:**

you got it?

?????

ight

 

* * *

**16th January, 1:27pm**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao Long**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**ekalB:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH

 

**gnaY:**

Sup.

 

**ekalB:**

i

wish to be

deaded

 

**gnaY:**

Why

 

**ekalB:**

tomorrow im just

l;aying it bare for weiss haha

me n velv are gonna tell her that we know she likes velv

and velv is gonna tell her we both like weiss

and that wherever it goes from here is just how it plays out

 

**gnaY:**

Velv likes Weiss?

 

**ekalB:**

she told me today

it was always a lowkey ‘do i dont i’ thing but

coco was saying abt velvet getting married to me n weiss as like

a hypotehtical

*hypthetical

*hypothetical

and she kinda realised all at once

that thats what she wanted

and shes

shes w/ me rn and shes kinda upset abt it cause now were in this hellish triangle

not even a trianglke

cause poyrrha

*pyrrha

ugh

 

**gnaY:**

Oh man

 

**elakB:**

so basically

2mrw

we get it all out

n see how she responds cause like

shes like this final piece and without her were just like

fucked

haha

lmao

basically

SO YEAH

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh im dyin

velvs dyin

were all

fcukin dyin

 

**gnaY:**

Firstly: mood

Secondly: also mood

Thirdly: if that girl

Doesn’t admit she likes at least Velvet

Which she DOES AND WE ALL KNOW TO BE TRUE

Then im gonna

Shit

 

**elakB:**

sdkfhsfds

same tho

im just

sufferin

lol

 

**gnaY:**

I know buddy

Point bein she’s gotta realise eventually that she has two (2) hot Faunus who like her

And by realise

I mean ‘told’

That she has two (2) hot Faunus who like her

So y’know

 

**ekalB:**

at this point itll either

set a bomb off in our relationship n everythingll go to shit

or therell be great success

who knows

 

**gnaY:**

How’s Pyrrha gonna take it all tho?

 

**ekalB:**

who knows

WHO KNOWS

IDK WHATS EVEN

GOING ON W/ HER TBHHHHHHHHHH

im losing my mind

i cant do ithis much longer KJHASDASD

 

**gnaY:**

If it makes you feel better

Neither can most of us tbh

Watching you gay butterflies just barely miss each other is the worst spectacle

Of my LIFE

 

**ekalB:**

mood

BIG MOOD YANG

i just ugh

idk anymore

i feel like weve just spend a semester hovering abt

and now its like

coming 2gether but not in the way we want

yknow…

 

**gnaY:**

I feel that

Soon ,though?

Just like

LOOK AT WEISS

She’s so small so gay and I’m telling you there’s more going on than she’ll say there is……………..

So

Who knows

 

**ekalB:**

not i

and not anyone else either jdkfgsdf

okay

sorry 2 like

sorry 2 dump on u like this haha

im just

feelin p boxed in

 

**gnaY:**

Well, you always have me! n Ruby

N don’t apologise!

It’ll get better

:D

 

**ekalB:**

i hope it does

okay

im gonna

wallow quietly w/ velv

brb

 

**gnaY:**

Have fun

^-_-^

 

* * *

**16th January, 2:23pm**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

Hey so

Okay I feel like this is a bad time to talk about stuff like this

Because exams

And also we spoke about this two whole weeks ago and I’ll admit I wasn’t being totally truthful when I said

When I said a lot of things to you

 

**Pyrrha:**

Such as?

 

**Weiss:**

When we spoke I said that even though Velvet was with Blake and even though Blake liked me, I didn’t want to go further or initiate anything else else with them should it be perceived… badly.

Not on me, but with them. They’re so sweet together and the idea of coming between them in any way or shape or form is just… I can’t.

But I spoke with Coco today and I’ve realised I might have… I think there’s more happening than I know or have been maybe denying to myself because I’m an idiot and like

Okay, I’m rambling but.

But what I’m realising is that, actually, I do want more. From them both. And I don’t think I’m brave enough to admit pursuing it with them face-to-face yet.

That said, I just want you to know that

That I

Even though I like our dates and things I don’t know if you like me and if you wanted that from me I don’t think I can offer it for you.

I’m sorry.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Ah.

I see.

 

**Weiss:**

I should have said this to your face and I chickened out because I

I like you a lot

But not

In a way that isn’t just as friends which

Really sucks and I hate to do this to you but that’s

How it is! I suppose!

So.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Hm.

Well, I figured more or less this was the case!

It’s still

Hm.

It’s still not what I was hoping for, haha.

I do like you.

But I knew Velvet had a place in your heart and I knew you’d probably not be able to let go of her.

At least not soon, so.

 

**Weiss:**

I still want to be with you, though! I mean

I want to be

I want to still do stuff with you.

Go to the gym and go for lunch and stuff.

Whenever you’d like?

 

**Pyrrha:**

Of course!

I still want to hang out with you.

I just

Yes.

 

**Weiss:**

Okay.

I’m sorry.

But I think I have to

I think I need to focus on Blake and Velvet and what our relationship is, because it’s so tangled together that I

I think I’m losing my focus over so much.

 

**Pyrrha:**

That’s understandable!

I

I understand.

I hope it all works out for you.

I know how much Blake and Velvet mean to you.

And I know how much you mean to them.

 

**Weiss:**

Yeah, I really

I need to

Really

Talk to them

About everything and everyone and myself and them and just.

I’m sorry I can’t give you more.

I want to. I do. But I can’t.

 

**Pyrrha:**

That’s okay.

I understand.

:)

I wish you luck.

 

**Weiss:**

I’m sorry. I really can’t

Say it enough.

 

**Pyrrha:**

It’s okay.

I promise.

:)

 

**Weiss:**

Okay.

 

* * *

**16th January, 2:36pm**

* * *

 

> **that’s illegal, nora**

 

**in this house we love and respect pyrrha’s abs:**

So, uh.

Weiss

Well, she didn’t break up with me because we were never dating but.

We’re

Hm.

We’re not doing the whole semi-demi dating thing any longer?

 

**show me the saucy gays:**

oh mannnnnn

you okay???

 

**in this house we love and respect pyrrha’s abs:**

Not

Really, haha.

 

**show me the saucy gays:**

should i punch weiss

>:C

 

**in this house we love and respect pyrrha’s abs:**

No, it’s fine.

I understand why.

I guess part of me hoped for more anyway.

You’d think I’d learn by now!

Oh well.

 

**fell into a toilet once:**

I’m super sorry for you Pyrrha :(

 

**in this house we love and respect pyrrha’s abs:**

It’s fine, Jaune.

I’m fine! Or I will be.

Promise.

 

**r e n:**

don’t promise what you can’t keep pyrrha

 

**in this house we love and respect pyrrha’s abs:**

That’s another thing I probably should have learnt by now, huh?

 

**show me the saucy gays:**

it is indeedy

 

* * *

**16th January, 8:02pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**shitty gay moon:**

so uuuuuuuuuh m2rw we talk 2 weiss

n we tell her

everything huh

 

**shitty gay planet:**

yeah

 

**shitty gay moon:**

sorry i was a wreck today haha

just sorta

had a realisation! etc! abt everything!

im glad yr okay w/ it tho

 

**shitty gay planet:**

of course i am!

im glad were like

on the same boat w/ weiss haha

and its very sweet u relaised it by thinking abt getting married cause like…

gay….

*realised

 

**shitty gay moon:**

DSJKGFLLSDFSD

I KNOW

but i just

thinking down the line n thinking abt ebin w. u

doesnt feel right unless weiss was there too

yknow

 

**shitty gay planet:**

SAME

SAME HAT

ikr like thats what made me realise i liked her too

i mean i told u this haha

but like

still

i cant imagine being together and not having weiss like

THERE

WITH US

so yeah

 

**shitty gay moon:**

tomorrow

were gonna iron this out

were gonna just sort it out n everything

and also sort out whatever is happening w. pyrrha

and just

GET IT DONE

because i cannot focus on my shitty exam on tuesday even tho i SHOULD

BE WORRIED ABT IT

but i have this Concern

 

**shitty gay planet:**

itll be okay

i hope so at least

haha

but

 

**shitty gay moon:**

o worm?

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i think

i think itll go well

idk

maybe im bein too hopeful………………………….

 

**shitty gay moon:**

maybe

but

guess well see?

 

**shitty gay planet:**

guess we’ll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to everyone on the Velvet Discord server who kept me company whilst writing the vast majority of this fic! Y'all the best... (also special shoutout to ra-duck at tumblr who gave me Nora's nickname of 'show me the saucy gays' ;D)
> 
> SO WE'RE NEARLY AT THE END OF THE ARC! One more chapter... and then another arc (+1 epilogue) before this fic can be declared done. WE GET CLOSER... EVERY SECOND... thanks for reading, as ever!


	18. Those Gaps We Bridge

* * *

**17th January, 12:21pm**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Girlfriend._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**shitty gay planet:**

okay

are we ready for this

 

**shitty gay moon:**

LKJGDSFLSDF

no

but we gotta

we arent gonna get any studying done 2day are we

 

**shitty gay planet:**

probably not

 

**shitty gay moon:**

ah well

gods how did it end up like this again

 

**shitty gay planet:**

hahahahahahahahahahaha

u tell me…………………

idek what shes gonna like

do

tbh

 

**shitty gay moon:**

MOOD

i mean

sadksadsad

idek what were doing either??????????????

shouting out our crushes n hoping 4 the best???????????

 

**shitty gay planet:**

tried that during the solstict

Didnt Work

 

**shitty gay moon:**

tru

well were gonna get an answer from her at least!!!

im done w/ weiss squirming aroundf

*around

im DONE W/ IT!!!!!!!!!

 

**shitty gay planet:**

arent we all

see you there in a few then?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

yeah bby

love you

 

**shitty gay planet:**

love you too

you know u mean the world to me right

?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

sdjfksdf ofc

;D

u mean the world to me too! and im glasd were together haha

if someone like

told m,e

that id be dating you after one semester here id have like

decked em probably tbh

i think ive said this ebfore haha

but STILL I LOVE YOU

 

**shitty gay planet:**

hehe

and if someone told me id be dating a girl as pretty as u

i probably wouldnt have believed it either

 

**shitty gay moon:**

ASDKFJHDASG

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

THATS

GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

god yr so

GAY BLAKE

AAAAAAAAAA

 

**shitty gay planet:**

:3c

 

**shitty gay moon:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

* * *

**17th January, 12:53pm**

* * *

 

> **the cis, much like dinosaurs, cannot see us if we don’t move**

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Are you on your way?

 

**loaf:**

yuh huh

 

**furball:**

well be there in like

five mins

 

**weiss ‘lesbean’ schnee:**

Okay.

I’m in the lounge, in the backmost study room.

See you there?

 

**furball:**

you got it :)

 

* * *

**17th January, 1:16pm**

* * *

 

**Velvet Scarlatina**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

hey velv

velv

how’s it going with weiss

veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelv

you are ingoring your side ho again

*ignoring

like that’s ground for me to go and find a

… what do you call the person that a side ho is a side ho to?

is that just the gf

anyway

is it going well or

do i need to cut a bitch

i will cut a bitch for you

hello

hewwo

god cursed message

i regretted that as soon as i hit send

well whilst y’all are busy

know that when i was in lecture today i went to throw my teacher a mini chocolate bar

the story behind which i will tell you later

only i nailed someone in the back of the head with it

and they proceeded to eat it

so there’s that

anyway hope weiss isn’t treating you like a butt

talk to you later

 

* * *

**17th January, 2:13pm**

* * *

 

**Coco Adel**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

gods could u have sent me any more msgs

my scroll was just constantly vibrating whilst we were talkin!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

sorry

i had to KNOW

 

**Velvs:**

uuuuuuuuuuuh well good news!

kinda?????? i think its good news but

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you “““““““think”””””” it’s good news?

 

**Velvs:**

okay so

we sat down and got the actuialt

*actual

just

Convo(™) out of the way first

and uh

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

mm?

 

**Velvs:**

weiss broke up with pyrrha

well not broke up broke up cause they were never rly dating

only she admitted she did it by text and we pointed out that was kinda shitty and she sorta

panicked a lot

anyway

so we just laid it tf out!

blake explained theyd been crushing since like

the day we had the OTHER TALK

abt the halloween kiss?????????????????

ITS BEEN THAT LONG

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

you’re joking

 

**Velvs:**

im not! so weiss kinda had a wake up call and got super embarrased

and well

she admitted she liked me???????

so we were LAL RIGHT

*ALL

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i mean that much was obvious

 

**Velvs:**

well she admitted liking me since like before blake and i started dating like woah shit

i didnt realise itd been that long either haha

so turns out weve all been wallowing in gay hell

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

eternal mood tbh

 

**Velvs:**

well then i told her i realised i had

something of a crush on her??????? im still not

sure how i feel totally but i know that i do like her

and weiss was RLY surprised

so then she knew both me n blek had the Feelings

and she told us she

she told us shed never expected this at all?

to have BOTH OF US saying this to her

and then she said

well

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

mm?

 

**Velvs:**

she likes me but shes… well she said

that she cares a lot for blake but she doesnt know yet how she feels bt them cause

she honestly doesnt know how she feels abt any of this???????????

cause its a LOT haha

but she wont be w/ one of us n not the other so

rn shes not sure shes rdy to like

do a relationship thing w/ all three of us haha

not until she can sort it all out in her own head

but she wants to talk again abt it after exams?

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

hmmmmmmmm

that seems reasonable, honestly

like

 

**Velvs:**

o yeah no i agree

this is a bit of a mess haha

blakes kinda hoping they can sort of seduce the hell outta weiss tho hehe

n hey maybe

maybe we can make smthng now?

idk idk

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

make something?

 

**Velvs:**

between the three of us haha

like i said idk

but no more

secrets

we know who likes who

i like weiss and blake likes weiss and weiss like me and maybe likes blake (but isnt sure yet)

and pyrrhas been broken up w/ and i

FEEL BAD ABT THAT IM GONNA

maybe

say hi to her

or smthng KJHSDFSDF

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i hope weiss will apologise to her in person though

breaking up via text is

the worst

 

**Velvs:**

yeah i think she didnt realise it at the time

that child is

a wreck

so i dont blame her for the fuckup sdfkdsf

nyway

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

so what now…………………..

 

**Velvs:**

now we have our exam tomorrow

and once thats all over with we get 2gether

like everyone gest 2gether

have a cry over our deadlines

and see how

we might

wind up getting 2gether???????????

3gether

idk yet

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

well i’m rotting for you

…

*rooting

 

**Velvs:**

wow

w o w

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

stfu

STFU

 

**Velvs:**

glad to know my escapades have u literally decomposing

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

nvm i don’t care about you

i’m gonna be a side ho to someone else

someone who is not you

 

**Velvs:**

have fun trying 2 find someone better than me B)

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

WON’T BE HARD

 

**Velvs:**

damn right u wont be hard if im not there

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

JKDSLHFDSFSD

THE FUCK IS THIS REVERSE DRAG

DID GETTING 2 GFS MAKE YOU IMPERVIOUS

 

**Velvs:**

u dont even know the start of it hun x

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

G O D S

THIS IS THE WORST

 

* * *

**17th January, 3:32pm**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao Long**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**ekalB:**

okay so

 

**gnaY:**

?

 

**ekalB:**

weiss

mgiht like me

but she

doesnt know

yet

 

**gnaY:**

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

That sounds weird

Tho actually given everything goin on I wouldbt be surprised if she’s like

Sort of suppressed shit down?

I think she likes you and has just sorta skipped over the part where she’s meant to feel things.

 

**ekalB:**

mood

 

**gnaY:**

Honestly? You could woo her.

I think she’d fall p easily ;D

 

**ekalB:**

im gonna………………..

but yah so

no more lies n shit between us

well not lies

but no more

secrets

n stuff

so

maybe

idk

maybe something better will come of this ya feel?

 

**gnaY:**

I feel.

Though I’m happy for u and Velv to have had this all aired out!

I thought you were gonna mesg me like ‘she didn’t show’ but

 

**ekalB:**

weiss a lot of things but

tbh

shes never been a flake

if she says shell do it shell do it yknow

 

**gnaY:**

I know but something ya just lose patience w/ someone

*sometimes

 

**ekalB:**

yeah

yeah i feel that haha

but im happy

just w/ that

knowing that maybe we can all be a thing 2gether which is like

i honestly thought wouldnt happen?

in a million years?

 

**gnaY:**

big mood

 

**ekalB:**

like

its been the end of one

(1)

semester

and theres a chance i might have two girlfriends?

so like haha

how… did this happen…

 

**gnaY:**

Yr too hot to trot!

Everybody wants to msooch your face….

*smooch

 

**ekalB:**

you dont lmao

 

**gnaY:**

I would if you asked do you know how good your face is

 

**ekalB:**

velv says its p good

 

**gnaY:**

Cause it IS P GOOD

Go

Go and look in the mirror

Right now

Look at that good face

 

**ekalB:**

hehehehe

 

**gnaY:**

That is a face that Weiss Schnee wants to smooch the heck out of

And she’ll realise it EVENTUALLY

Because that gir;s’ gay can be seen from the moon

*girl’s

 

**ekalB:**

tru

okay im gonna

go to revision

go DO revision even

cause that exam

is 2mrw hahahahaha

/cries

 

**gnaY:**

You can do it! :D

READ THOSE NOTES GUUD BLAKE

 

**ekalB:**

im readin!

 

* * *

**17th January, 3:35pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Have you ever had a moment where you realise you aren’t sure if you’re making things better… or worse.

 

**tired baby:**

all the time!!!

;~;

wassup……….

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Blake likes me. Velvet likes me. They both

Like me?

And, fiorstly, I don’t

Understand why.

Firstly*

 

**tired baby:**

yr a good friend and a cool person

thats probably why! :D

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I mean I guess?

But also I know I like Velvet but Blake is such a question mark for me.

 

**tired baby:**

they r????????????

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

It’s just… I think I convinced myself we’d never be a thing so

Over the break, I missed them teribly.

Terribly*

I can’t explain how badly I missed both of them, but part of me keeps saying ‘you can’t have Blake and Velvet! You can’t have both!’

And now I’m just very confused.

And I need to be studying and not worrying over this but instead I just keep thinking what if I fuck this up too the way I fucked it up for Pyrrha?

What if I’m just a bad person who hurts goddamn everyone?

 

**tired baby:**

real talk weiss? u know thats not true

tbh u always do this thing where u assume the worst of yrself!

but yr a good friend

n sometimes we do shit w/ good intentions that dont always work out….

n sometimes things seem too good 2 be true and we convince ourselves we dont deserve it?

but u do!

being friends w/ u has been……………. so cool………………….. :DDDDDD

n u do deserve nice things and good things and maybe even two datemates who love you!

but u gotta let yrself wnat it….. cause if u keep saying u dont….

then yr gonna make yrself super sad :(

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I know.

I just wish it were easier to let myself.

 

**tired baby:**

its smthng u gotta get used to! :D

but if it helps

i can enlist every1 2 remind u that u do! OuO

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I’d say you were bluffing if I didn’t know you well enough to know that you’d absolutely do that, haha.

 

**tired baby:**

i tri my best…………………

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I know you do!

Thanks for being here for me.

It means a lot.

 

**tired baby:**

hell yeah! im always here 4 my pals!

n thank u………… for bein friends w/ me………….. ;u;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

It’s been a pleasure. :)

 

* * *

**31st January, 10:13am**

* * *

 

> **the cis, much like dinosaurs, cannot see us if we don’t move**

 

**gay:**

fuck my goddamn timetable fuuUUUUUCK

friday can suck my ass

 

**gayer:**

rip blake! died in the trashcan from which they crawled!

sorry bby ;*

 

**gay:**

FOUR HOURS ON A FRIDAY

like i know thats not much because im a media student but

FOUR HOURS

G O D S

 

**gayer:**

riperoni!

 

**gay:**

my friday starts at 10am and ends at 4pm and i just

dont w a n n a

and today i have a 4-5pm lecture

and im going to be just

not awake enough

 

**gayer:**

poor babbu

 

**gayest:**

Well, Velvet and I have a 4-6pm lecture on Thursdays. Though, the earliest we start is at 12…

 

**gay:**

JKDSGFSDFS

i have to be up at n i n e

thats the time in which i fuckin sleep

 

**gayest:**

At least none of us have a 9am?

 

**gay:**

and we arent sharing any classes this semester :(

 

**gayer:**

i mean thats yr own fault for not taking another journalism class

 

**gay:**

because i… nearly died in yrs…

 

**gayest:**

If my guesses are right, you must have gotten at least an A- in the exam.

 

**gay:**

nearly… died…

 

**gayest:**

Gods.

 

**gayer:**

hehehehehe

well whatever we did exams

WE SURVIVED

and nows its back to… actually working… on classes…

actually can we go back 2 exams

i was okay w/ that

 

**gay:**

im not

 

**gayest:**

Well, one semester left, though! And then we don’t have to do anything for a whole summer.

 

**gayer:**

UGHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO

i dont wanna fuckin leave all my friends 2 fuck off around the planet

bleeeeeeh

 

**gayest:**

Aww.

 

**gay:**

gay

 

**gayer:**

listen i have good pals 4 once

i eman at least me n blek r 2gether but yr!!!!!!!!!! all the way in shitty old atlas!!!!!!!!

 

**gayest:**

Mood.

 

**gay:**

well actually

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh i was actually gonna ask u abt this weiss like

closer 2 the date but

 

**gayest:**

Hm?

 

**gay:**

my parents actually said last semester that if u wanted

u could come to menagerie w/ us?

and that

SOUNDS LIKE A BAD IDEA ON PAPER BUT

theyll love to meet you cause like

 

**gayest:**

Really?

 

**gay:**

well yr not a

haha

traditional schnee

 

**gayer:**

thats one way of putting it

LMAO

 

**gay:**

ikr

 

**gayest:**

I mean

I don’t know if having me somewhere like Menagerie would be a good idea?

I want to!

But

 

**gayer:**

u could go as our gf

>:3c

 

**gay:**

KJSDFHSD

 

**gayest:**

I’m still not sure about that yet.,.

Sorry.

 

**gay:**

nothing 2 apologise for

:)

 

**gayest:**

Sorry, I just

Don’t want to make you wait.

 

**gayer:**

lmao weiss yr not on a time limit

were here 4 u! cause yr our best friend and thats what we do

 

**gayest:**

Maybe.

But @gay I think it might be best to wait until summer itself?

And see if you parents would still want me around, haha.

But I’d love to see where you grew up.

 

**gay:**

of course…

and they will yknow

i know that theyll love you

 

**gayest:**

They’d be the first parents to, haha.

 

**gayer:**

oof

heavy

did smthng happen?

 

**gayest:**

No, I’m just being melodramatic.

Everything’s alright. :)

 

**gayer:**

hmmmmmmmmmmmm

well if anything DOES u come to us…

ive got an ass kicking planned w/ yr dads name on it

 

**gay:**

trufax

 

**gayest:**

I won’t forget. There’s just a lot going on that I should sort out this semester.

And I’m sort of distracted.

But I’ll come to you if it’s ever anything major.

 

**gayer:**

u better!

>:C

 

**gay:**

we care about you a lot weiss

were here for you

 

**gayest:**

I know! And I’m glad you are. :)

You both mean the world to me.

 

**gayer:**

nawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

**gay:**

:D

 

**gayest:**

Anyway, I’m going to sort out my notebooks and thinsg for tomorrow.

Talk to you later?

Things for tomorrow*

 

**gay:**

have fuuuuuuun

 

**gayer:**

see u l8r sk8r….

OH MAN IM SUPPORSED TO TEACH BLAKE TO SKATEBOARD

*USPPOSED

*SUPPOSED

 

**gay:**

absolutely not

 

**gayer:**

WERE DOIN IT LADS

 

* * *

**31st January, 10:30am**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**Weiss:**

Hello, Pyrrha. I just wanted to ask you if, at some point in the future, we could talk? Face to face, I mean. I’ve spent the past few weeks thinking about what I said to you, and how I said, it, and now I realise that you

You didn’t deserve that. I want to make it up to you and talk, properly.

It’s okay if you’d rather not for a while, but I just wanted you to know I’ll be ready for you when you want to? If you want to at all.

I understand if you don’t.

I

I’m very bad at words sometimes (most times, it seems) and I’m sorry if I’ve worked this all terribly. But I really want to give you the chance to say… anything you need to say to me.

It wasn’t right of me to do what I did.

 

**Pyrrha:**

How about today?

 

**Weiss:**

You

What time? I’m free all day today.

 

**Pyrrha:**

Hm. How about.. twelve on the dot? Meet me on the forecourt and we can walk somewhere?

 

**Weiss:**

Of course.

I’ll see you there.

 

**Pyrrha:**

:)

 

* * *

**31st January, 11:27am**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**shitty gay moon:**

aaaaaaaaa blake i feel like something is up w/ weiss AGAIN

IM JUST SUSPICIOUS 1000% OF THE TIME

 

**shitty gay planet:**

same hat

i mean i was thinking abt it the other day

actually

 

**shitty gay moon:**

ooh

what abt

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i mean its easy for us

to say

‘hey weiss wanna date both of us’

but weiss has a family who

regardless of whether she likes them or not

probably

wont approve lol

 

**shitty gay moon:**

ah

good point

blekaroni

 

**shitty gay planet:**

because

gods velvet it sso easy for us

im gonna be chieftain and yr from an old family who been known for

GENERATIONS

for us yeah its easy

but weiss is just this big question mark

shes a schnee shes from a human family and her family just

who knows how much influence they have over her right now

 

**shitty gay moon:**

i feel

 

**shitty gay planet:**

and im thinking that might be why shes hesitating

because gods

were asking her to commit

to something super long term

that really would divide her off probably for good?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

yeah i know

but shell do what makes her happy

she wouldnt be here if she hadnt committed to that yknow?

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i mean i hope so

i want her to do what makes her happy

but i also cant blame her if she chose not to

i guess

 

**shitty gay moon:**

we gotta trust her!

or at the very least

spend the next two and a half years convincing her

that its worth the risk?

 

**shitty gay planet:**

yeah

i feel like were so close

but now im thinking on it

its also so very far away

 

**shitty gay moon:**

yeah same here

but itll be worth it

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i hope so

i love you

 

**shitty gay moon:**

i love you too

 

* * *

**31st January, 12:00pm**

* * *

 

Weiss shows up, as promised, on the instant the clock ticks over to twelve. Pyrrha’s already there, sat on the edge of the fountain and looking out over the forecourt, and Weiss’s legs try to lock up twice before she manages to walk over. It’s going to hurt, whatever happens, but it’s the right thing to do.

Weiss has been trying to do the right thing more often, these days.

She stops a pace away, gripping the strap of her messenger bag so tight that it feels like her nails are going to tear right through it. It’s a chance to look Pyrrha over - her thick Beacon hoodie protecting her from the cold, dark trousers and running shoes a rare sight on someone Weiss knows to always be warm both inside and out - but Pyrrha doesn’t glance up to her yet. That’s fair. She deserves to have to make the first move.

So, she does. “Hello, Pyrrha.”

Finally, Pyrrha turns, and Weiss is met with a smile that feels distinctly fragile. It’s mimicking the ice that’s rimmed every window and hung from every arch this winter, and Weiss hates that it’s her fault. “Hello, Weiss. Want to sit with me?”

Admittedly, Weiss would rather walk, nervous energy like static in her legs, but she nods and sits and stays quiet. It’s Pyrrha’s turn to talk, not hers, not after what she did. She’ll wait as long as she needs.

Luckily she doesn’t have to wait for long, because Pyrrha sighs and bounces a leg, glancing to Weiss out of the corner of her eye. “I couldn’t decide what to say to you. Mostly because I think I’m not as disappointed as I should be.” Weiss nods, waits for more. “And I wasn’t even surprised by what you sent? I guess I was just a little too hopeful.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Weiss replies automatically, and then winces when she realises Pyrrha probably wasn’t done.

“I know. I just- I have a habit of hoping for things and knowing it won’t work out, and then doing it anyway? I don’t know.”

Two students go sprinting after each other over the forecourt, one waving a jacket over their head like a flag. Weiss watches them until they turn a corner and go out of sight, and then Pyrrha sighs again. “I knew you liked Velvet, and I knew that it probably wouldn’t just go away. I’m glad for the time we had, but I wish… ugh, I don’t even know? I don’t know what I hoped for, haha.”

Perhaps Pyrrha’s hoping Weiss has a clue, and she does. Pyrrha hoped Weiss would be smart and get over Velvet. That maybe she’d be able to have the same tight feeling in her chest for Pyrrha that she has over both Velvet and Blake these days.

Unfortunately, Weiss knows it wouldn’t have happened that way. Getting over Velvet would have taken a whole lot longer than half a semester, honestly. In fact, it probably would have taken closer to half a whole lifetime, those tawny ears a constant thought in the back of her mind. Knowing that it won’t have to be that way is a blessing worth more than Weiss can ever value, but it’s come at a price.

Weiss doesn’t say any of that, however, because she reckons Pyrrha already knows.

“I don’t blame you, though. For breaking it off, I mean,” Pyrrha mumbles, and she fidgets idly, cracking her knuckles, wringing her hands together. “I approached you and I- I expected something from you. It was selfish-”

“It’s not.” Weiss can’t help but interrupt because Pyrrha’s doing that thing again where she shoulders all the blame. Part of her feels stupid for expecting a verbal lashing when Pyrrha isn’t like all the other people who’ve been angry with Weiss. Pyrrha’s softer around the edges, built like a mountain but gentle as a brook. Nothing like the shards of ice and glass Weiss has had to endure before. “You did it- you did it because I needed a friend. And you being there for me was more than I could ever have hoped for.”

There’s a distinct wriggle of Pyrrha’s body, like she’s trying to keep herself still, and Weiss pushes on. “I don’t think I ever really properly thanked you for that.”

“You don’t have to!” The words sort of burst from Pyrrha, and then she blushes deeply. “I just wanted to make sure you had someone there for you, after all that happened.”

“I did have someone. You were there.”

That makes her face darken even more and Pyrrha wraps her arms about herself, not quite able to look Weiss in the eye. Deep in her chest Weiss can feel words beginning to bubble over, sentences forming together, and she wets her lips before starting to let them out. There’s no point being picky about how she words things, not now. “I did it because I realised you deserve better than being… lead on. I was giving you this idea of a ‘maybe’ when it was really a ‘never’, and I was just too scared to admit it. You should have someone who makes it an ‘always’, and that… isn’t me.”

The stone under Weiss’s legs is cold enough to almost burn, and she jiggles a leg, starting and stopping for a handful of syllables. “I- well, Velvet and Blake gave me an earful when they heard how I- how I just sent you a text. And I even, like, I even talked about how important Velvet and Blake were to me as if it already wasn’t enough. It was cruel of me to do that to a friend. To you. And I’m sorry.”

There’s a really long stretch of silence. The winter chill has chased most people inside so it’s no wonder there’s nobody walking about, but even the watery melody of the fountain seems nonexistent compared to the rush of blood in Weiss’s ears. Gods, she’s probably fucked up again, lacking even the vaguest sense of eloquence when it matters most. She’s trying to figure out how to apologise for _that_ mess of words when Pyrrha just laughs at nothing in particular.

“And I forgive you.”

Weiss is convinced she just hallucinated that. So convinced, in fact, that it takes watching Pyrrha smile and cant her head before realising _shit, she actually said that_. “How?”

Weiss can’t actually remember if she’s ever been forgiven, at least not outright. Most people she’s come in contact with lord apologies over her head like the cutting edge of a blade, but not with Pyrrha. She shouldn’t have expected much else, really, but years of conditioning do that to you.

“Because you’re my friend, and I want to.” Pyrrha shrugs, easy as that, and she laughs again. “And I think we both sort of messed up, thinking back on it.”

Maybe so, though Weiss still thinks most of it is her fault anyway. “Oh. Well… thank you.”

“No problem. I just- I don’t want to stop being friends, though?” Pyrrha glances down to the cobbled ground, sliding her foot over ice-slicked stones. “It’s nice to be with you.”

Weiss smiles, in that way she knows she mostly does around Blake and Velvet, and when she takes Pyrrha’s hand in hers it feels… nice. Natural.

“Of course. I’ll always be your friend, Pyrrha.”

The look of open warmth that the taller girl gives is heart-meltingly pretty. It’s also just a little heart-breaking to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN IT ACTUALLY BE? IS ARC 3 FINALLY OVER WITH? IT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS.
> 
> Coming in at 156 pages and 25,067 words, arc III was the biggest arc yet, hoo boy. It went through SETBACKS, me MOVING BACK INTO UNI, me LEAVING CHAPTERS UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE AND HAVING TO DELAY THEM BY A DAY because I am a BAD WRITER. But we finally did it.................................. now I get to take a break for a month! Maybe even TWO if my deadlines try to kill me! Which they will! 
> 
> Hope y'all had fun on this ride and I will see you again for arc IV - in which the gays Get Their Shit Together Maybe? Maybe. Like, There's A 78% Chance.


	19. Call Your Mother (Tell Her You're Not Okay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Boy, has it been a WHILE since we last left off; nearly 3 months, in fact... I sure hope everyone is excited to get back to This Nonsense with all our favourite gays, 'cause we're in for the home stretch now. Just this arc and the epilogue before we can close the doors on Mr Bones' Wild Ride for good! So welcome back, 'cause this December frappuccino is back on the menu. >:3c

 

* * *

**6th February, 11:01am**

* * *

 

> **KILL ME BABY ONE MORE TIME**

 

**boof gay:**

okay so after a lot of digging

and fuck do i mean a lot of digging

i got my fam to scan n send me a bunch of documents abt like

the tribes n shit

for yr essay

weiss

 

**smol gay:**

Thank you!

 

**boof gay:**

i say ‘scan’ i mean ‘took photos of’ because they dont

own a scanner in fact count it a miracle they have a camera

gods my family are anti capitalist fucks n i love em but

i beg for technology

 

**smol gay:**

You exaggerate.

 

**boof gay:**

mmmmmmmmmmmm do iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 

**tol gay:**

she doesnt

 

**boof gay:**

thank u lover

anyway so i got maps n shit

and i can translate some stuff n some logs

if ud like

 

**smol gay:**

That’d be great, actually.

You know you don’t have to do this for me, right?

 

**boof gay:**

yr our friend ergo we do, actually……………

 

**smol gay:**

SPEAKING OF ERGO

 

**tol gay:**

?????????

 

**boof gay:**

shes capslocked im scared blake

 

**smol gay:**

Feedback on my essay returned with ‘“ergo” is not as good a word as you think it is’.

And I can’t tell if I’m bitter or if I agree.

 

**boof gay:**

i love ergo it sounds… fancy…

 

**tol gay:**

same

altho… how many times did u use it weiss……………..

 

**smol gay:**

Once? Twice?

 

**tol gay:**

weiss……………………………

 

**smol gay:**

I don’t actually know but I swear it wasn’t very often.

Anyway. Thanks for your help, Velvet!

I want this essay to be better than the last one I did.

 

**tol gay:**

u got an A before

 

**smol gay:**

A+’s are all I strive for.

 

**boof gay:**

perfectionist ways of thinking r bad for your health weiss!!!!!!!!!!

 

**smol gay:**

My forever mood is ‘constantly simmering desire for death’ it’s not like I can get any worse.

 

**tol gay:**

i mean

fcuk

huge mood

 

**boof gay:**

still!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**smol gay:**

Seriously, though. I think this will be a good subject to cover, and I’m really thankful for your help. Talking about the ways in which the Faunus have been explicitly cut from the media to promote bias will be a good step in a few good directions.

 

**boof gay:**

it sounds rad as fuck tbh

 

**smol gay:**

I know it’s not technically my place to talk about it, but I’d like to use the Schnee Corporation as a case study. Considering I grew up with that propaganda being all but shouted into my ears, I think it’d be a good start for a bigger thing.

 

**tol gay:**

start?

 

**smol gay:**

I haven’t decided yet, but if I… well, it’s a long way off yet, but I’m thinking postgraduate study? Maybe…

 

**boof gay:**

!!!

weiss its not

its second semester of first year…

 

**smol gay:**

I know! And I haven’t decided it for real, yet. But if I do, I’d like a project I’m really passionate about. And this feels like it could be really sizeable project.

 

**tol gay:**

nice…

i think it could be a really cool project too :)

and i mean i get what yr saying but also isnt this one of the reasons u sorta defected from yr family anyway?

and w/ a name like yrs, ppl will listen

 

**smol gay:**

I need to do more research and see that I’m not covering old ground. There’s a few articles of a similar thinking, though nothing hugely substantial.

I’ll just have to be careful.

 

**boof gay:**

yr always careful!!!!!!

but yeah if u ever need anything just shout me…………… im always read to Chat Shit

*ready

 

**smol gay:**

I know you are.

 

**boof gay:**

YEAH and also speaking of Chatting Shit

i cannot believe theyre going ahead w/ the plan to build a mine :) on top of :) where my ancestors are buried hey did u guys know im mad abt that still?????????

 

**tol gay:**

im so sorry baby :(

 

**smol gay:**

Shit. I hadn’t been keeping up.

 

**boof gay:**

eeyup. idk if blake was there but i spoke abt it w/ my grandparents. theyre gonna hold a

uh

blake whats the translation

like a vigil?

 

**tol gay:**

uuuuuuuuuh rite?

 

**boof gay:**

THERES THE ONE kinda maybe close enough

a rite for the dead

 

**tol gay:**

yeah like

i didnt talk to yr grandparents about it but i did talk to my parents abt it ://

they said theyll have to get folks together

this isnt the first time its happened

 

**boof gay:**

god can humans just!!!!!! fuck off!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**tol gay:**

o………… worm…………….

 

**smol gay:**

Also a huge mood.

 

**boof gay:**

hhhhh

im! mad abt it!

 

**smol gay:**

You’re right to be.

It’s not fair.

 

**tol gay:**

it would help to have the council actually talk to faunus folk like

theres enough groups and charities here willing to lend their voices? but nobody wants to hear them out

so the same damn shit happens

 

**boof gay:**

‘its all TRADITION and fcukin

‘SUPERSTITION’

like fuck OFF that superstition has outlived u n yrs for hundreds of years

 

**smol gay:**

They don’t see history

I say ‘they’ like I’m not part of the problem, wow.

We don’t see history that isn’t ous as being ‘legitimate’, honestly.

that isn’t ours*

It’s put down to old tribal stories and forgotten about.

 

**tol gay:**

‘we dont speak the same language also u still live in tents = uncivilised savages who know nothing, clearly’

 

**smol gay:**

Pretty much!

 

**boof gay:**

garbage

 

**tol gay:**

:(

 

**boof gay:**

meh

guess ill! die.

gods its too early for me to brined like this

weeeeeeeeeeh

 

**tol gay:**

well were going out for lunch today so you can debrine

weissssssssssssss come with?

 

**smol gay:**

Oh! Of course. :)

Where to?

 

**tol gay:**

havent decided yet sdfkjsdf

were gonna walk around until a place a) catches our eye b) lets faunus in

 

**boof gay:**

aka well go to one of the FIVE PLACES THAT ARE ANY GOOD

 

**tol gay:**

what… a mood…

 

**boof gay:**

ive made myself mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**smol gay:**

:(

 

**boof gay:**

gods… okay imma send u these documents n then fuckin

play video games

i guess

 

**smol gay:**

Message me when you’re ready to go?

 

**tol gay:**

of course

see u in a bit

 

* * *

**6th February, 11:20am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

How’s it hanging icicle

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Pretty well?

All things considered.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Pretty well huh………………….

I’d figure having two dms would make it go better than than >:3c

*than that

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

I don’t have two datemates!

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

???

Have u seen yourself?

And your TWO datemates???

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Where.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Blake and Velvet why are you acting like this……………………………

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Huh, funny, ‘cause last I checked neither of them are my datemates!

We agreed that we were

Interested.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Why are you like this as a person

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

We haven’t agreed to anything formal.

Blake likes me and I like Velvet but right now everything’s just an ongoing mess.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

But why NOT

You all like each other and Pyrrha is finally out of the picture sdo why not just go for it

*so

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Only you could think this would be so easy.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Weiss it can BE that easy

Just let yrself go for it!

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Ruby said something very similar to that, honestly. That I need to let myself want things.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

You should!!!!!! So why not??????

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

I

Yang, my family is

a shithole. A cesspit. A sinkhole of proportions unknown to man.

Pyrrha was one thing. Pyrrha was simple!

As a concept

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Uh huh

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Human. Famous. Good athlete. That’s acceptable for my family.

But two Faunus from known Faunus families, one of which is the future Chieftain of Menagerie? Who stands against everything my family is? Whilst the other is the dictionary definition of radical activism?

Fuck, Yang, it’d be so easy if I knew that they wouldn’t lose their shit over it.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Ah

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

I want to! Gods Yang, I know I’m looking at the mpst beautiful olive branch in the world and I just can’t do it because I can’t put them through whatever bullshit my family will

I can’t and I wont.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Okay Weiss

You gotta understand what Blake

Like espeically Blake

*Especially

Doesn’t give two whole shits what your family think or do

They like

Blake likes you a whole lot holy fuck

And you know Velvet couldnt care less abt yr folks

Theyll handle it!

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

They shouldn’t have to, though.

They keep offering me chances like I deserve them. Blake saying their parents invited me to visit. When Velvet talks about me meeting her siblings when I go with them.

they act like I’m going to be this part of their life forever, but I

What if I fucking ruin it all

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Weiss

You won’t

You’re not some horrible plague thats gonna kill everything is touches

*it

You’re a person and a good friend and they care for you

That’s why they want you there!

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

I cant

Im so scared

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Don’t be! U wont hurt them

You won’t.

I know you have a shit family, I know that!! and I know you went through a rough fucking time of it that’s obvious

But you’re not them

People get real uppity about the concept of being related by blood and that if your family does something shitty it’ll hangs over your head forever and poisons yr blood and makes it that nobody will ever wanna touch you

But that’s a load of shit. You’re not your father and you’re trying to

FUCKING HARD to make shit better! Every day I see you try and change stuff! Reading stuff and learning things just to make sure you don’t fuck up

That’s more than most people will ever do.

More than I’ve ever done and lemme tell you what I look back and realise I’ve said and done and thought some shitty things in my past but all I can do is improve

Like you are

That doesn’t make us awful people Weiss!!

It makes us people who make mistakes and regret those mistakes and try to make it better.

They like you romantically and love you as a friend. I love you as a friend! So does Ruby and every one of our friends

Please Weiss

You’re worth so much

You’re not hurting anyone but yourself now.

 

* * *

**Phone Transcript to Taffeta Scarlatina - 6th February, 12:27am**

* * *

 

**Ve:**

“I’m startin’ to wonder what it really says about everything that’s goin’ on when I’m thinking of praying to the Hallows for a miracle.”

 

**Ta:**

“Mm, don’t expect much. They haven’t spoken to us in good long time, and probably with fair reason.”

 

**Ve:**

“Think they’d listen to a kid who’s feelin’ a little down and out?”

 

**Ta:**

“I suppose you can only try! Is this about the mines?”

 

**Ve:**

“Mam, it’s so _goddamn_ frustrating! I feel like for the first time I’m not just watching it happen on a screen, because I’m _here_ and I should be able to _do_ something! I’m in Vale right now and I should be able to just, go out and there and _stop it_ -”

 

**Ta:**

“Sweetheart, I know exactly how that feels. Seeing people uproot everything you know and love, and being powerless to stop them… it’s been the story of every Faunus for hundreds of years.”

 

**Ve:**

“But- I just wanna know _why_. Why is it when I should be able to do something, I just… can’t?”

 

**Ta:**

“Velvet, hun, you are blessed with this determination to believe you can change the world. Times like these, people like you are what we need. But even so, you’re going to come face-to-face with the realisation that you cannot change _everything_.”

 

**Ve:**

“I’m just… I dunno. I’m just angry all the time lately. I look around and it feels like I’m surrounded by people who don’t care, so I’m all boiling up and it’s got nowhere to go.”

 

**Ta:**

“I know I taught you better than that. Make something. Redirect that energy into something new.”

 

**Ve:**

“I’ve tried! I’ve- I’ve tried, but everything I make feels like shit. I drew something and it was garbage. I edited some photos and they were _garbage_ . I tried to finish some stupid fucking videos and _they’re all garbage too-_ ”

 

**Ta:**

“Velvet. It isn’t unusual to feel angry, or upset, or _furious_ at the treatment our ancestors are receiving, but this isn’t like you at all. What’s happened?”

 

**Ve:**

“Fuckin’- nothing to worry about, honestly-”

 

**Ta:**

“Let me be the judge of that, huh?”

 

**Ve:**

“... Sorry. I’m just- I’m super stressed out right now. There’s loads happening and I’m just overwhelmed, I guess.”

 

**Ta:**

“You say this, but you’ve never had trouble staying on top of chaos before. What’s changed? Is it Blake?”

 

**Ve:**

“Blake?”

 

**Ta:**

“Are you and Blake still okay?”

 

**Ve:**

“Oh. Yeah, no, me and Blake are fine. Better than fine, honestly, it’s just that _other_ stuff is happening around us and I’m…”

 

**Ta:**

“You’re…?”

 

**Ve:**

“Nervous about the future, I guess! It- it feels a little bit like last year. When I lost my ear. Like everywhere I turn is just… sorta scary.”

 

**Ta:**

“You know you can tell your family anything, right? You promised.”

 

**Ve:**

“I thought if I’d told you some fucko cut my ear off you’d tell me to leave Beacon!”

 

**Ta:**

“I won’t lie that I’d have strongly suggested it… but you’re also a grown woman. We would have trusted any choice you’d made.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah, well… you know, when I came home for summer and you nearly screamed I’d forgotten all about it, hah.”

 

**Ta:**

“You walked into the house with a smile and a lopsided head! I thought I’d been dreaming.”

 

**Ve:**

“Good news is, me staying means I met Blake. So. All’s well that ends well?”

 

**Ta:**

“I’ll admit it worked well in your favour! But, speaking of Blake, have you spoken to them about all this, too?”

 

**Ve:**

“Not… I guess not as extensively as I have with you. I bring it up and then sorta drop it again ‘cause… I keep soundin’ like a broken record.”

 

**Ta:**

“Talk to them. Properly. They understand the magnitude. They know our history. They’ll know why you feel the way you do, and probably more of these _somethings_ that are bothering you too.”

 

**Ve:**

“I just don’t wanna- trust me, mam, if you knew how much of this year was a bonus round of wild bullshit, you’d realise why I’m tentative of dropping even more of my troubles on Blake’s lap.”

 

**Ta:**

“And have they not dropped some of theirs on your lap, too?”

 

**Ve:**

“Well… yeah, but I’m still, like, a hundred to ten right now.”

 

**Ta:**

“Velvet. Talk to them. Work through it together.”

 

**Ve:**

“I’ll-, ugh, I’ll _try_ . But don’t blame me if I call again saying I’m _still_ angry in a week.”

 

**Ta:**

“You know I always look forward to our calls, no matter what we talk about.”

 

**Ve:**

“Bad life choices, mother! Terrible life choices!”

 

**Ta:**

“I’m very aware, hon. Now, I need to handle your little brother before he tracks dust all ‘round the house. Talk to you again soon.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah. Yeah. Talk to you soon.”

 

* * *

**6th February, 12:38pm**

* * *

 

> **Voted ‘Beacon’s Most Hated Society’**

 

**vevlot scurlaturna:**

/leans in

hey so can i rant to yall instead of my dm cus hohohoho

theyll just hear everythin ive said b4 lmao

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

Of course! Though, is this specifically about the mines in Forever Fall?

Because this won’t be the first time we’ve heard you talk about that either.

 

**velvot scurlatura:**

y

eeeeeeeeeeeeees?

well not just that

well

SHIT

I CANT TALK ABT THAT EITHER

HHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**sunny d (dick):**

oh?

what abt

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

shit and PISS

i just got off a call w/ my mam

and shes like

‘talk 2 ppl! talk 2 blake!’

but fuckign shit bois i cant do either of those

all my problems have like

a MOUNTAIN OF CONTEXT 2 GET THRU FIRST

 

**no we cant afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

ah what a huge and ongoing mood, may i say,

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

a CONSTANT mood

but yeah so!!!!! here i am w/ a TON of shit 2 say

but no way 2 say it :)

who wants to kill me,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**no we cant afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

i’m not going back to jail

 

**sunny d (dick):**

...

i cant decide if neon is kidding

or not

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

All things considered, probably not.

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

ugh

squad the fuck am i gonna DO

 

**sunny d (dick):**

uuuuuuuuuuuuh

take blake out for the love festival?

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

…

oh

shit

i forgot abt that hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

shit i need to

plan that

oh no

 

**no we cant afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

blake? the tall, dark, handsome, lovesick faunus who’d be over the moon even if your wedding day only consisted of buying donuts and books?

you gotta plan for them??????

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

sdjhfgJKLHSDGFSDF

i gotta make it NICE NEON

and for something else too

aaaaaaaaaa well shit

i GUESS thisll take my mind off

The Other Bullshit

ty

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

We’re always happy to help!

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

mmmmmmm hey fennec

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

Hm?

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

die

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

:)

:3

:3c

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

NO

NO!

NONONPO

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

>:3c

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

what a goddamn nightmare

what me tf up inside

… *wake

 

**sunny d (dick):**

what me up

(what me up inside)

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

:)))))))

bye all of you suck ass

thanks for bein NO HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT ALL

 

**no we cant afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

we were voted worst society for a good reason velvet

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

IT WAS UNOFFICIAL AND IT WAS BECAUSE EVERYONE IN THE UNION THINKS WERE PART OF THE WHITE FANG

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

Hey, I won’t do anything to change their stupid preconceptions if you don’t.

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

~not my job~

 

**no we cant afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

you’re the social media manager

it’s

literally your job

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

~NOT MY JOB~

~NOT MY SOCIETY~

~NOT MY MONKEY~

 

**sunny d (dick):**

rude

i mean true

also rude

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

G O OD B Y E

 

* * *

**6th February, 12:41pm**

* * *

  

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**boof babe:**

okay so alright okay

 

**fuzz babe:**

?

 

**boof babe:**

i JUST

okay this is a self-drag

here it comes

i forgot abt the festival on the 14th

because im! awful!

 

**fuzz babe:**

jhkaslgdasd velv………….

 

**boof babe:**

i know im the WORST gf but

butt

 

**fuzz babe:**

yr not the worst tbh i kinda forgot too

 

**boof babe:**

ssssssssssssssssssssh

shshshshs

shhhhh

;* <3

 

**fuzz babe:**

<3

 

**boof babe:**

my point is

if we go

shall we

take weiss w/ us

 

**fuzz babe:**

oof

uh

hm

 

**boof babe:**

hear me out okay

we cant just like

ignore this shit between us yeah? and pretend that eventually

shell come around

we have to be proactive!

and this festival is for platonic love too yknow so like

nobody would think were like

DATING if weiss is… uncomf…

 

**fuzz babe:**

mm

 

**boof babe:**

… bad idea?

 

**fuzz babe:**

oh

no nah sry im just

aaaaaaaa i WANT TO

but shell probably

say

no

lol

 

**boof babe:**

we dont KNOW we havent TRIED

so how abt this well go for lunch n ask then?

 

**fuzz babe:**

nah ask her now

 

**boof babe:**

u sure…

 

**fuzz babe:**

yeah cause

i dopnt want her to feel like

*dont

like we cornered her to ask her on a date haha

might it feel like two seperate things…

*MAKE it feel like two seperate things

smh

 

**boof babe:**

hmmmmmmmmmm……… i trust u

yr smarter than me

i believe u know what yr doin

 

**fuzz babe:**

‘smarter than me’

/distant laughter

 

**boof babe:**

it tRU THO

okay im gonna ask

n then well all awkwardly go for lunch

were the BEST at this

 

**fuzz babe:**

:D

 

* * *

**6th February, 12:55pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**a bun:**

gods okay

i have

a question

from both me n blek

 

**a wess:**

?

Okay?

 

**a bun:**

14th feb

love festival in vale

all gooey and gross n shit

if i were to ask

if u would come

w/ me and blake

u would say…

 

**a wess:**

That

That I’m too scared to say yes.

 

**a bun:**

of what?

 

**a wess:**

Velvet, the more I keep thinking about this, about us.

The more I realise that

How the fuck is this going to work?

 

**a bun:**

??? it will

trust us

 

**a wess:**

Velvet, look at us.

We’re worlds apart.

 

**a bun:**

boo hoo so what………………..

we all like each other weiss!!!

and were finally getting everything the way we want

so y

 

**a wess:**

Velvet, what the hell will my family do? If they find out I’m in a polyamorous relationship with two Faunus?

They’ll drag you into the goddamn dirt.

 

**a bun:**

LMAO bitch they can TRY

im not scared of them n neither should u or blake

were gonna make it work

hell or high water

so come w/ us

well prove it to u that its worth it!

 

**a wess:**

I

Okay

 

**a bun:**

!!!

u will?

 

**a wess:**

I’m telling you we won’t work, though.

The more I think, the more terrified I get.

 

**a bun:**

well…………………………..

the good news is? im a good cuddler

 

**a wess:**

?

 

**a bun:**

u dont gotta be scared! im big n beefy and ill punch em………

 

**a wess:**

Gods.

You’re cute.

 

**a bun:**

!!!!!!!!! HELL YEAH HELL YEAH WEISS CALLED ME CUTE

brb sending this to blake

 

**a wess:**

No!

Dammit!!!!!!!

 

**a bun:**

THE PROOF WILL BE THERE FOREVER

WEISS SCHNEE CALLED ME CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**a wess:**

All of my attraction to you? Gone.

Withered away into nothingness.

 

**a bun:**

untru when i see u in class 2mrw ill let u pat my abs

and ull love me again

 

**a wess:**

Ugh.

The worst part about that is that it’s true.

 

**a bun:**

and the evidence keeps on coming and it keeps on comin

but YEAH 14th feb is a DATE

all THREE OF US

WERE GONNA BE GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAX GAY WEISS

MAX GAY MAX GAY

FORWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**a wess:**

Why are you like this.

 

**a bun:**

u lov it

also uh

are we… still

on for

l unch?

 

**a wess:**

:)

I’ll be at Blake’s in ten?

 

**a bun:**

yeeeeeees

 

**a wess:**

And Velvet?

Thanks.

I’m

looking forward to it.

 

**a bun:**

lunch?

 

**a wess:**

All of it.

 

**a bun:**

:)

im looking forward to it too!!

besides we can just be… gal pals… if ya wan…

 

**a wess:**

Velvet?

 

**a bun:**

yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?

 

**a wess:**

You’re gay.

 

**a bun:**

SJAHKDFGDSFJGSDF

BITCH I K N O W

 

**a wess:**

;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all next Saturday...


	20. Roots, Reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and welcome to a BUMPER EDITION of Frapp Logs! Whereas chapters are usually around 20-25 pages long, this one was a record-breaking 37 pages and over 5000 words! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**14th February, 9:35am**

* * *

 

> **KILL ME BABY ONE MORE TIME**

 

**tol gay:**

you know what the worst part of today is……………………….

 

**smol gay:**

Hm?

 

**tol gay:**

i have class at 4!!! why!!!!!!!!

MAybe i just wanna

hang out w/ my gf!!!!!!!!!! and

gal pal

sadkjghsadd

 

**smol gay:**

You know, you could have said ‘date’.

 

**tol gay:**

…

………………

yr right

fuck

can i

 

**smol gay:**

That’s all I am, huh. The gal pal.

 

**tol gay:**

jghdsfJHDGKSFSDF

VELVET

I FUCKED UP

 

**boof gay:**

u did!!!!!!!!!!

its yr gf and yr PEANUT

GODS

 

**smol gay:**

I! Am not a peanut!

 

**boof gay:**

u say this but mmmmmmmmmmm weiss

wess

u

a peanut

xtra smol

 

**smol gay:**

Have you ever considered that you two are too tall and I’m normal sized?

 

**tol gay:**

i love my tiny date

 

**boof gay:**

same………………

 

**smol gay:**

Die.

 

**tol gay:**

thats weiss for she loves us too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**smol gay:**

I take it back I’ve come down with a sudden illness and I can’t come today.

I’m dying tell my sister I never forgave her for the cake incident.

 

**tol gay:**

u gotta……………

 

**boof gay:**

ull make blake cry!!!!!!!!!!!

=;~;=

LOOK AT WHAT U DID

wait ahng on

 

**tol gay:**

amazing

 

**boof gay:**

=^;~;^=

THERE

even betr

 

**tol gay:**

im breaking up w/ u

 

**smol gay:**

Today is going very well so far, it seems.

 

**boof gay:**

WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! were goin to this festival n yr gonna LOVE ME AGAIN

all i gotta do is flex! THATS IT THATS ALL I GOTTA DO

n blek will come CRAWLIN BACK 2 ME

 

**tol gay:**

>:3c

i mean i wont deny it

 

**smol gay:**

So we’re meeting at 11, right?

Just to confirm.

 

**tol gay:**

yup

 

**boof gay:**

yeah!!!!!!!!!!!

n blek panicked for the last twenty mins abt what to wear so lemme just assure u

anything u wear will look good

cause

u cute

 

**smol gay:**

AlrIGHT

 

**tol gay:**

>:3ccc

 

**smol gay:**

Im

Okay

I’m going to

have breakfast.

 

**tol gay:**

u flustered her!

 

**boof gay:**

I TOLD HER TEH TRUTH

*THE

blake she has to hear it

 

**tol gay:**

i mean

yet again

i wont deny it

sjdhkfgdsf

 

**boof gay:**

@Weiss Schnee  wear the plaid shirt tho for max gay vibes

AND THE

SNAPBACK

WE BOUGHT YU LAST WEEK

 

**smol gay:**

Did you plan for me to

Is this why you bought it???

 

**tol gay:**

yes

and also

it matches yr eyes………….

*eye

sry

 

**smol gay:**

I cannot believe this.

Fine! Whatever!

Plasid and a snapback!!!

Plaid*

 

**boof gay:**

gods blake r u rdy to see the tiniest lesbian

 

**tol gay:**

every day of my life

 

**smol gay:**

This is

Gay!

 

**boof gay:**

spoilers

the gays was coming from inside the chat

the whole time

*gay

 

**smol gay:**

I’m leaving!

I’m leeeeeeeeaving.

 

**tol gay:**

c u soon :3c

 

* * *

**14th February, 9:41am**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Ruby, can you offer me an opinion?

 

**nyoomy:**

y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

those giant cookies they sell downtown………………….  arent………………. that good actually………………….. ;~;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

… I meant an opinion on something I’m about to send, but that’s quite a controversial thing to say, Ruby.

 

**nyoomy:**

I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:X

every1s like… theyre so good tho………….. n ads for em r everywhere BUT

THEYRE NOT GOOD WEISS

>:’(

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

You bake better ones anyhow.

 

**nyoomy:**

u rly think so??? ;u;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Of course! They’re very good.

But also, do I look good in this?

imge.png

 

**nyoomy:**

…….. thats mad gay son…………….. xD

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Good way or bad way?

 

**nyoomy:**

VERY good way!!!!!!!!!

i can feel the rainbow form here……………..

*from

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Okay, good.

I

I;’m very nervous, haha.

 

**nyoomy:**

?

y……..

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

This date is taking place against my better judgement!!!!!

For like

The seventh time this year alone.

I told Yang why I think this is a bad idea.

I told VELVET why this is a bad idea and she

Persisted!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**nyoomy:**

wess……………….. ;~;

the thing is like…

u keep dighting

*fighting

n sayin u wont do it or yr not happy abt it but like

if that were tru u wouldnt have agreed??? yknow?????????????

ands like u keep sayin other ppl

wont be happy

w/ u either

so then y do they keep fighting for u????????? :X

they think yr woirth it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

do u

think theyre lying ;n;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I know.

And I don’t! I’m just

Is it bad if part of me wants them to just let me be so I can be proven right, haha?

 

**nyoomy:**

!!!!!!

YES

very bad ;~~~~~~~~~~;

cuz!!!!!!! ud still be WRONG

u just

like

forced the outcome 2 be what u wanted instead of what actually happens ;-;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I know! I know that’s exactlyw aht I’m doing.

exactly what*

Because I’m a child who gets scared of change when I’m not in total control of it.

Huh! Funny.

Runs in the family, I guess.

 

**nyoomy:**

weiss yr being broody n emo again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l i s t e n

2 m e

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I’m sorry I;’m

Panicking and just

Running my mouth.

 

**nyoomy:**

no!!!!!!!! sssssssssssssssssh

sh

today yr goin on! a date!!!!!!!!!!!! w/ blek n velv

who love u n care 4 u

dont push them away again okay!!!!!!

go out there n gay the pants off them!!!!!!!!!

u dont have to doubt them!!!!!!!!!!!

this isnt a bad choice this isnt a mistake…………….

they care n u care abt them

somethings

*some things

r worth…………… trying for…………….

even if it seems 2 b a risk!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Gods, I forget how much you take after Yang, honestly.

 

**nyoomy:**

yang raised me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:D

n she taught me 2 not let yr firends keep putting themselves down………..

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I’m just a big swirling mass of self-doubt right now, haha.

But at least I’ll look good.

 

**nyoomy:**

thats the spirit!!!! :3

cant put it off any longr weiss!!!!!!!

BLAKE WANTS TO KISS U LET THEM KISS U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Did

Wait

WAIT

Did they actually saay that

 

**nyoomy:**

:X

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Ruby do they actually

WAUT

Dont go offline I have to know!

RUBY

Gods

I’ll message Yang! If you don’t get back here!!!

I’ll do it!

 

* * *

**14th February, 9:53am**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**cone of shame’d:**

uuuuuuuuuh BLAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

;~~~~;

:n:

wait i

fcuked that up!!!!!!!!! ;;;;;;;;n;;;;;;;;

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

?? what is it…

 

**cone of shame’d:**

i told!!!!!!!!! weiss uw anted to kill her im sry

*KISS

KISS NOT KILL UYUUUUUUUUUH

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

u told her that??????

 

**cone of shame’d:**

SHE WAS

;~;

she was panciking okay she was all

‘uuuuuuuh this is bad thing to do this dat eis a Mistake’

n i went!!! no cause blake wants 2 kiss u……….

AND THEN I REALISED U SAID NOT 2 TELL BUT I TOLD im sry DDDD’:

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

well

no biggie tbh like

i guess it wasnt exactly gonna be a surprise i just

hhhhhhhhhhhhh

i get why shes panicking haha im also v nervous

i like her a lot a lot i want today 2 work out

because if she likes today

and she has fun

maybe we can do dates in future?

yknow?

 

**cone of shame’d:**

yeah!!!!!!!!! :D

i think shes……………..

weiss doesnt do anything w/o knowin the outcome so xD

all this is very risky biznu,.,,,

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

aaaaaaaaa ikr/.///////////………….

wow i hit all the wrong keys there

idk how to like

confide in her that everything will be okay?

confide?

con

console…

no…

confirm? communicate????????

 

**cone of shame’d:**

????????

blake whats happening ;n;

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

im thinking of a word

whats the word

 

**cone of shame’d:**

convey?

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

HOW DO I

CONVEY TO HER THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY

ty ruby

 

**cone of shame’d:**

yr welc!!!!!!!! xD

but like just!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i mean

idk tbh lmaoooooooooooooooooo

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

sdgjkfsdf glad we cleared that up

 

**cone of shame’d:**

just convince her yr worth it………………. :D

u n velvet!!!!!!!!!

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

mm…….

 

**cone of shame’d:**

is uh

is velv crushin on wess to or is she still

undecided////////

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

shes

yeah shes crushin

she kinda realised it all at once yknow?

she cant rly see her future being w/ just me

 

**cone of shame’d:**

awwwwww xD

im glad ;u;

yr all cute 2gether <333

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

glad 2 hear it… :)

i want 2day to go rly well…

 

**cone of shame’d:**

it will!!!!!! have fun!!!!!!

:D

 

**big gay fanfic writer:**

:3

 

* * *

**14th February, 10:29am**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**unstoppable force:**

Just saw your post and boy isn’t that a mood

But this good news is chocolates are cheap as heck tomorrow so!!!

 

**immovable object:**

Finding the positives alway, hm, Yang? :D

 

**unstoppable force:**

I gotta! Besaides the way I figure it

*besides

We’re gym buddies and that means we have to spot for each other and sometimes spotting for each includes making sure we’re not being boring or miserable alone

So!

How abt we go out to kick everyone’s asses at the festival games >:3c

 

**immovable object:**

I suppose it’s better than sitting around trying to make this presentation happen, haha.

 

**unstoppable force:**

We could bring Nora too since w/ her as well……….

There won’t be a single prize left at the test yr strength machine……………

 

**immovable object:**

I think she might be out with Ren today! Doing exactly that, probably.

 

**unstoppable force:**

I cannot believe the powrs of love have destroyed Team Gym Rats

 

**immovable object:**

The heart is a muscle and needs to be flexed also, Yang!

 

**unstoppable force:**

Gonna

Throw it out there

That’s the lamest thing youve ever said

 

**immovable object:**

Aaah, but this is why we hang out.

Because we’re all lame.

You said it yourself.

 

**unstoppable force:**

And we use our buffness as a cover for that fact! That doesnt meant we can ADVERTISE IT PYRRHA!!!!!!

People won’t ask about what game franchises we like when they’re looking at our abs…

 

**immovable object:**

Movie franchises, in my case.

 

**unstoppable force:**

Cause yr ESPEICALLY lame

*especially

Though I can never complain abt it!!!!!!! Because who else gets to say they work out w/ Pyrrha Nikos….

 

**immovable object:**

Not many, but that’s mostly because we both wake up at 6am!

 

**unstoppable force:**

EXACTLY it works out SO WELL

We were destined to be workout buddies…………………….

But anyway!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**immovable object:**

:D

 

**unstoppable force:**

If you don’t wanna do the festival of Gays then

Let’s do lunch or smthng

Sitting inside is BORING all i’m doing is getting live updates from Two Gay Faunus And Their Date

 

**immovable object:**

Oh! Is Weiss out with them both?

 

**unstoppable force:**

I wont subject you to a play by play of this ongoing disaster but she finally

Finally

FINALLY

Agreed to actually do shit with them

A miracle occurred.

 

**immovable object:**

I’m glad for her! I hope she has fun.

 

**unstoppable force:**

Yeah

Um so like

We could not go to the festival bit haha

If you wanna ~dodge around her~ or anything

Like I said I just wanna get out of the my room and do smthng w/ a friend

And since Ruby’s busy and Weiss n Blek are out n yr bored…

Gal pals?

 

**immovable object:**

Let’s!

Do you have a place in mind?

 

**unstoppable force:**

HAH no I just pitched this to u n hoped for the best

And it worked! So

Uuuuuuuuuuuh should we walk around and see what we fancy?

 

**immovable object:**

Sounds good to me!

Shall we meet by the front office in… two hours or so?

 

**unstoppable force:**

Heck yeah…. see you then...

 

* * *

**14th February, 10:36am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Okay so

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Before you continue: does Blake want to kiss me?

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Wh?

Idk.

I mean obviously they do but if someone said smthng idk.

ANYWAY

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Very useful, thank you.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

I said I’d be here to be supportive of your gay endeavours

But I’m going to get lunch w/ Pyrrha so!!!!!!!!!

YR ON YR OWN

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Since when are you doing lunch with Pyrrha? And are you really going to leave me to suffer alone like this???

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Since like a minute ago

And also yes.

You’ve got this in the bag anyway idk y yr coming to me abt it

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Because! This! Is! Your! Fault!

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

I refuse to take blame

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

You gave me confidence to 0.5 of a second and this is what happens!

confidence for*

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

That’s a BLESSIMG not a CURSE

*BLESSING

Get it RIGHT

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

If this all goes wrong it’s on you!

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

WHATEVER I’M GONNA HAVE LUNCH SUFFER ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GOODBYE WEISS

GOODBYE FOREVER

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

* * *

**14th February, 10:39am**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Okay so you’ll hear abt this from Weiss probably

Because spoilers I’m giving both you and her emotional support at the same time!

Both of you trust me way 2 much

 

**kit-kat:**

oh no

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

But uh

I’m going for lunch with Pyrrha and I refuse to juggle you two as well

So enjoy yr date it’ll be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

 

**kit-kat:**

hhhhhhhhhhhh but yang

yr the only person i can vewnt to that isnt velv rn lmaoooo

*vent

im

NERVOUS

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Life is anxiety and then u die

What more do u want from me.

 

**kit-kat:**

u RITE but STILL

ugh

okay

ill be fine

have fun altho since when…………. was this a thing

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Since uuuuuuuuuuh five minutes ago

Me n Pyrrha are both single and we’re gym buds

We have to be there for each other in these desperate sloppy gay times.

 

**kit-kat:**

uh huh…………………..

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Mm hm……………………..

Okay

Have fun and also bye!

 

**kit-kat:**

bye……………….

D:

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘bad opinion hq’ - 14th February, 10:44am**

* * *

 

**Ve:**

“Guess who’s nervous! That’s right lads, it’s-”

 

**Co:**

“Is it you?”

 

**Ve:**

“-it’s me! That’s right!”

 

**Ya:**

“One day we’ll all call and you’ll only have good things to say. I’m ready for that day. I’ve been ready for years.”

 

**Ve:**

“HAH, unrealistic expectations, Yatsu! Unrealistic. It’ll never happen.”

 

**Fo:**

“So what _is_ today’s mood, Velv?”

 

**Ve:**

“Extremely high-key anxiety. Like… this shouldn’t scare me half as much as it does, but I want her to just… want more of this!”

 

**Co:**

“It’s like the first film in a really shitty rom-com franchise.”

 

**Ve:**

“That is- that is _exactly_ how it is. I want Weiss to want to see the next film and the next film and invest time into this! Into all this boof an’ into Blake’s boof too! So I feel like I have one big chance for me and Blake to make that happen today!”

 

**Fo:**

“Mm, but that’s… not true.”

 

**Ya:**

“Yeah, you have a million chances.”

 

**Ve:**

“Ooooh, _do I though-”_

 

**Fo:**

“Of course you do. I mean, you guys have another two years together after this semester. Even if this date went to complete and utter shit-”

 

**Co:**

“I’m having flashbacks of Velvet’s call when she was about to go on a date with Blake for the first time. Do we remember that?”

 

**Ya:**

“Don’t remind me.”

 

**Ve:**

“Oh my Gods it’s exactly that again.”

 

**Fo:**

“Continuing my point, Weiss isn’t gonna abandon you and Blake just because it didn’t work out perfectly the first date. Besides, you’re all friends. You like each other already. Technically, every outing you three do is gonna be a date from now on.”

 

**Ve:**

“I mean! You’re right. She’s just doubting any of this’ll work out and I wanna prove that it will, y’know?”

 

**Co:**

“Honestly? It will. Weiss is a useless lesbian, but she’s not stupid. Even if she won’t do it this year, _sometime_ in the next _two years_ she’s gonna crumble and admit she’d rather be with you two than not.”

 

**Ve:**

“She barely admitted to having emotions outside of stoic bitterness as of December.”

 

**Fo:**

“Eh, that was more October. Y’know. When she kissed you.”

 

**Ve:**

“Fair! I’m just sayin’ she’s way more used to shoving everything she wants into the darkest corner of her soul and ignoring it until it dies.”

 

**Ya:**

“But we know that since she’s met you two, that hasn’t been so much the case any more. After all, if that were still true, she’d never have kissed you. Or broken up with Pyrrha. Or said yes to today.”

 

**Ve:**

“I know! But how far will she _go?”_

 

**Fo:**

“We just don’t know.”

 

**Ve:**

“Anyway, I- shit, it’s time for me to go. Guess next time I’ll phone we’ll know how it goes!”

 

**Co:**

“As wild as it is to watch you gays panic, I do actually hope you have a good date!”

 

**Ya:**

“Have fun. Don’t die.”

 

**Fo:**

“Reach your maximum queer potential.”

 

**Ve:**

“I’m gonna try. Okay. Okay. Bye.”

 

 

> **Velvet** has left the call

 

* * *

**14th February, 2:14pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

 

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

I’m back!

Lunch was

Rly good woah Weiss I know u have two whole hot Faunuses in yr life but also

You didn’t warn me how sweet Pyrrha is!!!!!!!

When she’s not lifting me over her head hot diggity damn

I can’t believe me n Pyrr actually went a whole semester w/o ever properly talking 2gether.,,, wild.

Like outside the gym I mean

Anyway

HOW’S THE DATE

HOW’S IT GOIN

It doesn’t say uve read any of these so I guess

Yr busy

BUT

I hope yr having fun….

Fill me in on those hot deets when u return?

Hope yr having a good time tho and don’t doubt yrself!

<3

 

* * *

**14th February, 5:03pm**

* * *

 

> **KILL ME BABY ONE MORE TIME**

 

**smol gay:**

I

sjhgkfdsdf

Cannot

I;m such a mess sdkjgfsdf

 

**tol gay:**

>:3c

 

**boof gay:**

blake be making the >:3c

BUT THEYRE

A MESS TOO

THEYRE BLUSHIN

LOOK AT EM GOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**smol gay:**

kljgsadfsdf i wasnt

im

I;’m dying!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**tol gay:**

velv was right it was worth skippin class to hang out w/ u longer dsfkljhs

 

**smol gay:**

GAY

THTA’S GAY BLAKE

 

**boof gay:**

shes lopst it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

weiss ive never seen u so uncomposed

 

**smol gay:**

Oh im sorry

I was just meant to accept those kisses and be impassive

i see

How its meant to be

I REJECT

 

**tol gay:**

hjsdgfsdf yu coulda

gotten more if u stayed w/ us…………….

 

**boof gay:**

BLAKE NO YR GONNA BREAK HER

 

**smol gay:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I

I HAVE TO DO

Work i have to

WORK

 

**tol gay:**

like u can think abt anything but us

 

**boof gay:**

im taking blakes scroll away

 

**smol gay:**

im DYIng

I!

sjhkgfsdf

 

**boof gay:**

so was this date… a success

 

**smol gay:**

Vey

yes

very*

 

**boof gay:**

gods u rly! didnt expect the kisses huh!

 

**smol gay:**

You said it yourself even blake didnt kiss you on the first date!

I didn’t expect!

BOTH OF YOU SDFJKGS

 

**boof gay:**

oh waht

i was meant to watch u let blake kiss u

and not want 2 kiss u too?????

 

**smol gay:**

d

ie

 

**boof gay:**

was it better tahn the kiss in october? >:3c

 

**smol gay:**

JKLGSDDFLSDF

yes

Gods it was so much better

And blakes was too and im

io need to lie down

And disappear

 

**tol gay:**

hehehe

got my scroll back

im glad u liked it i

asked w/o even thinkin abt it haha

i just wanted to!

have for a while

 

**boof gay:**

reminds me of when u kissed me last semester… outside navy block…

all romantic like…

 

**smol gay:**

im!

I need to reply to yang im

Ill talk to you later sdlkjgfs

 

**boof gay:**

ttyl >:3c

 

**tol gay:**

<3

 

* * *

**14th February, 5:08pm**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao Long**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

I!

Had a reALLY good time I

Im dying

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

WHAT HAPPENED

Good way or bad way dying?

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

VERY good dying

I

They kiessed me

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blake did?

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

Both of thenm.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Holy shit

Tell tell te.ll

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

We went to the festival and walked around and they were so sweet and good

And we held hands and it was really nice actually.

And even though I was nervous and convinced! This was a bad idea they were so good and evenb told people who asked that we were on a date together and people said we were cute together and i

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Aaaaaaaa that’s so sweet!

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

And we talked around and did some of the games and stuff and had sweets and chocolates and things and then bought lunch as a little cafe

And then they had music by this stage and we took turns dancing with each other at first n they were

So sweet and funny

And then we walked down the canals and found a quiet spot to sit for \a while and blake

Asked if they coukld Kiss me?

And I sorta blanked and yes

said yes*

And they did and oh Yang

Ive never

ever been kissed like that before and then Velvet tapped my shoulder

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Oooooooooooh my gods that is gay

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

And she laughed and said ‘man Blake didn’t kiss ME on the first date’ and then asked if she could kiss me too?????

And I went ‘yes’ because jghkdkasd she’s so pretty aaaaaaaaaaa

And she kissed me too and it was so good and then

We walkes home

And they took me to the fromt of Amber block and hugged and and said goodbye and now Im here!

DYING

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

HOLY SHIT WEISS

YA GOTTA THOSE FAUNUS SMOOCHIES

Oh man oh man

 

**unexpected chick magnet:**

I KNOW!!!!!!!!!

 

> **burning bruising busty blonde bruiser** changed **unexpected chick magnet** ’s nickname to **#YA DID IT**

 

**#YA DID IT:**

Yang they were so sweet and this

Was a good idea actually

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

SHE ADMITS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So are you guys dating now? For real?

 

**#YA DID IT:**

Uh

We didn’d discuss it because

Yeah

Didn’t*

We were disracted haha

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

So… you’re gonna keep on going on dates?

 

**#YA DID IT:**

I mean I’ll talk to them about it properly but I’d

REALLY like to

I don’t about about datemates or girlfriends or whatever yet

Cause I

I think I need a straiughter head before I jump in

But I

I want to

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

LET! YOURSELF! WANT! THINGS!

YOU’RE DOING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**#YA DID IT:**

I’m doing it!!!!!!

Aaaaaa and it feels so nice to want things yang!

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

It’s like I’m talking to a brand new Weiss Schnee……………….

 

**#YA DID IT:**

I

Feel new! Is that weird!

I feel so much better!!!

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Maybe because yr not endlessly anxious abt the outcome any more

Maybe?

 

**#YA DID IT:**

Probably.

I do feel like this is the right thing to do now, though. I

I didn’t realise! So much I care for them both until we got the chance to

Actually date? Because ?I didnt

Have to hide it and it felt so good

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

/pats you

Go on more dates! Date them both!

I know it’s still kinda scary

Esp when thinking of other stuff too

Yr fam n all that

But

You can see its worth it now right?

 

**#YA DID IT:**

Yeah.

Yeah no I see now.

I mean Im still

I dont want to think too far ahead?

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Then don’t! Work on it a day at a time!

Take yr time

Still got two n a half years yet to go ;D

 

**#YA DID IT:**

Yang I

Thank you for standing up to me and my bullshit

I wouldnt have done

HALF of this if you hadn’t been there to support me

So

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Awh!

No need 2 thank me tho!

I just gave u a shove when ya needed it…

 

**#YA DID IT:**

And that did so much for me.

Thank you.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

N’aw, wessu

Love ya too :D

 

* * *

**14th February, 5:11pm**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

>   _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**unstoppable force:**

Sorry about that, Weiss had a very good date and she’s very pleased.

 

**immovable object:**

Aah! That’s good. :)

 

**unstoppable force:**

But yeah, thanks again for lunch and everything! You… didnt have to haha

 

**immovable object:**

No, I really enjoyed it! You were right; we don’t talk much outside of the gym.

It’s nice to talk in other scenarios.

 

**unstoppable force:**

I’m glad! It’s super nice to talk to you too.

I’ve sorta been handling my friends a lot lately so it was nice to just take a break!!! And do something else! That wasn’t mama bear yang on patrol haha

 

**immovable object:**

It’s sweet, though! Seeing how much you care for all your friends. You make it seem very easy.

It’s very draining for me sometimes, haha.

 

**unstoppable force:**

You

Okay stop me if I’m presuming too much but!

It always feels to me that you always lowkey care?

I kinda know when to put my foot down and disengage so I can sorta rest (kinda sorta I won’t give myself full marks)

But if you ALWAYS lowkey care

Anmd be very

*and

EMPATHETIC that’s the word

I think it’s super tiring

 

**immovable object:**

you know, when Weiss told me you can read people so easily, I thought she was exaggerating a little.

But now I see you really do have a knack for it!

 

**unstoppable force:**

Was I close then

 

**immovable object:**

Impressively so!

It is tiring, but I don’t think I ever don’t want to be empathetic? If that makes sense?

I want to care.

I’d like to care a little less, maybe, but I care anyway.

 

**unstoppable force:**

HUGE mood

Yeah you sorta see all yr friends and you wanna see em do well!

But it’s a never a bad idea to take time out and focus on yourself too

 

**immovable object:**

Yeah!

That’s why today was nice.

I could just think about myself and focus on having a nice time over wondering what others are doing.

 

**unstoppable force:**

Yeah!!!

We can do it again some time if u like?

Or

Heck

Make it a thing?

Go out on the weekends and chill?

 

**immovable object:**

That sounds really lovely, actually. :)

 

**unstoppable force:**

Neat

Anyway I gotta work on some stuff for tomorrow so

Catch you later?

 

**immovable object:**

Talk to you later, Yang!

 

* * *

**14th February, 7:13pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Datemate._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**shitty gay moon:**

I JUST CANNOT BELIEVE ALL OF TODAY HAPPENED

IM STILL NOT OVER IT

 

**shitty gay planet:**

I KNOW

 

**shitty gay moon:**

gods

GODS

she was so happy today im

blake ;~;

she was so HAPPY

and so CUTE and ivbe nbever seen her SMILE LIKE THAT BEFORE

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i knOW

oh man and she let me kiss her

and that was so spur of the moemnt

AGAIN

IM ALWAys doing this

 

**shitty gay moon:**

but it WORKED and gods u two were so cute and then

aaaaaaaaaaa she kissed ME i wasnt rdy

she smells so good has any1

TOLD HER THIS

 

**shitty gay planet:**

VELVET WERE THE USELESS GAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

YOU SAY IT LIKE I DIDNT KNOW ALREADY

 

**shitty gay planet:**

gods!!!!!!!!

im GAY and im LOVE

VELVET I LOVE YOU SM

do u know this

do u know

 

**shitty gay moon:**

i do i love you so much too yr the night that makes the moon n stars glow!!!!!!

 

**shitty gay planet:**

WEISS IS THE STARS

 

**shitty gay moon:**

SHITTY GAY STARS

 

**shitty gay planet:**

IM IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD I WANNA

GO RUNNING

THROW A PARTY

EAT CAKE

 

**shitty gay moon:**

same huge worm mood

i wanna go on other dates w/ her!

i want weiss 2 smile like that ALL THE TIME

 

**shitty gay planet:**

aaaaaaaaaa me 2……………. ;u;

this was SUCH a success

 

**shitty gay moon:**

im sorry this was better than our dates………. but it tru

 

**shitty gay planet:**

ajgshfdsadf i mwan ofc its better

its all three of us…

 

**shitty gay moon:**

hehe

gods this feels like dream! like im makin itbup!

but im not!!!!!!!!

 

**shitty gay planet:**

same……….

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

i hope we can like

talk abt dating proper soon

 

**shitty gay moon:**

same!!!

dates for now

but soon………………

 

**shitty gay planet:**

soon……………….

<3

i love you so much

 

**shitty gay moon:**

aaaaaaaaaaaah i love you so much too!

and uh

u never answered my q from before i left >:3c

want me to come over later tonight

 

**shitty gay planet:**

hjsdgSDJHFIKF

uh yes

absolutely

fjdghsf

gotta be quiet tho yang will! overhear!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

thats on u not me ;D

 

**shitty gay planet:**

SHJSHSHSHSHS

but yeah like… 10? ish???

 

**shitty gay moon:**

see u then lover >;3c

 

**shitty gay planet:**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘bad opinion hq’ - 14th February, 9:02pm**

* * *

 

> **Velvet** joined the call.

 

**Co:**

“My point is, Capitalism Sim is half the game it should be when you play by the typical rules, because most house rules are in the rules anyway?”

 

**Ya:**

“Yeah, the auctioning does make the game a lot fair- hey, Velvet! How’d it go!”

 

**Ve:**

“Firstly, I’m getting laid tonight so no messaging me with shitposts late at night.”

 

**Fo:**

“Oh, woah, that well, huh?”

 

**Ve:**

“Wait, I didn’t- with _Blake_ and only _Blake_ , but-”

 

**Fo:**

“Aw.”

 

**Ve:**

“But! Shut the fuck up Fox! But! It went so _fucking well!”_

 

**Co:**

“I can’t believe it! Good news!”

 

**Ya:**

“Congrats!”

 

**Ve:**

“Like… gods, we met up with Weiss and she was so goddamn cute. Nervous, yeah, but we asked if we could hold hands or if she was okay being, like, publically gay? And she said yes, so we held hands and gods, she’s so _small-”_

 

**Co:**

“Uh-huh?”

 

**Ve:**

“So we go to the festival and walk around, and there’s a bunch of little games and stuff that we do! And then we get lunch and on the way to the cafe we get asked by this lady if we’re all together and Weiss goes _bright red_ and says ‘yeah we’re together’ and, I died. This is my ghost speaking.”

 

**Ya:**

“Oh, that’s so sweet.”

 

**Fo:**

“I can feel my teeth rotting.”

 

**Ve:**

“And we go for lunch and it was just so _nice_ to be so much more affectionate with Blake _and_ Weiss? At the same time? And then we went dancing and Weiss is still just the blushiest mess you’ve ever seen-”

 

**Co:**

“Velv, _I_ can hear you blushing right now.”

 

**Ve:**

“Trust me, we are talking firetruck red! It was so cute! And we danced like dorks and then we took a walk. And then… and then!”

 

**Fo:**

“What!”

 

**Ve:**

“Blake asked to kiss Weiss, and she said _yes.”_

 

**Co:**

“Gaaaaaaay.”

 

**Ve:**

“And then I asked to kiss her! And she said yes!”

 

**Fo:**

“Get in there Velvet!”

 

**Ya:**

“Did you?”

 

**Ve:**

“Of course I did! And she’s just a sweet kisser, guys, I can’t cope.”

 

**Co:**

“I can’t believe you got everything you wanted. On the day of the Love Festival, Velvet Scarlatina got everything she ever asked for.”

 

**Ve:**

“I know! And then we walked her home and hugged her and we both went back to my place and me and Blake just rolled around for hours screaming and I might have cried like twice but also I’m gay! I’ve never been so gay in my whole life!”

 

**Co:**

“Awh, Velvet!”

 

**Ya:**

“I’m so happy for you right now.”

 

**Fo:**

“Gods, I can’t even joke about it, I’m smiling so much right now.”

 

**Ve:**

“You should be! I’m in such a good mood right now!”

 

**Co:**

“Yet again, you prove there was nothing to worry about.”

 

**Ve:**

“Aaaaaah, I’m not even mad. Did I tell you guys I love you unconditionally and no matter how much shit I fling at you I love you all?”

 

**Ya:**

“Wow, that _is_ a good mood.”

 

**Fo:**

“Love you too, Velvs.”

 

**Co:**

“Now go get laid! And organise more dates with her, we need you like this more often.”

 

**Ya:**

“Is she your girlfriend now?”

 

**Ve:**

“Not yet! We’re gonna talk about that real soon, but I think… I think we’re all really devoted to this now.”

 

**Fo:**

“Hell yeah.”

 

**Co:**

“I’m happy for you! I mean it. You deserve this.”

 

**Ve:**

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah.”

 

**Ya:**

“Coco’s right. You deserve to be surrounded by people who care for you.”

 

**Ve:**

“This is gay! I’ll leave!”

 

**Fo:**

“You need people to look out for your badass self when you go off to fight capitalism, after all.”

 

**Ve:**

“Sssssh! Ssh! I’m! Leaving!”

 

**Co:**

“Love you too, Velv.”

 

> **Velvet** has left the call.

 

* * *

**14th February, 10:12pm**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao Long**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**#YA DID IT:**

… Wait.

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Hm?

 

**#YA DID IT:**

‘Lunch was

Rly good woah Weiss I know u have two whole hot Faunuses in yr life but also

You didn’t warn me how sweet Pyrrha is!!!!!!!

When she’s not lifting me over her head hot diggity damn’

/puts shoe on the other foot

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

Oh no

 

**#YA DID IT:**

How was your DATE, Yang?

 

**burning bruising busty blonde bruiser:**

OH NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the turn do tables... see y'all next saturday!


	21. Operation Birthday Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: this chapter covers both the 27th of February AND the 28th! So do not fear. It's just a lot of content and also 35 pages why is this arc so LONG.

* * *

**27th February, 11:34am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**tired baby:**

U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DIDNT TELL ME YR BIRTHDAY WAS 2MRW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DDD:

blake just told me ;~~~~~~~~~~;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

?

It’s not tomorrow.

 

**tired baby:**

wh

but they said ;~; it was 2mrw!!!!!!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Ah, I think I see what’s happened here.

We’re celebrating it tomorrow.

But it’s not tomorrow.

 

**tired baby:**

….,.

……………….

POH

YOU

YR A LEAP YEAR BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Got it in one.

 

**tired baby:**

yr gonna be

what is it

4.75!

nearly five years old yr a BABY……………………….

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Next year I’ll be five, but yes. This year I’m not quite there.

But I’d rather celebrate this month than next, so Blake and Velvet and I are going to watch a movie and have dinner.

And then Velvet’s throwing me a party whether I like it or not!

 

**tired baby:**

yeah see thats why blake msgd me!!!!! but i think they thought i knew but i didnt….

u never said!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Because it’s no big deal! I only told Blake because they tickled it out of me.

When I said ‘February’ they froze up, because they thought they’d missed it.

 

**tired baby:**

we woulda!!!!!

ugh but tomorrow is mondaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

i have a four hour block of classes ;n;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

It’ll be in the evening anyhow! Blake has class from 4-5, so we’ll be having this get-together around 9, maybe?

I can’t imagine it’ll be much more than an inadvisable amount of alcohol and cake.

 

**tired baby:**

u say that but if i know yang knows and yang doesnt do anything by half measures!!!!!

esp birthday

yang loves birthdays xDDDD

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Oh, I’m well aware.

Still, me and Velvet have two classes on Tuesday so nothing big! You tell Yang that!

 

**tired baby:**

tell yang yrself >:3c

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

You are useless.

 

**tired baby:**

;D

but now i gotta find u a gift!!!! aaaaaa weiss why didnt u tell me SOONER

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Because I didn’t want people to make a big deal of it! Like you are now!

Blake and Velvet are just determined to take me out at any opportunity.

 

**tired baby:**

a birthday date………………………..

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I mean, I can’t deny it.

 

**tired baby:**

this is yr third right………………..

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Counting us all playing games at Velvet’s?

 

**tired baby:**

yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! video games count as a date!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Then yes, it’s the third.

I’m

Excited, actually!

We still haven’t nailed out the details of us dating yet.

 

**tired baby:**

y

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I need to

Make some calls, actually? This is going to strange really archaic, but I want someone’s blessing before I dive into it.

 

**tired baby:**

do what ya gotta!!!!!!! :D

dont need 2 rush xD

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Oh, I know. But I want to!

The other day Blake kept like

Leaning against me and calling me their girlfriend as a joke?

‘Can my girlfriend pass me my coffee’, ‘can my girlfriend pass me a pen’.

And it was dumb and they knew it was dumb but I wasbright reed!

 

**tired baby:**

:D!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

It worked EXACTLY AS THEYD INTENDED.

And I was such a mess.

I

Okay, the past few weeks I’ve

fallen for Blake like a ton of bricks.

 

**tired baby:**

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Because at first when they said they liked me I

Well, I’m not blind. Completely.

They’re very handsome!

But when we went on that date they were

So pretty! And happy.

And being with both of them makes me so happy.

And when we’ve been studying they’ve been so playful and sweet and I

I can’t stop smiling like an idiot around them.

 

**tired baby:**

u SHOULD be

they like u sm…………………..

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I still feel link I’m dreaming!

like*

Like I’ll wake up and it will all have been

An INCREDIBLY elaborate dream.

 

**tired baby:**

nah this is real life!!!!!!!!!!! xDDDD

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

So now I want them to call me their girlfriend for real.

I want Velvet to call me her girlfriend for real!

I want to

Be with them!

And I’m being impatient with my own rulkes!!!

Rules*

 

**tired baby:**

then why………………… have rules >:3c

get yr blessings! n tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

u could ask em to date u? as yr bday gift???

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Ruby Rose

You are a genius

 

**tired baby:**

i have my moments >:3c

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

And this was a very good moment.

I need to make a call

If she’s available.

 

**tired baby:**

oh yr sister??

wont she be

busy

military n all ;-;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Oh absolutely, but I can leave her a message.

She’ll call me tomorrow anyhow.

 

**tired baby:**

fair!!!!!!!!

anyway im gonna find u SMETHNG FOR YR BDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i cant believe yu didnt tell me………………. ;~~~~~~;

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

You don’t have to get me anything!

 

**tired baby:**

2 L8 WEISS IM COMMITTED

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

You can’t see me, but I’m sighing very heavily in your general direction.

 

* * *

**27th February, 1:12pm**

* * *

 

> **RWBY where everything is the same but weiss is even gayer STILL**

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

ALRIGHT @Weiss Schnee

IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW AND YOU DONT EVEN TELL ME

ME

OF ALL PEOPLE TO HIDE IT FROM

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

You never asked!

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

Because I though you’d give us fair warning!

Like idk

‘hey guys just thought you should know my birthday is next month’

And you’re a leap year baby that’s like

Special birthday!

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

Except I technically don’t have one this year.

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

That’s why it’s SPECIAL

 

**gun:**

i told u u shoulda told yang weiss!!!!!!!!!

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

This is why I didn’t!

This is EXACTLY why

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

But Blake already knows??? Apparentl;y???

@Blake Belladonna

Confess yr CRIMES

 

**=^-w-^=:**

what

yeah i made weiss tell us

because she wouldnt reveal sfkjgsd

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

Even yr own datemate? You hid it from them?

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

FIRSTLY,

 

**=^-w-^=:**

still not her datemate

(yet)

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

die

 

**=^-w-^=:**

>:3c

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

Moving past the gays

Gods! Weiss! Why’d you do this!

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

Because it doesn’t m a t t e r

 

**=^-w-^=:**

yeah it dsoes

*does

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

YES it D

Thank you Blake

Saying what we’re all thinking

 

**gun:**

of course it mattrs its yr BIRTHDAY………………….. D:

 

**=^-w-^=:**

and were doing this party tomorrow

n everyone can join in

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

Everyone? In what space, pray tell?

 

**gun:**

well make it wiork!!!!

*work

were gonna celebrate u turning 4.75!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:DDD

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

I can’t believe you were a literal baby this whole time.

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

Ughghghghghghghgh

 

**=^-w-^=:**

:3c

smol…

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

I’m turning 19!

19 whole years old!

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

Blake how can you kiss an infant

 

**=^-w-^=:**

very softly

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

JKHSDF;SDF

 

**gun:**

>:D

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

Why! Are! You! Like! This!

 

**gun:**

cause they looooooooooooooooooooooove uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 

**=^-w-^=:**

it tru

 

**2 smol 2 gay:**

I’m leaving!!!!!!!!!!

I’m going!

Goodbye!

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

WHAT CAKE DO YOU WANT

Gods I’m gonna have to bake one

WEISS POLEASE GIVE ME WARNING NEXT TIME

*PLEASE

 

**=^-w-^=:**

im pretty sure its sponge cake

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

Bitch I sure hope so

I need a recipe with alcohol in it

 

**gun:**

no! no! thats gross! stop that! D:

 

**beds are for NAPPING:**

I need TWO cakes

 

* * *

**Group Call for Chat ‘bad opinion hq’ - 27th February, 1:18pm**

* * *

 

**Co:**

“Okay, so in the interest of being an early-bird: end of year party plans, go.”

 

**Ya:**

“Coco, it’s Februrary.”

 

**Co:**

“And?”

 

**Fo:**

“The year ends in May.”

 

**Co:**

“And? Besides, it’s basically March.”

 

**Ve:**

“That’s still like three months.”

 

**Co:**

“We have to start early! We’re all going to have exams and shit except for me because I’m a Goddess-”

 

**Ve:**

“Get fucked.”

 

**Co:**

“So, in short, we’ll all be busy and distracted and we need to plan this shit fast. So, our place again? Or should I rent a place and make it a huge thing…”

 

**Ve:**

“Speaking of parties, not to derail our conversation again-”

 

**Fo:**

“She says, before it derails, crashes, burns.”

 

**Ve:**

“Listen!  Tomorrow is Weiss’s birthday-”

 

**Co:**

“What?! It’s her- gods! Damnit! I keep either missing birthdays or nearly missing them-”

 

**Ve:**

“Yes, I know, but also I’m going to ask her to be our girlfriend.”

 

**Ya:**

“Oh! That’s good!”

 

**Fo:**

“Aaaaaand derailed.”

 

**Ve:**

“Ssh. I’ve been thinking about it for a while and, like, it’s as close as we’ll get to her birthday and it feels like… like I got her a gift, and stuff, but this is what I feel like-”

 

**Ya:**

“Wait. ‘As close as we’ll get’? Is it not actually her birthday?”

 

**Fo:**

“Oh, oh man. Is she a leap year-”

 

**Co:**

“Oh damn, leap year baby! You’re gonna date a baby!”

 

**Ve:**

“She’s turning nineteen!”

 

**Fo:**

“It’s… five on her twentieth, right?”

 

**Ve:**

“Nineteen!”

 

**Co:**

“A baby!”

 

**Ve:**

“Anyway! I don’t care who the- how old she is! What I want to know is how should I ask? We’re going for dinner, and then a movie, and then we’re having a little party that you are _absolutely_ not allowed to _crash_ -”

 

**Co:**

“Aw.”

 

**Ve:**

“But, like… when should I do it? During dinner? After the movie? After the _party?_ ”

 

**Ya:**

“When the time seems right, I’d imagine.”

 

**Fo:**

“Thanks, fortune cookie. Actual advice says: when is it gonna be the most _dramatic_?”

 

**Ya:**

“Which counts as a time when it’s _right_.”

 

**Fo:**

“That can also include a hasty confession before you go and take a shit, so-”

 

**Ve:**

“Not useful or helpful, thanks!”

 

**Co:**

“For the first time in a long time, I don’t think we should give you advice on this one. Struggle it out.”

 

**Ve:**

“Gee, thanks Coco!”

 

**Ya:**

“You’ve gotten this far, Velv. Besides, why make such a deal of it? This isn’t a wedding proposal, after all.”

 

**Ve:**

“It feels like it is. Weiss has a lot going on, and a lot of reasons to still turn me- turn _us_ down. I don’t wanna ruin the night like that.”

 

**Co:**

“Then, duh, ask her at the end. Once everyone’s gone home and you guys are hanging out, _that’s_ when you ask.”

 

**Ve:**

“Man, I sure wish I feel half as confident as you sound.”

 

**Fo:**

“All things considered? I don’t think she’ll turn you down. Lately… I dunno, doesn’t she sound like she’s kinda falling for her, Yats?”

 

**Ya:**

“Who, Weiss?”

 

**Ve:**

“Now, wait-”

 

**Fo:**

“Yeah, it keeps sounding to me like Weiss is falling for Blake and Velvet real hard. Like, maybe she’s even in _loooooooooo-_ ”

 

**Ve:**

“Hold that thought! It’s not like _you_ talk to Weiss, or Blake! How would you know?”

 

**Ya:**

“You talk about Weiss a _lot_ , you know.”

 

**Co:**

“He speaks the truth.”

 

**Fo:**

“And if these dates keep up, Weiss isn’t gonna have a choice but to say yeah.”

 

**Ve:**

“But what if she thinks twice!”

 

**Co:**

“Then tell her to think again! Velvet, this is not the time to have a crisis!”

 

**Ve:**

“Gods, you think I _don’t know that?_ I know! But I’m just always concerned.”

 

**Ya:**

“Strange, for someone who’ll be the first to side-eye a barstool when a fight breaks out.”

 

**Ve:**

“Shut up that was _two times-_ ”

 

**Fo:**

“Way to prove a point.”

 

**Co:**

“Yeah, that point being _don’t bullshit us_. You’re scared of getting your ass rejected, which you won’t! So sack up. Gods.”

 

**Ve:**

“I’m trying my very best.”

 

**Ya:**

“How does Blake feel about it?”

 

**Ve:**

“This was their idea, honestly. They’re getting super fidgety about it because… honestly, I think they’d like to tell their parents through a screen first, haha.”

 

**Fo:**

“Why? Their parents gonna kick their ass for liking a Schnee?”

 

**Ve:**

“It was something to do with ‘not needing the full family sit down’, which, I mean, mood.”

 

**Co:**

“Oh, yeah, huge mood.”

 

**Fo:**

“But that means you’re not even doing it alone!”

 

**Ve:**

“We’re- we’re still _planning it-_ ”

 

**Ya:**

“Mm, Coco’s right. You don’t even really need us.”

 

**Ve:**

“Not true!”

 

**Fo:**

“I’m sure you and Blake can figure it aaaaaaaaall out alone.”

 

**Ve:**

“I cannot believe any of you-”

 

**Co:**

“You’ll be fine! Listen, like Weiss can turn both of you down at the same time, her gay can be seen from the damn moon.”

 

**Fo:**

“Facts!”

 

**Ve:**

“Uggggggggh.”

 

**Co:**

“Right, now either help us plan this end of year party or get off our call. And I’m crashing Schnee’s party whether you like it or not.”

 

**Ve:**

“Whatever! Fine! I’m gonna go kiss my datemate!”

 

**Ya:**

“Have fun!”

 

> **Velvet** left the call.

 

* * *

**27th February, 2:14pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Blake:**

hey so uuuuuuuh

yr still down for tomorrows stuff right…………

cause i know

 

**Weiss:**

Of course!

 

**Blake:**

me n velv sorta soprung it on you

*sprung

oh

okay good

did u rly want us to miss it?

 

**Weiss:**

Well

No.

I just don’t accosiate

Wow, okay, I don’t know what happened to my spelling there and I don’t intend to find out.

I just don’t associate* my birthdays with… parties and stuff?

When I was little, yes.

 

**Blake:**

oh

 

**Weiss:**

But as I got older I realised that they were more an excuse for him to make connections. He invited people I never knew and all their kids, if only so he could make favours.

And when I was fourteen things got rough for me, so I quit having them. And since then… well, I don’t really celebrate, I guess.

 

**Blake:**

uh

what happened

when u were 14…………….

 

**Weiss:**

The short version is my mental health swandived into complete shit.

Please do not ask me to recall the years between fourteen and seventeen, because I honestly don’t recall.

 

**Blake:**

oh that sounds

bad

:c

 

**Weiss:**

It was terrible! But during that time I was dissociating almost 24/7 and sort of

Eh. Stopped caring, haha.

 

**Blake:**

that

that isnt a ‘haha’ situation

 

**Weiss:**

Maybe not!

But anyway, it means that I’m sort of used to watching it go by. It only technically happens every four years anyway, so.

 

**Blake:**

still

we wanna celebrate it!

yr our friend

and its important

 

**Weiss:**

You’re so sweet to me.

Thank you.

 

**Blake:**

dont gotta thank me sdkjfsdf

u deserve it

and

im looking forward to being w/ u n velv tomorrow

u both make me so happy!

 

**Weiss:**

You make me happy too.

I know that

It was a mess for the last year. And the start of this one too.

I had a crush on Velvet, and I feel like I hurt you because

You liked ME and I wasn’t reciprocating.

 

**Blake:**

no u didnt!

i get why

 

**Weiss:**

But lately

For a while now I realise that you’re so much of what I need and more.

You’ve helped me see so much differently.

And this is a really gay confession but I like you. So, so much.

So in short I’m looking forward to tomorrow, too. :)

 

**Blake:**

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

gods that!  that is so gay!!!!!!!!!!

oh no im dyign

aaaaaaaaa

aaa

 

**Weiss:**

You mean the world to me. Velvet’s

I mean, let’s not mince words, Velvet’s hot. And strong, and foolhardy and wants justice and fights for it in a way I’ll always envy but you

You’re quiet and handsome and where Velvet wants to be on the front lines you’ve always been more political, looking at the strings that get pulled.

The imbalances, the power dynamics.

You’re a person I never thought I’d get to meet.

That I never thought even existed for the longest time.

 

**blake:**

holy shit weiss

 

**Weiss:**

Because I was surrounded by people who worked for their own gain! How could I ever meet someone who’d try and make the world a better place! What a fairytale that would be!

But you’re here

You’re kind and gentle and silly and smart and sometimes you make me wonder what I see in you and then you smile or hug me and it’s so good.

I like Velvet because she’s all this strength and raw fury and this determination to change the world, even if it hurts her.

Which I want to be like!

But you’re sort of

You’re the person I’d like to grow up to be, haha.

 

**Blake:**

WOW

WOW THAT IS

i cant

weiss i cant

sdhfjsdf

this is so much gay

i need to like process this

 

**Weiss:**

Sorry

I

I got really emotional for a moment.

 

**Blake:**

thats good no i love it!

io

wow

ive never had anyone say stuff like that 2 me before haha

velvet sorta just scareams @ me in gay

*screams

but

u rly think that?

 

**Weiss:**

Yes.

 

**Blake:**

wow sdlfkjgsdf

okay im gonna be honest velvet came over and she read that as it happened

and shes losin her mind

 

**Weiss:**

Hi, Velvet!

This was very gay and I’m going to die now!

 

**Blake:**

no!!!!!!!!!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa that was so GOOD ive never!

had someone say stuff like that abt me TO me

velvet says thats the most romantic way anyones described her klhkdjfg

 

**Weiss:**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**Blake:**

I LOVE IT THO its so good aaaaaaa i cant wait to spend time w/ u tomorrow im gonna!!!!!!!!!!!! hold u

and maybe?

is a kiss okay or

 

**Weiss:**

SKLJGDAF yes.

Very okay.

 

**Blake:**

im gonna kiss u too - velvet xoxoxo

 

**Weiss:**

You’re welcome to

aaaaaaaa

 

**Blake:**

now were more excited for yr birthday than u are sdflkjgsfd

 

**Weiss:**

No, trust me, I’m VERY exicted

excited*

Okay I’m going to go

Before I say anything else gay and regreful

regretful*

 

**Blake:**

we love u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Weiss:**

AAAAAAAAA

 

* * *

**Phone Transcript to Winter Schnee - 28th February, 7:16am**

* * *

 

**Wi:**

“Happy birthday, Weiss.”

 

**We:**

“Mmngh, thank you. Did you have to call me this early?”

 

**Wi:**

“I have a distinct feeling this will be the only time I can for today, sorry. That said, I should have expected the student lifestyle to catch up to you eventually.”

 

**We:**

“It hasn’t caught up, I’m just just trying to get more sleep! But, uh, did you get my message yesterday?”

 

**Wi:**

“That I did. What’s happening?”

 

**We:**

“Uh… well, this is the first of spoken of it with you, but… I guess I wanted you to offer me good luck today.”

 

**Wi:**

“Why?”

 

**We:**

“I’m asking V- I’m asking some… _one_ to be my girlfriend.”

 

**Wi:**

“Not Pyrrha?”

 

**We:**

“We were never dating! Formally! And… no. Someone else.”

 

**Wi:**

“Hmm.”

 

**We:**

“‘Hmm’ what?”

 

**Wi:**

“Sounds to me like there’s something more here. After all, I’ve seen some pictures flying around and you seem very cozy with two Faunus-”

 

**We:**

“I! Okay, wait-”

 

**Wi:**

“I’m listening.”

 

**We:**

“Truth is… okay, you _cannot_ tell anyone!”

 

**Wi:**

“Cross my heart. You know I don’t tell anyone, anyway.”

 

**We:**

“Let me be sure, okay? Well… I’m actually asking both of them, today.”

 

**Wi:**

“Oh, wow.”

 

**We:**

“We’ve been- well, they’ve both been dating for a while now, but we’re all _interested_ in dating in some triangle of complete nonsense! And today I want to make it official and real and I just wanted you to give me good luck before I go for it.”

 

**Wi:**

“Wow. Wow.”

 

**We:**

“... Well?”

 

**Wi:**

“I mean, firstly, of course I give you luck. Secondly… wow. Two Faunus?”

 

**We:**

“One’s the future Chieftain of Menagerie, if it helps.”

 

**Wi:**

“What? Seriously? Oh, _wow_.”

 

**We:**

“Yeah, so! It’s kind of a big deal! And, yeah.”

 

**Wi:**

“Well, I really do hope it works out for you. I feel so out of the loop all of a sudden.”

 

**We:**

“Yeah this was… a recent development. Everything is. We’re figuring it out, still, but it’s… it’s really good, Winter.”

 

**Wi:**

“Good. I’m glad you have people you can trust there.”

 

**We:**

“Yeah. You know, if you’d asked me two years ago if I’d ever even talk to two people like… like Blake and Velvet? I’d have laughed. But now I’m going to ask them _both_ to date me at the _same time_ and it’s everything I’ve ever wanted. It’s so weird.”

 

**Wi:**

“I’m proud of you.”

 

**We:**

“Wh- you are?”

 

**Wi:**

“Yeah. I hear you talk about everything you’re doing, all the friends you’re making. When you said you were going to Beacon to get away from Atlas I was… happy for you. But I was nervous, too. We’re not the type of people to very easily make friends.”

 

**We:**

“I feel that.”

 

**Wi:**

“But instead, you went off and found all these people you can trust. Made a home for yourself. I’m proud of that, of you.”

 

**We:**

“... Thanks, Winter. That… means a lot to me.”

 

**Wi:**

“I know. And I could stand to say it more often. But it’s true; I’m really proud of all you’ve done.”

 

**We:**

“I- thank you.”

 

**Wi:**

“So go out there and proclaim your undying love, or pour your heart out. Send me a message, whatever happens.”

 

**We:**

“I will! And, uh... I’ll talk to you again soon?”

 

**Wi:**

“Of course, Weiss. Talk to you soon.”

 

* * *

**28th February, 10:14am**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**unstoppable force:**

So are u up for going to Weiss’s party?

(Also sorry I msgd you at like 2am about it I was making bad life choices last night)

 

**immovable object:**

Of course!

I can’t believe she didn’t tell anyone.

 

**unstoppable force:**

Tbh?

I can

If anyone would pull something like this 9/10 times it’d be Weiss

 

**immovable object:**

Who’s the 10?

 

**unstoppable force:**

Either you or Blake

Haven’t decided yet

Probably you

 

**immovable object:**

I feel like I can’t disagree with that statement!

Because I’ve tried it before!

 

**unstoppable force:**

I can’t believe I guessed it

 

**immovable object:**

Maybe I’m more predictable than I’d like to think, haha.

 

**unstoppable force:**

Not a bad thing… I mean I’m pretty predictable

Doesn’t stop me bein the lynchpin in everyones lives!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**immovable object:**

That’s true!

Though I wouldn’t say you’re that predictable, all things considered.

These past weekends have been really nice, and fun to have!

It’s been good to hang out with you.

 

**unstoppable force:**

YEAH

It’s been nice to chill with someone!!

Since all my pals are being buddy buddy and also gay, so.

 

**immovable object:**

It’s good to have. :)

But yes, I’ll be coming to the party. I’ll bump study time a little earlier to make up for it!

 

**unstoppable force:**

Excellent…

I’m gonna go have breakfast and watch my pals freak out so! ttyl?

 

**immovable object:**

Of course! :)

 

* * *

**28th February, 10:51am**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

How’s it hangin

 

**kit-kat:**

hi yang

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh Death

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Good then?

 

**kit-kat:**

mmmmmmmmmmm no

im

nervous

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

??? Nervous abt what…

And why does this whole convo feel eerily familiar...

 

**kit-kat:**

probably because i havent

learned from histpory

AGAIN

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Yeah but

 

**kit-kat:**

and because me n velvet are

asking her

to be

our gf

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Oh

Oh damn nice!!!

Well b4 u fall into a vortex of crushing regret tho don’t forget!

It’s Weiss’s birthday too so u gotta make her happy FIRST!

 

**kit-kat:**

i will! we will!!!

dinner and a movie and then this party and then

were gonna ask

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

I can’t believe it

First date on the 14th

Asking to gf on the 28th….

 

**kit-kat:**

that

im pretty sure thats more time than me n velve meeting as stranger and then dating

*veklv

*VELV

and *strangers

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Yeah but still.

Anyway she’s gonna say yes so!

Get hype!

 

**kit-kat:**

how do u

know

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Because she’s loves you both?

*She

Did we miss the whole bit where she went on dates w/ you and was a huge mess abt it?

 

**kit-kat:**

i know but still

her fam n all

i wouldnt blame her if she decided not to go for it

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Oh my gods HAVE SOME FAITH BLAKE PLEASE

For ONCE TRUST IN YR BEST FRIEND IM GONNA SHIT MY PANTS

 

**kit-kat:**

IM TRYING I HAVE A LOT OF SELF DOUBT OKAY

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

YOU ARE DATING THE BUFFEST HOTTEST FAUNUS IN VALE WHILST BEING THE BUFFEST HOTTEST FASUNUS IN MENAGERIE YOU SHOULD HAVE SELF CONFICENCE FUCKIGN

COMING OUT YR ASS

WHY WOULD WEISS SAY NO?????????????

SHE IS LITERALLY NOT THAT STUPID

 

**kit-kat:**

WHY ARE YOU YELLING

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

BECAUSE IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT BELLADONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO

ON YOUR BIRTHDAY/DATE DATE

ASK HER OUT AND SHES GONNA SAY YES

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**kit-kat:**

FINE

IM TRUSTING YOU

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

THANK THE GODS ITS LIKE IM THE ONLY PERSON YOU EVER DO

This was your scheduled ‘Yang’s at the end of her rope’ alert.

 

**kit-kat:**

if it makes u feel better im at the end of my own rope for my own shit

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Good

U should be

Anyway make this birthday good okay

She’s spending almost all of it w/ you and Velv!

MAKE IT GOOD BLAKE

 

**kit-kat:**

were gonna!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i wanna be able 2 kiss her

n hold hands

n all that shit

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Do u know what I’m about to say

Do u

 

**kit-kat:**

BITCH I KNOW ITS GAY

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

YEAH ITS REAL GAY

Have fun tho… u have like 6 hours left 2 go

 

**kit-kat:**

hhhh dont remind me

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Remind’d

 

**kit-kat:**

why

why would u do this

 

**kit-kat but CHUNKY:**

Because the date will feel all the better after a day of suffering

:)

 

**kit-kat:**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

* * *

**28th February, 2:58pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**tired baby:**

hows yr birthday been so far >:3c

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

You

Would know! Bursting into my room at 10am!

 

**tired baby:**

>:3ccc

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

But it’s been very good!

Thank you for the cookies and the coffee.

How’d you find my favourite brand so quickly?

 

**tired baby:**

i remember u talkin abt it!!!!!!!!!! :D

im glad u liked tho,,,,

i woulkda

! gotten u more if id known weiss!!!!!!!!! a bit earlier!!!!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

You did perfect. :)

 

**tird baby:**

nawwwww

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

And Yang’s baking my cakes(s ?)

And also said she’s gonna teach me how to box so I guess I’m going to die.

And I’m seeing Blake and Velvet later today so!

Also I got a lot of nice messages from everyone, which is super sweet.

 

**tired baby:**

yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDD

u deserve it im glad yr havin a good time!

and winter gave u her blessin so!!!!!!! yr gonna get two dms >:3c

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

sdkhjlfsdf here’s hoping!

 

**tired baby:**

dont gotta hope…………

;))

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

…

Do you know something I don’t?

 

**tired baby:**

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

;)

yr gonna have fun 2day! :DDD

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I’ve never been more nervous in my life, thanks.

 

**tired baby:**

yr gonna have FUN

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

hhhhhhh

 

**tired baby:**

:3c

 

* * *

**28th February, 5:03pm**

* * *

 

> **KILL ME BABY ONE MORE TIME**

 

**boof gay:**

BLAKE

CMON

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE

RUN FROM CLASS PLEASE

were outside the restaurant as we SPEAKETH

 

**smol gay:**

Don't worry about it, Blake! Velvet's being a baby. There's plenty of time. :)

 

**boof gay:**

NO TIME ONLY RUSH

COME! ON! BLAKE! HUIRRY! UP!

 

**tol gay:**

im comin

 

**boof gay:**

FASTER

we gotta have dinner and then the movie is at 7

we!

are!

burning!

precious!

minutes!

OPERATION BIRTHDAY FEVER IS BEGINNING! RN!

 

**smol gay:**

Who is in charge of the party whilst we’re out, though?

 

**boof gay:**

…

 

**tol gay:**

u gotta tell her

 

**smol gay:**

Tell me what.

 

**boof gay:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

c

coco

 

**smol gay:**

Oh no.

 

**boof gay:**

IT’LL BE FINE JUST

BLAKE HURRY PLEASE

 

**tol gay:**

NEARLY THERE

 

**boof gay:**

RUN

 

* * *

**28th February, 5:10pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Sister._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Yangarang:**

There they go…

Weiss just confirmed they are in the resturant and she’s turning her Scroll off until further notice

*resturant

*res

How do you spell that

 

**Roobaloo:**

restaurant?

 

**Yangarang:**

Always that first a! Anyway

Coco’s on her way to set shit up I’ve got cakes in the oven and u are…

 

**Roobaloo:**

Setting up a playlist!

 

**Yangarang:**

Excellent

We gotta make this good Ruby

Weiss’s 4.75th birthday aka the best she’s ever had

 

**Roobaloo:**

hell yeah!!!!! >:D

 

**Yangarang:**

TO VICTORY

 

* * *

**28th February, 8:52pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Sister._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Yangarang:**

They’ve left the cinema and are coming back to the dorms where are you

Get back in here

 

**Roobaloo:**

im putting up the banners outside as u asked me to!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Yangarang:**

Oh shit yeah carry on.

Everyone’s in position if Coco puts a cork thru a light it wasn’t me okay

 

* * *

**28th January, 11:24pm**

* * *

 

**Yang Xiao Long**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Sister._
> 
> _Studies Sports and Physical Education_ _at Beacon University_.

 

**Roobaloo:**

come in yellow dragon

theyre all in blakes room can u hear anything from above????

also how did some1 get cake on my door ;w;

 

**Yangrang:**

Roger that red robin I’ve got an ear to the floor and I’m hearing for gay sounds.

Hopefully not the gross kind.

 

**Roobaloo:**

>:3c

 

* * *

**28th February, 11:47pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**kit-kay but CHUNKY:**

DID YOU ASK

I HEAR SHOUTING FROM BELOW

 

**kit-kat:**

YANG

SDKJFGL

SHE SAID YES SHE WAS

GONNSA ASK US TODAY TOO I

WYANG WERE DATING

ME AND VELVET ARE DATING WEISS SCHNEE

 

**kit-kay but CHUNKY:**

YES

VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now I’m going to fucking BED

NIGHT Y’ALL HAVE FUN BE SAFE LOVE EACH OTHER

AND IF I HEAR GROSS NOISES I WILL CALL THE SECURITY OFFICE

 

**kit-kat:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see u next saturday (hopefully it wont be so rushed? next weekend? HAH what am i saying i go back to uni next sunday it's gonna be RUSHED AS HECK)!


	22. Moving On, In, Up, Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey squad: this chapter is huge!!! 42 pages and 6,770 words! This yet AGAIN is the longest chapter in all of Frapp Logs, because this arc is cursed to be ridiculously long. So, yeah, prepare for a lot of scrolling.

* * *

**10th March, 11:03am**

* * *

 

> **the gays r IN**

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

Okay, so not to concern anyone.

But.

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

???????

concern abt what weiss

abt

what

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

Have either of you thought about next year and the housing situation yet?

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

oh

uuuuuuuuuuuh not yet sdkljsdf

i KNOW its late

so idk if well even find anything but

i m,ean!!! i was gonna stay in accomodation?

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

I was wondering if you were staying in accomodation?

Oh.

Well, even though it is late, I do have good news!

Because I figured this would happen.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

what news………………………..

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

So we discussed this a little back in February before we starting dating, and we all said we wanted to live together, and I figured this is still… even moreso now?

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

ofc……………. i wanna LIVE W/ MY GF AND DM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I WANNA BE DOMESTIC GAYS

AAAAAAAAAA

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

yeah!! me too i wanna live w/ u two

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

Well, I took the liberty of hunting up some options for us, and found that about twenty minutes from Beacon are a few student houses being built right now!

They’re under the Beacon Student Network agents, though they’re owned by independent landlords. I even checked the background history of the construction company building them and the rates and reviews of the Network itself, and it seems to all check out!

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

oh my gods…………. weiss how far did u go w/ this…………………

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

So back then I phoned and said I was interested in a three-bedroomed house, and they put me on a waiting list, and today they rung back and asked if I was still interested!

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

okay ignoring the fact uve been cooking this up for a while now

and also ignoring that u?? background checked them??

  1. a) whats the damn rent b) is it actually built yet and c) do they accept faunus



 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

A: The rent is 100 Lien a week, 400 a month, bills inclusive save for Internet, which is at our discretion. Combined, this is less than the accomodation any of us are in right now!

B: No, but it should be finished before semester begins, which they were confident enough about to say we can move in around early August?

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

nice………………..

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

C: Yes! First thing I checked actually, and half the landlords on their roster are Faunus themselves.

Also, here’s a link to the site with a mockup of the three-bedroomed place.

cct.beaconstudentnetwork.va/houses/southbank

As you can see, there’s a living room and kitchen, with a downstairs toilet, as well as an actual garden?

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

how is this literally chaeaper than the rooms were paying for rn wtf

*cheaper

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

Second floor has two single bedrooms and an upstairs toilet, and the attic is the master bedroom, I suppose? With a double bed.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

… and this is cheaper??? how

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

I mean, all things considered, a University is a business first.

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

still!!!!!!!!!!

so did u tell em u were interested…

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

I said I’d ring back in twenty minutes with an answer, which so far sounds like a y es?

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

DO IT DO IT DO IT

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

yeeeeeeeeeeeeees

i cant wait 2 live w/ u both sdfkjlhsdfs this is…

so domestic…

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

oh shit were gonna have to go shopping for kicthen stuff and furniture

are we gonna squabble like old married losers…………………….

over matching the curtains w/ the sofa…………….

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

ud like that wouldnt u

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

more than anything in the woooooooooooooooorld

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

In which case, I’ll have them put us down on their list!

I don’t know how many other students have chased up about them, but maybe I can see if I can confirm it.

After all, we’ll have to sign contracts and the like if that’s the case, and I’d rather get that tidied up by summer.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

jhdsgfsdf im so glad yr on top of this cuz i know im not

 

**SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

I knew it’d happen, so I thought to prepare early.

 

> **BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES** changed **SMOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES** ’s nickname to **we adore u**

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

thank u fgor putting up w/ us weiss we love u sm

 

**we adore u:**

I love you too!

Both of you aaaaaaa

Have I mentioned how nice it is to be able to type that

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

u could stand 2 say it again :3c

 

**we adore u:**

I love you! I love you both so much!

I’m dying!!! It’s so good!

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

yr so small but u have so much affection in u im lov it……………..

i wanna cUDDLE U WHY U NOT HERE RN

 

**we adore u:**

We have class together in an hour!

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

;-;

2 long….

 

**we adore u:**

It isn’t! I’ll drop by ten minutes earlier, if you like?

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

yeyeyeyeye

n at 6 well all order dinner together?

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

yeah! dinnr date…

 

**we adore you:**

aaaaaaaa

Okay I’m going to!

Phone back.

And get this sorted hopefully.

 

> **BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES** changed the conversation name to **the domestic gays r IN**

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

:3c

 

* * *

**10th March, 11:24am**

* * *

 

> **Voted ‘Beacon’s Most Hated Society’**

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

Now, I know that on the word of @no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking’s nickname that we can’t, indeed, afford to throw an end of year party.

But I’m thinking we still still plan a last get-together considering that I’m graduating this summer.

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

oh shit yeah sdfgkjsdf i KEEP!

forgetting…

 

**sunny d (dick):**

wont we nee dto vote on a new presidente?

*need to

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

Yes! Really we should… have sorted this at the beginning of the year, but since nobody joined the committee back in December, it’s probably going to be one of you guys anyhow.

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

i might bug blake into joining sdjhgfksdf

id say ive been trying but that! would be a lie

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

We’ll do a quick vote before semester ends and inform the student union before they try and do something like shut us down for no good reason.

 

**no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

but feeeeeeeeeeenneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec we’re all just potential future terrorists*

*now with degrees!

 

**fennec please pick a nickname:**

Ah, of course! How could I forget!

 

> **no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking** changed **fennec please pick a nickname** ’s nickname to **has a degree in terrorism**

 

**has a degree in terrorism:**

I can already hear us being suspended.

I can see the email now.

 

**no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

fair

the su are valid

 

**sunny d (dick):**

su =/= valid

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

neon the su has not nor eveer will be valid

im more valid than the su

and tahst saying something

*thats

 

**no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

also fair

 

**has a degree in terrorism:**

Anyway! Get-together before semester ends, yes or no?

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees

 

**sunny d (dick):**

ye

 

**no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

yup

 

**has a degree in terrorism:**

Alright then! Velvet, if you could make an event please? We’ll set it for… late April? Sometime?

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

uuuuuh last weekend in april will probs b best i think

pft ill keep it vague i guessssss

or just private it until we nail our the details l8r

*out

hhh im so tired

 

**sunny d (dick):**

no wonder… you got two datemates now…

;)

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

AnD We D O N t d O An y t h i n g Li Ke tHAT yEt

AND LEATS NOT together

 

**no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

how the fuck did you type that

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

hit a lot of keys and hoped for the best tbh

anyway no!!! im tired because

i might have been up late

sdjhfgdsaf

talkin 2 weiss jsdhgfsdf

 

**has a degree in terrorism:**

Ergo, Sun was just proven right.

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

hey fennec :)

 

**no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

He’s Right, You Know

 

**has a degree in terrorism:**

Yes Velvet?

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

hey neon :)

 

**no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

mm

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

all of u can

die

 

**has a degree in terrorism:**

To fall in love with a Belladonna, the future leader of our people… and then your traitorous heart also fell for… a Schnee.

 

**velvor scurlaturna:**

okay hol on now thats a bunch of shit

blake fell first!!! for weiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**sunny d (dick):**

uh huh…

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

i will abandon this soc and everyone in it i will rat all of u out to the su for a cookie

 

**no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

teh traitor confesses her crimes!!!

teh

can i haz teh cheeseburger

 

**sunny d (dick):**

that meme is so stale i could break a window with it

 

**no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

i know i regretted it before i’d even hit enter

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

anyway im innocent and yall should blake

…

yall should

blame

skale

wh

??????????????????

 

**sunny d (dick):**

SKALE

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

how did blake turn into skale

 

**has a degree in terrorism:**

Well, you hit every key you needed save for ‘b’, even if they’re in completely the wrong order.

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

like thats a fuckin new one even for me

skale

amaz\ing

WOW I CANT

listen

im out

typing isd not my thing

IS

NOT

MY THING

STOP

 

**no we can’t afford to throw an end of year party stop asking:**

go make the event and literally get out of here

 

**velvot scurlaturna:**

goodbye everyone ill see u all in therapy

 

* * *

**10th March, 12:01pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**-w-:**

Gods above I’m so tired

Hey blake

 

**^-x-^:**

hey yang

 

**-w-:**

How is it being taken on TWO SIDES

 

**^-x-^:**

heheheh

;)

 

**-w-:**

I’m looking at that and wondering

How is that a se

Oh

I mean I GUESS YOU COULD TAKE IT THAT WAY IF U RLY FELT LIKE IT

 

**^-x-^:**

aaaaaaaaaaah yang

u just worded it weird

 

**-w-:**

Idk how else 2 say it!

Congrats on having BOTH yr hands held at the SAME TIME

 

**^-x-^:**

also kinda terrible tho i appreciate the sentiment

and its very good

:3

aaaaaaaaaa i wanna snug w/ em all the time…

 

**-w-:**

Not to sound TOO asexual this fine thursday afternoon but

 

**^-x-^:**

i mean snug as in SNUGGLE

no sex

 

**-w-:**

Cool good great apologies for my Fear

I’m not over u finally explaining what getting railed means

 

**^-x-^:**

JHSFSDF

i cant believe u didnt KNOW

 

**-w-:**

Listen…

 

**^-x-^:**

anyway i havent just! leapt into bed w/ weiss

neither of us have

well do it when it feels like we should

besides its not like these beds hold three

 

**-w-:**

Awwww!!

Well I’m ABSOLUTELY not the person to come 2 abt any of this

But y’all’re sweet…………………

 

**^-w-^:**

what abt u n pyrrha,.,,,,,

 

**-w-:**

What about us

 

**^-x-^:**

:3c

uve been goin on daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaates

 

**-w-:**

We went for lunch once!

Albeit

We’re doin it every weekend

BUT

 

**^-x-^:**

i saw those gym selfies

 

**-w-:**

SKGDFSDF

Now listen here you little shit

 

**^-x-^:**

tell me abt herrrrrr

 

**-w-:**

She!

You know her!!!

 

**^-x-^:**

not as well as you do now apparently

 

**-w-:**

SHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okay

Do you want the truth

 

**^-x-^:**

hell yes

 

**-w-:**

Aaaaaaaaaa she’s VERY sweet n it’s been nice just

DOIN STUFF w/ someone you feel?

Like when I asked her for lunch during the love festiuval it really was

Just ‘I want to hang out w/ someone on this day of gay’!

But now I’m like asghfsdf

She’s nice!!! And sweet! And idk

Before I was like ‘Pyrrha exists and she’s a nice person’ and now I’m like ‘Pyrrha EXISTS and what’s the likelihood she likes HUGS alongside LUNCH’

 

**^-x-^:**

very high

u giv good hugs

 

**-w-:**

Okay

Good

I mean idk if this’ll go anywhere but I wanna be Pals…

 

**^-x-^:**

hehe

well

u 2 look good 2gether!

and i know that u deserve someone sweet :)

 

**-w-:**

Nawwww

Ty blek…………………

Have u told your fam abt weiss yet?

 

**^-x-^:**

jhasdafsdsdf gods no

were gonna do it 2gether but like

idk when??? is good???

 

**-w-:**

Just go for it!!! It’s not like u guys r gonna break up soon or anything so

 

**^-x-^:**

tru

aaaaaaaaaaaaah i just

its dumb!!! but what if they dont like weiss

or tell me this is a bad idea

 

**-w-:**

Do you think it’s a bad idea

 

**^-x-^:**

no……………….

 

**-w-:**

And do yr parents trust you?

 

**^-x-^:**

yeah………

 

**-w-:**

Then why would they tell u it’s a bad idea

 

**^-x-^:**

because i have EXTREME self doubt

like even velv says her fam will be cool w/ it

because yknow

if weiss were the TYPICAL SCHNEE

 

**-w-:**

Oh yeah they wouldn’t gel at all

 

**^-x-^:**

that shit wouldnt fly w/ velv

and this would never ever happen

but SHES NOT so

aaaaaaaaaaa

 

**-w-:**

Gopher it!

Vid call n then like

U won’t have the awkward ‘actually face 2 face’ thing

 

**^-x-^:**

yeah i kno

idkkk well have to tell em to get the fams 2gether

or just the rents yknow

do that

 

**-w-:**

It’ll be fine!

I believe.,,,.,

 

**^-x-^:**

:)

thanks yang

for bein here 4 me!!!

weve come a long way from u stealing my last slightly stale bagel

 

**-w-:**

Tbh that bagel wasn’t even that stale

But yeah! It’s been a good time hanging out w/ u :D

 

**^-x-^:**

:3

 

* * *

**10th March, 12:13pm**

* * *

 

> **the domestic gays r IN**

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

hey

should we do something implusive and stupid

*impulsive

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

every day of our gods danged lives

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

NO AS IN SMTHNG rly IMPLUSIVE AND

whoops caps lock

RLY impulsive and RLY stupid

 

**we adore u:**

Yes.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

i want me n velv 2 call our parents and tell them we re dating u

and i think we should do it today maybe

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

oh shit that IS rly implusive n stupid

lets

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

yeah i

??? rly?????????

 

**we adore u:**

Really?

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

yeah i mean out of all of us

our parents will be the EASIEST 2 deal w/ tbh

yrs weiss… thatll take longr sdkjhfsdf

 

**we adore u:**

I mean, true, but also

Sorry, I;m nervous!

Do you think they’ll really be okay with ,e

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

its okay bby!!!! <3

 

**we adore u:**

with *me

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

i mean

my parents know i wouldnt date someone who didnt yknow

care for my basic well being so sdfkjghlsdf

so yeah mine r fine w/ it

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

saaaaaaaaaaaaaame

gods we should be paying attention rn but

what time???

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

i was thinkin i could ask n see if yr parents and mine could get 2gether?

so we can do it all at once yfeel

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

good plan i knew i loved u for a reason

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

<3

 

**we adore u:**

Aaaaaaa this is!! Happening VERY fast!

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

we can wait if u like D:

 

**we adore u:**

No it’s fine

I’d like to get it over with honestly haha

But I’m nervous that! They won’t like me at all

Which isn’t fair since I know that with the exception of my sister

My family won’t like either of you

 

**BOOF LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

wait wait wait

heres the thing blakes fam will love u

yr political, yr smart, yr a tough cookie!!!

u n blek r VERY similar ppl

and my fam will like u because yr stubborn and determined to take zero shit

and i mean i never said it was u directly

who wanted the family documents

but ive told them its a friend who is very very interested in helping the world

and they were hype 2 meet said ‘friend’ and yr the FRIEND so

yknow

gods this is a rly roundabout way 2 say it

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

this year velvet ;D

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

but theyll like u because i like u! its for exactly the same reasons!

shoose yr butt blek

i mean obvs i also think yr hot so

 

**we adore u:**

WE ARE IN CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

ILL TEL;L THE WHOLE CLASS HOW HOT U R

DONT THINK I WONT

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

velv does have a point tho! theyll like u

maybe it wont even b right away

but they will!!!!!!!!!

:D

 

**we adore u:**

Okay

Then tonight?

Or maybe between our lectures, since Velvet and I are free between 1 and 4.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

depends when the rents r free

ill call em now?

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

do it do it doit

 

**we adore u:**

I trust you :)

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

:)

 

* * *

**10th March, 12:26pm**

* * *

 

**Kali Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Mother._
> 
> _Aide to the Chieftain of Menagerie._

 

**Blake:**

hey mama

 

**Kali:**

Hello Blake

How are you………………….

 

**Blake:**

im good!

i wanted to ask if you and da might be free this afternoon?

for a call. or maybe in the evening?

 

**Kali:**

Not this afternoon but yes this evening

 

**Blake:**

okay cool

and uh

is it possible you could get taffeta and ash there as well?

i mean velvets

im gonna tell her to call them anyway but like if you could also ask

thatd be neat

 

**Kali:**

Of course..

Why

 

**Blake:**

me and velvet have an announcement to make

not!

like

anything rly important but also kinda important

 

**Kali:**

? what’s rly

 

**Blake:**

uh, really

but short

 

**Kali:**

Very well

Will message when free

I rly look forward to it

 

**Blake:**

y es

cool

see u then

 

**Kali:**

See u too!!!!

 

* * *

**10th March, 12:28pm**

* * *

 

> **the domestic gays r IN**

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

okay ive msgd my mam

velv could u ask yr parents if they could like

b there

i mean my mam is also gonna ask but like

yknow

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

uuuuuuh u didnt make it sound like yr pregnant did u

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

UUUUUh i like 2 think i tried

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

im gonna have to explain ive been usin a condom now hhhhh

 

**we adore u:**

Oh, dear.

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

well!!! i will

call after class

but i s2g if yr mam makes it out that!!!

WERE ANNOUNCING A BABY I WILL

SHIT MY PANTS THRU MY PANTS

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

listen tho

weiss jr

 

**we adore u:**

Absolutely not.

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

NO NO NO

i am studying for a DEGREE i cant be a mama yet ;-;

 

**we adore u:**

I mean there’s three of us so! We’re doing better than most student parents.

We’ll just have to take turns.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

weiss gets it

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

NOOOOOO

oh my gods

im gonna call my arents and then!!!! we! are! going to!

confirm we are not pregnant

 

**we adore u:**

‘We’? We’re pregnant?

Velvet you and I haven’t even seen each other naked yet.

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

immaculate conception from the sheer power of the boof…

 

**BEEFY LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

WE SHOUD BE

PAYIN ATTENTION OR SMTHNG

IM

TURNING MY SCROLL OFF

 

**we adore u:**

What’s the Scarlatina naming conventions again? We’ll have to start searching right away.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

boys r trees and girls r cloth and its very genered but maybe theres some kinda tree cloth for nb kids

*gendered

 

**we adore u:**

Velvet’s turned her Scroll off.

I can’t ask :(

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

ofc

well anyway

2nite!!! im gonna tell my parents i love u half to death so

:3

 

**we adore u:**

Weird question.

At what point is it appropriate to add your datemate’s parents as friends?

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

uuuuuuuuh

it might be too

obvious??? if u do it now?

like

we just had we have an important call and

yknow

 

**we adore u:**

Oh, never mind, turns out your father sent me a friend request last month that I must have missed.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

…

ffs

welp cant stop u there

 

**we adore u:**

Aaaaaand accepted.

Wow, this is going to look really wild to an onlooker.

Ghira Belladonna just added Weiss Schnee as a friend.

Is this a private account?

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

if it says ‘ghira belladonna’ only, thats his personal and it’s pretty private.

if it says ‘ghira belladonna official’, thats his pr account

 

**we adore u:**

Ah, okay, it’s the personal.

I’d seen both in suggestions before.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

yeye

if he sends u msgs dw abt it

i cant imagine he will but like he should be NICE

and i will msg him right back if hes not >:/

 

**we adore u:**

:)

I love you.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

aaaaa

i love u too

sm

im excited to tell my parents

its been weird not postin pics!!!!

and i wanna show u ooooooff

 

**we adore u:**

Same! I want to change the relationship status thing and be mushy and all that!

Aaaaaaaa

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

:’)))

;*

 

**we adore u:**

<3

You and Velvet make me really happy.

And Velvet’s calling me a sap because apparently I can’t hold hands with her!!! Huh!!!

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

its because she gets sweaty around pretty girls

if she holds yr hand shell get all damp

 

**we adore u:**

Oh re

FUCK OFF BLAKE THAT ISNT EVEN VGAUELY TRUE

I DONT

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

:3c

 

**we adore u:**

Hehe

Blake why is Velvet so cute?

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

idek its  a mystery

 

**we adore u:**

She says it’s ‘cause she knows the secrets of being cute in both genders.

 

**TOL LOVE OF OUR LIVES:**

sounds abt right

kk im gonna read some stuff and do some writing

ttyl?

 

**we adore u:**

Ttyl!

 

* * *

**10th March, 1:03pm**

* * *

 

**Coco Adel**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University._

 

**Velvs:**

okay so uuuuh can i get some hot Adel Advice(™)?

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

sure

what’s up?

 

**Velvs:**

me n blek r phoning out parents 2night probably

im gonna call my folks in a hot sec but like

were gonna tell em abt weiss

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

oh, damn

what advice do you need?

cause i don’t have any experience with, uh, two datemates.

i WISH i did

 

**Velvs:**

should i just plunge in???

or shuld i like

preface it

and convince me shes a good bean b4 i announce it….

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

hm! well, tbh, do they know about her at all?

 

**Velvs:**

other than what they mighta gleaned off my social media i dont think

ive like

spoken abt her properly tbh

so surprise!!!!!

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i mean idk what else i expected from you, but.

well, yr folks are pretty decent.

i think it’ll all be fine!

 

**Velvs:**

i mean i am mildly worried that weiss is gonna faint on call

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

she tried.

that’s what counts.

or she WILL try

 

**Velvs:**

aaaaah

i mean my fam like blake because blake is

yknow

BLAKE BELLADONNA

only the future chieftain of menag np

but then

/squats down

weiss……………

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

whomst u Love and Care For so really it’s none of yr family’s business, tbh?

like if they decide to be hardasses for… some reason nobody would get because they’re not like that at all

fuck ‘em tbh

 

**Velvs:**

aaaaa coco how do u emit confidence like this

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i am lifelong champ of telling the fam to fuck off so

 

**Velvs:**

this is true!!!!!

yet

i Fear

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

it’ll be good!

because u have blake’s word for it too

they can’t look at both of u and say ‘this still must be a bad idea’ y’know?

 

**Velvs:**

i sssssssssuppooooooooossssssssssse

hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

dw abt it velvet

it’ll be fine B)

 

**Velvs:**

ty side ho

i guess u cant be my side ho any more honestly sfjgdf

ill have 2 set u free….

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

i’m a freelance side ho i’ll always be here if u need me

 

**Velvs:**

glad 2 hear it dskjfhsdf

love ya babe ;*

 

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci:**

dw i love me too

 

**Velvs:**

<3

 

* * *

**10th March,1:36pm**

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a year._
> 
> _Cub._
> 
> _Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University._

 

**Kali:**

Taffeta and Ash have said yes

Will be around 7 for you if okay

 

**Blake:**

yeah thats great!

itll be a videocall if thats alright?

 

**Kali:**

Your father wants to know if there’s a baby

 

**Blake:**

NO

no its not! a baby!!!

its something good but not a baby

i havent even graduated yet mam!!!

 

**Kali:**

OK

He got nervous

 

**Blake:**

well tell him he doesnt have to be

its good

so

 

**Kali:**

OK

Will see you soon

 

**Blake:**

k!

 

* * *

**Phone Transcript to Taffeta Scarlatina - 10th March,1:42pm**

* * *

 

**Ve:**

“Hey, mam. Just called to ask if-”

 

**Ta:**

“Kali came around to ask if we could be on call together with you and Blake. What’s happened?”

 

**Ve:**

“Eesh, okay, that answered my first question.”

 

**Ta:**

“Is it something serious? Kali said she didn’t know why you were calling, so-”

 

**Ve:**

“It’s a good thing! And before you- _before_ you ask, it’s not a baby. Just in case you were gettin’ ideas.”

 

**Ta:**

“Well, that has given me some measure of comfort.”

 

**Ve:**

“So, can you make it? It’s just… important to us, is all. And it’s good news, too.”

 

**Ta:**

“I’ll trust you on that. And yes, Kali and Ghira are coming here so they can have dinner too. Might as well cook for an extra two whilst I’m at it.”

 

**Ve:**

“Okay. Okay, that’s cool. Um… and can I also ask… a weird question?”

 

**Ta:**

“How weird?”

 

**Ve:**

“No matter what Blake and I say during the call, please be… careful. You’ll see why, but don’t grill us, please.”

 

**Ta:**

“Must be serious to get you to say _please_ twice. But I promise. No grilling.”

 

**Ve:**

“Thanks. It’s just a big moment for… _us_. It’ll mean a lot if everyone’s sorta chill.”

 

**Ta:**

“I’m looking forward to it. Kali said she’ll confirm with Blake for a time around seven or so? So you might want to message them.”

 

**Ve:**

“I think they just did, actually. So yeah, I’ll see you then.”

 

**Ta:**

“Alright. See you then.”

 

* * *

**10th March, 3:12pm**

* * *

 

**Ruby Rose**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Product Design at Beacon University._

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Okay.

Okay.

Blake and Velvet and I are calling their parents at 7.

To officially announce it.

I’m terrified.

 

**tired baby:**

okay i have 2 ask!!!!!!!!! do ppl NORMALLY announce it to their rents like this…….

i feel like they dont xD

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Well! Blake and Velvet have

Considerably better relationships with their parents than most, I suppose.

And it’s not like they wouldn’t find out eventually anyway.

So

Yeah.

 

**tired baby:**

seems weird…………………………………………………

x3

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I don’t know! But it’s how they like to do things and

In the end, I wish I had a family I trusted enough to do this with, so.

 

**tired baby:**

nawwwwwww

well r u hype!!!

*????????

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

If ‘hype’ means ‘terrified’, then yes. I’m very hype.

I know for a fact it’ll probably go perfectly fine!

But even in class Velvet seemed nervous about it.

I guess we’re all hoping for the best.

 

**tired baby:**

itll be fine!!!!!!! u love the pants off them!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

hrhrghghgrh

I just

don’t want

 

**tired baby:**

what was that noise meant 2 b xD

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I don’t want them to feel

obliged

To pick between me and family.

 

**tired baby:**

………………………………..

okay but

u R

family

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Oh, here we go, Ruby simplifies everything!

 

**tired baby:**

am i wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Well

I mean

I GUESS NOT

 

**tired baby:**

bingo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

u n blek n velv r family

the same way yang and i see u n blek as our family too!

n velvet has coco n fox n yatsu

thats her family!!!

if! family! were! only! blood!

literally! nobody! would! be! happy!!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I suppose

 

**tired baby:**

i can feel blakes abt 2 yell @ me

for using a cliche but

friends…. r the family u choose………………………

why should they have to pick blood over friends? over u???

when u make them happy……………..

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

I have to tell Yang to stop you from giving good advice.

It makes it hard for me to be an anxious wreck!

 

**tired baby:**

>:3

hehehehe

anyway i!!!!!!!!!! believe in u!!!!!!!!!!!!

just be yrself

cause yr a good…………….

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

A goiod what?

*good

 

**tired baby:**

a Good…………………….

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

You are useless.

 

**tired baby:**

>:3c

 

* * *

**Video Call from V. Scarlatina to A. Scarlatina, 10th March, 7:13pm**

* * *

 

**Ve:**

“Hello!”

 

**Ta:**

“Hi, Velvet! Hello, Blake!”

 

**Gh:**

“There you are! How are you both?”

 

**Bl:**

“Hey, everyone. We’re, uh, we’re good!”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah!”

 

**As:**

“Glad to hear it.”

 

**Ka:**

“We’re excited to hear this news of yours. We thought we wouldn’t have to sit both the families down for a while yet!”

 

**Ta:**

“I’ve been assured there’s no baby.”

 

**Ka:**

“Blake said the same to me!”

 

**Ve:**

“And it’s true! There’s no baby!”

 

**As:**

“Can’t tell if Taff is disappointed or relieved.”

 

**Ta:**

“Hush!”

 

**Ka:**

“So, what do you want to announce, hon?”

 

**Bl:**

“Uh… well, uh, how to even begin? Honestly, we didn’t plan this far ahead, haha.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah, it’s… well, there’s a lot of context, actually, so this call might go on for a while, but.”

 

**Gh:**

“Take all the time you need!”

 

**Bl:**

“Yeah. Well, uh… to be honest, when me and Velvet starting dating last semester, what we didn’t really explain was that there was _other_ stuff going on too?”

 

**Ta:**

“How so?”

 

**Ve:**

“‘Cause the _other stuff_ was actually, maybe, possibly… _somebody_ else?”

 

**Ka:**

“Okay.”

 

**Bl:**

“Because! Okay, last semester we got into all sorts of stuff and _things_ , and everything was confusing for a while. Like, da, you remember when I came home for Solstice and I was upset that I’d thought I’d made a friend really angry at me? And there was a bunch of those _things_ I wasn’t talking about?”

 

**Gh:**

“Mm, I recall.”

 

**Bl:**

“It was all related to that! Because, well- Velvet?”

 

**Ve:**

“Blake and I are dating somebody else. Together.”

 

**As:**

“Oh, woah-”

 

**Ka:**

“Really?!”

 

**Bl:**

“And it’s taken all semester for us to figure it out-”

 

**Gh:**

“Who is it?”

 

**Ta:**

“Is it somebody else we know?”

 

**Bl:**

“-and we’ve only just figured it out and-”

 

**As:**

“Huh, of all the things I expected, this wasn’t it-”

 

**Ta:**

“I know!”

 

**Ve:**

“Hey, hey! Indoor voices, please? Blake’s still talking.”

 

**Ka:**

“Oh, of course. Sorry.”

 

**Ta:**

“We’ve shushed.”

 

**Bl:**

“Okay. So, um. We’ve only all started dating really recently, ‘cause it took a while for us to figure it out.”

 

**Ve:**

“And it’s- it’s _really_ important to us that you welcome her, okay? Because this is really new for all of us. And we want her to be happy.”

 

**Ta:**

“Aw, sweetheart. We promise.”

 

**Bl:**

“And… she’s somebody you might know. Depends. Maybe. I’ve mentioned her before.”

 

**Gh:**

“Oh. Ah, now I think I see.”

 

**Ka:**

“See what?”

 

**As:**

“Ooh, secrets. How about you reveal this mysterious third girlfriend?”

 

**Bl:**

“... Do you wanna-”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah, um. She’s, uh… her name is Weiss Schnee.”

 

**Gh:**

“Knew it.”

 

**Ta:**

“Oh, my gods.”

 

**As:**

“Okay, now I _really_ didn’t see that coming.”

 

**Ka:**

“Aah, I see now. Yes, you did mention her a while back.”

 

**Bl:**

“Yeah! Well, uh… the thing is, she’s… she’s really special to the both of us. And it’s taken ages for us to sorta figure it out and now-”

 

**Ve:**

“Aw, Blake, don’t start snifflin’. If you start crying, I will too.”

 

**Ta:**

“There’s no need to cry about anything! We’re just… surprised, is all. Velvet hasn’t mentioned much of it to us.”

 

**Gh:**

“Not Blake to us, but if you’re saying this has gone on for a while, I can imagine why.”

 

**Ve:**

“It’s been us just… working on it. For a while. But we finally got it sorted and we wanted to tell you because this matters to us a lot.”

 

**As:**

“Of course, an’ I’m proud of you for telling us.”

 

**Bl:**

“She’s a really good friend. You’ll like her a lot.”

 

**Ka:**

“Understandably, if she’s managed to have the both of you fall for her. Is she there right now?”

 

**Ve:**

“Uh, yeah! How’d you-”

 

**Ka:**

“You kept glancing off-camera at something, so I assumed someone else was in the room too.”

 

**Bl:**

“Heh, saw right through it. Yeah, she’s here. Wanna sit here, Weiss?”

 

**We:**

“Do I have to?”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah, c’mon.”

 

**Bl:**

“Lemme put the Scroll down for a sec-”

 

**We:**

“Alright, alright, I’m sat.”

 

**Bl:**

“Okay, okay. Here she is.”

 

**Ka:**

“Hello!”

 

**As:**

“Heeey.”

 

**We:**

“H-hi. Hi.”

 

**Ve:**

“N’aw, you’re all bright red!”

 

**We:**

“Shush! Am I?”

 

**Bl:**

“Yep. Got it right across your nose, right there-”

 

**We:**

“Oh no.”

 

**Gh:**

“It’s good to finally see the person behind this call! How are you doing, Miss Schnee?”

 

**We:**

“Uh! Good, thank you. Um. Yeah.”

 

**Bl:**

“You can just call her Weiss, isn’t that right?”

 

**We:**

“Y-yeah, um. Just Weiss will do, thank you.”

 

**Ta:**

“In that case, Weiss, how’d you manage the capture the hearts of these two? I’m sure you’re well-acquainted with how sappy these two are-”

 

**As:**

“Considering I doubt you were able to take the easy way.”

 

**We:**

“Well! Uh, actually, Ms Scarlatina, it was- well, for a while I had a crush on Velvet-”

 

**Ve:**

“Because Weiss has _excellent_ taste-”

 

**We:**

“But then Blake admitted to crushing on me, which happened just before Solstice, and then it was a _mess_.”

 

**Gh:**

“Oh, Blake, so it was _you_ -”

 

**Bl:**

“Da, she’s pretty, okay! You admitted I was weak for pretty girls!”

 

**Ka:**

“And he wasn’t wrong.”

 

**Bl:**

“Mam!”

 

**Ta:**

“I have to know: did my daughter hold out against your charms for very long?”

 

**We:**

“I mean- I’d like to think she didn’t…”

 

**Bl:**

“She didn’t.”

 

**Ve:**

“Shut!”

 

**As:**

“Damn. How long ago did you start datin’?”

 

**We:**

“Um, on my birthday, actually. On the twenty-eighth.”

 

**Ka:**

“So this is quite new!”

 

**Gh:**

“Well, that said, I’m going to say the same thing I said to Velvet when she came around-”

 

**Ka:**

“Ghira.”

 

**Gh:**

“It’s important! I think I speak for every parents here when I say look after them, alright? Both of them.”

 

**We:**

“Of course, sir. We’ve been- we’ve been taking good care of each other this year.”

 

**Bl:**

“Mood. Weiss keeps us both on track.”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah! She’s actually, y’know, organised and stuff.”

 

**Bl:**

“And she means a lot to us.”

 

**Ta:**

“I can see that.”

 

**We:**

“Um, but. I do, actually have something to say as well.”

 

**Gh:**

“Go on.”

 

**We:**

“I know there’s an- well, something slightly bigger than an elephant in the room right now. And I don’t want it to let it sit and balloon up.”

 

**Ve:**

“Okay.”

 

**We:**

“I’m a Schnee! And I’m dating two Faunus, who… I love so much that it’s hard to word. I’m trying to be better than I used to be. I’m trying to undo a lot of things I believed. I’m trying to make the world a little better, if I can.”

 

**Gh:**

“Of course.”

 

**We:**

“It’s way more difficult than I’d expected, but Blake and Velvet have had my back this whole time, and I wouldn’t be half the person I am right now if they hadn’t been there. I don’t want to say something, like, I’m different from the Schnee name. Or that, y’know, you can trust me.”

 

**Bl:**

“Weiss, that’s not true-”

 

**We:**

“It is. I might fuck up. I might hurt someone and not even think about it! But I swear I’m doing everything I can to be- to be what I wish the Schnee name meant. A name that changes the world but... for the better. I guess.”

 

**As:**

“Oh, damn.”

 

**Gh:**

“I see what you meant, Blake, when you said she was different.”

 

**Bl:**

“Yeah. Yeah, no, I meant it.”

 

**Ta:**

“Well, Weiss, I do trust you, if it helps. I didn’t raise my daughter as a fool, and if she sees something in you bright enough to love, then I’m all for it.”

 

**Ka:**

“Taffeta is right. If these two are willing to tell us all about you, to announce that you’re part of their lives now? That tells me all I need to know. It’s nice to see that your name is returning to its roots, though. Your grandfather was a good man.”

 

**We:**

“Yeah. It’s- most of what the Schnee name is now is due to my father, haha.”

 

**Ka:**

“Oh, we remember.”

 

**We:**

“Ah. U-um.”

 

**As:**

“Y’know this means you’re gonna have to fly yourself over here as soon as possible, right? I’ll do what I did for Blake; don’t trust ya until you’ve sat down for dinner with us.”

 

**Bl:**

“That is, literally, how it went.”

 

**Ka:**

“Which means the offer for you to visit this summer is still open!”

 

**We:**

“Oh, yeah. Well, I mean, if everyone wants me to-”

 

**Ve:**

“Yeah we _want you_ to! It’ll even be a Menagerian winter, so you’ll be right at home!”

 

**Bl:**

“In still-boiling temperatures.”

 

**As:**

“Hah! That’ll be a picture.”

 

**We:**

“Then, um, I guess we’ll sort tickets? We need to find a place to live next year, and-”

 

**Ka:**

“Don’t worry about it! We’ll call Blake and sort it out.”

 

**We:**

“O-oh. Okay.”

 

**Gh:**

“Weiss.”

 

**We:**

“Sir?”

 

**Gh:**

“Call me Ghira. And thank you for making Blake happy.”

 

**We:**

“It’s not a problem at all-”

 

**As:**

“An’ thanks for making my little girl happy, too.”

 

**Ta:**

“Add us as friends! Velvet well knows I love to hear what’s going on with all of you.”

 

**We:**

“I will! Um, thank you so much. For all of this.”

 

**Gh:**

“You don’t have to thank us. It’s good to see you all together.”

 

**Bl:**

“Yeah. It’s nice to _be_ together.”

 

**Ta:**

“Ah, the kids’re comin’ back now. I need to get ‘em all settled down.”

 

**Ve:**

“We, yeah, we should go too. We’ve taken up way more of your time than we meant to, haha.”

 

**Ka:**

“Never a problem! Hope to hear from all of you soon.”

 

**Bl:**

“Bye mam, da.”

 

**Ve:**

“Have a good evening!”

 

**We:**

“Thanks again!”

 

**Gh:**

“Bye, bye!”

 

* * *

**Video Call from V. Scarlatina to A. Scarlatina, ended 7:41pm**

* * *

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see y'all next saturday presuming im not dead by then haHA


	23. Secret Keepers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was only 35 pages! only 35! also penultimate chapter. just btw. we come ever closer to the end.

* * *

**30th April, 9:13am**

* * *

 

> **Voted ‘Beacon’s Most Hated Society’**

 

**future presidente:**

okay #squad dont 4get!

the party is 2NITE at 8!

at the shipyard!

again!

cause theyre the only place thatll have us

 

**sunny d (dick):**

its almost like a soc of entirely faunus is mildly intimidating to most of the humans in vale velvet

 

**future presidente:**

yeah cause most of vale is full of little b i t c h e s

 

**fennec (dead 2 us):**

No fights tonight! It’s our last real party and we need to make it a good send-off.

I may be dead to you all, but my spirit is still here.

 

**future presidente:**

i swear ill do my best in your stead next year fennec

>:3c

 

**fennec (dead 2 us):**

I expect to hear all about how faunusoc was shut down in the first month.

 

**velvet’s right hand girl:**

it’ll be fine!

maybe

 

**fennec (dead 2 us):**

It won’t be vaguely fine, but that’s okay.

This society will live on in our hearts.

 

**sunny d (dick):**

fennecs lost all hope in us already

howd we vote velv to become pres again

 

**future presidente:**

i was the only one who ran for the position u moron

 

**sunny d (dick):**

…

o yeah

 

**fennec (dead 2 us):**

I mean, honestly speaking, she’s arguably the most qualified.

 

**velvet’s right hand girl:**

that’s because she has CONNECTIONS FENNEC

if u turned her down the future chieftain of menag would be able to put hitmen on yr ass

 

**fennec (dead 2 us):**

You know what, Neon?

It’s true.

 

**future presidente:**

blake is nicer than that u assholes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

theyd only do it if i asked >:3c

 

**fennec (dead 2 us):**

Ah, yes.

That leaves me absolutely brimming with confidence.

I’m sure I won’t get crushed to death by a falling balcony or something when I go home.

 

**future presidente:**

CAREFUL WHAT U WISH 4…………………….

anyway my point ebin…………

*bein

is that i expect 2 see u all 2nite :3

 

**sunny d (dick):**

are you gonna be gross and make out with blake again

 

**future presidente:**

NO

MAYBE

SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!

 

**velvet’s right hand girl:**

that’s a definitely

 

**future presidente:**

u r all my UNDERLINGS

or will be

fennecccccccccccccccc

 

**fennec (dead 2 us):**

They’re your problem now. :)

 

**future presidente:**

fuck

 

* * *

**30th April, 9:27am**

* * *

 

> **the domestic gays r IN**

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

ugh im awake why this

 

**;) velvet ;):**

cause yr exicted to

*excited even

YR EXCITED TO GO OUT W/ ME 2NITE….

DAS WHY

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Please do not die tonight.

Be good!

 

**;) velvet ;):**

were always good!!!!!!!!!!!!

were just

known for being gross in public is all

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

is today the day i

actually

not

gonna finish that thought dfgkjhlsd

 

**;) velvet ;):**

>:3c

what

were u gonna say………………..

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

dw

s nothin ;D

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

That sounds like a ‘something’.

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

sssssssssssssssssssssssh

shshshsh

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

:)

 

**;) velvet ;):**

and then next weekend i get to have a date w/ weiss…………… aaaaaaaaaa

im gonna give u so many smoochies

both of u i mean

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Hehe.

I’m! Looking forward to it.

 

**;) velvet ;):**

GOOD

also that said

expect coco to add u to her party like

anyu day soon

*any

possibly even 2day if she bothers idk

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

oh no

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Hang on, hang on.

 

**;) velvet ;):**

?

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

I was thinking about Coco’s party the other day actually.

And I had a realisation.

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

oh?

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Yes, because at the first party we went to.

The halloween one.

I kissed Velvet?

Then at the second,

 

**;) velvet ;):**

blake told u they liked u at the equinox party!!!

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Blake told me they liked me at

Yes, that.

But now we’re all together, so!

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

the end of year party brings it all full circle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

EXACTLY.

It took three parties to get us all together!

 

**;) velvet ;):**

literally do not tell coco that

shell gloat abt her matchmaking abilities for a week minimum

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Oh, I know.

So I’m looking forward to this one. Because

We can all go there together.

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwh

yr so sappy i love it

:3

 

**;) velvet ;):**

weiss is Smol but Brimming W/ Affection

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

I am! I’m in love!

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

were in love w/ you too!!!!!!

:DDD

<3

 

**;) velvet ;):**

yr our beautiful baby girl n we adore u

lil snowy angel!!!!!!!

our shitty cherub

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

yeeeeeeeeees

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Hush!

That’s gay!

 

**;) velvet ;):**

m m m s p o i l e r a l e r t s o a r e y o u

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

I’M WELL AWARE

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

but r u…………………………

we should tell her some more

 

**;) velvet ;):**

hey wess yr GAY

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

yr a big (little) gay!

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Die.

 

**;) velvet ;):**

:3

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Also

Can I tell you both a big dumb secret?

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

big dumb secrets are the best kind

tell us

 

**;) velvet ;):**

yeee

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

When I was younger it was, y’know

Expected that I’d get a husband and have kids and all that.

And I used to dream about the sort of dates my future husband and I would go on.

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

yeah?

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

And I always used to think of very formal events.

Dressing nicely.

Being the couple everyone was jealous of!

But all of them in my head were so glamorized by what was expected of me that, looking back, they’re all…. objectively terrible.

 

**;) velvet ;):**

uh huh………………

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

But now I’m with both of you, and all I want to do for our dates is just be with you.

I couldn’t care less where.

Whether it’s outside or just in our rooms.

Playing games or just… napping together.

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

awh!!!!

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

And I realise now that was why all those daydreams would never have worked. Because these dates were all about looking good with your significant other! I didn’t care for my imaginary husband at all.

 

**;) velvet ;):**

but uh

what abt daydreams abt

idk

havin two partners…………………………….

for example…………………..

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

I daydream about it all the time.

And then I realise it’s all real anyway.

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

WOAH

WOW

HOLY SHIT VELVET SHE JUST BLEW U OUTTA THE WATER

 

**;) velvet ;):**

THAT WAS SO RONMANTYIC SHOLY SHIT

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

iT’S TRUE

Caps-lock, sorry.

I mean, all of this still feels like a dream.

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

gods what a mood that is

but im happy :)

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

I am, too.

There’;s nowhere I’d rather be but here.

*There’s

 

**;) velvet ;):**

sorry im stilkl stuck on that delcaration of eternal love bullshit

every time we talk u say smthng GAYER WEISS HOW ARE U DOIN THIS

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

I can finally talk about how I actually feel without five layers of other bullshit in the way!

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

good luck getting to weisss emotions shes behind seven layers of procrastination and mild concern

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Shut!

 

**;) velvet ;):**

again what a mood that is

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Which brings me back around to you two have to stay safe tonight.

:(

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

we will babe

not our first rodeo ;D

 

**;) velvet ;):**

we promise!!!!

whats got u so worried anyway :O

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

Just overthinking stuff.

I get nervous!

 

**< 3~blake~<3:**

;*

nothing 2 get nervous abt………..

:)

 

**~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~:**

<3

 

* * *

**30th April, 10:56am**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**unstoppable force:**

So! I was thinking that maybe our date night tonight should be… idk on the town or smthng?

Like

At night

 

**immovable object:**

I could hear you pausing before you typed ‘date night’, haha!

 

**unstoppable force:**

Shhhh I just

U saw how flustered I got when you first called it a date night I’m strugglin!!!!!!

 

**immovable object:**

Well, should be just go back to calling it lunch?

 

**unstoppable force:**

nO

I

Like it calling it a date!

 

**immovable object:**

Aah, though so.

*thought

;)

 

**unstoppable force:**

U can’t just recklessly send winky faces like that………………..

Can’t……………..

 

**immovable object:**

Well!

What would you like to do tonight then?

 

**unstoppable force:**

I was thinking maybe going to a bar or something?

Not like a club.

More like a pub or an inn.

We could? Get dinner there too?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I just realised how gay this is.

Is this okay???

 

**immovable object:**

Why wouldn’t it be?

 

**unstoppable force:**

Well like

We started calling them date nights but these were y’know

Gym pals being platonic and going out for lunch.

Idk if like

Aaaaah this is hard 2 word

Is this too romantic for you?

 

**immovable object:**

Hmm!

Well, honestly, no.

I suppose I was playfully calling these date nights because.

If we’re putting it very bluntly, I like you quite a lot, actually.

 

**unstoppable force:**

???????????????????????

REALLY????????????????????????????

 

**immovable object:**

Yes!

Is this surprising?

 

**unstoppable force:**

gjhsdfksdf I mean yeah kinda like

You’re Pyrrha! You dated ppl like Weiss!

I’m just me lmao

 

**immovable object:**

What if I’d like to date someone like you?

 

**unstoppable force:**

I’d say u have TERRIBLE taste but also I would literally never say no.

I mean you’re

Cool w/ me bein an asexual bean and all?

Hugs and snug over humps, ya kno?

 

**immovable object:**

Is that a phrase people use?

 

**unstoppable force:**

I mean I just made it up so probably not but.

 

**immovable object:**

And of course I’m cool with it. :)

I like you for being my friend.

Doing lunch and working out with you in the gym the past few months has been fun.

It’s nice! To be able to talk to someone who’s very honest and open.

It’s nice.

And good.

 

**unstoppable force:**

Dang okay well.,

Dang! Um! Well so do you want to make thia d ate night proper like

sdkljhfsd

 

**immovable object:**

Of course, if you’d like. :)

Date night!

 

**unstoppable force:**

AwRIGJT well um okay uuuuuuuuuuuuh

How about uuuuuuuuuuh

IVE BLANKED ON BARS UM

 

**immovable object:**

Anywhere that’s been recommended to you before?

 

**unstoppable force:**

uuuuuuuuuh there’s a place blake reccommended?

The shipyard in industrial

Kinda a ways out, but they’re not segregated assholes and the drinks are good apparently.

 

**immovable object:**

Sound like a plan! Shall we go around 6?

 

**unstoppable force:**

Yeah!!!!

Oh man

I’m sorry I feel like I’m

MAKING THIS UP sdfjhklgsdf

I’m just a loser pal!!!!

 

**immovable object:**

Considering how highly everyone speaks of you as a friend and part of their family, I’d have to suggest that that isn’t so true. :)

 

**unstoppable force:**

I mean TRU yr RIGHT

But still!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay

Okay.

Date night!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**immovable object:**

Date night!

 

* * *

**30th April, 11:00am**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**reminder that im ace:**

WEISS

W

WEIDSDLDJKSFSDF

 

**gayby:**

???

Yes?

 

**reminder that im ace:**

ME AND PYRRHA ARE GOING ON A DATE

 

**gayby:**

…

Okay but you do that every weekend?

 

**reminder that im ace:**

No a REAL

GAY DAYE

*DATE

 

**gayby:**

Oh.

OH!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Really?!!!!

 

**reminder that im ace:**

YEAH

Pyrrha! said she

liked me

sdfjkhsdf

Oh MAN now I see why you were freaking out THIS FEELS SO GOOD

 

**gayby:**

I know right!

Aaaaa I’m so pleased for you!

You desereve it!

deserve it*

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Hehehehe

Oh man

I need to dress nice! Or smthng!!!

I should ask Blake for advice maybe???

 

**gayby:**

Blake? Who still messages me and Velvet to panic about our dates even though they’ve been dating me since my birthday and Velvet since… October?

Advice from them?

Of all people?

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Fuck

Tru

Dammit are none of my friends not gay wrecks?

 

**gayby:**

You hope for too much.

 

**reminder that im ace:**

I know!

Okay

Okay

 

**gayby:**

Whether you knew this or not, your sister was helpful when I was being a gay wreck in my own time.

So maybe she can lend a hand?

 

**reminder that im ace:**

UGH probably

I taught her too dang well!

Welp.

I’m sure it’ll be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.

Hhhh

 

**gayby:**

You two suit each other.

I think

I think you’ll have a really good time dating each other.

:)

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Awh! Thanks Weiss

Means a lot

Since you’re probably the most put-together on the relationship front right now ;D

 

**gayby:**

Don’t ask me for advice!

I have no clue how I did this!

 

**reminder that im ace:**

SURELY U HAVE LIKE ONE CLUE

 

**gayby:**

Yes I fucked up several times in succession and by blood magic or some other means instead of it imploding my relationships? Somehow the opposite happened????

imploding my*

So I really don’t hah

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Luck of the devil?

 

**gayby:**

Good a bet as any.

 

**reminder that im ace:**

sjdhgfsdf RIP Weiss

Well!!!!! Wish me luck I guess!!!!

We’re goin to a bar and maybe havin dinner so!!!!

 

**gayby:**

I believe in you!

:D

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Thank you!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I’m gonna go n scream forever

brb

 

**gayby:**

:)

 

* * *

**30th April, 11:02am**

* * *

 

> **if i were gay n u were gay n u were also gay n U were gay ALSO-**

 

**~gorgeous gay~:**

I’m going on a date with Yang!

 

**i will not bow to ren and his tyranny!!!!!!!!!:**

how so

u always go on dates

 

**~gorgeous gay~:**

A real, romantic date.

This time.

 

**i will not bow to ren and his tyranny!!!!!!!!!:**

aaaaAAAAAA

REALLY????????????????

@ren the tyrant  REN LOOK

 

**ren the tyrant:**

oh?

congrats!

 

**i will not bow to ren and his tyranny!!!!!!!!!:**

i knew this would happen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

u n yang r 2 sweet 2gether >:3c

 

**~gorgeous gay~:**

Didn’t you say the same thing about Weiss and I?

 

**i will not bow to ren and his tyranny!!!!!!!!!:**

no!!!!!

probably

idk

i dont keep track!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**one (1) untoasted muffin:**

oh wow

nice job pyrrha! :D

 

**~gorgeous gay~:**

Thanks! :)

I’m excited!

Let’s hope my bad taste in girls doesn’t lead me astray again, huh?

 

**ren the tyrant:**

you don’t have bad taste in girls.

on the contrary, you have very good taste in girls.

you also happen to have a lot of terrible luck.

 

**~gorgeous gay~:**

You are not wrong.

Well! Here’s hoping my luck doesn’t bite me today!

Because we’re going out tonight.

 

**one (1) untoasted muffin:**

but now youve said that

 

**~gorgeous gay~:**

It’ll be fine!

 

**i will not bow to ren and his tyranny!!!!!!!!!:**

n now yr curesed forever!!!!!!!!!!

 

**~gorgeous gay~:**

Damn.

Well, think of me when I die.

 

**ren the tyrant:**

as ever.

 

* * *

**30th April, 1:19pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**Blake:**

my mam just msgd me 2 tell u that uuuuuuuh

shes confirming that u said u wanna go to menag right away after the year ends?

 

**Weiss:**

That’s right!

 

**Blake:**

cool cool

shes booking em for the 1st june?

that alright w/ u….

 

**Weiss:**

Yeah, I’ll be spending May moving my stuff into storage so I’ll be ready to go by then.

:)

 

**Blake:**

eesh yeah i gotta do that too

i cant wait 2 live w/ u n velvet sdfkjhldfs

 

**Weiss:**

Yeah! Confirming the house and getting everything signed last month was such a weight off everyone’s shoulders, haha.

I’m excited!

Even if our house is still technically being built.

 

**Blake:**

itll be nice and new!!! :D

and all ours :3

 

**Weiss:**

Hehehe

But yeah, I’ll be putting my stuff into storage and then coming back in late August to move into the house? They said it should be finished up by the start of August so.

I’ll probably be first back and I’ll get everything set up?

It’s bills-inclusive so technically I won’t have to handle it but I want to ake sure everything’s in order.

make sure*

 

**Blake:**

yr so cute and domestic aaaaaa

i cant wait 2 live w/ u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Weiss:**

Even if I’m a pain in the ass to live with? You wouldn’t know!

 

**Blake:**

nah u wont be

u too cuddly

speaking of actually

 

**Weiss:**

?

 

**Blake:**

are u aware yangs been calling u a ‘cuddleslut’ behind yr back

 

**Weiss:**

a WHAT

 

**Blake:**

cuddleslut

cause u a slut

for cuddles

 

**Weiss:**

I would like to disagree but.

 

**Blake:**

its too tru

 

**Weiss:**

It is!

Fuck!

 

**Blake:**

eeeeey the babbin has sworn

 

**Weiss:**

Because I’ve been staring at my screen five minutes trying to dispute it and I can’t.

I just can’t.

I’ve been read.

 

**Blake:**

she been read

 

**Weiss:**

Hhhh

Well.

At least this is now a good excuse to get cuddles whenever I like?

 

**Blake:**

u can get em when u like anyway!!!!

yr smol and good 2 hold

:3c

 

**Weiss:**

Hm! Gay!

<3

I love you.

 

**Blake:**

i love you too!!!

OH

i was gonna change

yr nickname

well OUR nicknames in the group chat hold on

 

**Weiss:**

Oh?

 

**Blake:**

yeah i discussed it w/ velv ages ago n

yeah hang on

 

* * *

**30th April, 1:23pm**

* * *

 

> **the domestic gays r IN**

 

> **< 3~blake~<3 ** changed **~*~*~*~weiss~*~*~*~** ’s nickname to **shitty gay stars**

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Oh dear.

 

> **< 3~blake~<3 ** changed **;) velvet ;)** ’s nickname to **shitty gay moon**

 

> **< 3~blake~<3 ** changed their nickname to **shitty gay planet**

 

**shitty gay planet:**

@shitty gay moon 

the trilogy

 

**shitty gay moon:**

YES

finally…

 

**shitty gay stars:**

How long have you planned this for?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

blake and i have been these nicknames in dm for AGES

but when we started datin we were like

o shit

shitty gay stars

so yeah

the trilogy

 

**shitty gay planet:**

the trilogy

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Wow.

Every time I think you couldn’t get any more gay and useless.

You prove that you are, still, even more so, gay and useless.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

which is exactlyw aht u expected

*what

 

**shitty gay stars:**

True!!!

Gods

Both of you mean the world to me.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

u 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**shitty gay planet:**

oh okay mam got back to me shes booked the tickets for all of us

 

**shitty gay moon:**

???!!!??!?!

oh shit ill have to pay her back

 

**shitty gay planet:**

Kali:

And don’t let Velvet or Weiss think they can pay back

This is a treat from us to them :)

sorry velvet she already called u out :3

 

**shitty gay moon:**

dammit!!!!!!!!!!! FINE

ill accpe it

*accept

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Awh! I still feel bad though. :(

 

**shitty gay planet:**

sorry weiss no convincing her now

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Hhhhh

Fine.

Also, did Yang tell you what happened?

 

**shitty gay planet:**

no?

what

happened………….

 

**shitty gay stars:**

She and Pyrrha are going ona  date!

on a*

A proper one, with all the romantic intentions.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

aaaaaaaaaa inm glad…

 

**shitty gay planet:**

YANG DIDNT SAY ANYTHING 2 ME

gods i spend a year telling her everythin goin on me w/ me and shes doesnt return the favour smh

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I have a distinct feeling she messaged the first person she saw in a brazen panic. ;D

 

**shitty gay planet:**

f a i r

u kno what thats valid

 

**shitty gay moon:**

im glad 4 pyrrha tho tbh after everything that happened!

i hope this goes rly well 4 her!!!

 

**shitty gay planet:**

same

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Saaaaame.

Ynagh will be good for her.

???

What on Remnant happened there.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

KSDJGFJDHSKF

YNGAH

amzing

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Anyway,

 

**shitty gay planet:**

velv u misspelt it

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Yang will be good for her!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

yganh?

ynagh

that ya go

*THERE

wow now i cant spell either

 

**shitty gay stars:**

ANYWAY!

They’re very similar people, and they’re very sweet.

And I think that’s a good thing for Pyrrha?

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i hope so :)

 

**shitty gay moon:**

same big worm hat

shes a good bean

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Yeah.

She is.

 

* * *

**30th April, 5:50pm**

* * *

 

**Pyrrha Nikos**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Ancient and Early Modern History at Beacon University._

 

**unstoppable force:**

Alright I’m on my way to you!

So we can hike down together to the inn.

 

**immovable object:**

Excellent!

I’m super happy you wanted to do this too.

It means a lot.

 

**unstoppable force:**

Its cool I still can’t!

Believe you like me haha

I’m just me!!!

 

**immovable object:**

Good thing you’re what I like!

 

**unstoppable force:**

Aaaaaaaaaaa

Okay

Omw

 

**immovable object:**

See you soon!

 

* * *

**30th April, 7:09pm**

* * *

 

> **Voted ‘Beacon’s Most Hated Society’**

 

**future presidente:**

blake and i are en route

were laaaaaaaaaate

 

**velvet’s right hand girl:**

how could you do this

 

**future presidente:**

we have another gf we gotta look after too!!!!!!

 

**fennec (dead 2 us):**

Amazing. The future is bright for this society.

 

**future presidente:**

ssssssssssssh

okay okay well be there in just under 10 min

brbbbbb

 

**sunny d (dick):**

ooh i dont have to buy drinks for you guys too if yr not here

 

**future presidente:**

WERE RUNNING

 

* * *

**30th April, 7:42pm**

* * *

 

> **the domestic gays r IN**

 

**shitty gay planet:**

hey weiss guess who is here in the shipyard w/ us

 

**shitty gay stars:**

???

 

**shitty gay planet:**

yang n pyrrha r on their date >:3c

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Do NOT DO SNYTHING

BLAKE!!!!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

were thinking of buying em a round actually sdhkjlfsdf

 

**shitty gay stars:**

You might ruin their night!

 

**shitty gay planet:**

nah its cool its cool its fine

im gonna hea dover >:3c

*head over

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I’ll warn them!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

naaaaaaaaaaaah yangs probs got her xcroll turned off

*scroll

cant hear a damn thing in here anyway

oh blakes off

rip

 

**shitty gay stars:**

No!!!!

 

* * *

**30th April, 7:46pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**reminder that im ace:**

WEISS

WEISS YOU DIDNT WARN ME BLAKE N VELVET WERE HERE TOO SDFKJGLSD

 

**gayby:**

I’m so sorry

What did Blake do?

 

**reminder that im ace:**

I mean

They bought us drinks and were  very nice!!!!

BUT ID HAVE LIKED TO HAVE KNOWN

 

**gayby:**

jhsgdsdf sorry you didn’t mention where you were going!

But faunsoc always go to the Shipyard, if it helps.

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Dang I knew I should’ve been suspicious of Blake’s recommendation.

 

**gayby:**

It’s a nice place though!

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Oh yeah absolutely Pyrrha’s havin fun I think!

Anyway texting on a date is bad

I’m gonna go

 

**gayby:**

Have fun!

 

* * *

**30th April, 9:26pm**

* * *

 

> **the domestic gays r IN**

 

**shitty gay moon:**

weiss

weiss um

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Hm?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

weiss um somethings happened and im freaking out can u talk to me please

im dont wanna be aloen rn

 

**shitty gay stars:**

??? What? What’s happened?

Where’s Blake?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

getting faunsoc together um i cant

can i ask u smthng

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Of course.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

um

yr not scared oif fencing right?

 

**shitty gay stars:**

No, I’m not?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

even after that

the fencing incident thing u mentioned

yr not scared even tho

even tho it hrut u and u went blind?

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Velvet, honey, can you please tell me what’s going on? You’re scaring me.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

like um being scared of the thing that hurt u?>

it goes away right?

yr not scasred any more?

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I’m not scared of fencing, no.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

so it does right??????

u stopped bein sacred????

scared even i cant

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I’m not scared of fencing because fencing isn’t what hurt me.

But I’m still scared of what blinded me.

I don’t think I’ll ever not be scared of what blinded me.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

what scares you

 

**shitty gay stars:**

My father.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

???????

yo

yr dad?????

 

**shitty gay stars:**

If I tell you my secret, will you tell me what’s happened?

 

**shitty gay stars:**

yeah um

im just waiting for blake to come back

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Okay.

There was no fencing accident.

Well, it was fencing.

But it wasn’t an accident.

My father always wanted us to excel at the things we were competent in.

I liked to fence, so we fenced together.

One day, I finally got the upper hand. I won.

It took a lot of years for me to get to that level.

I took my helmet off and celebrated, but my father said we weren’t done.

And next thing I knew he’d cut me across an eye.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

wh

what

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I haven’t told anyone that before.

You’re the first to know.

So

Secret for a secret?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

um

i think i saew

one of the men who cut my ear off

at the bar

 

**shitty gay stars:**

!!!!!

Are you safe?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

im in the bathroom im hiding in a stall

blake went to get faunsoc

to get me out of here

idk if its even him

but i dont wanna be here

im really scared

i thought i was over it he shoukldnt scare me!!!

 

**shitty gay stars:**

No, Velvet, that’s not true.

It doesn’t just get better. It takes a long, long time.

You said it’s been a year since you lost your ear, right?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

um i think a year in feb

 

**shitty gay stars:**

A year and nearly three months.

Velvet, that’s recent. Of course seeing your attacker - or someone who looks like him- scares you.

I should message Blake.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

no um please

theyre looking

for fennec

please keep talking to me

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Of course.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

whend your father do it?

hurt you?

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I was 16.

I don’t know if he meant to blind me or just hurt me. But it blinded me all the same.

So, no, fencing doesn’t scare me at all.

He does.

That’s why I stopped fencing, anyway.

I wasn’t going to try my skill against him again.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

shit

shit shit shit

im so sorry

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Why?

 

**shitty gay moon:**

fuck i thought

i thought yr dad would b hapopy enough treating all of faunuskind like shit but he fucking

hurt you

so vadly

i didnt know

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I didn’t want you to know.

Well, no, that’s worded badly.

It’s like

I just never told anyone because I just

Hate to think about it.

It gives me nightmares.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

yeah i

i get that

 

**shitty gay stars:**

It’s not that I don’t trust you and Blake.

Just knowing that my father will inevitably be in my life for many more years is a

Reality I’m not quite ready to look in the eye.

Unintentional pun notwithstanding.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

okay

thank u

for tellin me

im so scared rn i cant even

think straiught

i feel sick

 

**shitty gay stars:**

It’s okay.

I’m here.

And Blake will help you.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

yeah um

theyre coming back now i think?

im gonna go home

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I’ll wait outside your place?

I don’t

I want to be there for you too.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

okay

okay

thank u

 

* * *

**30th April, 10:31pm**

* * *

 

> **Voted ‘Beacon’s Most Hated Society’**

 

**future presidente:**

hey guys this is blake

velvets home safe shes w/ me n weiss

 

**fennec (dead 2 us):**

Glad to hear it.

I’m so sorry that happened.

 

**future presidente:**

not its fine there was no way to yknow

predict that coulda happened haha

velvets not even sure it was even one of em

he just looked similar

 

**sunny d (dick):**

thats reason enough tbf

 

**velvet’s right hand girl:**

yeah like even if you’re not sure it’s kinda better to be safe than sorry?

cause what if it WAS him ya know?

i’d wanna be the fuck outta there too

 

**future presidente:**

means a lot :)

she apologies for ending the night like that

 

**fennec (dead 2 us):**

No, she doesn’t have to apologise!

None of us would want to be in a bar with someone who’s ever treated a Faunus like that anyway. :)

 

**future presidente:**

i know but still

 

**sunny d (dick):**

gods i hope it wasnt actually him

id rather dream fuckers like that are dead

 

**future presidente:**

mm same

velvetll be okay tho :)

just got surprised was all

 

**velvet’s right hand girl:**

give her some hugs n kisses from all of us you gay loser

 

**future presidente:**

on it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! and sorry abt the break i was unhappy w/ how this chap was going last saturday so i fixed it up!!! also u finally have yr answer to a question much asked. even when surrounded by yr pals... its not always safe! but thats how it be for a faunus.
> 
> see u next saturday (if everything goes as planned, looooooool) for the final chap...


	24. How Far We've Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then there was 24

* * *

**14th May, 1:23pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

tonight’s the night

we know the drill

third time’s the charm for literally all of us can this NOT BE A TRAGIC EVENT PLEASE

 

**beefsteak:**

well weiss cant get away w/ kissing anyone this time so!!!

 

**troublemaker:**

I!

Listen!

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

uh-huh

man we have ppl all set together finally huh

@yang xiao nikos 

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

Listen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

no

 

**pyrrha xiao long:**

Is that jealousy I hear? ;)

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

i’ve committed to a forever alone life it’s fine

 

**beefsteak:**

thats coco talk for its not fine but im not gonna say anything

because im a tough independent woman

who dont need need main ho

*need no

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

don’t read me like this in public you moron

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

:DDDD

im!!!!! excited!!!!!!!!!!!

im gonna miss everyone over summer ;~~~~~~;

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

can’t you just take a boat to vale?

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

YEAH but everyone wont b there ;~~~~~~~~~;

cause weiss n blek n velv r goin to menag!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and pyrrha sin mistral and

*in

and like all of u r goin places!!!!!!!!

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

i’m staying in vale,  @jaune i guess  you live in vale, right?

and fox lives here too and yats is leaving for for a coupla weeks

 

**troublemaker:**

And I leave Menagerie in less than a month, and after I head home to Atlas for less than a week I’m staying on Patch until it’s time to move our stuff into our new place!

Nobody’s that far away.

 

**local pancake thief:**

yeah me and ren are still in town over summer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**local pancake store owner who keeps having his pancakes stolen:**

we’ll always be available to hang out.

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

:DDDD

 

**future world leader:**

yeah and summer wont last that long anyway :)

well be back together before we know it……..

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

not a good thing not a good thing i’m too young to be a third year

 

**beefsteak:**

shoulve done the scarlatina patented ‘just redo the whole fucking thing’ move

*shouldve

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

yeah turns out you were really onto something there

 

**yatsoo:**

well, technically speaking velvet has more student debt than we do.

 

**beefsteak:**

but!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

oh good point

 

**beefsteak:**

i got two datemates out of it

so

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

Are two datemates worth like 10000 lien

 

**beefsteak:**

fuck yeah they are!!!!!!!!!!!!

@troublemaker @future world leader

u r my

ANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS

 

**jaune i guess:**

i got pinged?

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

nvm!!!! UwU

 

**local pancake thief:**

im not the only one who reads that as oowoo right

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

uuuuuwuuuuu

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

okay so tonight at 7 at our place its the usual

oh i can set an event?

 

**yatsoo:**

yeah, it’ll set it automatically for you.

 

> **it’s ya pal, coco** set an event: 7pm, Fuckathon, Coco’s Place

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

would’ve liked to have had that ability, y’know,

for the past YEAR

 

> **beefsteak** is attending.

 

> **troublemaker** is attending.

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

oh no

 

 

> **local pancake thief** is attending.

 

 

> **jaune i guess** is attending.

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

the n o t i f i c a t i o n s

 

 **yang xiao nikos** is attending.

 

> **local pancake store owner who keeps having his pancakes stolen** is attending.

 

> **pyrrha xiao long** is attending.

 

> **pyrrha’s sister in law** is attending.

 

**yatsoo:**

well.

 

> **yatsoo** is attending.

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

what a fucking mistake this was

 

> **future world leader** is attending.

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

is that everyone

 

**future world leader:**

think so

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

fantastic! let’s never do that again

 

**beefsteak:**

<3

 

* * *

**14th May, 1:29pm**

* * *

 

> **RWBY where everything is the same but weiss AND BLAKE (and yang) is (are) even gayer STILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**gay shitlord:**

Moving stuff into storage is hard work, by the by, and I hate it!

 

**B):**

Already?

 

**gay shitlord:**

Yeah, I figured I’d have to pay for May anyway so I’d get my foot in the door.

I don’t need as big a space I’ve rented, though, so if anyone needs to move stuff in with me, that’s fine.

 

**gay kit kat:**

please tell me u didnt rent the biggest warehouse there

 

**gay shitlord:**

No! I rented a perfectly normal sized space but clearly they don’t expect students with five items to their name to use these!

 

**still aromantic af:**

uuuuuuuh i mean

they do…

they have

storage for students…

 

**gay shitlord:**

I mean! Yes that’s what I used, I just.

It’s 50sq ft.

 

**B):**

Yeah no that’s huge.

Okay! That’s fine I have stuff to shift too so if you wanna share?

 

**gay shitlord:**

Yes, good.

 

**gay kit kat:**

why didnt u ask me n velv 2 help…

 

**gay shitlord:**

Because the storage is just down the road from us and I had a few boxes I wanted to put away! It’s not a three person job to shift a bunch of towels!

 

**gay kit kat:**

but the weight of my love for you takes three ppl to carry…………….

 

**still aromantic af:**

brb whilst i vooooooooooomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

 

**B):**

Yeah that was gross Blake ;D

 

**gay kit kat:**

but its true

 

**gay shitlord:**

Anyway!!! Once I need to move some of the heavier things I’ll ask you both to help, okay?

Besides, I’m sure you and Velvet have things to move too.

 

**gay kit kat:**

yeah i have

a lot of books jkgdsfsd

 

**gay shitlord:**

See? We’ll do it together.

 

**still aromantic af:**

gaaaaaaaaaaay

xD

 

**gay shitlord:**

Hush, you.

 

**B):**

Let the gays be Ruby

It’s beyond stopping now

 

**gay kit kat:**

uh huh because u n pyrrha havent been making gooey eyes every time yr in a 50 metre radius of each other

 

**B):**

Hm!!!!!! Shut the fuck up Blake!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**gay kit kat:**

just cause im right

 

**B):**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH

 

**gay shitlord:**

You’re all useless.

 

**still aromantic af:**

but thats why u loooooooooooooove uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus

:D

 

**gay shitlord:**

It’s true!

 

**still aromantic af:**

she a d m i t t e d it

:OOOOO

 

**gay shitlord:**

It’s not a secret!

You’re my family and it means a lot to me.

 

**B):**

Awh!

Weiss you cutie

 

**gay shitlord:**

You’ll have to forgive me if I thought I’d spend three years avoiding my father before inevitably being dragged home.

But then I met you and Ruby and Blake and Velvet and now I’m going to be doing things with everyone!

This year went more than a million times better than I’d imagined.

 

**still aromantic af:**

awwwwwww xD

we love you too!!!!!!!!!!!!

yr our good good pal n u mean a lot 2 us too!!!!

 

**gay shitlord:**

Yeah, well.

I wouldn’t trade this for the world.

 

**gay kit kat:**

<3

my shitty gay stars!

 

**gay shitlord:**

My shitty gay planet.

<3

But yeah, I’ll miss you both @B) @still aromantic af

 

**B):**

Us too but you’ll stay on patch w/ us at the end of summer and it’ll be rad!!!

 

**gay shitlord:**

:)

I’m excited! This summer is going to be really fun.

 

**still aromantic af:**

just gotta truck thru the rest of may!!!!!!!!!

 

**gay shitlord:**

:D

 

* * *

**14th May, 2:41pm**

* * *

 

> **the domestic gays r IN**

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Actually, I do have something to announce here today.

It was going to be a surprise, but?

I’ve chickend out.

chickened out*

 

**shitty gay moon:**

??

 

**shitty gay planet:**

okay?

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Um, so, for the last few weeks I’ve been mulling this over?

And I booked it and everything and I have to leave for the appointment for 3.

But.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

what did u book?

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Um.

Hairdressing appointment.

 

**shitty gay planet:**

okay

so why.,.. chicken out…

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Because I’m going to get it all cut off.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

oh shit

 

**shitty gay stars:**

It’s a big change! But it’s some alongside a bunch of other things too.

But primarily

I’m sort of done having myself be the same I always was.

 

**shitty gay planet:**

do you want us to come with you?

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Um

Yeah

That’s why I’m messaging because I’m starting to

Talk myself out of it!!!!!!!!!!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

omw

 

**shitty gay planet:**

me too

why didnt u tell us sooner?

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Because it felt immature.

And dumb.

 

**shitty gay planet:**

its not

 

**shitty gay moon:**

im running!!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

**14th May, 3:16pm**

* * *

 

> **RWBY where everything is the same but weiss AND BLAKE (and yang) is (are) even gayer STILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**gay kit kat:**

hey guys check it out

 

**B):**

!!!

The HAIR

 

**gay kit kat:**

theyre getting the buzzers out rn

 

**still aromantic af:**

:OOO!!!!!!!!

whats goin on…………..

 

**gay kit kat:**

weiss is going full lesbian

 

**B):**

OH MAN

Get her to get it dyed1

!!!

White hair will be SO EASY TO DYE BLUE

 

**gay kit kat:**

yr right

shes thinkin abt it

 

**still aromantic af:**

what haircut!!!!

or like

what style lol xD

 

**gay kit kat:**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuh were goin for like

kinda of an undercut?

*kind

short on the side with longer length on top

 

**B):**

Oh wow that IS gay

When she’d plan this…

 

**gay kit kat:**

while ago apparently dshlffsd

o well

 

**B):**

Gun for dye! Get that freshwater blue!

 

**gay kit kat:**

im tryin!

 

* * *

**14th May, 3:47pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

@troublemaker 

SCH-NEE

TELL ME ABT THAT SELFIE

WHATS WITH THE BLUE

 

**troublemaker:**

:)

Haircut!

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

‘haircut’, she says, like she lops of almost a metre of hair every day of her life

 

**troublemaker:**

But that’s what it is!

 

**beefsteak:**

she looks v pretty :3

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

i mean yeah holy shit you’re rocking it

but STILL

left field much

 

**pyrrha xiao long:**

It suits you! :D

 

**troublemaker:**

Thank you!

 

**jaune i guess:**

yeah it looks mega good

 

**local pancake thief:**

im gonna FLOOF IT

 

**future world leader:**

its soft af

 

**local pancake thief:**

yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees good

 

**troublemaker:**

But yeah I just  
Wanted a change.

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

Uh-huh…………………….

 

**troublemaker:**

What!

 

**yang xiao long:**

Imma dm you real fast

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

ooh, secrecy

 

* * *

**14th May, 3:47pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**reminder that im ace:**

See I don’t trust you at face value like this!

You never do stuff like that to make a change…

 

**gayby:**

Well

True!

But I have reasons.

 

**reminder that im ace:**

:3c

 

**gayby:**

I was going to

announce it tonight actually

But I chickened out and I told Blake and Velvet because I scard myself

scared*

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Oh?

What is it…

 

**gayby:**

Um

So for the past

I wanna say few months but it’s been a long time coming

But after I met Blake and Velvet I was an identity crisis I guess

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Because gay?

 

**gayby:**

No, actually!

See, um, I’ve always sorta hinted about not being

A girl.

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Oh.

 

**gayby:**

Y’know, I go by ‘Mx’ when I can and I’ve always been ambivalent.

But for the past year I’ve been looking at it closer and meeting Blake who is just

100% agender! Made me realise I could just.

Not be a girl at all?

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Yeah

 

**gayby:**

So I decided to come out as nb. Tonight. And I wanted to surprise everyone by getting a haircut because having it long is such a pain and it was always an expectation y’know?

I’m a girl ergo I have long hair etc.

 

**reminder that im ace:**

That’s fair!

 

**gayby:**

But I was halfway convincing myself I was being stupid and making a shitty choice

So

I told Blake and Velvet to come with me

And then they messaged you and you said get it dyed and I said fuck it! Why not!

So yeah that’s

What happened.

 

**reminder that im ace:**

You

Man how many times am I gonna tell you I’m proud of you this year?

But I am! Congrats Weiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**gayby:**

Thank you.

 

**reminder that im ace:**

So like do you wanna use different pronouns or anything?

 

**gayby:**

No I’m okay with

She/her etc.

Just not being a girl, haha.

 

**reminder that im ace:**

What a mood that is

Aaaaa! Proud of you!

Can’t wait for you to announce it!

 

**gayby:**

:D

I’m glad haha

Blake and Velvet are really hyped up about it

 

**reminder that im ace:**

Of course they are!

They love you and it’s not like either of them could pin down a gender either tbh

 

**gayby:**

I knooooow

So yeah that’s it

Really

 

**reminder that im ace:**

You’ve grown up b4 our very eyes

 

**gayby:**

Shshshshsh

:)

 

* * *

**14th May, 3:59pm**

* * *

 

> **the domestic gays r IN**

 

**shitty gay moon:**

man i canot believe u did that weiss!!!!

U JUST DROPPED THAT ON US

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I did!

I’m glad you were there, though.

I don’t know why I thought I would be able to do it alone.

 

**shitty gay planet:**

because on the surface it looks like something simple

but its not

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I know.

Thank you.

And Yang knows too, now, so.

 

**shitty gay planet:**

messaged you right away huh

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Yeeeeeep.

Not that I’m surprised.

She knows it’s unlike me.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

we know u support u no mattr what…

wh

wow that sentence got allf cuked up

*fucked

*U know WE support u no matter what

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Haha

I do!

But you know I’m here for you too, right?

 

**shitty gay planet:**

ofc

yr weiss schnee

we know ull always be there ;D

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Good.

Because I won’t lie that I’m nervous about tonight! For a lot of reasons.

Especially how the last party went with you and Velvet.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

solstice?

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Faunsoc.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

OH YEAH no uuuuuuuuuuuh

unless for some

gods forsaken reason

one of the OTHER guys who chopped off my ear shows up???????

ill be alright B)

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Still!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

trust me its just us in the chat 2nite

and a few extras i guess!!!!!!

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I know! It just scared me shitless at the time, haha.

 

**shitty gay planet:**

o huge worm hat

 

**shitty gay moon:**

scared me too dw abt that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

but im FIIIIIINE

ish

listen

 

**shitty gay planet:**

i should also

confess

um

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Yes?

 

**shitty gay planet:**

velvet did tell me abt yr dad

and yr eye

:(

sorry

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Ah.

That’s fine, I was going to tell you anyway.

Once I figured out a slightly better wording than I sent Velvet haha.

I just

Word vomited.

 

**shitty gay planet:**

<3

ilu

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I love you too.

:)

 

**shitty gay moon:**

yr my beautiful enbies

my sweet and gentle bees

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Oh no, I just realised how many nicknames people are going to make now.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

WEISS HAS CHOSEN THE BEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**shitty gay planet:**

BEES

BEES

BEES

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Nvm gender sounds good.

 

**shitty gay planet:**

thas the biggest lie anyone has ever ever said

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Damn, you’re right.

You’re right!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

i roll to kiss the bee

 

**shitty gay planet:**

thats probably a charisma roll???

 

**shitty gay moon:**

tru

 

**shitty gay stars:**

???

 

**shitty gay moon:**

OH MYG

GODS

I

NAT20

ASDFKJHASDF

 

**shitty gay planet:**

u kiss the bee so hard she explodes

 

**shitty gay stars:**

What’s going on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**shitty gay planet:**

ooooooooooh my gods velv we need to make a campaign for weiss 2 play w/ us

 

**shitty gay moon:**

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

okay last session we did i never rolled above a fuckin

11

and now for a rando roll i get nat20 ALRIGHT

 

**shitty gay stars:**

This sounds nerdy I’m out

 

**shitty gay planet:**

no yr in

it has maths and roleplay ull love it

 

**shitty gay moon:**

hgjsafsd blake she has to play a gnome

or halfling

 

**shitty gay stars:**

Excuse! You!

 

**shitty gay planet:**

u RITE

 

**shitty gay stars:**

You are both rude why am I madly in love with you!

 

**shitty gay moon:**

because were FUZZY were BEEFY were HOT and faunus are INHERENTLY SEXIER THAN HUMANS

 

**shitty gay planet:**

GKJSADLFDSFSF

 

**shitty gay stars:**

How unfortunate that you only speak the truth.

 

**shitty gay moon:**

heheheheheh

also im gonna go buy drinks soon does anybody want anything

 

**shitty gay stars:**

I’ll come with.

 

**shitty gay planet:**

yeah same :3

 

**shitty gay moon:**

excellent…

luv these gay enbies

genbies

 

**shitty gay stars:**

<3

 

* * *

**14th May, 4:21pm**

* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

> _You’ve been friends for more than a month._
> 
> _Studies Journalism at Beacon University._

 

**tired baby:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

IM GONNA

BRING A CAKE TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDD

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

???

Why?

 

**tired baby:**

causeeeee

yang told me u came out as nb!!!!!

we have 2 CELEBRATE

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Should have expected Yang wouldn’t keep it from you, huh?

 

**tired baby:**

we gotta!!!!!!!!! :O

its a big moment…

im goin to the shops rn to get stuff!!!!!

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Will you manage to keep it somewhat under wraps enough that me announcing it is actually a bit of a surprise? ;D

 

**tired baby:**

NO PROMISES BUT ILL TRY!

>:DDDDD

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Thanks, Ruby. :)

Means a lot to me!

 

**tired baby:**

ill always b here 4 u weiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

no mttr what…

 

**Gay Weiss Shark:**

Me too, for you.

 

**tired baby:**

!!! :DDD nwn

 

* * *

**14th May, 6:47pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

okay everyone you know the drill

no MAKING OUT where the KIDS can SEE

no SEX in my HOUSEHOLD unless you PAY RENT

it’s BYOB so if you haven’t got beer yet go and GET IT QUICK

don’t cause a fucking MESS unless you plan to CLEAN IT THE FUCK UP

no JUMPING FROM THE FUCKING ROOF

do not allow WEISS to KISS anyone who isn’t her TWO ENTIRE DATEMATES*

*unless she has EXPLICIT PERMISSION

and that’s it

 

**yatsoo:**

Please aim for the toilet when you can.

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

please AIM for the TOILET when you CAN and that better be ALL TIMES

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

WHY are we YELLING only CERTAIN WORDS in a SENTENCE?

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

it’s called EMPHASIS because all of you GAY LOSERS can’t seem to READ

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

THAT’S pretty fair tbh

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

cool good nice

…

yang

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

Hmm?

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

care to explain

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO

I DIFDNT MEAN TO

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

Oh no

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

is this the third dang time she’s shown up early?

PAY ME FOR BABYSITTING

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

I’M EN ROUTE HOLD ON

 

**beefsteak:**

dw were down the road were eatin chicken nuggets

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

did you get enough chicken nuggets for everyone, velvet.

 

**beefsteak:**

lolno fuck off

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

B(

 

* * *

**14th May, 7:13pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

**beefsteak:**

who is playing fuckin

ambient music

i can hear it from the toilet

 

**troublemaker:**

Don’t worry, Coco is physically wrangling Yang and Pyrrha away from the music.

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

:D

 

* * *

**14th May, 7:38pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

**troublemaker:**

Hey, can everyone head to the living room?

I have an

Announcement.

 

**local pancake thief:**

an ENGAGEMENT

 

**troublemaker:**

NO

 

**future world leader:**

srsly tho come to the living room

gather the peoples

 

**local pancake store owner who keeps having his pancakes stolen:**

i’m on it.

 

* * *

**14th May, 7:46pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

> **it’s ya pal, coco** changed **troublemaker** ’s nickname to **what the fuck is a gender**

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

@what the fuck is a gender 

happy coming out day!!!!!!!!!!!

now i understand the cake

 

**what the fuck is a gender:**

:)

 

* * *

**14th May, 8:52pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

**pyrrha xiao long:**

Awh! Have people seen Blake, Velvet and Weiss dancing in the garden?

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

yeah!!!!!!!!!! theyre so cute 3gether xD

 

**yatsoo:**

allow the gays to be in their natural habitat.

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

we can watch from a safe distance though

gods weiss is so tiny

she’s squashed between them she may as well not exist

a tiny field mouse

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

No wait Velvet picked her up sdaflkjhsdf

SMALL……………….

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

so little!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**pyrrha xiao long:**

They’re holding her like a baby! Awh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

Bounce the baby

I mean she is their little bundle of joy

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

gods it’s so cute it’s gross

i’m out

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

here we see

the gays

banging 3gether

BANDING

I MEANT

DSAFGKASDF

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

RUBY

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

I MEANT BANDING TOGETHER I WAS

GONNA DO A BIT LIKE ON THE NATURE CHANNELS

D:::::::::::

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

YANG GET YR SISTER OUTTA HERE

 

**pyrrha’s sister in law:**

I DIDNT M E A N I T

 

* * *

**14th May, 9:30pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

next person to touch the dang playlist i will shove a bottole up yr ass

*bottle

 

**beefsteak:**

everyone wants to listen to the soundtrack from distant wanderer 2 tho

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

no they do not now put down my scroll or so help me

 

**beefsteak:**

:3c

 

* * *

**14th May, 10:04pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

**yatsoo:**

who is having a danceoff in the garden?

 

**local pancake thief:**

blake n yang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**what the fuck is a gender:**

I hope everyone knows Blake will instantly win.

 

**local pancake thief:**

oh absolutely

im here 2 watch yang get wrecked and nothin more!!!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

**14th May, 10:27pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

**future world leader:**

and after slamming yang into the ground weiss is tired and i am too

so were all headin home

 

**yatsoo:**

have fun and be safe.

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

See u around… for a REMATCH

 

**future world leader:**

fat chance my pal

:)

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

rUDE

 

**pyrrha xiao long:**

Goodbye Blake, Velvet, Enby!

 

**future world leader:**

her name is WEISS and shes GAY

 

**pyrrha xiao long:**

Goodbye Weiss and she’s gay!

:)

 

**future world leader:**

s m h

 

**yang xiao nikos:**

See and this is why Pyrrha’s the cutest of you all

 

**pyrrha xiao long:**

:D

 

* * *

**14th May, 10:48pm**

* * *

 

> **THE END OF YEAR FUCKATHON**

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

@yang xiao nikos @pyrrha xiao long

I SAID NO MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS

FUCK’S SAKE SOMEONE GO OVER THERE AND TOSS A BLANKET OVER THEM

that’s it losers get out of my house

SCOOT YA BOOTS

GO TO BED

E X I T

 

**yatsoo:**

i’ll corral the children.

 

**it’s ya pal, coco:**

this is why you’re the best of us yats

 

* * *

 

**18 DAYS LATER**

 

* * *

**1st June, 2:21pm**

* * *

 

> **RWBY where everything is the same but weiss AND BLAKE (and yang) is (are) even gayer STILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**B):**

You all ready to depart for sunnier lands?

 

**gay shitlord:**

Yep! Blake and Velvet are faffing about in the gift store, but we should be leaving in about an hour or so.

 

**still aromantic af:**

aaaaaaaaaaah!

u have fun in menagerie!

:Ddd

 

**gay shitlord:**

Oh, we will!

Although it won’t be as sunny as expected, probably, since Winter Solstice is soon.

That said, I’m excited to meet the Belladonna and Scarlatina families, honestly.

Me and Ghira have been sending messages back and forth and they… seem? Excited to have me there?

WE’LL SEE.

 

**B):**

They will! It’ll be great!

Man this summer is gonna be super good.

U and Blake and Velvet being gay over there…

Me and Ruby r gonna cause chaos in Patch for a while

Might jump between here and Patch a bit too.

 

**gay shitlord:**

And I’ll be staying in Patch a while too!

 

**still aromantic af:**

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH

dads lookin forward 2 havin u back w/ us >:3c

hes getting new boardgames just for u…

 

**gay shitlord:**

Oh dear.

Anyway! I’ll miss you both a lot over summer.

It’s been really good having you two there for me when I needed it.

 

**B):**

And we still will be!!! jhust send us a msg any time B)

*just

 

**gay shitlord:**

:)

Of course! Same goes for you.

 

**still aromantic af:**

aaaaaaaaa but u have yr dms so ;D

u wont need us………….. ;u;

 

**gay shitlord:**

Don’t be silly.

I’ll always need you guys!

 

**B):**

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwh

 

**still aromantic af:**

>:3c

we love u too1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:DDD

 

**gay shitlord:**

Alright, I think Blake and Velvet are coming back to me.

They’re giggling about something so this’ll be fun.

 

**B):**

Alright! Catch you later Weiss message us before u go and after u land!!!!

 

**still aromantic af:**

see ya!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

 

**gay shitlord:**

See you soon!

Or rather

Will read you soon.

Message?

 

**B):**

Okay just stop

 

**gay shitlord:**

Stopping.

 

* * *

**1st June, 2:29pm**

* * *

 

From the gift store, Blake and Velvet giddily skip over, something hidden behind Velvet’s back that makes them both laugh and look at Weiss with elated grins. Turning her Scroll off for the time being, Weiss crosses her legs, unable to stop a smile as they come to a stop a pace away from her and her backpack. All things considered, she feels she should be more nervous about this flight than she is, but having her datemates with her calms down an erratic heart. So long as they’re with her, it’ll be fine.

They’ve come this far, after all.

“Hey, Weiss, check this out,” Blake tries to say, until a snort erupts halfway through and they start laughing again, and from behind Velvet is presented a plush toy. It certainly seems the type of thing to be left over since the Love Festival, since it’s a little soft shark with a heart between its teeth, the words _‘you look good enough to eat!’_ embroidered across the red velvet.

Weiss just covers her face.

“‘Cause you- pft, ‘cause you, ne _hehehehe_ -” Velvet’s beside herself, but Weiss really doesn’t need her to announce the more cringy details of their love life in front of the departure lounge. So, grabbing the shark from her hands, Weiss flings it at her face, refusing to show sympathy when she squeaks out, “Ow, fuck, that went in my eye-”

Blake just sniggers, picking the toy up and pushing back into Weiss’s arms. “It’s true! You’re our little soft-serve ice cream.” Then, they lean down to press a kiss to the top of Weiss’s fluffy hair, running their fingers through electric blue strands.

“Mint flavoured, probably,” Velvet adds once she’s recovered, one eye watering. “Nice and refreshing.”

Rolling her eyes, Weiss cuddles the shark close, liking how soft the fleece is against her palms. Velvet plops down into the chair next to her, stretching out her legs before leaning against Weiss, one long ear brushing against her cheek.

“I really hope you two are ready for me to just die in Menagerie,” Weiss murmurs. “Nothing refreshing about that.” Blake just laughs again, sitting on her other side, and sliding a hand into hers.

“It’ll be alright. We’ve got some tips and tricks for your kind.”

“Is the tip ‘perish’?”

Velvet’s body quivers, and she turns her head to press a kiss to the curve of Weiss’s shoulder. “Then _perish.”_

They sit, for a while, watching people travel across the vast site of the departure lounge. Families gather their children in herds, business types typing on Scrolls or locked in calls, students centered around teachers and sat sprawled across dark blue carpet. Velvet hums a song, making herself comfortable against Weiss, and Blake’s fingers squeeze between Weiss’s to lock their palms together. It’s peaceful.

“I never thought I’d ever have something like this,” Weiss whispers, and Blake nods. “At least, not yet, if at all.”

“Me neither,” Velvet mumbles. “But it’s nice.”

It _is_ nice. In that moment, Weiss wants it to last forever and ever, to sit with her loved ones in the precious minutes before they change everything again, to take steps into a future Weiss could never have predicted in a thousand years. It all feels like a dream. It might never stop feeling like a dream. She doesn’t want it to.

But all things come to an end, and soon they gather their bags, Weiss’s shark in hand, and go to see what next surprise lies around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp! this is the last chapter of frapp logs! this is it! THIS IS IT! that said, before people began weeping in earnest, hold your tears back until next week for the epilogue... and then we can all cry together! as i literally did writing this chapter!
> 
> see you next week... for the LAST TIME...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lessons Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509176) by [waistcoats_and_whips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waistcoats_and_whips/pseuds/waistcoats_and_whips)




End file.
